Beyblade SFusion
by dragonfairy16
Summary: They thought they had it all figured out until one fateful night when it all changed. The world has changed as Bit beasts begin to roam the world freely and the world needs the best of the best. Mostly action with yaoi romance. TyxKa RexMa HixBr TaxHi
1. Black Dranzer Arc: Fallen Beginings

**Ok I'm so nervous it's my first official beyblade fiction. I tried a different one but I realized it wouldn't work so I got rid of it but I'm certain this one will triumph…I hope. But anyway I just had to give it a try because it was Beyblade that brought me to so I totally feel that I owe this manga/anime for bringing me the best web site. I have wanted to do a beyblade fic for about 6 years now. **

**Now it is a yaoi but I want my fic to seem almost like a 4****th**** season so it's more focused on action than the love, although there will be plenty of that. So I guess it's more of a ****shōnen-ai**

**Pairing so far is (SemexUke): KaixTyson, ReixMax, HiroxBrooklyn, and TalaxHilary **

**Disclaimer:** **Takao Aoki**

~Tyson's Dojo~

"Tyson!" Max and Rei heard there captain yell from the other room. Rei sighed and continued brushing his hair. Max laughed as he stood in front of the mirror trying to tie his tie on. Kai came storming in the room heat seething from his face. Instead of the usual purple clothing and blue war paint Kai was now in a suit, his face scrubbed clean.

"Have either of you seen that bastard."

"No Kai we haven't." Rei answered back in a monotone voice. He put the brush down and began rapping his hair in a dark green cloth to match the now dark green Chinese shirt he was wearing.

"Well if you do tell him to give me back my dame tie." And with that Kai left to find the 3 times world beyblade champion. Max looked towards the bed that was in the middle of the bedroom.

"You can come out now Ty. He's gone." Under the bed the blue haired teen came out and brushed the dust bunnies off his nice black dress shirt.

"Seriously Tyson why don't the two of you act like a really couple everyone once and awhile; like Max and me?"

"Because yours and Maxes relationship is no fun, and we all know that out of all of us it's Kai that needs some teasing every once and awhile."

"He has a point there Rei." Max pointed out struggling to get the tie on right. "Rei can you help me." Max walked over to Rei who twisted the tie around Max's neck until it was on correctly. Max kissed Rei on the lips with a quick thank you and walked out with Tyson. Tyson looked around making sure Kai wasn't in sight.

"Ty seriously just give him back the tie."

"No way. Not until he admits that I beat him fair and square during our first match."

"Are you serious that was 3 years ago. Let it go." Tyson glared at Max and opened his mouth to rebut.

"Tyson!" The blader froze. He turned around and saw his boyfriend storming at him.

"Got to go, bye," He pushed Max out of way and ran for his life with Kai quickly gaining on him leaving Max to slap his head in the middle of the Dojo hall way.

~New BBA building~

The Bladebreakers stepped out of the limo that Mr. Dickenson had rented for them. The paparazzi were all over them taking pictures of the newly re-formed Bladebreakers. Very soon a new world championship would be on its way bringing all the bladers together since the Justice 5 match. But today the real celebrity was the 50 floor building itself. Almost a year had past after the building was destroyed and tonight was the grand opening.

The team had entered the building and gaped in awe. If the front lobby was this beautiful with its gigantic chandeliers and high ceilings then the rest of it was going to be amazing. Just as Tyson brought his head down he was slapped on the head by a pocket book. He turned around and found Hilary glaring at him in a tight black dress, and Tala standing behind her in a white tux who nodded at his fellow bladers.

"Itai…Hilary that hurt. What was that for?" Tyson grumbled rubbing his soar head.

"It was probably your fault that you're all late. Am I right?" She looked around at the rest of the guys who nodded and Kai straightened out his tie. "At least you're not wearing your hat."

"Hey don't insult the hat. It's a very important present."

"Doesn't mean you're supposed to wear it 24/7," Hiro said coming up behind the group, with Brooklyn holding his hand.

"I still don't know how you can go out with my brother Brooklyn. It's just nasty." Tyson said sticking out his tongue Brooklyn laughed as Hiro rolled his eyes and Tyson was once again bonked on the head by Hilary.

"Stop that."

"Then you stop it. God you're so immature." Hilary yelled grabbed Tala's hand and walked away and the rest followed them into the ballroom. As they entered the huge room Kai watched as both Tyson and Max rushed over to the stairs railing with their mouths gapping at the sight of the space with a fountain in the center. He saw people from the white tigers, All Starz, Majestic 5, Barthez battalion, Justice 5, Blitzkrieg boys, F-Dynasty, Saint Shields, Almost every one they've ever faced. He saw Kenny in the corner talking to Mr. Dickenson and by a miracle Hilary was able to convince him to leave Dizzy at home. Kai almost gagged as he saw Daichi stuffing his face with Gary at the buffet table, 'Monkey' he whispered to himself picking up the little nickname from Tyson.

Looking at his boyfriend he smiled ever so slightly making sure that no one could see him. How was he so lucky after everything he had done? He betrayed his team not once but twice, ran away from fights, made his boyfriend cry, and almost help destroy the world. He put his hand in his pocket and felt the warmth of his blade Dranzer and began remembering.

After the Justice 5 competition he had joined everyone else to help rebuild the BBA. Hiro had asked Brooklyn to be with him, Rei had gotten the nerves to ask Max out, and after Hilary had found her own bit beast Crystal Dracial in the river Tala had began teacher her and the two began dating themselves. All that needed to be done was for Kai to finally ask Tyson out. He remembered it like it was yesterday.

~Flashback~

Kai walked down the hill and saw Tyson sitting cross legged by the river with his eyes closed and dragoon spinning in front of him. Dragoon glowed a slight blue as it spun around in place; something that Kai was use to when Tyson was battling but not when it was on its own.

"Tyson," Kai said as he came up behind the other blader informing him that he was there.

"Hey Kai," Tyson responded keeping his eyes shut. Kai sat next to him and took out his own blade letting it spin next to the small white one.

"I overheard from Max that you were arguing with your brother…you umm want to talk about it." Tyson gave a snicker and opened one eye to look at Kai.

"Thanks for caring Kai but I know how uncomfortable you are when it comes to feelings. Besides you don't want to hear about a small fight that I had with Hiro."

"It was about him trying to come back after betraying you and working with BEGA. I don't think that's a small fight."

"Its fine, I forgave him." Tyson opened his other eye and stood up. He held out his hand and dragoon jumped into his open palm. "I'm hungry you want to grab an ice cream?" Kai stood up and collected Dranzer and followed Tyson to the ice cream shop.

They sat outside the parlor eating there ice cream cones in silent's. This was the perfect time for him to tell Tyson how much he liked him. He opened his mouth and then shut it. What if Tyson liked somebody else? What if never spoke to him again? What if he never wanted to blade against him again?

"Kai…Kai." Tyson called out waving his hand in front of the two toned haired teen. He snapped out of his trance.

"What?" He said in daze.

"I said that you have ice cream dripping down your mouth." Tyson reached over with a napkin to remove the vanilla from his face. His face was just to close. He felt the younger teen's breath on his face, his tongue that licked the napkin to clean Kai's face with was so pink. He wondered how it would taste in his own mouth. He couldn't take it; he grabbed Tyson's hand who jumped in surprise.

"Ka…" He didn't get to finish as Kai pulled Tyson in for a kiss. He held himself there for a few seconds his eyes closed tightly in anticipation. He then opened them and looked directly into Tyson's shocked eyes. Why the hell did he do that? He was about to pull away and try to make his escape. Where would he run to? A hotel down town, Tala's apartment, the frozen tundra of Russia, yeah that sounds good, Tyson hates the cold. He tried to move but was held down by an arm. He watched as Tyson closed his eyes and opened his lips allowing Kai entrance into his mouth. They both pulled away panting and out of breath.

"Wow." Tyson whispered, "That was amazing."

"You're…your ok with that."

"Ok with that? I have been waiting for that ever since we went up against Tala and your grandfather in our first tournament.

"Idiot why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I'm an idiot," Tyson said in a matter of fact tone. Kai burst out laughing. Tyson's eyes widen and jumped back. He didn't remember ever hearing Kai laugh like that.

"We're both idiots." Kai said after finally settling down. He grabbed Tyson's hand and reached in for another kiss.

~End flashback~

And now here he was next to the one person he wanted to be with for the rest of his life. He would never leave Tyson again. He was about to place his hand into Tyson's but it slipped through as Tyson ran with Max down the stairs.

"Last one to the buffet table has to pay for dinner tomorrow!" A vein popped from Kai's head as he folded his arms and leaned against the railing with his eyes clothes.

"I saw that." Rei said as he stood next to his captain.

"Shut up Kon." Kai growled.

"I know how you feel. You can't live with him but you can't live without him. Now that I've been with Max I can't see my life without him," Music came from Rei's pocket as he reached his hand in and fished out a cell phone. He looked at the caller.

"It's Mariah…She's stuck at her hotel room with some sort of flu. I just got to take this." Rei walked down the stairs and out the balcony doors so he could hear the pink haired girl over every ones talking. Kai walked down to grab a seat and do what he normally does in social events…sit in the corner and ignore everyone. At least until Tyson came back. As he walked he ease dropped on people's conversations. Enrique wasn't at the party due to a business arrangement in Spain, and Michel was in America with Judy and Emily testing a new blade. Some other bladers were missing as well but didn't get the reasons. No Mariam, Claude, Raul, Ming-Ming, or Bryan. They must have had prior engagements.

He watched the party from a chair against the wall and watched his boyfriend talk to Lee and Ozuma. Suddenly Tyson frowned and excused himself. The other two continued talking as Tyson turned around and took something out of his pocket. Kai perked up to see what he was holding and saw the faint blue light from his hand. Why was Tyson's blade active? He then looked up and looked to the opened balcony door were Rei was talking to Mariah. He began a fast walk outside and Kai got up to follow him to make sure everything was alright. He then noticed Brooklyn walking towards the doors as well a black lighted blade also admitting from his hand. He was about to pass Max who was sitting at a table eating when the blonde haired blader stopped him.

"Kai can I ask you a question?" Kai looked up outside and saw Rei still talking on the phone and Both Brooklyn and Tyson whispering seriously to each other with the blades in their hands.

"Ah yeah just make it fast."

"Well it's Tyson's birthday next week and I was wondering what I should get."

"Aren't you his best friend, I thought you would know what to get him."

"You know you would think that but I realized I really don't know much about him. I mean I know he likes to eat a lot and blade and…" Max kept rambling counting of the list on his fingers but Kai droned it out as he looked back out. Suddenly both Tyson and Brooklyn looked at each other with wide eyed terror and then turned to the ballroom.

"KAI NOOOO!" Tyson shouted as he began running towards him. Kai began a fast pace towards his distressed boyfriend but found his legs all of the sudden felt like jelly. He fell to his knees and watch as Brooklyn held Tyson back. Rei looked up and dropped his cell phone his eyes wide and began walking forward in almost a trance.

Kai looked around and found people falling around him left and right. Max's head was now laying on the table, a waiter from the top of the balcony on the second floor fell over the railing and fell with a sickening splat. Tala grabbed a fallen Hilary and then collapsed himself. Kenny, Daichi, Mr. Dickenson, and Hiro; Everyone one he knew seemed to be falling asleep were they stood and so was he. He could only hear a light hum in his ears and everything began to fade to black. He looked back outside and everything beyond the open doors looked purple all of the sudden. Tyson was now pounding on the purple shaded wall tears flowing down his eyes until he to fell to his knees in defeat.

Brooklyn bent down and held Tyson in a hug from behind and Rei just stood there his hands pressed against the purple like glass. He couldn't hear it but Tyson's head was pointed up his eyes were shut and his mouth opened. He was pretty sure his lover was screaming but he couldn't think anymore as it all finally disappeared into darkness.

**Oh my God I think that was the longest chapter I have ever done. I hope the cliff hanger will keep you interested and coming back for more. I never did a fic like this before so I hope you enjoy.**

**Review kindly Onegai **


	2. Reality

**OK second chapter. Thank you for waiting I had to shovel snow all day yesterday. Go to love a snow blizzard**

**Disclaimer: Takao Aoki**

"Hiw" Kai opened his eyes very slowly. The bright light pierced his eyes as he blinked.

"Hiwata" He heard someone muffle again. A black shadow was standing over him. If he looked behind the shadow he could see other black shadows piling in the room.

"Hiwatari-san!" he finally heard clearly. He looked up and saw a man in a black uniform over him with short purple hair and closed slit eyes smiling down at him with a creepy grin. He was wearing some sort of black hat on his head, the ones that you wear when you're in the army. The black outfit was very army like as well. It was pinned up with gold buttons around his neck and it button down on the side of his chest all the way down to the waist.

Kai sat up quickly.

"Tyson!" He shouted his arm stretched out to the doors.

"Please lie back down Hiwatari-san you need to relax." He said eerily cheerful.

"What's going on, where's Tyson?" Kai said his mouth feeling like it had been stuffed with cotton balls. He looked behind him and saw many other people dressed in the same outfits as the man in front of him had. Girls with black skirts and men with pants and some of them had white lab jackets on but all and all the same.

"This one's dead,"

"I got a broken leg here."

"She's ok." People were scrambling back and forth. He watched as a woman with blond hair past him and ran straight to Max. She kind of looked like Dr. Tate but older. She lifted Max's head off the table gently. Kai felt a prick on his arm and quickly turned back to the other man. The man had an empty shot container in his hand and Kai knew exactly where the content had been put.

"Sorry it's just to help you relax." He said in a sweet voice. Once again the world around him began to spin.

"You bastard," he whispered before passing out.

Kai woke up once again finding himself in a white room and hooked up to a heart monitor and an IV bag. He sat up and placed his hand on his head trying to rub away the blistering headache he seemed to be getting.

"Kai?" The captain turned and found Max next to him in his own bed. "What's going on? Where are Rei and Tyson and the rest of the team?"

"I don't know," Kai said as he began getting out of the bed when a nurse came rushing in. Her pink hair was tied up in a bun her red eyes shining sweetly behind glasses.

"Hiwatari-san you mustn't get up yet."

"What happened? Where's Tyson" He argued as she pushed him back.

"I'm sorry but I am not authorized to tell you."

"Don't bother I already tried getting information from her." Kai looked behind her and found Tala standing there in a hospital gown along with Hilary, Kenny, and Daichi. "But if you guys are good to get up we were told to all meet in a common room they have for us upstairs." The nurse checked on both there vitals and then nodded her.

"Only for a little bit," The beybladers followed Tala and made their way to where everyone else is. It was many of the bladers from the party with Lee, Gary Kevin, Ozuma, Miguel, Matilda, garland, Julia and Rick with everyone else still resting in their rooms. The group spotted Mr. Dickenson in a wheel chair with a cast on his leg.

"What happen to you Mr. Dickenson? Are you alright?" Kenny asked taking a seat next to the old man.

"I'm fine my dear boy. Apparently I fell and broke it."

"We all fell." Lee said sitting next to Gary and Kevin.

"What happened to us? No one is answering our questions," Matilda cried out leaving Miguel to comfort her as everyone began shouting to each other trying to piece things together. Everyone then looked up at Kai and he glared back at them all.

"Don't look at me, I have no idea what's been going on."

"Well someone got to know something." Rick said angrily. "And it's usually your fault isn't it." He said pointing to the two tone blader.

"Oh shut up." Julia shouted to Rick and everyone began shouting at each other again.

"Hey…" Max shouted "Hey…" He got up on a chair and shouted again. "I SAID HEEEEYYY!" Everyone froze. "This is getting us nowhere. We just have to wait until someone who is authorized to tell us what the hell is going on." Everyone sat down. A few minutes passed by in silence before Daichi stood up and reached into his gowns pockets.

"Hey they took our blades too." Everyone began scrounging for their blades but couldn't find them. Before another frenzy could break out the door opened with a click. It was the man that sedated Kai. Kai growled as the man bowed.

"My name is Hideki Ito. I apologize with all the secrecy." He said still smiling that eerie smile like this was all a fun game to him. He then moved to the side revealing the same woman Kai saw running to Max when he woke up. It was Judy, Max's mother, but not really. She was older. Her blond her was in a shorter bob and had a grey streak on her bangs.

"Mom what happened?" Max asked walking up to her in a huge hug.

"Oh Max I missed you so much." She fell to her knees tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"Hey Doc sorry to interrupt but we would all like some answers," Rick said impatiently. Judy stood up and wiped her eyes.

"Yes of course please all of you take a seat." Those that were standing took and waited for an explanation. "You have all been sleeping for a very long time." Everyone gave her a look of confusion.

"How long is a very long time?" Hilary asked holding onto Tala's hand tightly. Judy looked around the room.

"Fi…Five years," Everyone jumped as a deep laughter came from the back of the room. Everyone turned to face Hiro who had tears in his eyes.

"Who put you up to that one? It was Tyson right? Brooklyn? All the bladers that aren't here with created an early April fool's joke,"

"No Hiro. If you all just look at each other carefully you can see for yourself." They all looked around. Tala stared at Hilary with wide eyes.

"What?" She said in a shaky voice.

"Was your hair always that long?" He grabbed a strand of her hair and let it slide to the bottom down her shoulder. Hilary covered her mouth with her hand and began to cry.

"My voice," Daichi said holding his throat. It was deeper and everyone saw he was much taller than before. Everyone was older looking.

"I don't understand." Max said. "Why didn't we notice until now?"

"It happens with many coma patients who have been sleeping for a time. It takes some time to process the difference in this type of traumatic event." Judy explained.

"What happened to us?" Miguel asked.

"I guess I'll take that one?" Hideki answered behind Judy. The doctor backed up and allowed the young man to speak.

"I am a solider of the **Yajuu defense force of Japan."**

"**The Yajuu (1) defense force…there is no such thing." Garland said.**

"**Well it wasn't, at least not until five years ago. That was when the bit beast began coming to our world, some without a partner."**

"**Bit beasts are appearing by themselves?" Hiro asked. "That's not possible they can't just appear unless there blades are spinning and are called for." **

"**Well if that was the case then you wouldn't have been sleeping for five years."**

"**It was a bit beast?" Kai said remembering the blue and black lights coming from Tyson's and Brooklyn's blades right before they all fell asleep.**

"**Yes and more specifically it was Doriton." Nodding to Judy, the doctor pulled out a remote and pressed it allowing a screen to come down against a wall. The lights went out and a picture of a nasty looking bit beast appeared. It was yellow with pointed spikes down its back. Sharp teeth protruded from its mouth and its red eyes sunk into its head.**

"**That is the ugliest looking thing I have ever seen." Tala said.**

"**Yes it is…" Hideki agreed. "Its power is to put any living thing in a specific area to sleep. That night at the BBA party it must have felt the power of all your bit beasts. It wrapped the entire building in a purple shell putting everyone in it asleep."**

"**But why now." Lee interrupted. "Why are we awake now?"**

"**Because we finally caught it and sent it back to its world that we have code named 'Pandora'. Whenever we send a bit beast back its power breaks here." **Hideki answered back.

"**So what happens to us…We can't just go back to our old lives." Garland said**

"**Everyone knows you have been rescued." Judy answered. "It's all over the news and people will start to come and get you guys. But I will tell you this many of your fellow team mates have joined the Yajuu forces." The group sat in silence absorbing everything they just heard. **Hideki looked at his watch.

"Oh the news is on." Judy gave Hideki a glare.

"We don't need to be watching that now."

"Well shouldn't we?" Kenny asked. "We need to know what's been going on." Hideki smiled and changed the screen. A woman reporter was in the middle of talking behind a desk a picture of a young girl and a small bit beast next to her.

"The child is the youngest person to bond with a bit beast at the age of three and is now changing the way scientists think bit beast find there partner." The news reporter stated. "In other news the bit beast Doriton who started the bit beast restoration was brought down by the Russian Yajuu force in Moscow. When sent back to Pandora all 803 victims both people and other bit beast alike captured by it were set free. No names had been released on who survived but we received this statement earlier today."

The picture changed and they bladers gasped.

"Rei!" Max yelled. The Chinese blader stood before flashing light and reporters in the same black uniform Hideki wore. His hair was now draped down his shoulder in a braid and his golden eyes looked out sharply. Next to him stood a giant white tiger who could only be Drigger himself also looking out into the swarm.

"We are happy to say that after the five years of chasing **Doriton he has been captured and sent back." The Chinese blader stated coldly. "While we can't release any specific information right now we would like to reassure the public that most of the victims are now safe and are resting comfortable." The news then cut out and went to a commercial leaving everyone speechless. Max stood up and ran out of the room with Kai quickly on his heels. **

"**Max wait," Max stopped in front of the elevators and tapped the down button over and over again. "I said wait". Kai grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. Tears streamed down Max's face.**

"**That wasn't Rei…He look (hic) so different (hic). I need to see him and make (hic) sure he still loves (hic)…It won't ever be the same." Kai looked around to make sure no one was looking and then pulled Max in for a hug. The blond haired man gripped onto Kai and shook as the elevator opened with a ping. The two of them got in to get back to their hospital room. As the doors closed it really began to dawn on them, everything they worked for, everything they did was gone. And nothing was ever going to be the same again.**

_Next time on Beyblade S-Fusion: "If I want to see Rei again I have to join."Max stated._

"_Are you stupid?" Hilary responded. "You saw what a rouge bit beast can do, you can get yourself killed."_

"_Not with Dracial by my side. I'm sorry Hil but I have to see him again." _

(1) Yajuu- Monster

That was probably the worst chapter I ever wrote so please don't judge on this chap. I'm bad at writing explanations but I promise it will get better.

Review kindly onegai


	3. First hand experience

**Hi, next chapter of Beyblade S-Fusion**

**Disclaimer: Takao Aoki**

A week had pass since the beybladers had woken up from there five year sleep. Almost everyone had gone home to their own country except for the few who wanted to stay. Hilary, Tala, Kenny, Daichi, Mr. Dickenson, Hiro, Max, and Kai all stayed behind and were staying with Max's mother in an extravagant hotel room, except for Mr. Dickenson who had to stay in the hospital a little bit longer.

Kai came out of the shower with nothing but a towel around his waist and another resting on his shoulders. The young man spotted Kenny on a lab top watching clips of old news.

"We are live on the scene of a massive fire that broke out a few hours ago. With no water element bit beast, the fire fighter Akira Sugimoto and his bit beast partner Trepen had entered the home and are trying to get the little boy out of the house." The news reporter said on the screen

"Are you still watching that?" Kenny looked up from the computer.

"Yes… why wouldn't I?" Kai sighed and opened the closet. Ever since it dawned on Kenny that he didn't have Dizzy anymore he had coup himself in his room in front of a normal computer. Kai slipped on a pair of black jeans and a purple muscle shirt with a black vest over that. He walked back into the bathroom and came back out with his blue face paint on his face.

"You're still putting face paint on?" Kenny stated. Kai hmphed and walked out of the room. In the kitchen everyone was eating around the table. Max stood up in his green shirt with an orange star in the center and green pants and threw out the half full bowl of cereal.

"You're done?" Hilary asked sadly, her hair was pulled up in a low pony tail and was wearing a pink knee length dress with black thigh highs.

"I'm not hungry," He said miserably passing Kai into his own room. With his mouth stuffed with toast Daichi looked up.

"Is he still mopping over Rei." He asked as crumbs fell on his blue shirt with a red strip going across it. He yelped as he was kicked under the table by Hilary.

"Well the kids got a point." Tala said as he sat next to his girlfriend. He was wearing a black shirt that was tucked under a white over shirt with a white pair of white pants. "I mean I know he's upset he hasn't been able to see Rei but Hiro hasn't seen Brooklyn and Kai hasn't see Tyson."

Both Hiro and Kai glared at the red head.

"That's because we haven't seen Brooklyn and Tyson yet." Hiro pointed out in his denim button down shirt. "We know they are all alright but they are all working for a defense force. They're going to be different but ha actually saw what 5 years apart does to you." The rest of the group looked down at their food.

"I'm going to bring Kenny his breakfast." Hilary stated trying to change the subject.

"I wouldn't," Kai mumbled grabbing himself coffee. "He's still upset with you that you convinced him to leave Dizzy home." Hilary fisted her hands and stood up. She walked to her own room and slammed the door. Sitting on the couch Kai went into his own thoughts.

Everyone was on edge since they got out of the hospital. They all found out that Rei, Brooklyn and Tyson were part of the Yajuu force and rumor from the nurses had put it that they were all pretty high up, yet none of them even tried to come visit their friends. The guy Hideki who Kai always had such an uncomfortable feeling with was also pretty high up. He was in charge of the military group that protected the scientists that went into dangerous areas. He also explained to the group what was going on in more detail.

Apparently people who have bit beasts can release them in the world. Every bit beast needs a person to survive in there world. It takes energy but they can do what people were calling bonding, allowing the bit beast out of there blades with a pack. The blades are then used as the bit beast's physical body so with the combinations a bit beast could survive on Earth.

Then Hideki explained the Yajuu force were there to protect people against rouge bit beasts and sending them back to Pandora. These bit beasts either manipulate people or are summand by people to weak to control them and they run rampage usually killing there bonded partner in the process. No one knows how the first bit beast got out since the person being controlled by Doriton had to be killed to defeat it. When this was explained Kenny brought up that the incident almost seemed like the time Kai had Black Dranzer with the bit beast manipulating the captain with power. Now all the bladers need were to actually see one of these bit beast themselves.

The front door clicked open as Judy came in with Max's father Tyler (sorry don't know his real name). In their arms they carried grocery bags full of food.

"Ok guys this should cover all of us for awhile." She said happily. Judy looked around the room. "Where's Maxi."

"He still depressed over Rei," Hiro stated. Judy and Tyler looked at each other and nodded.

"MAX, KENNY, HILARY!" Max's father shouted. The three trudged in frowning and pouting. Judy stood by the TV.

"I'm going in to work soon and it's about time you get your bit beasts back so…" She didn't have to finish the statement. Everyone had jumped up and began getting ready to see the base for the Yajuu defense force.

A half an hour later everyone had stuffed themselves in the van except for Max's father who stayed back for work. Kai who grabbed the passenger seat looked through the re-view mirror and for the first time since they found themselves in the hospital saw Max smiling. Kai looked at himself in the mirror and noticed that he unintentionally was smiling as well. He was finally going to see Tyson again and hold him and kiss him.

The van came to a red light and stopped. A few seconds later an explosion rumbled the foundation. Hilary screamed and Tala held her to him in a panic. People outside was running pass the van screaming.

"What's going on?" Hiro asked. Judy turned towards everyone.

"It looks like it's a rouge Bit beast just stay in the car." Judy said as she took out a cell phone and opened the door.

"Mom!" Max screamed "What are you doing?" But Judy was already out the door. Kai opened the window and stuck his head out trying to get a better view. Sirens where heard in the back as he turned and a black van with flashing lights appeared. Judy waved her hand to it as it pulled up next to theirs. A girl with red hair and blue eyes in a Yajuu uniform came out of the passenger seat with a man with blond braided hair down to his shoulder blade and blue eyes came out of the driver's seat also in a uniform.

"Dr. Tate have you gotten a visual." The girl asked Judy who shook her head no.

"I was just about to call and ask if you knew what it was."

"Hey ice queen you want to take point or shall I."

"Chris for the last time its Jessica, and if you call me that one more time I'm going to…" A screech interrupted her threat as a huge green winged beast made its way down the street. "I'm taking point." The girl Jessica yelled. The bladers in the car all unbuckled and got out of the car. Judy was so entranced with the huge bird that she didn't notice any of them.

Jessica pulled out her red blade and with a click connected it to the launcher.

"Let it rip!" she shouted and her blade went into the air. In a flash of light the blade disappeared and in its place was stood an enormous white canary looking bird. Icicles hung from its wings and a red gem sat on its chest.

"Let it rip!" Chris cried out ripping his yellow blade. Soon a small black pit bull looking dog and golden lightning bolts on its side stood in its place. It growled as electricity surrounded it and it tripled in size. Kai's hand instantly went to his side for Dranzer; she wasn't there.

"Freeze him Chirpen" Jessica screamed. The bird opened its mouth and blasted ice surrounding the green bird. It became frozen solid.

"Hey," Chris stated. "I wanted a shot."

"Oh shut up it's not over," Just as she said that the ice heated up and the bird broke free, screeching up into the air.

"Crap it's a level 3…Chris find its partner, I'm going in." Chris pouted.

"I want to fight it,"

"Chris!" She shouted and Chris held out his hand. His bit beast ran up to him and he grabbed the bit beast's fur and jumped on its back. The bit beast fired out fire from its mouth straight towards the van. Kai's eyes widen as he turned to cover the other bladers. All of the sudden he felt a sudden chill behind him. Turning around he found himself starting at the back of the red haired girl, but it wasn't really her. Instead of her hair down like it was before it was up in a clip held by a white feather. Her uniform was gone and was now it a sort white dress and white slipper shoes and a ruby gem on her chest, but the biggest difference was the two white ice wings growing from her back.

"What the hell?" Hiro shouted. The girl turned around. One of her eyes was still blue but the other one was green, like her bit beast which had disappeared. Turning back she held out her hands and a bow of ice appeared with an arrow. She pulled it back and shot it towards the beast who threw its head back in pain. A bright light enveloped the beast and when it died down a green blade with a cracked picture of the bird in the center fell to the ground.

"I got the girl." Chris called out with an unconscious girl in his arms. As he stood up from the dog's back it disappeared into a blade as a light enveloped the girl and turned her back into the way she looked before. The girl's eyes looked tired as she panted.

"She ok?" She asked nodding to the girl.

"Yeah she's fine. Just need to get her to the hospital." Jessica grabbed the rouge blade and placed it in a bag. She walked up to Judy.

"Are you ok?" The doctor asked.

"Just peachy," She answered back sarcastically. "Come on I'll take you all back to head quarters." Judy and everyone else looked at the van they were in before hand and sweat drops adorned all their heads. From the heat of the attack, all the tires were melted into the road and was not going anywhere soon.

After the ambulance and regular police came to get the after math sorted out every one hopped into Jessica's and Chris's van and made their way to the building.

"How did you do that?" Tala asked Chris who sat next to him. Hilary hit him in the shoulder.

"Don't be so direct Tala," She cried. Chris laughed.

"No it's fine. It's called Fusion. Only certain bladers can do it and you can't be in the Yajuu force unless you can. Has something to do with molecular bonding or something like that. I don't know the details I just do it." Chris smiled until he saw Jessica to glare from the driver seat leaving him to cringe and shut up. When Jessica parked in the parking lot they all got out and entered the office tower. When they entered the lobby they all looked up.

"Why is it so tall?" Daichi asked as his question echo off the high ceilings. Chris placed his arm around the red heads shoulder.

"We have to. If a big bit beast comes in here where will its head go." Daichi's eyes opened wide as Chris hit him on the back and smiled.

"Hey Sakura," Chris flirted to the black haired girl behind the marble desk. She rolled her eyes and gave him visitor badges to everyone.

They all crammed themselves into the elevator and went up. After stopping on the 10th floor Chris got out.

"Well I need to report in. I'll tell the higher ups you're here, I know there are a few people you want to meet."

"Wait!" Max yelled. "Do you mean Rei?" He asked as the elevator door shut closed. He sighed and pouted as the elevator kept going up. By the 14th floor the rest of the group got out.

"I'm going to get the blade process, I will see you later." She said in voice that told them all she really didn't care. Dr. Tate walked everyone to another room. Swiping a card the door opened with a swish. Daichi automatically ran to the glass window.

"Strata Dragoon!" He yelled seeing his blade sitting there making him almost cry. They all ran to their blades as Judy opened the glass cases. As Kai picked up Dranzer her warmth enveloping him causing him to closed his eyes. He almost forgotten how she felt in the palm of his hands, he missed her so much. They all held there blades closely. It felt like they haven't held there partners in…well 5 years.

"Well I have more to show you." Judy stated as everyone followed her. Hilary placed Crystal Dracial in her pocket and turned to see Max staring at his blade.

"Are you ok Max? Want to tell me what's on your mind?" Hilary asked placing her hand on his shoulder.

"**If I want to see Rei again I have to join."Max stated.**

"**Are you stupid?" Hilary responded. "You saw what a rouge bit beast can do, you can get yourself killed."**

"**Not with Dracial by my side. I'm sorry Hil but I have to see him again." **

"**You will."**

"**That wasn't Rei up there. He seemed so cooled. I need to be with him to help him find himself again" Hilary looked down.**

"**Look just tell me you'll think it over." Max nodded and the two of them walked out to follow the rest. **

"**Brooklyn!" Hiro shouted as Max and Hilary caught up. Looking around the taller man Brooklyn stood in front of them in uniform with a smile on his face.**

"**Hey guys, it's been a long time."**

_Next time on Beyblade S-Fusion:_

"_I am Captain Yamato and you are all officially cadets." The buff bald headed man said as he walked in front of the class. "This class will be long and brutal but we will not put you out there until you are successfully able to complete the tests at the end of the course." _

"_This will be a piece of cake," Daichi whispered to Kai._

"_You stand up," Yamato shouted pointed to the red headed teen._

Whew long chapter but I'm getting up to the part that I have wanted to do. I hope it wasn't that confusing this was my first action seen ever.

Review kindly onegai


	4. Turning it around

**Sorry it took so long. I've been working and stuff but here's my next chapter. Thanks for the patience.**

**Disclaimer: Takao Aoki**

"Brooklyn," Hiro shouted and ran up to his boyfriend and embraced him. Brooklyn held onto Hiro just as strongly until an 'ahem' was heard behind them. The two broke apart as a girl with long blond hair styled into braided pig tails stood there with a folder in her hands. Brooklyn sighed.

"Yes private Amanda," The girl in uniformed smiled and saluted Brooklyn by placing her hand vertically against her eyebrow and then brought it down sharply.

"I'm sorry General I was told to give you these papers by lieutenant Hideki," Amanda handed the Orange haired man a folder and saluted again before walking down the hall.

"Sorry about that," Brooklyn apologized. "It's so good to see you all again, I dreamed that the day would come that you would all be freed."

Kai swore he almost say tears come from Brooklyn's eyes. He never even knew the guy was capable of crying.

"You're so high up in rank," Kenny pointed out. Brooklyn nodded.

"Yeah Rei, Tyson, and I all hold the highest ranks in the Yajuu forces."

"Is Rei here?!"

"Is Tyson here?!" both Max and Kai shouted. They all looked back at them and while Max kept a dispirit face Kai composed himself like nothing happened. A sweat drop formed on Brooklyn's head.

"Rei is here but I'm afraid that Tyson had gone to Russia for the capture of Doriton…unfortunately we lost connection with him and his team after that."

"What!" Hiro said in worry.

"Please calm down they are probably in a dead zone with no cell service. We should get some sort of contact soon, for now if you want to come with me I have some presents for you." The group followed Brooklyn with Hiro almost on top of him talking a mile a minute. Kai began walking and was grabbed by the arm by Max. Turning he found the blond almost shaking and smiling causing him to smirk himself.

The bladers made their way down in the elevator and when it opened they found themselves in a dark room with people in uniforms hustling with equipment beeping and lighting up.

"Welcome," A familiar woman's voice spoke over the loud speaker causing Kenny to freeze.

"Dizzy?" He said hopefully. All of the sudden a woman with pink shoulder length wavy pink hair and a pink Goth and Lolita outfit appeared in front of the group in a blue light.

"Chief!" The woman cried and held her arms open as Kenny ran up to her tears flying out from under his glasses and sparkles flying around him as the background around him turned pink with floating hearts. As soon as he hugged the 20 year old somewhat looking girl he fell through her and she fizzed. She turned around holding her hands to her mouth in apology.

"I am so sorry chief," She apologized. "I'm only a hologram," But all Kenny could see at the moment was flying beyblades around his head.

"Dizzy is that really you?" Hilary asked placing her hand through the girl.

"Yeah it's me I placed into the buildings computer system and can travel through it. It's so good to see you all…even you Daichi," Adding the last part in an annoyed voice watching the red head trying to touch a piece of equipment. He pulled back and smiled sheepishly.

"Max, Kenny, guys!" They all heard another woman call out and found an old friend running towards them.

"Emily," Max said happily and hugged the orange haired girl that had her hair up in a bun. "No more glasses?" He said in surprised when he pulled back. Emily blushed.

"Nope, contacts,"

"So what is this place," Kenny asked walking around Dizzy trying to figure her out making his computer giggle.

"What isn't this place," Dizzy answered back. "This is the 5th Floor where all basic operations are watched." The group looked at the wall sized screen on the side. Videos, pictures, web camera's with soldiers on the field were all being watched by people sitting at long tables with head phones on and computers and PDA's in front of them.

As everyone watched the screen and was being shown around, the elevator opened and the officer Chris came in. He walked up to Brooklyn and saluted and pulled him away. Kai turned around and watched the two of them talk in low voices. Brooklyn frowned and balled his fits with a nod. Chris saluted and left.

"What was that about?" Kai asked when Brooklyn came back.

"Bad news everyone, It seems that Rei is too busy to come down for the moment."

"What?" Max cried. "What is he doing that is so important that he can't even see the boyfriend he hasn't been with for the past five years?"

"He is in charge of the force while Tyson and I are away and since I have to leave in a few days he's busy…I'm sorry Max," Max breathed in deeply and looked at Hilary who gave him a knowing look.

"Then where do I sign up to join the force,"

"I'm in," Everyone turned around to see Daichi smugly leaning against a counter. "What? Once again Tyson has moved up two steps and leave me behind. I'm not going to let him be the champ without me."

"I'll do it too," Hiro said holding Brooklyn's hand.

"Now that I finally have Dizzy again I'm not leaving her," Kenny put his two cents in. "Besides I have to check out all the new equipment."

"Well then count me in," Tala spoke up. Hilary stood nervously next to her boyfriend and sighed.

"My parents will hate me for this but I guess I should finally try and do something as well," The rest looked at Kai who stood there with his eyes closed. Kai didn't want to sit through more training, more pain, and more fighting but if Rei wouldn't even see Max when he wasn't even head of the Yajuu, then he surly wouldn't be seeing Tyson any time soon. He hmphed and walked to the elevators.

"I take that as a yes," Dizzy smiled. "It's good to see that you guys haven't changed much."

*One week later*

Hilary tried to pull down her skirt as it hiked back up her leg. Her black uniform came in the mail two nights ago and after going home her father had tried to hide it so his precious daughter couldn't get hurt.

She stood in front of the lecture hall and waited for everyone else watching as over 100 people ready to sacrifice their life and join the Yajuu force enter the large room. Everyone was supposed to join her except for Hiro who has decided to train in Taiwan so he could follow his lover who went to the country to create their own armed forces.

"Hillary," she turned and waved to Tala and Kai who was walking up to her in their own uniform. She had not seen them since she went to her own home. Kenny went to his family, Max stayed with his parents, and Tala has decided to stay with Kai in his mansion. Daichi was able to go back and live with Tyson's grandfather and for the first time Hilary was really excited to see the small red head to hear how the old man was doing. She spotted the boy and ran up to him.

"Hey Daichi how is Grandpa,"

"He's like he always was. I don't think that guy will ever change; he actually tried to get me to sign up for a kendo class since Tyson's not there anymore," Hilary laughed until she saw Max. He had a tired and determined face with a load of textbooks in his arms.

"Hey guys," He said hello and walked into the class. He sat in the middle and was soon sitting with his team who followed him to the seats. Through the talking the door opened causing the entire room to become silent. A big man walked in and began writing his name on the white board.

"**I am Captain Yamato and you are all officially cadets." The buff bald headed man said as he walked in front of the class. "This class will be long and brutal but we will not put you out there until you are successfully able to complete the tests at the end of the course." **

"**This will be a piece of cake," Daichi whispered to Kai.**

"**You stand up," Yamato shouted pointed to the red headed teen. Daichi stood up with a smirk. "What's your name monkey," Daichi's face dropped.**

"**I am not a monkey I'm…"**

"**I did not ask you what species you are I asked for your name cadet," Captain Yamato yelled.**

"**Sumeragi Daichi,"**

"**Sumeragi Daichi what?"**

"**Ano Sumeragi Daichi…sir?"**

"**Yes. Now you think this will be a piece of cake do you…Well there are three tests that you must passed cadet Sumeragi. First you must be able to summon your bit beast out of it's blade with complete control over it, then you must be able to control the element that your bit beast partner is master of and then last but not least you must flawlessly perform a blade fusion. Can you do that…Cadet Sumeragi?" **

"**No…sir," Daichi said almost in tears.**

"**Good now sit down," Daichi sat down in silence and Kai looked at him pity.**

**At the end of the two hour long lecture the team filed out. Tala wanted to cry with all the work that he would have to do. He took out his blade and looked down at Wolborg.**

"**You better listen to everything I say or I'm ditching you for another blade," Kai walked next to Daichi and sighed wanting to help the kid out. He was definitely no good with these types of conversations and it was times like this that he wished Tyson was here.**

"**Are you…you know ok?" Daichi looked up at the older man.**

"**OK…OK… that was AMAZING!" Everyone turned around at the bouncing kid. "That guy was great; I can't wait to learn how to call out Strata Dragoon!" Daichi ran ahead with his blade out and ready to rip. Hilary shook her head and smiled, same old Daichi. The group walked down to a common area where people where sitting, eating talking about their first class. They found a table and sat down with food that Hilary and her mom made that morning. The girl from last week came up to the table and sat down.**

"**Hey guys I'm Amanda, I am so excited to actually meet a blade breaker. I always tried to get into a troop with General Tyson but I was never good enough," She laughed as the group stared at her with blank expressions. "Oh sorry I was told by Doctor Tate to bring you to the lab, she has a surprise." The group followed her to the lab where Dizzy appeared and welcomed everyone. Dr. Tate came in with a smile and a metal case.**

"**Hello guys I have a surprise." She opened the case with 6 new beyblades. "The new S series just for you. No one but Tyson, Rei, and Brooklyn has these, and now you," Everyone grabbed their new blades each of a color that represented them. Hilary with pink Tala with ice blue, Kenny with green, Daichi with yellow, Max with purple and Kai with red. They were all so excited when a red blaring light went off. Dizzy stopped laughing and looked ahead with blank eyes.**

"**In coming emergency call, in coming emergency call," Everyone looked at the huge screen that had a picture came in blurry and choppy but the person on it was distinguishable.**

"**Tyson!" Kai yelled. The man on the other end wore a black uniform that was shredded down one arm. Blood leaked down the side of his head and his hair was down and messy.**

"**We…Intercepted…is…send back up…blue team," The feed died leaving everyone there in silence, Kai's eyes wide in a fear he never thought he would feel. Judy turned to Amanda,**

"**Get Rei now!"**

**Next time on Beyblade S-Fusion:**

**Rei looked away from the window and tried to concentrate on the papers in front of him. Flying was not his thing at all. He belonged on the ground near the earth; the sky was Tyson's domain. Rei looked back up when he heard a heavy knock from the back of the plane. Turning around he got up slowly and made his way to the rear door. **

**Chris and Jessica looked at him in confusion as there superior knocked back on the door. Rei sighed and opened the door and two bodies fell to the floor with a grunt. **

So I finally showed Tyson. I know it was short lived but at least the next chapter will be much more Rei and actiony goodness.

Review kindly onegai


	5. Don't tell me what to do

**Wow I got this out 10 times faster than I thought I was going to. I hope you enjoy because it's getting better now that I'm not just explaining everything and I'm actually writing. YAY me**

**Disclaimer: Takao Aoki**

Judy stormed into a committee room where other officers where already sitting, including Hideki with his sly eyes and Captain Yamato at the front of the table. Judy motioned for everyone to stand in the back of the room where younger officers stood. Kai stood next to Jessica and Chris who looked nervous and scared. Kai cocked his eyebrow in confusion, were these, the same guys who fought that huge bit beast last week without blinking an eye?

Judy took a seat across from Captain Yamato just as the door opened once again. Max stiffened as Rei walked into the room quickly and took a seat at the front of the table without even a second glance at his former friends. He looked at the people around the table with dull yellow eyes.

"Dizzara," Rei called out and the young bit beast appeared next to him. "Bring up Brooklyn's web cam and all the digital data we have on the situation," Rei turned towards the wall behind him as the wall lit up with different maps, pictures, documents, and a camera with Brooklyn sitting in front of it with Hiro hovering over his shoulder in worry.

"Go ahead," Brooklyn said in concern and Rei nodded back.

"Play the feed Dizzara," Dizzy nodded and a screen popped up in front of everything else with Tyson's face on it.

"**We…Intercepted…is…send back up…blue team," Tyson yelled out and the screen froze leaving Tyson's face in front of everyone. Brooklyn's head popped back up.**

"**Rei you better find my brother or so help me…" Hiro yelled just as Brooklyn soothed him with a calming 'shhh' and pushed Hiro out of the camera screen. Rei rolled his eyes before facing everyone else.**

"**We know Tyson and his team was last seen in Moscow Russia," As he said this, a map with a red dot on Russia appeared behind Rei's head. "He's obviously wants the blue team sent and that can only mean one thing,"**

"**Whatever he was against," Captain Yamato stated, "Was to tough even for his team,"**

"**But how is that possible," A woman at the other end of the table said. "He's a seer, if whatever he's against could defeat him, what are we supposed to do?" Kai realized at that point that that's why the people next to him looked so afraid. Had Tyson really gotten that strong after the last 5 years? And what is a Seer, so many questions and no answers. Kai jumped slightly as Rei slammed his fists against the table.**

"**I don't care if your afraid or not but Tyson is still the leader of the Yajuu forces and we don't leave people or bit beast in danger. He asked for the blue team and that's what he's going to get," Rei stood up and looked back at the group. His flinched slightly as his eyes landed on Max and then looked away. "Chris, Jessica you're both with me." The two people next to Kai walked forward and stood next to Rei, "Get the rest of the team prepped and ready to meet at the airport bay, Lieutenant **Hideki you're in charge,**" Rei headed out the door with Chris and Jessica and Dizzy disappeared with the web cam of Brooklyn. Max pushed away from the wall and ran out the door with the rest of the blade breakers on his heels.**

"**Rei Kon stop right now!" Max yelled with his eyes squeezed tight his hands balled into fists. The pipes above everyone's heads rattled slightly going unnoticed by everyone. The Chinese man paused and turned around. Max stormed up to him and slapped his across the face. Everyone stood there in shock trying to figure out what to do.**

"**Max…" Rei started his voice wavering from his usual calmness. "I apologize and I promise I will talk to all of you when I get back but right now my focus is to save Tyson,"**

"**I'm coming with you," Kai said walking up to the two men. **

"**No the two of you aren't even soldiers and I will not risk it." **

"**Kai said we're coming so we're coming," Rei inhaled deeply.**

"**You seem to be mistaking the fact that Kai is no longer in charge and that I am. What I say goes and you're not going," Kai grabbed Rei's collar and pulled the younger man to his face. Jessica and Chris both stiffened and got ready to protect their superior.**

"**I don't care how long it's been, until Tyson tells him himself that he doesn't want anything to do with me he will still be my lover and I protect the ones I love got it Kon!" Although Rei tried to put on a face Kai could still see some emotion of fear. He smirked inwardly knowing he still got it, but he was soon disappointed.**

"**No," Kai let go off Rei and Max stomped his foot to the ground hard and the water fountain next them burst open the water drenching everyone. Max looked at it in confusion and then turned back to Rei. "You need to work on self control or you'll just be in the way," Rei growled and with that Rei left to save Tyson. **

**~An hour Later~**

"**You're now free to move about the cabin," The pilot of the small plane voice rang out through the room. Chris and Jessica unbuckled leaving Rei in his seat still safely secured. Chris smirked at the queasy face Rei made every time the hit turbulence and Jessica took out her lap top. **

"**I just got an email from the other plane. There right behind us and everyone is ready for your commands." Jessica then pulled out some papers from a messenger bag and handed it to Rei. "These are some formations and plans used against different elemental bit beasts in the past, they may be helpful." Rei grabbed it and began flipping through them. **

**A few hours later Rei looked down over Russia knowing that soon he will meet up with the Russian faction and then he could get started. Rei looked away from the window and tried to concentrate on the papers in front of him. Flying was not his thing at all. He belonged on the ground near the earth; the sky was Tyson's domain. Rei looked back up when he heard a heavy knock from the back of the plane. Turning around he got up slowly and made his way to the rear door. **

**Chris and Jessica looked at him in confusion as there superior knocked back on the door. Rei sighed and opened the door and two bodies fell to the floor with a grunt. **

"**Why is it no matter how old we get you always act like 10 year olds?" Rei asked looking down at both Max and Kai. Kai stood up and then helped Max to his feet.**

"**I told you Kon, I'm saving Tyson,"**

"**And I told You Kai you're not going anywhere near that area. Once we touch down your staying in the Russian base in Moscow." Rei looked back at Max and looked away quickly. **

"**This is your pilot speaking we are about to land please put your seat belts on," The loud speaker called out. Rei moved to the side as a pissed off Kai and a disappointed Max walked passed him and took a seat. Rei took his seat next to Max and looked out the window, he could feel the blond haired man staring daggers down his back and it scared him more than any bit beat he faced. He turned around and just as he though Max was staring at him.**

"**So you want to tell me why you've been ignoring me?" The blond asked. Rei diverted his eyes across from him where Chris, Jessica and Kai were pretending not to listen.**

"**Max this isn't really the time to…"**

"**No this is the perfect time to talk about this," A nose was heard in the back by the bathrooms and everyone looked back to see water leaking from behind the door.**

"**You might not want him to get mad Rei," Chris said. "The kid still doesn't have control over his element." Rei sighed but Max was still not letting it go.**

"**Look I…I was just scared,"**

"**Scared of what Rei?" Max retorted.**

"**How you would react,"**

"**React with what Rei?"**

"**You were gone for 5 years; people told me…people told that it was time to move on,"**

"**Move on with what Rei,"**

"**I've been seeing someone and I didn't know how to tell you so I just stayed away," Rei looked back at Max who finally stopped staring at him but was now looking down with tears threatening to fall.**

"**Well I guess that makes sense," Max cried out trying to hide his sorrow. Rei placed his hand on Max's shoulder and was about to say something when the plane rocked forward throwing everyone forward. **

"**What the hell was that?!" Chris yelled. Jessica looked out the window.**

"**The planes being attacked," Everyone looked outside the window and saw a giant black bird flying alongside their plane, the gold shield on its wings glinted through the sunlight.**

"**Is…is that…" Max stammered.**

"**It's Black Dranzer," Kai whispered.**

"**Well, now we know why Tyson was having trouble," Chris stated. "But who was stupid enough to let her get out," The black bird looked at them again and opened its beak as a swirl of black and orange flames danced in its mouth and then fired again. Jessica placed her hand on the plane and the whole side froze up just in time for the blast to hit the plane deflecting it with a frozen plate of ice. **

"**We can't fight up here, I'm the only one with a flying partner and I don't have enough room to let Chirpen out," Jessica stated.**

"**Aren't you useless," Chris yelled out. Jessica glared at him and went back to looking out the window. The bird was ready to fire again and Rei threw himself on top of Max to protect him. They all heard the bird screeched and looked up to see what happened. The black bird was falling down towards the ground as another bird of ice blue, pink, and gold lifted itself above the clouds with a man upon its back.**

"**Bryan!" Kai shouted instantly recognizing Falborg and the grey haired man before the two disappeared after Black Dranzer and another ball of flames shooting threw the haze. Rei sighed deeply and was pushed off by Max. **

"**Are you alright?" he asked the blond.**

"**Yeah I'm fine," Max answered back in an angered voice without looking towards Rei. The plane landed followed by the larger plane holding the rest of the team and equipment. Kai looked up to the sky and watched as Bryan came down with Falborg. In a flash of light the blue bird disappeared and Bryan collapsed t his knees. Rei and the rest of the team ran over and helped Bryan to his feet.**

"**Sorry Rei," The Russian said in a pain. "She got away but I saw approximately where she landed and you're not going to like it," Rei frowned.**

"**Bivolt," Rei said in desperation. Bryan nodded. Guards helped Bryan to the infirmary and everyone else went into the main part of the base. As they moved down the hallway people saluted as Rei passed them and some mumbled 'General Kon'. Rei whispered into one of the guard's ears and the man looked at Max and Kai and nodded. The 3 ex-blade breakers followed the guard to a small room. Rei allowed Kai and Max to enter the room before shutting the door quickly and locking it. **

**Kai slapped himself upside the head for getting caught so easily and Max began banging on the door. Rei leaned against the door and inhaled.**

"**Ok take me to the conference room," And Rei followed the other man down the hall. **

"**Stupid, stupid, stupid," Kai kept slapping himself. He looked around the room. If Rei though he was going to fight Black Dranzer, Bivolt, and rescue Tyson all without him than he was so wrong, especially when all three of those things concern him just as much as it concerns Rei, maybe even more. He looked up and found an air vent and maybe just maybe. He slid a chair up against the wall and stood on it so he was eye level with the vent. He looked down and saw Max who was now sitting against the door scrunched up in a ball. Kai looked back at the vent and went and sat down next to Max.**

"**He moved on…he really moved on. Brooklyn stayed for Hiro, and I bet Tyson stayed for you but Rei, Rei left me." Kai put his hand on Max's back and sighed.**

"**It's been 5 years Max. Brooklyn just didn't move on because I don't think anyone is as insane as Hiro to ask Brooklyn out. And if Tyson has gotten together with someone than I'll do what I always do and work until I get my way…and you're going to do the same thing got it." Max looked up at Kai with red eyes. He never thought he would get a pep talk from his captain. He nodded and let Kai lift him up. "Ok so I need your help."**

**Kai walked back on the chair and put his hand on a bolt on the corner of the vent. "Now how did you get your powers to work," Max thought for a second.**

"**Umm, I don't know. I just got mad and it happens. I guess these powers are connected to our emotions. I wonder why it never happened to me before I fell asleep though. I wonder what changed." As Max tried to figure out his answer Kai had closed his eyes and tried to gather his emotions. He could barley show his emotions on a normal bases how was he supposed to do it now. He placed one hand in his pocket and on Dranzer and felt the warmth of his partner. 'Dranzer,' Kai thought. 'If there was ever a time that I need you this would be it," He felt the blade get warmer as he forced all of his emotions out of himself. He heard Max gasp and opened his eyes. It wasn't a full on flame but he was melting the metal. As soon as it was gooey enough he took his blade out and shaved the iron off. When he finished all four corners he took off the door and Throw it to the ground.**

"**Wait for me!" Max shouted and Kai helped pull him up. Kai smirked.**

"**Come on Max. Time to remind everyone we were the Bladebreakers.**

**Next time on Beyblade S-Fusion:**

**The steel door opened with a creek and a man stepped into the dark space. He flipped a switch and the room was flooded with a neon light revealing a man with a blind fold around his eyes tied down to a chair in the middle. The man walked up to the chair with a black mask on and lifted the other man's chin.**

"**It's so good to see you again Tyson,"**

"**Well the feelings not mutual. You know the blind fold doesn't do much," Tyson smiled, "I can tell who you are by the stench of your breath."**

**OK so those who are Rei fans don't hate me (Hide behind something). At least I didn't make him evil right. Hope you continue reading anyway.**

**Review kindly onegai.**


	6. This is how we do it

**I just want to apologize about the boldness in the middle of the last chapter. I think I figured out the problem and I will try to fix it. I'll try not to let it happen again.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, Takao Aoki**

~In a dark room~

The steel door opened with a creek and a man stepped into the dark space. He flipped a switch and the room was flooded with a neon light revealing a man with a blind fold around his eyes tied down to a chair in the middle. The man walked up to the chair with a black mask on and lifted the other man's chin.

"It's so good to see you again Tyson,"

"Well the feelings not mutual. You know the blind fold doesn't do much," Tyson smiled, "I can tell who you are by the stench of your breath." The man in the mask laughed causing Tyson to growl.

"I'm happy your sense of humor didn't fade, I can't wait to beat that out of you."

"Whatever you're planning to do it isn't going to work, even if I'm gone the Yajuu…"

"The Yajuu forces will not be a problem once one of the only three seers is working for me,"

"You're out of your mind if you think I will work for you," Tyson spit.

"Oh you'll be singing a different tune when I force you to fuse with Black Dranzer," Tyson's clenched his teeth. In anger and tried to get out of his bindings, his wrists already bruised with previous attempts of escape.

"I'll see you in a bit," The man gloated and turned the light back off before shutting the door behind him.

~Russian Yajuu Base~

"Kai do you know where you're going?" Max asked trying to maneuver his way through the air vents.

"No," Kai responded in a low whisper and Max dropped his head in defeat. Kai stopped moving and looked though a vent underneath him. He looked over to the blond and pointed down. Rei was talking under them in front of a bunch of soldiers.

"…and another option is we strike to the east with fire and to the north with water we can create a mist to hide our location before going in." Rei stated.

"But what about Black Dranzer?" One of the soldiers asked. "She's too strong for just any of us to go after,"

"Leave that to me and my team. Everyone get ready we are leaving in four hours," Everyone saluted and left except for Chris, Jessica and Rei. Chris walked up to Rei.

"How are we going to fight Black Dranzer? The only one who was ever able to defeat it was Dranzer paired with Tyson and that was before Black Dranzer even had a body."

"We need a distraction," Rei said placing his hand on his chin. Jessica heard creaking above her and looked up at the vent with dull eyes. She then took two steps to the side just as the entire vent fell to the ground with two both Kai and Max on top of it.

"Owww," Max groaned on top of Kai. Rei slapped himself on the face.

"How did I know that you guys wouldn't stay where I put you," Kai pushed Max off of him and stood up.

"I can give you your distraction," the other four looked at Kai in confusion.

"How would you be able to distract Black Dranzer? She's on our list of most dangerous bit beasts. It going to take more than just running back and forth in front of her," Chris said. Kai fished Black Dranzer out of his pocket and held it out in front of Rei.

"Teach me how to summon Dranzer and I guarantee Black Dranzer will be too preoccupied to bother you."

"How will Dranzer help?" Chris asked but Rei looked at Kai in realization. He knew exactly what Kai was talking about.

"That's really dangerous Kai; you can get hurt…or worse,"

"It's for Tyson; I'm willing to take the chance," Chris looked at Kai and then back at Rei.

"You can't be seriously thinking of letting him do this. He's just a cadet," Rei shook his head.

"He's a cadet but he's the best chance we got, Ok come on I'll take you to the training room."

Rei, Jessica, Max and Kai all got into sweat pants and fitted shirts and walked into one of the largest training gyms Kai had ever seen. Jessica brought Max to one side of the hall and Rei took Kai to the other side.

"Ok so you have three hours to master what it takes months for other people to learn," Rei said as he finished rapping his hair up in his old hair style. Kai nodded and looked over at Jessica who was moving Max into a stance.

"So you paired Max with Jessica since you can't talk to him."

"No I paired them together because Jessica has the same element as Max. There both water," Kai snickered.

"Yeah and just to let you know, I know you lied to Max." Rei's eyes widen.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I've seen you lie before Kon and when you said you were seeing someone that was one of your worst lies yet,"

"Keep it down Kai," Rei said looking over at Max who was watching Jessica's every step. "Your right, I just didn't want Max to be caught up in all this. Too many things have changed…including me. I didn't want him to get hurt."

"No, you didn't want to be the one who got hurt and I think you should tell him that before we go or your both going to get distracted during the fight." Rei laughed causing Kai to cock an eyebrow in annoyance.

"Sorry it's just that you've been asleep for five years and just like all the other times you were gone you come back and take the same position like nothing changed,"

"Your point,"

"No point. Just missed you buddy," Rei said and slapped Kai on the back. "Ok so back to training. I'm an earth elementor but I couldn't find a fire elementor so I will have to do." Kai nodded in understanding and they both launched their blades. "So first you need to be able to talk to Dranzer. You need to feel her and let her know that your there. Just hone in on what you always feel when you blade with her,"

Kai nodded and closed his eyes. At first he felt nothing so he waited…and waited, and waited. He opened an eye and watched as Max seemed to be struggling to find Dracial just as much as he was and then looked at Rei who was watching Max just as intently as Jessica was. What seemed like hours were only minutes as he tried to find his own bit beast.

"Dracial," He heard Max cry out and he looked over. Max's eyes were still closed but he was smiling his goofy smile. "I found her I found Dracial," He cheered. Jessica looked over at Kai and Rei and nodded. Kai couldn't hear her as she began speaking to Max probably showing him how to let Dracial out. Kai growled and closed his eyes again. He sighed in deep though, now he had competition and he knew how well he and Dranzer worked under pressure of winning.

'Did you hear that Dranzer,' Kai said in his mind. 'Dracial and Max already bonded and you still won't even show me yourself. Don't you ever want to see Tyson again or Dragoon again.' As soon as he said Dragoon he felt a hot tingling sensation in his head. He was catching up to her. He followed the sensation until he found himself in an oasis in the middle of a desert with red and pink flowers.

He looked around and as he felt a cool breeze above him he looked up. It was Dranzer in all her glory. The gold on her wings glistened in the desert sun and her red feather sparkled like sparks of a fire. She rested right in front of an awe stricken Kai. She almost seemed to be smiling before she was enveloped in fire. Kai's eyes widen thinking whatever was happening was bad but soon the fire died down and he now stood in front of a red headed girl. She wore what an Arabian girl wears when they belly dance. It was bright red pants and belly top with gold circlets decorating the entire outfit. A red see through shawl covered her body and hair and a gold tiara rested on her forehead.

"You've finally heard me," She said in a Russian,"

"You speak Russian?" Kai asked.

"I know whatever language my partner speaks; I can understand and speak Russian, English, Japanese, and Chinese." Kai swallowed and walked up to the girl.

"So you're really, you're really Dranzer," The red head bowed her head slightly.

"I'll see you on the other side," Kai opened his eyes and came face to face with Rei. Kai smirked.

"What's next," Rei smiled back.

"The fun part."

"Now hold your hand above your blade," Kai held his hand out over Dranzer and just as Rei did with his blade. "After awhile you will learn to let Dranzer out just by releasing your blade but for now you need to summon her. The way it works is that you're giving your blade some of your own energy to take a physical form. It will be a little draining at first but it will get easier as you practice." Kai nodded in understanding.

"What do I need to do now," Before Rei could speak a light shown on the other side of the gymnasium and when it went away a giant Purple serpent shielded in black armor appeared.

"I did it, I did it," Max cheered jumping up and down. Jessica gasped as Max grabbed her in a hug and she stood as still as a statue waiting for him to get off. When he finally let go he held his head. "Wow head rush," He said falling backwards and was caught by Dracial's claw. Kai looked at Rei and saw the worry look on his face.

"You might want to go check on Max," Kai said. "I think I can figure out the rest," Rei looked back at Max and then nodded.

"Thanks," and he walked over to Max as Dracial disappeared back into her blade. Rei said something to Jessica and she walked over to Kai as Rei walked Max out of the room.

"What are you staring at, get back to work," Jessica stated and sat down on a chair waiting for Kai to bring Dranzer out. Kai bit back his comeback and held his hand over Dranzer. "You need to feel your energy leaving yourself and going into the blade," She said looking down at her nails. Kai rolled his eyes and closed his eyes. He was back in the desert with Dranzer cupping her hands taking a drink from the water. She spotted Kai and ran over.

"Are you here to let me out?" She asked. "I haven't left this world in centuries, not since I helped Dragoon seal away the Dark beasts (1). Kai nodded,

"I'm here for you," Kai said and held out his hand. Dranzer smiled and took a hold of Kai's hand. Kai felt the heat of his hand leave him and watched as red veins worked its way up Dranzer's arm and up her neck. She looked up as her black eyes glowed red and they were both enveloped into a light. The next thing Kai knew he was back in the gym on the floor with the bird form of Dranzer and Jessica looking over him.

"Good job," Jessica said dully and pulled Kai up. He stumbled and stood up and smiled wearingly at Dranzer.

"Thanks," He said weakly. The bird bowed her head and the door on the side opened. Chris came in and walked up to everyone as he looked up and the fiery bit beast.

"I just came from seeing how Bryan was doing. Do you guys know why Max and Rei are making out in the infirmary?" Kai sighed.

"I guess they made up," He said.

"So you want to tell me why Rei asked you to distract Black Dranzer," Chris asked.

"Because me and Black Dranzer have a little score to settle and she's not going to pass up the chance to face me again. Now excuse me," He finished as Dranzer went back into her bit chip and the blade went into Kai's hands. "I have to go get ready for a rescue mission."

Next time on Beyblade S-Fusion:

Kai looked up as a shadow passed over the sun. His eyes widen as he realized the shadow was getting larger. He dodged out of the way as Black Dranzer zoomed two inches above the ground fire pouring from her mouth. Kai smirked as he pulled Dranzer out of his pocket and connected it to his launcher.

"I guess she does remember me, Let it rip!"

**(1)The Dark beasts are from the Beyblade movie if you haven't seen it.**

**Next chapter is when the fun begins so just wait for it and I hope you enjoy.**

**Review kindly onegai. **


	7. Fighting for my Life

**Ok got this done a lot faster than I thought I was, awesomeness. **

**Disclaimer: Takao Aoki **

~In Bivolt~

Tyson was hungry, cold, and was really tired of seeing nothing but the other side of the stupid blind fold. But out of everything he was scared. He tried to loosen his bindings again couldn't get it off. He tried to use his powers but they must have placed magnets in the wall. When a positive charged magnet on one side and a negative one on the other, anything that has to do with bit beasts are negated. This included talking with Dragoon, summoning him, or even using his own powers.

He heard the door open and he lifted his head. The footsteps slowly walked up to him and he felt his hair get tugged back painfully and some ones hot breath on his face, he grinded his teeth trying to hold back the pain.

"Time to start," The man's voice said next to his ear.

"Why are you doing this?" Tyson said as his head was pushed back up and he was freed from the chair. His blind fold was lifted and he blinked away the light and found himself staring at the kid that used to hand around Kai.

"Wyatt why are you doing this?" Tyson asked again. Wyatt looked at Tyson with blank brown eyes and Tyson rolled his eyes.

"You seriously got brained washed again," Tyson just wanted to bang his head on the wall. The man in the black mask walked up to the two men. "And you, we all know it's you Boris you seriously don't need to wear that stupid mask,"

"Yes well," Boris said taking off the mask. "As you might have already guessed the walls are lined with magnetic pulses so don't try anything," Tyson growled and was pushed forward by Wyatt glaring at Boris. Boris glared back with a frown before pushing the black mask back on a walking in the opposite direction.

~Yajuu base Russia~

Kai walked out of the changing rooms in his uniform and made his way to the overhang where everyone was ready to charge Bivolt. He clenched his hands ready for battle and saw Max and Rei came out together. Max walked over to Kai and lined up in the front row waiting for the orders from Rei.

"Everyone has been given there orders and are to go to the areas we showed you in the blue prints. After team A creates the cover and turn of the magnet generator in the building, team B will storm in and locate Tyson and anyone from his team who will either be in the holding area or the labs. Team C will go where they keep the bit beasts and rescue any that are being captured. Just remember that Dragoon is the priority. My team will be taking care of Black Dranzer. Keep your walky-talkies on and make sure you stick to the blue print directions, you can get lost easily," Everyone saluted and walked out. Kai walked over to Rei.

"How did you get the blue prints to Bivolt? I use to live there and I never found a blue print,"

"Tyson, Brooklyn and I have someone on the inside," Rei answered.

"Who?"

"Can't tell you, no one knows except for the three of us and I can't blow his cover now,"

Kai nodded as Max walked up to them. Kai smiled as he watched the two of them look at each other all lovey dovey. Chris and Jessica walked up to the three of them and nodded.

"Let's make some grilled chicken!" Chris shouted ready to fight Black Dranzer before yelping in pain by Jessica elbowing him in the arm. Everyone got into the jeeps and black cars and made their way across Moscow. People moved to the sides and watched as the cars made their way through the city.

The cars stopped around the corner of Bivolt's building and everyone got out of the cars quietly. Using hand signs Rei got the first team out. Kai was amazed at how fast and efficient the team got everything done. Two soldiers ran over to a huge generator and cut the lines. Kai knew about the magnetic charges disrupting the ability of bit beasts to come into their world even though no one knew why. Soon eight bladers snuck up to the building. Rei picked up his walky-talkie and spoke into it.

"Be careful there are two men on the roof." Kai and Max looked up and saw two guys with guns and bit beast walking next to them. The team nodded and held their hands out and water from a pond on the side lifted into the air and fire erupted from some of the other guy's hands. They all nodded and threw their elements at each other creating a mist for cover.

Yelling from the roof alerted the rest of the group that it worked and they moved in. Just as Kai moved forward a huge screech made everyone freeze. Kai looked up as a shadow passed over the sun. His eyes widen as he realized the shadow was getting larger. He dodged out of the way as Black Dranzer zoomed two inches above the ground fire pouring from her beak. Kai smirked as he pulled Dranzer out of his pocket and connected it to his launcher.

"I guess she does remember me, Let it rip!" Dranzer zipped from the launcher and spun in front of Kai. Before he even had time to hold out his hand Black Dranzer came in for another round. He threw himself to the ground as she past. He could almost hear the black bird taunt him. 'I'm going to get back at you for what you did to me.'

Dranzer made her way to Kai's head as he sat up and he placed his hand over the blade once again. This is why the force learned to summon there blades on launch before being allowed on the field. He looked behind him and found Black Dranzer coming at him again. He scrunched his eyes closed and waited for the fire but he didn't feel anything. Peaking through one of his eyes and found Rei with a wall of earth in between him and the bird. But instead of being in his usual uniform he was wearing something completely different.

Kai's eyes widen in realization. Rei must be in fusion form. He wore something close to what he wore during the third beyblade championships except pictures of green vines was threaded into the design. His pants were also white with gold Chinese slippers on his feet. The hair band that wrapped around his hair was now green and his head band was gone. Claws protruded from his fingers and a gold gem was firmly fixed on his chest. Rei turned towards Kai with mix matched eyes of green and gold.

"What are you waiting for summon Dranzer!" Rei cried out before he punched the wall outwards towards the bird causing her to fall backwards. Kai closed his eyes and summand Dranzer, The great red bird emerged in a bright light and cried out lunging herself towards her sisters. Rei stumbled and Max and Kai ran over to him.

"Are you ok?" Max asked holding onto Rei's shoulder.

"Yeah I just got burnt." Kai looked up and pushed the other to down as a burst of black and red fire zoomed past their heads hitting the building dead on.

"Tyson!" Kai screamed and got up to run to the building.

"No stop," Rei said. "You can't leave your partner to defend by herself. You have to be one like you are when you blade, and besides we have the rest of the team finding him," Just as he said that a crackle was heard over Rei's walky-talky.

"I have Dragoon and I will bring it to Tyson," The voice said. Both Max and Kai looked at the walky-talky trying to figure out why the man's voice sounded so familiar. Rei said ok into the box and Kai clenched his teeth and looked back over at Dranzer fighting. He would just have to hope.

~Inside Bivolt~

Tyson was struggling to get out of the chair he was strapped down to with different wires monitoring brainwaves and his heart.

"Wyatt let me go!" He screamed as the building shook, Wyatt shook his head no as he handed one of the scientists a needle filled with a green liquid. "Come on I hate needles can't brain washing technology be a drink for once." The building shook once again causing parts of the ceiling to fall. "We all need to get out of here before the building collapses. You guys lost so let me go!"

Everyone ignored him and one man in white was about to plunge the needle into Tyson's arm when he froze and dropped the syringe. Tyson looked up at the man's head where blood began to pour from his forehead. Other scientist began to fall with blood spatter causing everyone to run.

"Oh right…that causes you to run," Tyson said rolling his eyes. He looked over to the door where Boris stood with a gun in his hand. He walked over to Tyson, put the gun in his pocket and began unhinging the metal bands around Tyson's writs.

"What took you so long? I almost became a puppet." Tyson said rubbing his soar wrists.

"I was having second thoughts," Boris said smirking.

"That's not even funny Boris," The purple haired man pulled out Dragoon and a launcher and handed it to the champ.

"The magnets have been disrupted. Good luck boy," He said before walking out of the lab casually just as the Yajuu team ran into the lab. Tyson looked over to his team and smiled as he clicked Dragoon into his launcher.

"Let it Rip!"

~Outside Bivolt~

Kai was getting more and more tired as the battle went on. He didn't know how much longer he could go on with Dranzer draining his energy to stay in his world. Max had also released Dracial and was trying to use water to drench the fire bird. Rei had caught Black Dranzer in vines but just as Dranzer fired at her she broke out and slammed herself into Dranzer. Everything the red bird sensed Kai sensed with his ribs feeling like it was being punched in.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold up!" Max called out panting heavily. Suddenly the roof of Bivolt exploded with a blast of light as someone rose from the rubble.

"It's Tyson!" Rei yelled in joy. Kai looked behind him at the building as Tyson rose from the building with dragon wings from his back. He wore a dark blue outfit that hung down like Rei's during the first beyblade championships but much tighter. He had black arm guards with white claws at the end protecting his fingers and black pants were covered by dark blue boots that went up to his knees. A gold chain adorned his forehead and his hair was in a long loose braid intertwined with the rest of the chain. A sky blue gem was centered on his chest and gleamed as the sunlight hit it.

Tyson opened his eyes revealing one brown and one gold as he opened his mouth showing sharp canines and let out a roar very similar to Dragoons. Black Dranzer looked up and found her new prey flying as fast as she could to the soaring blader. Tyson looked at his approaching enemy and held out his hand as a sword appeared out of air and held it ready to strike. Black Dranzer opened her beak and as a burst of pure black fire exploded towards Tyson. Holding his other hand out and swiping downward the fire split in half and dissipated but Black Dranzer was still coming at him.

Tyson glared and held his blade out and as soon as Black Dranzer was close enough he swung the sword and the bird screamed horribly before disappearing in a black light and turned back into a ruined beyblade and fell to the ground. Jessica ran over to it and quickly placed it into a metal case and held it to her chest taking it to the jeep. Tyson floated down to the ground and in a white light turned back into his tattered uniform running over to Rei, Max and Kai.

Kai all of the sudden felt a release of stress and a strong urge to just fall asleep. Dranzer disappeared back into her blade along with Dracial. Rei removed himself from Drigger and ran over to Max to catch him before he fell to the ground. Kai fell to his knees and felt himself being wrapped around by warm arms. He kept his eyes closed as he felt tear drops fall on his eyes causing him to blink and opened his eyes. Everything was so blurry but he knew that face in front of him, the one face he had been trying to see for the longest time. He held his hand up and wrapped it around the other man's head and brought it down for a kiss. He felt the other man smile into the kiss and heard him sniff a 'Kai' from his lips before passing out.

^End Arc 1^

Next time on Beyblade S-Fusion

Tyson groaned as Rei stacked another set of files onto the desk.

"Rei I really rather be spending time with everyone, not signing papers. Can't I get Hideki to do this, he has no life right?" Rei snorted.

"No Tyson this is your job remember. Finish this up fast so we have time to head to the club, after the mess we've been through this past week we deserve it." At the mention of taking a break Tyson quickly grabbed a batch of papers and began signing.

**Yeah first arc done. Yes you hear me arc; unlike all the other stories I have done I don't have a set ending I could go on forever and ever and ever (Evil laugh). And I just realized I should probably name my arcs so this is the Black Dranzer Arc. I know original.**

**But seriously tell me how it was since I know I threw in a few curve balls with many questions. Is Boris really on their side? Is Black Dranzer really gone? Who's really behind Bivolt? And what's a seer? Just have to wait and find out.**

**Review Kindly Onegai**


	8. Seer Arc: Dizzy proves herself

**So the first arc is down and the second one had arrived. More questions will be answered and more questions will come up. What will become of the Bladebreakers?**

**Disclaimer: Takao Aoki **

**Arc 2: The Seer Arc**

Kai woke up with a splitting head ache and his body felt he was run over by a bulldozer. The first thing he noticed was the white ceiling over him and the smell of sterilization which meant he must be in the hospital. He looked over at the IV bag that hung next to him and with the words on the clear bag being in hiragana and kanji he could only concluded that he was taken all the way back to Japan without him so much as batting an eye lash.

Moving his right hand he felt someone leaning on is arm. Looking down Hilary had fallen asleep on him and with an annoyed face he pulled his arm from under her causing her to wake up.

"Kai!" She shouted. She got up and yelled out into the hall. "Guys he's up!" In a few seconds Tala, Kenny, Daichi, and Max joined him and Hilary in the small hospital room. Kai sat up and looked around the room.

"Tyson?" He asked causing Max to smile brightly.

"He's fine Kai he's with Rei and my mom down the hall," Kai began to get off the bed but was pushed down by Hilary.

"Oh no you don't. You and Max already did one stupid thing by sneaking into that plane you're not going to rip out your IV," Tala laughed at the look of Kai's face and the fact that he actually listen to the yonder girl.

"And while you and Max went on your little escapade, we've been working on our blading as well," Tala said.

"Yeah and I can almost fuse with Strata Dragoon," Daichi boasted puffin his chest proudly. Kai rolled his eyes and noticed everyone being just as excited and proud of themselves except for Kenny who just leaned against the wall.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked the chief. Kenny shook his head.

"Nothing,"

"He's upset that he can't fuse with Dizzy because she's stuck in a computer," Daichi sang.

"Daichi!" Kenny yelled and Hilary slapped Daichi on the head. Before anyone else could explain they all heard footsteps running down the hall and through the opened door the one person Kai had been waiting for was standing in front of him and everything wasn't spinning and fuzzy.

Tyson's hair was longer down a little lower than his shoulder blades, he wore the uniform instead of the usual red jacket, and his hat was gone but it was still him. Tyson's smile widen and he ran to the bed and jumped onto Kai. Kai 'oofed' and was engulfed into a huge, breathing in deeply taking in the familiar sent of ozone. Rei walked in a put his arm around Max's shoulder and the Chinese man cleared his throat and both Tyson and Kai glared at the group.

"We'll just leave now," Hilary said pushing everyone out the door. Tyson and Kai looked back at each other and smiled.

"Hey stranger," Tyson said pushing a strand of Kai's hair away from his face.

"Hey," Kai said back. He pulled Tyson down for a kiss and was pushed back. He Looked at Tyson in confusion.

"Slow down Kai your still need to rest. What you did was really stupid you know,"

"Yeah but that's because you make me do stupid things," Tyson laughed. Oh how Kai missed Tyson's laugh. "It's been just a couple of weeks for me and I missed you this much."

"Can you imagine having to wait five years," Tyson said resting his head on Kai's chest. The rested there for a few minutes before a phone began ringing. Tyson groaned and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small phone. Reading a text he stood up and sighed. "I have to go take care of some business." Kai grabbed Tyson's hand as he began to walk away and frowned.

"Already?" Tyson nodded sadly.

"Yeah can you imagine that I would ever become someone who holds such a high position," Kai laughed. "And if you can get better soon I want to take you some where fun tonight," Tyson said with a wink and walked out.

~An hour later~

Tyson groaned as Rei stacked another set of files onto the desk.

"Rei I really rather be spending time with everyone, not signing papers. Can't I get Hideki to do this, he has no life right?" Rei snorted.

"No Tyson this is your job remember. Finish this up fast so we have time to head to the club, after the mess we've been through this past week we deserve it." At the mention of taking a break Tyson quickly grabbed a batch of papers and began signing. Rei smirked; he finally had a new way to get Tyson to work…Kai. Tyson was so eager to impress his boyfriend that he would do anything.

Soon Tyson finished and looked at the clock. It read 8 o'clock and freaked, he was supposed to meet everyone in 10 minutes. He ran to the closet and pulled out a top. Downstairs everyone was ready and waiting for Tyson dressed in the same close they wore before they began wearing their uniforms (1). Rei wore a top that was the same that he wore during the last championship except it was green with a gold tiger design. Hilary looked at her watch once again and groaned in annoyance.

"We are the only ones left in the building and we are still waiting for Tyson, He hasn't changed one bit,"

"Yeah but didn't you miss it?" Rei asked. Hilary rolled her eyes and then smiled.

"Yeah," She said happily.

"I'm here, I'm here!" Tyson yelled running down the stairs. He had on long light blue jeans and a red short sleeved shirt over a blue long sleeved shirt. Kai smiled and walked up to Tyson and looped his arm and Tyson smiled back taking the support. Kenny was about to open the door when a metal wall slammed down blocking the door way's. Kenny jumped back as the lights turned off and red lights began blaring with the sound of alarms.

"What's happening?" Hilary asked covering her ears. Tala covered her placing his hands over her protectively.

"Granger!" He yelled. Tyson looked up at the ceiling and glared.

"Dizzara turn off the alarms," Tyson said. The alarms turned off but the red lights stayed on and the doors stayed shut. "Dizzy what happened?" he asked. The hologram of Dizzy appeared next to Tyson with a frown.

"I'm sorry Tyson. It seems a bit beast has actually managed its way into the mainframe." A picture popped up next to Dizzy and showed something that looks like a lightning bolt with eyes and teeth. Tyson frowned at the picture.

"Great so we're up against a bit beast that we can't fight!" Kenny said.

"No we can fight it," Rei said walking up to Tyson. Tyson smiled at Rei and then at Dizzy.

"You hear that Dizzy looks like it's your time to shine," Dizzy smiled slightly and looked at Kenny before disappearing. All of the sudden the sprinkler heads went off drenching the bladers in cold water.

"It got into the fire system," Kai said.

"We need to get to the main lab!" Rei shouted and the group headed to the elevator.

"Umm guys," Kenny said hesitantly. "I think we should take the stairs,"

"I second that," Max said and everyone began their walk the stairs. Everyone slowly made their way to the 14th floor leaving them panting when they reached the door. Tyson took his security card out which Kai noticed was red when he remembered Judy's being white. Tyson swiped the card and the nothing happened. Tyson groaned and tried again and again.

"Tyson I think its dead," Tala said staring at the door.

"Thanks Tala," Tyson said rubbing his head. "Dizzy can you open it," Dizzies voice was heard over the loud speaker.

"Sorry Tyson all electronic doors have been overridden," Tyson looked at the rest of the group.

"None of you happen to control electricity would you," Everyone shook their head no and Tyson sighed as he squatted down and began taking a piece of the metal wall out.

"What are you doing?" Kenny asked as Tyson began pulling out the wires from under the metal panel.

"Give me a sec," He answered back closing his eyes. Sparks flew from his hands and he touched one of the wires and the door opened with a swoosh. Tyson sat down panting and Kai bent down next to him.

"Are you ok?" he asked and Tyson nodded.

"How did you do that?" Hilary asked. "I thought you control air not electricity,"

"He's a seer," Rei answered as Kai helped Tyson up.

"I remember someone saying that at the meeting before. What's a seer?" Max asked.

"A seer," Tyson said walking into the room. "Is just a person who can control other elements. Although it takes a lot out of you," Dizzy appeared in front of the group again.

"Show me a how many floors have been taken," Dizzy showed a blue screen of the building and most of it filled with red.

"It's taken over the 10 of the 16 floors," Tyson said pulling out laptops and handing one to Kenny. "I need you to be Dizzy's partner now Kenny," Kenny gave Tyson a confused look.

"But she's in a computer Tyson I can't partner with her." Tyson frowned

"Why not, you worked with her before all of this why can't you do it now?" Kenny looked over at Dizzy who nodded. Kenny nodded back and opened up his laptop. Tyson opened his and Rei looked over his shoulder.

"Ok can you build a fire wall?" The blue haired blader asked Kenny smiled.

"Tyson are you questioning my ability after all these years," Tyson laughed.

"Sorry chief won't doubt you again," Kenny began typing and pulled up a map of the building. Looking at the picture he noticed something in this map that was different than the one Dizzy showed. Finishing the fire wall Dizzy disappeared into the computers main frame. "Ok you need to navigate Dizzy to where the bit beast is. Ready?" Kenny nodded and watched a pink blip on the screen showing where Dizzy is move through the computer.

"Come on Dizzy you can do it," The pink blip made contact with a blue one and sparks flew out of the computers around the group. Kenny began typing and Rei looked over at the Chief.

"What are you doing Chief?"

"Well if Dizzy is really intertwined in the computers mainframe than I can program her with some upgrades, kind of like giving her a sword or a gun." A load roar filled the speakers in the room before everything went dead. The room was plunged into darkness and nothing was heard except for the heavy breathing of everyone.

"Is it gone?" Hilary asked just two seconds before the lights went back on.

"Dizzy?" Kenny said standing up waiting for the pink haired woman to appear.

"Chief" Kenny heard behind him and turned around.

"Dizzy!" Forgetting she was only a hologram Kenny ran over to his bit beast and gave her a huge, almost fall through if it wasn't for Tala holding him up by the back of his shirt. Max sighed heavily and Daichi slid to the floor.

"I don't feel like going to the club anymore," He said.

"Me neither," Hilary seconded. Tyson laughed and he and Rei walked up to Daichi. Kai began walking over as well but stop when he saw Kenny wave him over.

"What's the matter Chief?" Kai asked.

"How many floors did Tyson say was in the building again?"

"There are 16 why?

"Because when I was looking at the map on the computer…" Kenny said looking up at his captain. "Kai there are 17 floors not 16, which means…" Kai looked at Kenny in confusion and then looked over at the group. Hilary pulled Daichi up and Max laughed. Tyson looked over at Kai and Kenny and with a smile gave the two a thumbs up. Kai smiled back and then turned back to Kenny with a stern look.

"Which means, Tyson and Rei are hiding something that they don't want anyone to know about."

Next time on Beyblade S-Fusion:

Hilary growled again and picked up her blade.

"Why won't this work?!" She shouted in frustration and kicked a rock into the river. Feeling a shadow creeping up behind her she turned around and held her arm out to punch.

"Whoa their home girl did I throw off your grove?"

"Grandpa?"

**(1)Like in the anime and to just make my life easier anytime the group is in regular close and aren't in uniforms or I don't write a new outfit they will be in the close I gave them in chapter 3.**

**So I'm not a computer person so if it was weird with Dizzy's fight scene I'm very sorry. But other than that I hope you enjoyed the beginning of my new arc.**

**Review Kindly Onegai **


	9. Rescued by Crystals

**Next chapter got this one quick since I had it in my head for like ever and I don't know why. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Takao Aoki **

Daichi, Kai, Max, Hilary, and Tala stood in a row with the rest of their class in a huge gymnasium. They all wore black sweatpants and black t-shirts with a small YF embroidered on the shoulder. Daichi stood up straight as Captain Yamato walked behind him.

"You all think that you're so good!" He shouted. He got close to Daichi's ear and still the red head did not move. "Well your wrong. You're nothing until you can defeat an opponent who is in fusion form."

The buff man walked across the room to a bunch of wooden dummies with a gem in the middle of the chest. As Kai waited for the rest of the lesson he looked up to the second level where he saw Tyson resting his arms against the railing with Rei and a bunch of other officers watching their class. Tyson saw Kai looking at him and waved and Kai waved back hesitantly. Ever since Kenny found out about that secrete room he's been having trouble sleeping at night and concentrating during the day. They were hiding something, and Tyson was never good at hiding things before until now. He looked to the side were the chief was now. He and some other trainees that did not have a partner to fuse with but still had something to contribute were told to sit in and watch.

"Now!" The teacher continued. "The only way to defuse a person from there bit beast is to either tire them out or to hit them here…" He pointed to the gem on one of the dummies. "Right in the fused heart. Daichi your first… hit the gem."

Daichi smiled and walked up to a pile of rocks that he was allowed to bring with him and stood his ground. He stomped on the ground causing one of the rocks to fly in the air and he punched it forward. The rock flew through the air and hit the dummy causing the entire thing to explode.

"WHEW WHOOO WHO'S THE MASTER!" Daichi cheered before captain Yamato blew a whistle.

"Learn to dial it down Sumeragi." He yelled causing the teen to stop cheering. "Next," Kai took a step forward and held his hand in a fist. Closing his eyes he pulled his arm back and threw it forward a spiral of fire shooting forward and bursting the gem leaving the dummy completely untouched.

"Good, Next!"

Max stood next to a bucket full of cold water and pulled the water up and had it go flying to the dummy soaking it. Yamato cocked an eyebrow and was about to yell at the blond for the stupid move before the entire chest of the dummy collapsed into itself.

"What did you do Tate?" The teacher asked in amazement.

"I just sped up the water damage," Max said happily. Up in the stands Rei looked down in concern.

"Tyson you don't think…oof" He finished as Tyson slapped him on the back.

"He's fine Rei." He said not wanting to here Rei's complaint.

Tala was next grabbing Max's bucket sticking his finger into the left over water and turned it into ice. Raising his hand the ice came flying out of the bucket and shot itself at the gem cracking it down the middle. Captain Yamato nodded and looked at Hilary whose head was down.

"Let's go Tachibana we don't have all day," Hilary moved forward and closed her eyes taking a deep breath. A few minutes passed and nothing happened. She opened her eyes and saw everyone staring at her.

"Sorry it just takes me awhile to get it going," Captain Yamato's face turned red.

"You would be dead by now and I don't have time for this, next," The boy next to Hilary moved forward and fire erupted from him hand. Hilary's eyes filled up with tears but sniffed them back. She wouldn't show weakness. Not here.

The group got out of the men's and women's changing room and Tala walked up to Hilary.

"Look the guys an ass. I've seen you practice and we all know you can do it," He said bending down for a kiss. Hilary groaned,

"I'm not in the mood right now and I know you're only being nice because you have to."

"What…no I," But he couldn't finish before she off leaving the rest of the group to follow her.

Tyson and Rei met the group outside the building. Giving Kai a kiss Tyson smiled to the group and held up a set of keys.

"What's that," Kai asked.

"My car keys, I'm taking you all on a surprise trip," The group got into a van and Tyson drove them out of the city. Max who was resting his head along the window perked up.

"Are you…Are you taking us to the Dojo!" He asked excitedly noticing the old scenery. Tyson nodded with a smile and Max screamed a yes.

"Wait but that's not a surprise for me," Daichi complained. "I live here,"

"Shut up Daichi!" Everyone yelled but Kai. Tyson parked along the curb in front of the Dojo and everyone got out. The door slid open and the old but young at heart man came out.

"Hey my homies how's it hanging." Kenny, Hilary, and Max ran up to Tyson's grandpa and gave him a hug.

"We've missed you," Hilary cried.

"I've missed you to home slice," Hilary laughed she never thought she would miss being called that. The group went into the home and sat down to eat. They all caught up and talked about the things they missed on the past 5 years with Hilary still trying to distant herself from her boyfriend.

The day began to dwindle down and Hilary walked out towards the sun set. She walked up to the river bank that the group use to practice along. She could imagine it now, Tyson in his yellow top with a red jacket arguing with Kai who just sat there with his eyes closed. Rei laughed and Daichi climbed onto Max's shoulders causing the two to fall to the ground. Tala and Kenny rolled their eyes and she and Grandpa walked up to them with lemonade instantly getting everyone to stop what they were doing to quench their thirst after a long practice.

She grabbed her blade out of the small blade holder that wrapped around her thigh and watched the light sparkle of her pink Crystal Dracial. She growled to herself not understanding why she was having such trouble with this when everyone else was getting it with such ease. Just once she wished she could do something before everyone else. She launched her blade and tried to summon Crystal Dracial right away but the blade just spun and hit a rock causing it to topple over.

Hilary growled again and picked up her blade.

"Why won't this work?!" She shouted in frustration and kicked a rock into the river. Feeling a shadow creeping up behind her she turned around and held her arm out to punch the intruder.

"Whoa their home girl did I throw off your grove?"

"Grandpa?"

"The one and only," The old man stood next to Hilary and they watched the sun dip under the horizon. "You want to tell me the dealio?" Hilary laughed.

"It's just that…For once I just want to be the one who isn't left behind, I just want to prove myself once." Grandpa 'hmphed' and Hilary looked up at him.

"I think you've been doing a pretty good job at keeping up," She gave him a confused look and opened her mouth. "Ah nope I know what you're going to say. Let me just tell you dudette that when you weren't around Tyson was miserable. Just couldn't concentrate without you cheering him on like you always do, even took out that old chart you made for him when you first joined the team. So you got to trust in yourself you dig, because everyone else does."

Hilary couldn't believe that Tyson really took out that old practice sheet. He hated that thing. She smiled and gave the old man a hug.

"Thanks Grandpa I needed that," She pulled away and gasped as a huge explosion shook the earth beneath them. She and Grandpa looked at each other and ran up the hill to find the Dojo crumpled to the ground. "What happen!?" She yelled and heard an evil woman's laughter come up behind her. Grandpa was grabbed around the waist by a long vine and thrown back roughly. Hilary screamed as she turned around and saw a girl around her own age standing in the middle of the street.

Her black hair was pulled in a tight bun with a black flower perched upon her ear. Her outfit was pretty much a black bikini made of vines with a pair of knee high boots and a green gem on her bare chest. Hilary growled and ran over to the collapsed Dojo. The girl glared at Hilary and held her hand out.

"No one ignores me girl," She hissed and a vine sprung out twisting itself around her wrist pulling her back. She hit the pavement hard and opened her eyes spotting a pile of her friend's blades.

"How did you…" She began. The woman laughed again.

"It was easy just had to sneak around the house and pull the blades out of the home with my vines and then activate the magnets I set up around the perimeter. You're friends aren't going anywhere. Hilary's eyes widen.

"No Tala!" She screamed struggling with the vines. She had to save everyone and her loved one. She reached into her pouched and grabbed her blade. With the sharp edge she cut the vine and stood up quickly and ran to the home again. The black haired girl laughed and threw another vine. Hilary heard it behind her and quickly turned around launching her blade to intercept it, unfortunately her enemy could control the plant in the air and it side swept the blade and knocked Hilary off her feet. Hilary fell to the ground hitting her head on the ground hard blacking out in the process.

When Hilary opened her eyes she looked up and found herself in a cave glowing green from the enormous amounts of crystals fracturing the light from the water along the ground. Hilary stood up and stood face to face with a giant light pink turtle with four arms and a light green shell on its back. In a flash of light it turned into a light green haired girl with a light pink kimono dress on decorated with darker green flowers.

"Crystal Dracial?" Hilary asked in amazement.

"Yes…I have been waiting for you," She responded lightly holding out her hand. Hilary looked at it cautiously. "I know you fear the unknown and you protect your friends greatly, but it is time to take a risk. Hilary nodded and took a hold of the girls hand and they were enveloped in a light. Back on the outside the evil woman was still trying to catch Hilary's blade that was dodging back and forth. It finally made a bee line to its partner and Hilary outstretched her hand grasping it without opening her eyes and was surrounded by the same light Hilary saw in her mind.

After it dimed Hilary stood almost floating her hair half up and twisted in a braid around her and diamond earrings. She stood firmly on the ground in a pink Kimono that went only up to her thigh and pink opened sandals that wound around her legs to her knees. She opened her eyes revealing one brown and one a pink so light that it almost looked white. Looking down she touched the light green gem on her chest and smiled.

"A challenge good I haven't had a good fight in awhile." Her opponent cheered and a vine sprung from her hand towards Hilary. Hilary on the other hand just stood there and raised both hands causing a crystal wall to shoot from the ground and the vine hit the wall and fell as the wall disintegrated. The woman smirked and the vine rose and again and attacked Hilary. But the brown haired girl was so quick she grabbed the vine and held it in her hand causing it to be incased in crystals. The woman dropped the vine and shrieked.

"You wench!" She screamed but froze as Hilary held out her arm and a bow formed in her hand. Holding her other hand to it an arrow out of crystal appeared and Hilary took aim and quickly shot the arrow straight at the gem cracking it in half and the girl screamed and in a flash of black light a beyblade fell to the grown. The young woman stumbled to the ground in a dark violate sun dress and her long hair fell to the side in a braid. She looked up in anger grabbed her blade and ran. Hilary would have gone after her but she saw Grandpa stumble as he stood up and she ran over to help him.

"Forget me home girl just help the rest get out." She nodded and ran over to the Dojo. Finding the magnets she had to manually turn them off her powers useless against the magnetic pulse. She was about to raise the roof with a crystal wall but the Dojo walls lifted with a stone pillars and Rei stood with it before throwing it off. Everyone began to get up slowly and Hilary's eyes watered. She ran over to them and wrapped her arms around Tala who grunted in pain.

"Oh I'm so sorry," She said sadly touching the bump that was on Tala's forehead. The red head looked up at his girlfriend with wide eyes.

"What are you wearing?" He asked in a daze. She grinned and stood up.

"You like. It's what I look like when I'm fused with Crystal Dracial," As soon as she said that light enveloped her and she was back in her pink dress and her blade tumbled next to her.

"You did it!" Max cheered running up to Hilary giving her a hug causing her to blush.

"Not so fast Tate," Tala said and pushed him a sided before pulling Hilary to him and giving her a deep kiss in front of everyone. Tyson smiled with Kai leaning on him for support. Grandpa walked up to everybody handing them there discarded blades and looked over at the Dojo, a huge sweat drop falling from his face.

"Hey T-man what am I supposed to do now. Your little friend just destroyed my dig." Tyson sighed.

"She's not my friend Gramps that was Elisa. She has a little grudge against the Yajuu forces and went working for the other side," Tyson glared down the street where Elisa took off.

"What happened that she left?" Kenny asked. Tyson looked at Rei and the Chinese man walked up to them.

"Nothing chief she just doesn't like the way we were running things," Rei answered for Tyson and Kenny frowned. He looked at Kai who was glaring at Rei. He had that feeling again, like the two of them were hiding something and this time it wasn't just him thinking it. Everyone felt it like there was something they were missing but it was soon forgotten as the wails of sirens from police and ambulance came down the street.

Next time on Beyblade S-Fusion

Kai looked around the coffee shop anxiously tapping on his tall coffee. Tyson sat down across from his licking his lips as he eyed his muffin and dug in. Tyson felt Kai's eyes on him and looked up at him a muffin crumb falling from his cheek.

"Kai is something wrong?" The midnight haired boy asked in concern. Kai leaned in close and Tyson bent forward.

"Tyson have you ever heard of the Yajuu force?" He looked at Kai in confusions.

"A Monster force…that's a stupid name. No why what is it?"

**Just to let everyone know that it might take a while before the next chapter. Another semester of college is my enemy for spared time. So I apologize now if I'm delayed and leaving you with a weird trailer for the next chapter. (Don't kill me)**

**Review Kindly Onegai**


	10. Answered Desires part 1

**New chapter I'm sorry for the weird preview and the long wait**

**Disclaimer Takao Akio **

Kai opened his eyes and slowly and looked around the dark room. He was leaning on his side on a comfortable bed and breathed in deeply as he turned onto his back. He made a confusing face when he looked out the window and saw snow falling and smelled the aroma of pancakes. Kai shot up and realized that he wasn't in the mansion that he shared with Tala but the familiar surrounds of Tyson's Dojo, the same Dojo that crumbled to the ground last week.

He removed the covers and found himself wearing nothing but boxer shorts. Finding his clothing on the ground he put his clothing on of a pair of jeans and a long sleeved black top. Walking down the halls he could hear low talking in the kitchen and walked in. His eyes widen when he saw Rei laughing and cleaning a pan on the stove, Max and Daichi sitting down and eating pancakes and Tyson grabbing an orange juice out of the

All of them were dressed in black school uniforms that were pinned up to their neck and looking like they did 5 years ago. Tyson cocked an eyebrow as he placed the orange juice onto the table.

"Kai why aren't you dressed for school, you're going to be late."

"Leave him alone Tyson none of us knew the Blitzkrieg boys were going to spike the punch," Max laughed.

"Yeah and with the amount you were drinking in the corner of the room I'm surprised you can still stand," Rei added.

"Last…night?" Kai asked placing his hand on his head.

"See he does have a hang over," Daichi said. "Remember Kai, the reopening of the BBA party last night…the one where you started hitting on Tala." Daichi laughed and Max slapped him up the head.

"Forget him Kai that never happened. You just passed out after the 10th drink," Tyson said handing Kai an orange juice. Kai took the cup and stared out.

"That was last night?" He said spacey.

"Yeah," Rei said looking at him in confusion. "Man you're more out of it than I thought." The clock chimed 7 and Max and Daichi got up and pulled on their winter coats.

"We can't just leave this mess for gramps," Rei said.

"Yes we can," Tyson argued back and pushed Kai back to his room. "Now get ready you've got 5 minutes."

Kai made his way to the bedroom and found a school uniform on a chair. He noticed a picture on the desk and picked it up. It was the whole group on the night of the new BBA opening, but he never remembered taking this picture. He looked slightly intoxicated and Tyson stood next to him with his hand up in a peace sign. He looked around the room filled with familiarity. It was truly like those last five years never happened, but how was that possible. He didn't have time to answer when he heard Tyson yell for him again.

"Kai really what's wrong?" Tyson asked seeing Kai look around cautiously as they entered the school building "You're starting to worry me." Kai shook his head.

"It's nothing I must just be a little hung over," Tyson gave him a sly look and kissed him on the cheek. The same thing he always did before walking off to first class, it was all so surreal to him. Kai made his way to class and found Kenny and Tala waited for him to get into his seat. Tala smirked as Kai sat down in front of him and placed his hand on the captains back.

"Man can you hold your liquor," The red head laughed.

"What…oh yeah," Kai said still in his own world. Tala looked at Kenny and shrugged just as the teacher walked in. The class rep stood up and announced the usual 'stand, bow, sit.' And class began.

"The Tale of Genji is known to be one of the first novels in history…" The teacher droned on and Kai looked out the window. His eyes widen when he saw a flash of red behind a tree.

"Dranzer?" He whispered but as soon as he saw her she was gone. Through the entire class he stared outside to that tree trying to catch a glimpse of his bit beast. The rest of the day felt like just another school day. He went to the bathroom and splashed water on his face and looked into the mirror carefully. He put his hand against the cool mirror and then stretched the skin around his eye so he could see clearly into his pupil. Maybe he was hallucinating, but everything seemed so real but at the same time not. Once again he saw a flash of red in the mirror and a woman's face. He turned around and no one was there. Turning back to the mirror her face was still there. It was Dranzer.

"Wake up," She whispered and she disappeared and with a jump Kai quickly walked out of the bathroom.

After school he bundled himself into his red winter jacket and waited outside the school. Looking up he watched the cool snow fall on his face. He suddenly felt hot and saw that the snow had turned grey. Holding out his hands he found himself surrounded by ash and his eyes widen in surprised before getting pushed forward by a body. Turning around he found Tyson smiling his goofy smile in a blue winter jacket. Kai looked back up and found the snow had turned back into pure white crystals.

"God Kai your such a wet blanket," Tyson laughed his breath coming out with puffs of air.

"Yeah," Kai said and Tyson looped his arm around Kai's elbow. As they walked Tyson rattled on his day and Kai just listened. He felt something in the pit of his stomach and he almost wanted it to go back the way it was…but then he remembered that this was the way everything is meant to be. This was what he wanted everything to be like for so long and maybe that other life was a dream. He squeezed Tyson's hand tightly.

"Kai please you have to remember," He heard his boyfriend said.

"What?" Kai said quickly.

"I said it's really cold even for November, jeez Kai take a chill pill,"

The two of them walked into a small café and put their jackets down. Kai got a coffee and then sat down waiting for Tyson to get his food.

Kai looked around the coffee shop anxiously tapping on his tall coffee. Tyson sat down across from his licking his lips as he eyed his muffin and dug in. Tyson felt Kai's eyes on him and looked up at him a muffin crumb falling from his cheek.

"Kai is something wrong?" The midnight haired boy asked in concern. Kai leaned in close and Tyson bent forward.

"Tyson have you ever heard of the Yajuu force?" He looked at Kai in confusions.

"A Monster force…that's a stupid name. No why what is it?" Kai laughed to himself. There was no Yajuu force, no physical bit beasts, and no war. Tyson stared at Kai and then went back to eating his muffin.

That night Kai brushed his teeth and walked into his bedroom where Tyson sat on the bed in pajamas with a math text book in front of him.

"Ugg, why does this have to be so hard? I'm never going to have to know any of this," Kai rolled his eyes and turned off the light. "Hey I need that to study," Kai laughed

"When do you ever study?"

"Since Mr. Dickinson made it mandatory to have a b average to be part of the team,"

"Oh yeah I almost forgot about that,"

"You…forget something. Now I've seen everything," Tyson laughed as Kai jumped onto the bed and spooned his boyfriend who shifted closer to his chest. Kai took in a deep breath and smelled the familiar sent of ozone. This was real. He could see, hear, smell, taste and most importantly feel. You can't feel in a dream right? Soon Kai had fallen asleep and found himself in a blank white room.

"Hello!" He called out and found an echo copy him. "Is anyone there?"

"Hello Kai," He heard a deep voice ricochet and turned around coming face to face with a sky blue haired man.

"Who are you, where am I?" Kai asked and the man walked up to him. He wore a white Chinese outfit with dark blue gemmed buttons going down the side and dark blue pants under that. His long hair was braided down to his lower back and tied into a ribbon on the bottom. But when Kai saw his golden reptile like eyes the duel haired man instantly knew who he was. "Dragoon," He said flatly,

"You always were the perceptive one. I can understand why Dranzer chose you,"

"I don't understand…"

"Kai you're dreaming,"

"I know I'm dreaming,"

"No I mean when you wake from this dream you will be back in the other dream. You must remember Kai you're trapped in a bit beast's web of desire. He's read all of your memories and put you in your own fantasy which I can see is the desire to have your old life back,"

"You're wrong," Kai said but he knew that even as he said it he didn't believe himself with the flashes of Dranzer the sensation of everything being real but not. And now that he thought of it the entire day was perfect, everything he ever desired pulled together into one day. The teacher never called on him, no one really bothered him, and his food tasted exactly how he wanted it to.

"What am I supposed to do, how do I get out?"

"He has to put a piece of himself into every desire which means he's disguises himself as someone close to you. Probably as one of the blade breakers, destroy him and you destroy the dream," Kai looked at the great dragon in misery.

"I can't do that,"

"It's not really them,"

"I know that!" Kai yelled fisting his hands. "But it's still them. Rei, Max, Hilary, Tala, Daichi, Kenny, and…and,"

"Yes it could be Tyson, but it could also be your teacher or neighbor. He doesn't have to be there all the time," Dragoon gave Kai a nod and began to walk away.

"Wait," Kai said. "What I don't understand is how come I can speak to you now?" Dragoon smiled.

"Tyson is trying to wake you up and since our connection is so strong his will gave me the strength to break through. Even before all of this I was able to speak to Tyson twice before." (1)

"You have…he never told me that,"

"He never told anyone…those times were just flukes just created by great distress,"

Kai nodded his head in understanding and everything disappeared. Kai woke up in the bed alone the alarm clock blaring next to his head.

"Kai it's time to get up, we promised we would help register kids into the BBA program remember?" Tyson said putting a red long sleeve top on. Kai nodded like sadly,

"Yeah, I'll be right there," He said and reached over to the side table and gripped Dranzer. He needed to get out. Even if that meant hurting the ones he loved.

Next time on Beyblade S-Fusion

Kai walked into the gym and spotted the blade breakers.

"Try it again Hil," Tala said holding Hilary's hand straight with the launcher.

"You did great Sen," Max stated high fiving a kid Rei coming up behind him handing the two bladers water bottles.

"I almost beat you this time Tyson, one more time!" Daichi cried out and Tyson rolled his eyes and Kenny sighed heavily. They were all being them, how was he supposed to know who was the bit beast imposter and who was just a fantasy. Kai walked up to the group keeping his hand on his blade ready to get out of his little dream walk.

**(1)The first time they spoke was during the Tyson's battle with Tala at the end of season one and the second time was during the movie. Just in case you forgot or haven't seen the movie.**

**So like I said before school will keep me away but I will try and finish soon so the cliffhanger won't be that annoying.**


	11. Answered Desires part 2

**Yeah I knew I had to get this out fast since I left it at a weird place, but I like I said before I'm in school so it might be awhile before the next one so I apologize now.**

**Disclaimer: Takao Akiko **

Kai sat on the bench in the men's locker room looking at Dranzer resting gently in the center of his beyblade. He sighed heavily and got up, he wanted to stay and sit there so he wouldn't have to deal with what he must do. What happens if he was hallucinating and he was really going to kill someone? Even as he thought this he knew that was wrong. He walked out of the locker room and made his way to the main Beyblade gymnasium.

Ever since he had that talk with Dragoon he really paid attention with everything. The world around him definitely had some kinks. Because everything was built around his desire things he wanted but knew could never happen had suddenly appeared. It was like everything was programmed to be his true dream.

For example the big picture of the Bladebreakers in the BBA lobby had changed from when he first saw it during the party. He was in the center now with a gold medal around his neck and Tyson stood closely to his side instead of the other way around. Also Saturday mornings always started with Daichi fighting with Tyson and Grandpa making Kai's least favorite breakfast of the traditional Japanese breakfast which always ended in burnt fish and tasteless soup. But this morning Daichi ate silently and Grandpa made the traditional Russian breakfast of buckwheat pancakes, huge omelets made from two or three eggs, and porridge. Something the old man shouldn't even know how to make.

Kai walked into the gym and spotted the Bladebreakers.

"Try it again Hil," Tala said holding Hilary's hand straight with the launcher.

"You did great Sen," Max stated high fiving a kid Rei coming up behind him handing the two bladers water bottles.

"I almost beat you this time Tyson, one more time!" Daichi cried out and Tyson rolled his eyes and Kenny sighed heavily. They were all being them, how was he supposed to know who was the bit beast imposter and who was just a fantasy. Kai walked up to the group keeping his hand on his blade ready to get out of his little dream walk.

Kai took a seat on the floor on the side and placed Dranzer in front of himself trying to grab some sort of guidance from the phoenix. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate.

"What are you doing?" He heard Tyson speak.

"Trying to talk to Dranzer,"

"Oh that's easy you just have to work up a good bey battle. That's how I got Dragoon to speak to me." Tyson laughed grabbed a water bottle next to Kai's leg and walked back to Kenny and Daichi. Kai closed his eyes again and continued his search and his eyes opened with a snap. He stood up and snapped Dranzer into the launcher and held the blade at the midnight hair boy.

"Stop where you are!" He shouted. Tyson stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around. His eyes were dark and sharp and his lips were twisted in an evil glint.

"I thought I might be able to get it past you, but I guess not," He said seductively. Everyone else in the room, blade breaker or not stopped what they were doing and turned to face the two. "What gave it away?"

"Dragoon told me that this world was created using my memories, and before talking with him I had no idea that Tyson was able to speak with Dragoon so it wasn't in my memories until then. That could only mean that you weren't acting on my memories but had eased dropped on my conversation. You gave yourself away,"

Tyson clapped once and everything disappeared into white nothingness.

"Very good Kai, but I guess it was party my fault by getting to cocky,"

"What did you do, how did I get here?" Kai shouted holding Dranzer up higher.

"What did I do? I just did you a favor and sent you to the life you wanted, unless of course you wanted to go back to what was happening for real." The fake Tyson clapped his hands once again and the area around them turned into a crumpled city. Yajuu force and Bit beasts partners were fighting a bunch of Bit beasts that looked like giant Chester cats from Alice in Wonderland, with their giant grins and toothed smiles.

When Kai looked back at 'Tyson' his eyes widen and he took a step back. Instead of the red shirt from before he was wearing a destroyed uniform that was torn and covered in blood. His hair was a mess and blood dripped from his head and lip.

"This is what you left behind. You did this to me Kai, look what you've done," He cried. This Tyson sounded and looked so much like his lover he couldn't even think of hurting him. He lowered Dranzer and Tyson smirked as he raised his hand. Chains shot out and gripped Kai around the arms and chest pulling him down to the ground. "Stupid human, she was right in telling me you would be the easiest target,"

Kai struggled to get up,

"She?" He asked gasping for a breath. But he fell down before he could get an answer. He was losing consciousness against the heavy metal and he could barely breathe. Why did it hurt so much all of the sudden? Suddenly he heard a voice.

"Kai…" It was Dranzer. "Kai please wake up," Just like before, and then another but deeper.

"Kai please remember,"

"Tyson?" he whispered. Waking up he could only see the ground and Tyson's legs walking up to him and in front of that Dranzer's blade glowing red. His face scrunched in determination as he reached forward struggling with the chains. As soon as he wrapped his hand around the launcher the chains around him glowed red with heat and sizzled away.

"What!" Tyson yelled his face suddenly changing shape but Kai wasn't going to wait and find out what is was going to change into. He quickly got up and launched his blade. He was blinded by a bright light and was draped in warmth. Looking out he saw a woman's hand reach towards him and without hesitation grabbed a hold of it.

When the light disappeared Kai stood straight in fusion form. He was covered in a red traditional Indian man's tunic shirt with golden ringlets decorating the cuffs and neck. He had black leather like pants and red boots that laced up to his knees. His hair was the same except for a small part of it behind his pierced ear that was wrapped in gold yarn down to his shoulder that ended with gold loop. Kai opened his eyes revealing his one usual violate red eye and one pure blood red.

"NO!" The bit beast yelled canines pushing forward resembling the toothy grin of the Chester cat. Kai smirked and bent forward as red feathered wings pushed its way from his back with gold armor around the top and he took flight. Once in the air he breathed in and then out slowly smoke coming from his mouth like he had a fire within his lungs. He held out his hand and out of molten lave a small dagger appeared. In a downward angle he swooped down his arms out and plunged the small knife into the screaming Tyson imposter.

As it screamed red lava filled his veins and he exploded into little bits and pieces. Everything began exploding around Kai and he was soon enveloped into darkness.

-----

He opened his eyes and squinted into a bright light. The first thing he noticed was how much his body ached like he was crushed by a bulldozer, but under all that pain he felt his head resting on a soft cushion. Looking up he found Tyson looking down at him with mix matched eyes of gold and brown and dressed in his fusion form. Tears slid down his cheeks but a soft smile rose from his lips.

"Oh thank God you're alive," Tyson whispered. Kai lifted his hand and placed his hand on Tyson's cheek.

"Now that's the Tyson I remember," He said happily but his smile disappeared when he brought his hand down and found blood smeared on his palm. "Tyson?" he question.

"It's…fine," Tyson said weakly.

"Kai, Tyson!" Kai heard Rei shout. Kai looked beyond Tyson and found the force in the middle of a battle between bit beasts that looked like Chester cats. Hilary in fusion formed shot an arrow and it disintegrated while Tala sat on Wolborg's back throwing icicles behind her. Kai's memories all came flooding back to him.

The bit beast stood next to the person he tricked into becoming his bonded partner, a little boy maybe the age of 7. It looked like a simple enough bit beast to handle so the Yajuu force sent out some members of the class, including Kai, Tala, and Hilary. It turned out that the bit beast wasn't as easy as it looked being that it was able to multiply and all. Kai had just blasted one when another came up behind him. Dranzer flew above him and cried out just in time for him to turn around and get hit in the chest with a blast of green light. He fell to the ground and felt himself get tired.

"Not again," He whispered and felt a shadow loom over him. The cat like creature smiled evilly and placed its claw's on Kai right before screaming in pain and disappearing. He saw someone running up to him but he already closed his eyes and drifted off.

Tyson limped forward and fell unconscious and un-fused himself with Dragoon. Rei ran over and pulled the lifeless Tyson off of Kai who sat up gingerly.

"Are you ok?" Rei asked Kai as he checked Tyson over.

"Yeah, what about Tyson?" Kai asked in concern.

"He's fine, just out cold. He sat with you the entire time getting rid of all the bit beasts that attacked you until you woke up." Kai looked at Rei and saw he was worst for ware as well. Kai tried to stand up but fell down onto his knees.

"The son of a bitch trapped me into my desires…where are all these things coming from?" Kai asked.

"They are all coming from one main bit beasts but we can't seem to send the original back to Pandora, and we've tried element we have, and without Tyson conscious to try the ones we don't have we can't win," Suddenly a jeep came skidding down the street and stopped in front of Rei and Kai. An enemy bit beast jumped onto the car but was blasted back with a shot of water coming out of the sun roof. The doors opened and two girls and a man walked out.

"Looks like you need my help Kon," The man said wind spraying though his turquoise shoulder length hair that rivaled even Zeo's.

"Kira?" Rei asked.

"I decide to visit and all of Japan blows up, and Tyson can't even hold a fight," He stood with his arms crossed like Kai usually held himself his red eyes glaring down at the two.

"Don't blame Tyson!" Kai shouted. "He was protecting me,"

"Of course he was. He always was one to save the week," Kira hmphed causing Kai to growl. Rei held the two tone haired man back.

"It's a dream based bit beast that works on people's desires We already tried water, fire, wind, earth, crystal, ice, and light. What do you have that can help us," Rei said handing Tyson to Kai and standing up.

"Have you tried dream. It would make sense to fight dream with dream," Kira suggested and nodded to the brown haired girl to his right who nodded back. She shot her blade and fused into a pink leotard with a long flowing blue skirt and white ballet shoes. Her hair was pulled into a bun and one eye was her blue and the other was pink. "Melissa does dreams…she'll get it done,"

She sprinted quickly to the little boy with the bit beast standing in front of him.

"Try your best Yajuu scum," Without saying anything the girl held out her hand and sparkles left her hands surrounding the cat and boy. "That's all you got?" He cheered and began laughing. Suddenly his green cat like eyes widen in horror as he began to disappear.

"What did you do?" He screeched. He turned around and the boy began to waver and fell to the ground.

"If the boy is asleep than so shall you," She said and the cat disappeared with all of its copies disappearing along with it into a blade at the boy's feet. The other members of the team fell in exhaustion but cheered in happiness none the least.

"And that's how it's done," Kira said walking over to Melissa.

"Who the hell was that guy?"

"That was Kira Yagami…He's head of the European branch. And he's a seer like Tyson."

Next time on Beyblade S-Fusion:

Kai quietly led the rest of the group out of the elevator. What were Tyson and Rei hiding down here?

"I really don't think we should be down here guys," Kenny cried in a whisper

"We aren't," Tala said. "That's why we had to steal the security card to get down here,"

"I agree with Kenny, we should leave," Hilary said softly.

"Then we don't you just leave and go cry to the security guards," Kai hissed.

"Hey don't be pissed off at my girlfriend just because you're pissed that your boyfriend dated while we were asleep and is hanging out with his ex,"

**Dun, Dun, Dun. Hope you enjoy because I can't wait to write the next chapter I have big things set up **


	12. Serenity's out

**Ok so after I wrote the last chapter I just realized that Kira Yagami is way too close to Light Yagami since his other name is Kira on Death Note. So I apologize on that but I'm going to keep it any way.******

**Also I want to apologize in advance because my characters are a little OOC but this is the only way I was able to actually get it to fit.**

**Disclaimer: Takao Akio **

******~three days later~**

******Kai walked into Tyson's bedroom and sat down on the bed. While he technically still shared the mansion with Tala he tended to spend the nights at his lovers apartment. Tyson came in after him dragging his feet on the floor and face planted himself onto the beds pillow.**

**"****Emm smm tmirmd," He yelled into the cushion.**

**"****What?" Kai asked cocking his eyebrow. Tyson lifted his head and looked at Kai.**

**"****I said I'm so tired. There were so many papers I had to deal with, thank god Kira was there to help," Tyson said as he began taking off his uniform. At the name 'Kira' Kai glared at Tyson's back as the blunette slipped his top off revealing his lean back muscles. Kira had a meeting in China and decided to spend his remaining free weeks visiting Japan. Kira who was everyone's hero got more and more on Kai's nerves. Tala even had the nerve to compare the two, apparently they were both Russian, had the same attitude, and of course could actually stand Tyson's sometimes childish behavior. **

******Kai eyed Tyson's naked back and moved closer to his younger lovers back until his chest was against his boyfriends back and gently tickled his arm with the tips of his fingers.**

**"****So what…did you do today?" Tyson asked in a shiver as he turned around to face his boyfriend, his eyes filled with lust. Without getting an answer the blunette was pushed down onto the bed and Kai began to trickle butterfly kisses down his neck.**

**"****Kai I…don't know if I…can do this tonight…I'm so tired," Tyson gasped pushing the older man down slightly towards his slender hips. **

**"****Oh please you use to have enough energy to run a marathon and now you can't even have some fun. I thought all you did was sign papers?" Kai asked and looked up at Tyson's face. Tyson looked away and bit the tip of his thumb. "Unless…you weren't just signing papers," Kai stated and sat up. Tyson sat up with him and gripped Kai's arm.**

**"****No," He stated nervously, "I…I'm…look there are just something's I'm not allowed to talk about I'm sorry," Tyson said with guilt written all over his face. Kai couldn't keep the anger from his face and just rolled over onto his side of the bed. **

**"****Good night," He said in a monotone voice. He could feel Tyson sitting over him watching him try and fall asleep. A few minutes later he felt the bed creek as Tyson got out of bed and then heard the shower start and fell asleep before he saw his lover get back into bed. **

******~Next day Yajuu Classroom~**

Kai wrote down the notes that captain Yamato had put on the board, something to do with protocol if you were ever attacked while with an animal that is bigger than you. To think that that actually happened to have a protocol for it was beyond him. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes. Ever since he met that Kira guy he's been having a bad feeling deep in his gut. He placed his pen down and rubbed the back of his neck. Opening his eyes back up and looking around he noticed all the students look like they wanted to fall asleep and for class to end; well all of them but Daichi. The kid soaked up every word the captain was saying, writing down absolutely everything.

"Captain Yamato, I have a question," Hilary declared.

'Yes cadet?" The man asked and placed his chalk down.

"I was wondering what a seer is? I heard someone mention it before and I know it's someone who can control all the elements but…," Hilary asked. After Kai had told his friends what happened with the last bit beast and what Rei had said about Kira being a seer like Tyson everyone got curious. As Kai looked around the classroom he could see the question had peeked some interest in the other students.

"Seers huh? I was going to cover that later in the course but I guess I can do it now if you guys really want," The class all shouted or nodded yes and the captain erased everything on the board. "A seer," Yamato started "Are those who can control other elements besides the one there bit beast can control."

Yamato wrote the definition onto the board and turned around.

"You all better be writing this down because I'm adding it to your test," The students groaned and began resenting that they agreed with Hilary. Some of the students glared at the girl and she glared back.

"You had no problem with it before," She hissed to the group.

"Now," Captain Yamato said writing more on the board. "There are only three known seers in the world, does anyone know who these three people are?" Daichi raised his hand eagerly 'uuing' so the man would see him. "Cadet Sumeragi,"

"Kira Yagami of the England Branch, Lilly Morgenstern of the American branch and Tyson of the Asian branch," Daichi's friends looked at the red head with wide eyes. "What? He asked, "I read ahead,"

"Very good," The teacher said writing the names on the board, "But they are not just part of these branches but are all the head leaders. Because of their connection with their bit beasts before the bit beast restoration they were picked and sent to Pandora by their bit beasts,"

"They've been to Pandora?" Kenny asked.

"Not physically but there consciousness were sent there and when they came to they knew everything about fusion and Pandora and so they started the Yajuu force. You should have seen the three of them," The captain stated as he stared happily into space. "When the world beyblade world championships stared up again they swept the competition. Tyson and Kira bladed in perfect harmony…it was amazing," he room was stooped in silence but was broken by a loud snap. Everyone turned and a huge sweat dropped appeared on Kenny's face as Kai sat next to him a broken pencil in his hand and anger in his eyes. If anyone had a doubt of Kai Hiwatari hating Kira Yagami before, it was gone now.

After the class let out Kai and Tala grabbed a tray to get lunch and stood on line. Two girls that were in his class giggled in front of him.

"I heard that they use to go out," One of them said.

"Oh yeah I heard that too, I watched that one interview with Japan exclusive. Tyson totally didn't deny it, he was just like I can't dish out all my secrets," The two girls laughed one more time and walked away leaving Kai to stand there with his tray in his hands and Tala looking at his friend in misery. Kai walked off the line and Tala followed him.

Max waved the two guys over to the groups table but frowned as Kai walked passed them without even looking at them.

"Tala?" Hilary asked when he came up to them. "What happened?" Tala frowned.

"I'm going to follow him," He stated and Hilary, Max, Kenny and Daichi got up to follow him. They walked down a few halls and into as area that was mostly secluded. Nothing was supposed to really be down here but some offices and extra equipment.

"Kai where are we going?" Kenny asked.

"If Tyson wants to keep secrets let him, but I'm going to find out what he and Rei have been hiding from us," Kai mumbled to himself in anger and stopped at the end of the hall and peeked around the corner. There he saw a guard behind a desk reading a newspaper. Next to the man was an elevator where two people in white lab coats walk out of. They nodded to the guard and walked down the opposite end of the hall. "Dam it," Kai said when he saw the guard."What is this place?" Hilary asked. "It's the elevator that leads to the basement that isn't supposed to exist. I did some digging around and found them," Kai stated.

"Why?" Max asked.

"When Kenny saw the hidden room on the computer I need to know,"

"Do you really think Rei and Tyson are hiding something from us?" Max asked. Kai looked at him.

"I don't know but I want to find out," Max nodded and sighed. "Ok," He said and walked up next to Kai. Reaching his hand out he slowly started to make a fist and the guard dropped his head. "What did you do?" Tala asked surprise.

"I forced the water in his blood to rise, don't worry he's just sleeping. He'll just wake up with a small head ache,"

"You scare me sometimes you know that?" Tala said. Max smiled and followed Kai as he ran to the elevator.

"We're going to be in so much trouble," Daichi said and Kai glared at the red head.

"Then leave, I never said you had to come," And Kai pulled out a red key card.

"Where did you get that?" Max asked in surprise.

"Tyson has a whole bunch of them in his apartment just in case he loses one," Kai said and slid the card across the card scanner and the elevator opened with a hiss. When they piled in Kai hit the button to the basement and the elevator went down and the doors opened to a white lab room.

Kai quietly led the rest of the group out of the elevator. What were Tyson and Rei hiding down here?

"I really don't think we should be down here guys," Kenny cried in a whisper

"We aren't," Tala said. "That's why we had to steal the security card to get down here,"

"I agree with Kenny, we should leave," Hilary said softly.

"Then we don't you just leave and go cry to the security guards," Kai hissed.

"Hey don't be pissed off at my girlfriend just because you're pissed that your boyfriend dated while we were asleep and is hanging out with his ex,"

"That's what this is for?!" Kenny yelled and everyone but Kai shushed him. "I can't believe that you are actually risking everything because Tyson went out with someone. I know that you should be upset but you don't have to get put in jail over it. I mean you couldn't have expected Tyson to wait five years hoping there was an off chance we might wake up?"

"It wasn't five years for me," Kai hissed back. The two of them stared at each other in silence and Max looked up in confusion.

"Hey do you guys here that. It sounds like the humming of a magnetic generator,"

"So I guess that means no powers," Tala stated holding his hands out trying to form an ice crystal uselessly.

"What do you think is down here?" Hilary asked holding onto one of Tala's hands. Kai looked around and found a window which stretched to the ceiling to the floor. Peeking in he saw a twelve year old looking girl in a white dress and long silver hair coloring on one a small table.

"What the hell?" He said in shock and the girl looked up quickly her sharp blue eyes looking up in surprise. Kai stood back not thinking she could hear him through the glass and the rest of the group walked up to the window with the same expression of surprise. The girl stood up and ran to the windowpane placing her hand onto the cool glass.

"Your new, are you here to give me my medicine?" She asked innocently. Kai had Flash backs of Bivolt doing experiments on him and other children came flooding into his memories.

"Who's keeping you here?" Hilary asked the girl placing her hand over the small girls on the other side of the window.

"The nice man with the blue hair, the kitty man, and the scary orange haired man are the ones who come the most," She said sweetly. They all knew who she meant, Tyson, Rei, and Brooklyn, but why? "Do you want to play with me?" she asked. Kai gave a determine look and saw a button by the door that led to the room. He began to make his way over but Max grabbed his arm.

"Wait Kai," Max said. "They must have a reason why she's in here they wouldn't just do that,"

"No, the Tyson, Rei and Brooklyn we knew are gone. I don't know these people," Before anyone could stop him, Kai hit the button and the door opened. The girl hesitantly walked out and hugged Kai.

"Thank you mister," She said pleasantly and let go of the phoenix wielder. She skipped over to a machine to their right and hit a button. The humming noise slowly disappeared and red sirens went off. Dizzies voice yelled over the loud speaker.

"Basement generator malfunction, Basement generator malfunction!"

"What's happening?!"Hilary yelled. The girl looked over at the bladers her blue eyes turning a shade of dark purple every time the flash of the red alarms went off.

"Thanks again mister," She said her lips turning into an upward grin. She then quickly sunk into the shadows of the floor and disappeared.

"What the hell!" Kai yelled and was pushed forward by Max.

"We have to get out of here!" He shouted and as soon as the bladers got to the elevator the door opened revealing men with guns and blades both Chris and Jessica at the front.

~Tyson's office~

The guards opened the door and pushed the bladers into the Tyson's office. Kira was leaning against the oak desk riffling through papers, and Rei and Tyson were on two different phones. They couldn't here who Rei was talking to in the corner of the room but they could clearly here Tyson shouting.

"I don't care what the weather conditions are like, I need you to get her here as fast as you can…No I won't hold…Well when all of Japan is destroy you can tell him that you followed protocol…Get a bit beast to clear the snow storm and get Lilly here now," Tyson slammed the phone down and looked up. Rei hung up his cell phone and walked over.

"Brooklyn said he and his team can make it here in a couple of hours," The Neko said and looked at the group. The guards saluted and Jessica stepped forward. Both Tyson and Rei's face went from upset to downright horrified knowing exactly what she was about to say.

"We found them in the basement sir and have reasonable concluded that they are the ones who let Serenity out,"

Next time on Beyblade S-Fusion

Rei came into the room and everyone stood up.

"Rei!" Max yelped and ran over to his boyfriend. Rei smiled and Held him closely, Max's face tucked into the crook of his shoulder.

"Max, what the hell were you guys thinking?" He sighed and looked at everyone else.

"We wanted to know what you were hiding from us," Kai stated and Rei looked down and gestured for his friends to take a seat.

"I shouldn't actually be telling you any of this but…If I'm going to tell you what's going on, I'm going to have to start from the beginning. When Doriton attacked the BBA reopening party,"


	13. True beginings Part 1

**So I finally get to explain the 5 years that everyone slept through. The beginning of everything and soon no one won't be so confused anymore. YAY**

**English: **_**Italic**_

Kai, Max, Tala, Hilary, Kenny, and Daichi sat in a locked luxurious room that you find at a penthouse suit.

"Well at least they didn't put us in jail," Tala stated looking out the window.

"We are so stupid," Hilary cried and slumped herself onto the arm of the couch. Lai stood in the corner of the room and peeked at the clock. It had been three hours and no one had come to tell them what the hell was happening.

Rei finally came into the room and everyone stood up.

"Rei!" Max yelped and ran over to his boyfriend. Rei smiled and Held him closely, Max's face tucked into the crook of his shoulder.

"Max, what the hell were you guys thinking?" He sighed and looked at everyone else.

"We wanted to know what you were hiding from us," Kai stated and Rei looked down and gestured for his friends to take a seat.

"I shouldn't actually be telling you any of this but…If I'm going to tell you what's going on, I'm going to have to start from the beginning. When Doriton attacked the BBA reopening party,"

At the same time Rei was telling the Bladebreakers what happened Tyson was sitting on the window sill with a cup of tea in his hand also remembering what happened all those years ago

Flash back 

~5 years ago~

Tyson sat on the back of the ambulance with a blanket over his shoulders and stared into nothingness. Rei stood next to him with Brooklyn watching the police officers run back and forth trying to figure out what the purple shell around the building was.

"Tyson!" Grandpa's voice rang out through the crowd and made his way over to the boys. "What happened dog?" Tears began falling from Tyson's eyes again as he threw himself into his grandfathers embrace.

"We don't know what's happening," Rei said looking back at the building.

"Dragoon spoke to me, he warned me to leave the building but…" That's all Tyson could get out before bursting into tears once again.

"Zeus did the same thing for me. He said that he felt something …dark," Brooklyn responded holding the now sleeping black beyblade.

"Max, Max!" The gang heard a woman call out. Judy pushed her way through the crowd and found the boys.

"What happened…where's Max?" She said dropped to her knees when she watched everyone look at her with pained expressions. A police officer walked up to the group and told them to go home and get some rest and that an officer would come to their home tomorrow to gather some questions. Grandpa allowed everybody to stay at the dojo and everyone took the offer.

As soon as they got to the Granger's home, Grandpa showed Judy the way to his daughter's old bedroom for her to sleep in. When he came back he wanted to make the three boys some tea but they all decided to turn in for the night. Not wanting to be alone Tyson slept on a tatami mat with Rei and Brooklyn all in their clothes from the party. With Kai's scarf tucked under his head and the hat Hiro gave him gripped tightly in his hand Tyson tried to fall asleep.

He ended up tossing and turning before finally falling into a dream. He was standing on top of the mountain top next to the small compass like statue that the Blade Breakers met on top of in Australia(1). He looked around and saw three more people coming up the sides.

They were three shadows one of a man the other of a woman and the last one of a little girl.

"Who are you?" He yelled out but instead of answering him they all took out beyblades and released them from their launchers and spun them front of them. The sun began to set and the blades began to light up one in red, green, and dark blue until Tyson's entire vision was blinded.

Tyson woke up in sweat. Rei sat next to him his eyes red from crying all night.

"Are you ok?" The Nekojin asked.

"Australia," Tyson said standing up. Rei gave him a confused look and stood up with him following the younger teen into the hall. Brooklyn was just opening the door with Grandpa letting a police officer into the Dojo.

"Good morning Granger-san, my name is Yamato I'm here to just ask some question about last night," The large man said taking his officer cap off his head.

"Australia," Tyson said again putting his shoes on and walking out the door.

"What does he mean?" The officer asked.

"I don't know," Rei said and followed Tyson out the door. "Tyson wait what's in Australia,"

"I don't know, but I have to go to Australia," Tyson said turning around. Rei looked into his wild amber eyes and saw the younger teen holding Dragoon tightly in his hands glowing a slight blue and nodded.

"If it will help us save Max and the rest then yeah, but at least let us get plane tickets," He smiled and ran back into the dojo. After Judy came out of the bedroom and Tyson explaining his dream to the group they all decided to head to Australia.

"Wait, you're going all the way to Australia because you think your toy sent you a message?" The rest of the group turned to him with sharp glares and he held his hands up in defense.

"You just saw an entire building fall asleep surrounded by a purple wall and you think this is weird?" Tyson asked. Yamato sighed.

"Look, flights in and out of Japan have been suspended. There treating this as a terrorist attack,"

"Then how are we supposed to get there," Rei groaned.

"If you let me come with you I can get you through, I just have to make some calls," They all looked at him skeptically.

"You don't even believe in the power of Bit beasts, why would you be helping us?" Tyson asked. Yamato shrugged.

"I don't know I just feel like its right," Tyson though for a second and then nodded. Tyson would do anything to get Kai and his friends back even trusting people he didn't know.

~11 hours later~

The helicopter Yamato was able to "borrow" from the army was given permission to land in the Australian airport. Once they rented a car and were on their way to the Mountains Tyson began to ease up. He didn't understand what happened but hopefully whatever was on the mountain top will save everyone. When he saw the mountain ridges Tyson could almost kiss officer Yamato. He was so close.

Once the car was parked in the parking lot Tyson ran ahead of everyone else with Brooklyn and Rei on his heels and Judy, Gramps and Yamato walking behind them. When he finally reached the top panting hard he looked around in disappointment.

"So now what do we do?" Brooklyn asked.

"I…I don't know," Tyson said and sat down still trying to catch his breath.

"We wait," Rei said sitting next to his friend cross legged. "You said sunset right? We still have a few hours." The rest of the group reached the boys and sat down and waited as well. Soon the sun began to seep under the sky line and Tyson began to get irritated.

"Oh come on already, I just want to get this over with," Rei jabbed him in the arm with his elbow getting the blunette to stop complaining.

"_Umm, excuse me_," Everyone heard behind them turning around fast. It was a little girl maybe around the age of 12 with long silver hair in a white dress and sandals; she had a British accent and held a large stuffed bunny. "_Are you the people who I'm supposed to talk to?_"

Tyson stood up quickly and walked up to the girl. She was only a shadow in his dream but for some reason he knew she was one of them.

"_I umm, am Tyson Granger from Japan, what is your name?_" He asked in the best English he could muster. She laughed slightly at his poor English but smiled.

"_I'm Serenity Colt from South Africa,_" She said, "_My family is here on vacation. I kind of snuck out of my hotel room so mommy and daddy don't know I'm here,_" She said holding her hand out to Tyson. He hesitantly took her hand and a spark flew through their arms. They stood back in shock and the rest of the group walked up to them and they waited for the next person to arrive.

"_Is this the party?_" A 19 year old looking girl asked in an American accent as she walked up to them. She had long brown hair in a high pony tail with short red jogging shorts and a black tank top. Sweat slid down her face like she just worked out and strong muscles worked its way throughout her body. "_Oh my god your Tyson Granger ok let me try this…Konichiwa watashi …wa Lily __Morgenstern desu,_" (2) they all looked at her like she grew another head and Brooklyn snickered slightly.

"_Oh did I say that wrong,_" She said in disappointment.

"_No it is fine_," Tyson said.

After another hour or so Lily had told everyone her life story. She was from New York City and after having "the dream" she told her parents she was going to visit her friend in college that was upstate.

Tyson looked at his watch and groaned.

"_What are we supposed to do?_" Lily asked.

"_We have to wait for one more person,_" Tyson said biting his lip nervously. Finally under the shadows a person walked up the mountain top. His red eyes scanned over them all and Tyson intently recognized him as the guy he mistaken for Kai.

"_Are you here for us,_" Tyson asked hopefully the turquoise haired man.

"_I don't know_," He said in a Russian accent. "_Did you have a dream about me,_" Tyson, Lily and Serenity all nodded and he walked closer. "_My name is Kira…Kira Yagami,_" The rest introduced themselves before getting into a circle.

"_I guess we take our blades out now,_" Lily said. Rei and Brooklyn backed up to Judy, Gramps and Yamato and the other four took out there blades. Launching there blades they called out there bit beasts names.

"Dragoon?" Tyson screamed out and the blue dragoon appeared in a flash of light.

"Ra!" Kira called as a golden bird that looked like it was made of real solid gold appeared.

"Penrile!" Lily shouted and a giant dark green lizard jumped from its blade.

"Black Dragoon!" Serenity cried and a black dragon flew from its blade. Tyson froze at the sight of the bit beast knowing all too well what a black bit beast could do. But before he could do anything about it all four bit beasts twisted their way around the bladers and everyone was blinded by a light. When the light dimmed down Rei gasped as all four bladers were on the ground unconscious. He ran to Tyson his eyes wide in fear.

"No Tyson you can't go too, wake back up!" he shouted shaking the blunette's shoulders who laid there limply. Judy ran to Serenity and checked her pulse and Brooklyn and Yamato ran to the other too. Gramps walked over to Rei and Tyson and sat down next to his grandson.

"Calm down home boy. T-man will come back, just watch," Grandpa said closing his eyes and waited. They all waited…and waited… and waited.

Suddenly Tyson's eyes opened wide, his pupils the size of pin pricks. He sat up quickly gasping for air at the same time the other four sat up and gasped.

"Tyson!" Rei shouted with joy hugging him tightly. "What happened?" Tyson looked at Rei his eyes back to their natural size.

"I know…I know everything,"

Next time on Beyblade S-Fusion

Tyson stood in front of the BBA building with white flowers in his hand. Rei walked passed to the guards and up to the younger man placing his hand on his shoulder. Looking into the main hall the two could see their lovers sleeping peacefully, Kai on the ground and Max bent over his head on the table.

"What are the flowers for?" Rei asked.

"Mariah asked me to place them here for the one year anniversary," Tyson said tiredly. Black circle around his eyes confirmed the fatigue and Rei looked at him sadly.

"Hard to believe it's only been a year, it seems like it's been longer," Rei said. Tyson snickered and placed the flowers down.

**(1)Beyblade G-revolution episode 21**

**(2)Lily said Hello my name is Lily Morgenstern **

**Omg that was longer than I thought. I didn't think I would need to break it into parts but I guess I do. Sorry about that.**

**Review Kindly Onegai**


	14. True beginings Part 2

**I have decided to make my chapters longer. I found that there still pretty small when they are published and when I was done with each chapter I found that I always want to write more. But do say something if I should go back to shorter chapters please and thank you****.**

**So I am still on the flash backs so not to confuse you if your all like 'huh'. So make sure you've read the last chapter**

~4 years ago~

A red lion looking bit beast charged at a younger version of Chris. He smiled and held his hand out electricity flying from his finger tips. The bit beast roared in anger and charged the blond haired man. Just before he reached him Chris's pit bull like bit beast jumped in front of him and head butted it and the bit beast went flying backwards.

"Reimod fuse with me!" He yelled out. The dog howled and in a bright light the two fused.

Chris stood in black Greek armor with a golden lightning bolt across his chest and a gold gem onto of that. He smiled with his canine teeth showing and his blue and green eyes gleamed with excitement. He yelled with his arms out and the lightning built up around his body. Metal began shifting all around him with the eclectic charge and the lion once again charged. Holding his hand out an actual lightning bolt appeared and he threw it right in the beasts head and it disappeared in a roar of pain changing back into a blade. The boy being controlled by it fell unconscious a few feet away, scratched up but safe none the least.

"That was so cool," The blond haired kid cheered as he de-fused himself from Reimod.

"Good job Chris," Rei said walking up to the kid. "The members will have to go over your scores but unofficially I say welcome to the team," Chris shook Rei's hand enthusiastically and ran off to tell all his friends he made it. Rei shook his head at his excitement and helped the paramedics with the unconscious kid.

After the judging Rei had a chauffeur drive him to a building that he tried to visit as much as possible but now a days it was becoming very difficult. After getting to his destination he got out of the car and tightened his winter jacket around his shoulders.

Tyson stood in front of the BBA building with white flowers in his hand. Rei walked passed to the guards and up to the younger man placing his hand on his shoulder. Looking into the main hall the two could see their lovers sleeping peacefully, Kai on the ground and Max bent over his head on the table.

"What are the flowers for?" Rei asked.

"Mariah asked me to place them here for the one year anniversary," Tyson said tiredly. Black circle around his eyes confirmed the fatigue and Rei looked at him sadly.

"Hard to believe it's only been a year, it seems like it's been longer," Rei said. Tyson snickered and placed the flowers down.

"Yeah…so how did Stork do?"

"Chris defiantly has the talent, you have a good eye," Rei commented and the two began to walk back down. "You need to take a break Tyson," Rei added. Tyson looked at his friend with tired eyes.

"I would love to Rei, but I have too much work,"

"Even Kira is trying to get you out. Why don't you go to the arcade?"

"Thanks Rei but I have that press conference about the latest sightings of Doriton. He just keeps slipping out of our grasps. If only we had some sort of hint like who his human partner was," Tyson sighed and looked back to the BBA building being kept safe with five guards and scientists trying to see they can break the shell open without the bit beast.

Rei looked back at the untouched BBA headquarters and his eyes widen.

"That's it," Rei said happily

"What's it?"

"I know what's going to get you out of your funk…a beyblade championship,"

"What?" Tyson asked in shock. Rei put his arm around Tyson's shoulder as they walked.

"Yeah think about it. We are so focused on Bit beasts that we have forgotten why we love them in the first place. I bet Dragoon is just itching to get back out on the dish and it will get the public to trusts the bit beasts again," Tyson looked at Rei in realization.

"You really think we can do that?"

"Sure we can have two of them. One for the blading we all grew up with and then maybe we can make a more challenging one, a championship for those who can fuse. We can make new rules and a whole new game," Rei said and opened up the car door. He slid in and Tyson looked up at the dark winter clouds. He smiled like he did whenever he got a new challenge and got into the car and closed the door behind himself.

~Few months later~

"Welcome bladers of all Ages!!!!" DJ Jazzman shouted through his mike. "It's been a long time but we are here for the 23rd beyblade championships and the very first fusion championships!" Everyone began cheering as children, teens, and adults got on line and began sighing up for the games.

"Now remember if your sighing up for one you can't sign up for the other. And you can only sign up for Fusion if you can easily fuse with your bit beast within three seconds of your launch, a judge will ask you to show them you can do this so be ready to show them your stuff!"

A couple of hour's later Beyblade fans began to fill the arena for the first fusion match ever.

"AJ Topper here with Brad Best and it's a b-e-a-utiful day to have a beyblade game,"

"You bet," Brad Best responded. "Tomorrow will start the 23rd beyblade championships but right now we are here to enjoy something a little different. Let's bring it down to DJ Jazzman and start the first match,"

The middle of the stadium was cleared like it was during the last championships between Tyson and Kai. DJ Jazzman stood in the middle with his microphone.

"Hey beyblade fans let me introduce our first two teams," He indicated to his right with a bright smile. "To my right we have Spirit X."

Rei stood proudly next to Mariah. The pink haired Chinese wore her hair up in a high pony tail with a pink tang top and jean shorts. Behind them was Mystel in his usual Egyptian clothing but instead of white and blue it was green and gold. Behind him was Jessica who stood there glaring at Chris who was cheering on the side. She looked younger with her red hair pulled back into a French braid. She wore a low cut purple top with a picture of a black heart and a black knee length skirt showing off her personality perfectly.

"And to my Left we have the new BB Revolution," The crowed went nuts as Tyson waved to them. He wore a red t-shirt with a jean jacket over it and fitted jean pants. He took his hat out of his back pocket and put it on his head and twisted the cap backward. Kira stood next to him in a white button down dress shirt and black pants. Behind them stood Lily in a green camouflage tang top and loose forest green Capri's. Behind her was Serenity who smiled happily in a light spring blue dress.

Tyson, Kira, Rei, and Mariah walked up to the center and shook hands.

"You ready for this," Mariah teased. "Because I'm not holding back,"

"I would be upset if you did," Tyson retorted happily ready for the challenge.

"Bladers at the ready!" DJ Jazzman called out and all the bladers connected there blades to their launcher.

"3, 2, 1 LET IT RIP" The entire stadium shouted and the four bladers in the center jumped back in sync as there blades flew from there launchers.

"FUSION," They all shouted and the arena was covered in a bright light.

~1 year later~

Tyson sat at the café table looking out the window. It was fall and the leaves began to change colors of brown's and gold's. He sipped a coffee in casual clothing of a tight long sleeved blue turtle neck. His hat was no longer on his head but had begun to collect dust on his desk in his office at the newly created Yajuu force. The bell over the café's door chimed and Kira walked in wearing a brown jacket over a black top. The turquoise haired man walked over and sat across from Tyson.

"What are we meeting here for?" He asked placing his hand on top of one of Tyson's. The blunette quickly removed his hands and put them under the table.

"Kira," He said warning evident in his tone of voice. The Russian sighed and leaned back. "This is important Kira…Something isn't right with you know who and we can't procrastinate any longer,"

"Serenity?" Kira asked and Tyson shushed him. He looked around the café and back at the older man.

"If she wants she could hear our conversation so don't say her name or she'll know," Tyson said pointing to a glass of water next to Kira's arm. Kira nodded and the two got closer.

"I've been talking to Rei," Tyson started. "And he's been getting worried as well. The power is getting to her," Kira nodded again.

"Your right, she's already used it to keep herself from aging. She still looks ten when she should look thirteen."

"Yeah she's learned to use her water abilities to be almost like a fountain of youth," Tyson said placing his hand on the cup of water and closing his eyes. A few seconds later he opened his hand on the glass. "We're still good,"

"But it's all harmless. She hasn't done anything thing wrong," Kira said and Tyson dropped his gaze.

"Yes but her bit beast…it's…black. Nothing ever good comes from a black bit beast." He said remembering Black Dranzer feeding off of Kai's emotions wanting all that power. Kira hmphed and looked at Tyson skeptically. Suddenly Tyson felt a shock go through his hand like it did whenever he touched Serenity. He grabbed Kira by the scruff of his jacket and pulled him in for a kiss. Kira's eyes widen but soon closed as he leaned in into the kiss. Tyson took his hand off the glass of water and stuck his fingers into the clear liquid. Concentrating hard the water began to boil and then evaporated quickly leaving it empty. He released Kira's jacket and stood up grabbing his own fall jacket.

Kira looked at him in puzzlement.

"Sorry Kira. She was watching us through the water I need her to think we weren't talking about her before I could get rid of the connection," Kira stood up and glared at Tyson.

"We better go before we stir something up then," He said nodding to a group of girls who were sitting at a nearby table giggling with camera phones at the ready.

The next day every newspaper and tabloid had the picture of Kira and Tyson's little "Make out session." Rei laughed as he placed the magazine on Tyson's desk. The blunette groaned and dropped his head to the desk.

"What am I going to do now? The whole world thinks I'm going out with Kira,"

"Well that was kind of stupid Tyson no matter what the reason was for," Tyson looked up at Rei and glared at the Neko.

"But seriously. I have an interview tonight. They're going to ask me what's going on,"

"Just tell them…I don't know that you can't tell them all of your secrets?" Rei suggested and Tyson smiled.

"Yeah I guess that works. Thanks Rei,"

~few days later~

Tyson in his fusion form created a ball of wind and threw it at the green rhino like bit beast. The creature was thrown back but it got up and roared fiercely. Kira flew down next to Tyson.

He wore a golden Egyptian like armor with solid gold wings. One eye was just as brightly gold as the rest of his outfit and his other still bright red. Green gems decorated his breastplate and surrounded one large green stone in the middle.

"This thing just won't go back to Pandora!" Tyson screamed in frustration.

"We can only hope for Serenity to find and knock out the guy who's partnered with it," Tyson nodded and they both charged at the beast again. Kira shouted and fire erupted from his hands and Tyson shot out wind making the fire ten times bigger. A car pulled up with Rei, Lily, Chris, and Jessica. They began taking out there blades when all of the sudden the bit beast screamed in pain and disappeared into a blue blade.

Tyson and Kira looked at each other in confusion.

"What happened?" Lily asked in broken Japanese.

"I…I guess Serenity was able to find the guy," Tyson said and just as he said that Serenity came up behind him brushing dust off her midnight blue dress with black frills around the ends. She looked at them with deep blue eyes her silver hair slightly messy and a gleam upon her lips.

"Where's the partner?" Kira asked.

"I took care of him," she said happily. Tyson glared at her.

"What do you mean took care of him?" He asked angrily and his eyes widen when he noticed the red smeared on her cheek that was hidden by her hair just beforehand. Reaching his hand up and slowly twisting it into a fist Serenity put her hands around her neck trying to desperately gasp for air.

"Tyson what are you doing?" Rei cried running up to his friend.

"That's blood on her face. She did exactly what I was afraid she would do. She Murdered an innocent person," He growled and tightened his fist more until his nails dug into his palms, blood dripping down to his wrist. The rest of the group looked over to the girl and saw her dropping her hands to her side one eye covered by her hair and the other eye almost looking at them happily with a wide toothed grin, blood splattered on her face.

"He…deserved…it," She gasped. "He…was…taking…too long to give up…his power," She quickly took her blade out that was already in her launcher and ripped the cord. Tyson moved so fast using the power of the wind that no one saw him move until he was directly behind the little girl. His sword was held up against her neck and he pulled her back with her hair. Serenity looked at the rest of the group who ready to back up Tyson at a moment's noticed and laughed.

With the flick of her hand Black Dragoon appeared form it's blade with an angry roar. It hovered in the sky for a few moments and then flew off.

"Go after him!" Kira yelled and Jessica fused with her bird bit beast and quickly flew after the dragon.

"Kill me," She choked to Tyson who breathed heavily trying with every fiber of his being not to slide his sword across her throat.

"You don't deserve to get out of this so easily," He said at last.

"You'll regret that…you think…you won," She laughed. "Just wait…I'll get free and you'll all pay. Japan will be… nothing but a pile of ash and then…I'll kill you all slowly one by one," And she then fainted from the lost of oxygen.

Tyson fell to his knees and looked up and Rei and Kira who was besides him.

"We need to put her some were she can't hurt anyone and where bit beasts and people can't get to her. Judy's been working on those magnates. Keep Serenity unconscious until we find a way to use them," He said tiredly. The other two nodded and Kira de-fused from his bit beats Ra and picked up the light girl and took her to the car.

"I don't think it was supposed to turn out like this Rei," Tyson said standing and de-fusing at the same time now dressed in his black uniform.

"I know Tyson but I don't think a lot of things were supposed to turn out the way it happened," Rei said back and sirens were heard in the distance. "What are we going to tell the press?"

Jessica came swooping down from the sky and de-fused from her bit beast. She shook her head indicating that she had lost sight of the black dragon. Tyson walked past the two of them and began walking to the car.

"We tell them that the man wasn't being controlled by the bit beast but was working with it. We had no choice but to kill him. If we tell the public that a thirteen year old that everyone saw as a beyblade champion killed him there is going to be uproar," Rei nodded sadly. He knew that Tyson didn't like lying and doing things like this but they all had to start doing things they didn't want to do.

"What about Serenity," Chris asked overhearing their conversation. "People are going to ask where she is,"

"We tell them about the seers," Tyson said leaving everyone confused.

"I thought we agreed that we keep seers a secret," Lily said. "People are already nervous about people controlling one element but having people that can control all of them…it's going to cause panic,"

"No, wait I see where you're going with this Tyson," Rei said. "If people are preoccupied with dealing with seers then they won't start to ask questions about Serenity," Tyson nodded.

"Yeah and if we tell them that it is practically impossible to become a seer and that only Lily, Kira and I are one then that would make them feel a little more at ease," Kira closed the door after making sure that Serenity wasn't going anywhere. The news van and police came to a stop in front of the group and ran to the bladers.

"Tyson, Tyson what happened?"

"Did you deal with the rouge bit beast?" News reporters hounded him with questions.

"Yes we dealt with the rouge bit beast…" He started. Rei, Kira, Lily, Jessica, and Chris stood behind him showing that no matter what was to become, they were behind him one hundred percent.

~Present~

"Since then we decided to broaden the Yajuu force," Rei stated to his friends. "We needed to get stronger sending everyone out to every country and every major city,"

"So…" Tala finally whispered. "We just released the strongest bad person we have ever faced," Rei snickered.

"Pretty much yeah,"

"That's just great!" Hilary yelled. "We are so screwed. We just destroyed Japan," Rei got up and began to leave the room.

"Wait," Max said grabbing a hold of Rei's wrist. "What's going to happen to us, what are you going to do about Serenity?"

"Well…You guys will probably be released soon since technically none of what you did exists, and as for Serenity. Well we will probably be going into war. It won't be hard for her to find Black dragoon and convince rouge bit beasts to join her cause. They all kind of hate us,"

"We can help right?" Max asked.

"Max I know you want to help but you can't even fuse and if you paid attention to captain Yamato no one from the force can fight during declarations of war unless you can fuse with your bit beast," Max looked down in defeat and Rei turned around to leave the room once again.

"Well Kon," Kai stated making every one turn around to the two tone haired man that everyone forgot was there. He stood there against the wall his arms cross and eyes closed. He opened them and gave everyone one of his mischievous smiles. "It's a good thing that I know how to fuse. Because I'm going to fight whether you like it or not." And Kai pushed himself from the wall and walked past Rei with a soft smile on his face and was followed by Max, Tala, Hilary, Daichi and Kenny.

**Whew that felt good. Flashback over and now you know everything….well almost everything it's always good to keep a few secrets for later in the story *Insert evil laughter*.**

**Review kindly onegai**


	15. She's Back!

**Sorry it took so long but here's my next chapter. As most of you probably noticed I'm not doing the next chapter thing anymore. Some time I would write something and it wouldn't fit and then I had to change the way I wrote the story. But I'm sure that won't affect you so much.**

**Disclaimer: Takao Aoki of course.**

Kai fell on his butt as he tried to catch his breath in the middle of the giant training gym.

"What the hell!" He argued as Dranzer spun innocently in front of him until in finally fell into its side. "Why can't I fuse? I already did it before!"

Rei came over to him and picked up Dranzer.

"Well if I remember correctly you only fused in your mind Kai. You still haven't actually fused," Rei answered and handed Dranzer back to his ex-captain. Kai glared at the Chinese and took his blade from his hand.

"Duck!" The two bladers heard Hilary call out and Rei dropped to the ground just as a yellow blade shot out over them. "Daichi!" Hilary screamed again and the two men looked over as Daichi and Hilary began arguing.

"Don't yell at me you old hag!" Daichi shouted.

"Then listen to me Daichi,"

"Why should I?!"

"Because I'm trying to help you!" Hilary said and sighed as Daichi looked away. "Please I want to help, just let me show you what to do,"

Rei walked over and placed Strata Dragoon into Daichi's hands.

"You should listen to her since she is the only one who has actually been able to do this," He said placing his hand on Daichi's shoulder. "Hilary's element is earth based just like yours; in fact some crystals are forms of rocks. She can really help you, maybe more than I can," Rei said and Daichi nodded reluctantly.

Rei then walked over to Tala and Max who decided to working together being that there elements was so close together.

"Need any help," Rei asked the two men sitting on the floor with their blades spinning on the floor. Both of them shook their heads and Rei walked and stood next to Kenny.

"How are they doing?" He asked Kenny who sat with his laptop on his lap and Dizzy standing on the other side of him.

"Well Kai definitely seems to be the closes to fusing but that makes sense considering in his mind he already knows how to do it," Kenny stated. Everyone looked over to the two tone haired blader who ripped the blade again and failed to fuse. Suddenly a light filled the room and when it dimmed everyone was surprised to find Daichi in fusion form.

His one eye was Green and the other one golden Yellow. He wore a white shirt that was hidden under golden shoulder guards and a golden chest plate with an amber Gem in the middle with swirls of red. His hair had a white streak in the center of his head like Strata Dragoon has on his head.

"I did it!" He shouted happily and Hilary smiled with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I told you," She said smugly.

"I can't believe it," Dizzy said in shock. "I thought for sure it would be Kai who would get it first. Right Chief," She said and Kenny nodded. Looking over Kenny freaked slightly as he saw Kai glaring at him. Soon after Daichi Max and Tala had finally fused with Dracial and Wolborg.

Max's one Purple and one blue eye gleamed with happiness as he looked over his new look. It was a black tight top with dark purple fingerless gloves that went to his elbows. A dark purple jewel was on his chest and black pants with knee high dark purple boots finished the look with purple highlights in his hair.

Tala had almost the complete opposite look. His gem on his chest was such a clear blue that it looked almost clear on his long sleeved white shirt with ice crystals on the cuffs. On his head was the same gold crest with the green stone in the middle that Wolborg had and white fur outline his neck. He looked at everyone smuggling with one blue eye and one yellow eye with a red pupil. He smiled at Hilary showing his canines and Hilary rolled her eyes.

Kai on the other hand was still struggling to get Dranzer to fuse with him. He had long given up with fusing with the phoenix when ripping the blade and had opted to sitting on the ground with his eyes closed.

He found himself in the desert oasis once again and searched for Dranzer. She was sitting in the field of red and pink flowers in her red outfit creating a wrath of the small plant life and placing it in her red hair.

"Dranzer!" He said upsettingly. She looked up at him and stood up.

"Kai," She said matching his tone placing her hands on her hips. "What are you doing?"

"What am I doing? I'm trying to summon you and you're not coming out,"

"No you're not. You're yelling at me but not giving me a way out," She hissed poking him in the chest with the last six words. Kai looked at her in confusion cocking an eyebrow and Dranzer sighed.

"You need to have the same feeling you had when you fused in your head. A bit beasts way out is through their partners heart. That's how rouge bit beasts take a person over, by taking advantage of their heart," Dranzer said placing her hands over her chest.

"I don't remember what I was feeling," Kai said and tried to recall the event closing his eyes. "I Remember after reaching for your blade…I felt this heat, and…I saw a hand," Kai looked up in surprise. "It was your hand,"

Dranzer nodded. "You took my hand. You trusted me without hesitation letting down your guard and trusting me…I know that's something your not able to do easily," She said and Kai looked down trying not to blush. Kai Hiwatari does…NOT…blush.

The fire blader nodded and found himself back in the gym. Connecting his blade to his launcher he looked at everyone sharply and let his blade rip from the launcher. It a bright light he found himself in his fusion form and smiled in his red and gold outfit his feathered wings appearing from his back. Rei smiled back.

"Ok, now you're all ready,"

Rei led the group into the office where Tyson and Kira stood.

"She probably already found Black Dragoon," Kira said.

"Well duh," Tyson said leaning back on the desk. When Rei closed the door behind everyone Tyson and Kira looked up.

"Good you saved us the trouble of finding you," Kira stated. "Rouge bit beasts have been popping up all over the country. I'm taking you all to help me in Kyoto where the stronger bit beasts have been spotted,"

"Hey," Max shouted. "You guys can't do that…Tyson tell him you can't do that," Tyson had not moved from the place he was leaning against looking out the window. Kai glared at his boyfriend in anger.

"Granger!" He hissed. Tyson looked over at them all dully like he just woke up from a dream. "I'm not going to freaking Kyoto; I'm staying here in Tokyo!"

"You know why I can't let you stay here," Tyson finally spoke quietly. Rei laughed slightly.

"Umm Tyson," Rei started.

"Not now Rei," Tyson said his voice picking up volume. "There are reasons why these rules are put into place and I'm not going to change it,"

"Tyson,"

"Not now Rei! You need to be able to fuse with your bit beast and…"

"Tyson!"

"WHAT!" Tyson growled as he stood up in front of everyone.

"They all know how to fuse. You're going to have to come up with a better reason they can't be part of our teams,"

"Well they can't be part of my team," Tyson moped. Hilary and Kenny gave Tyson a confused look.

"What's your problem Tyson," Hilary argued walking closer to the blunette. The two of them glared at each other seething in irritation.

"Well team blue is open for a few more members,"

"Rei!" Tyson shouted in disbelief his mouth hanging opened stunned and Rei gave him a smug smile.

"Sorry Tyson but they meet all the requirements and you know that having the sacred four bit beasts together will give us a better chance,"

"I don't care,"

"Tyson!" Kai said walking closer to Tyson and placed his hands onto his shoulders. Tyson quickly shrunk way looking down to the ground.

"Tyson," he said again trying to place his hands on shoulders again. Looking up he met Kai with a scowl.

"What?" Tyson asked in an annoyed voice his brown eyes swirling with emotion. Kai was taken back. He didn't usually see Tyson so upset.

"I…I," Kai stuttered.

"Wow look at that. The all mighty Kai Hiwatari has lost his words. I never thought I would see the day," Tyson said. "Since Rei is letting you come I can't do anything about it. Just stand in the back and try not to get in my way," Tyson said and nodded to Kira and headed for the door. As Kira passed Kai the two of them sized each other up and the Turquoise haired man left the room leaving everyone upset.

~A few hours later~

"It's so quiet," Hilary said nervously walking next to Tala. He nodded in agreement as they continued down the deserted streets. Most of central Tokyo had been evacuated with what they were calling a very dangerous rouge bit beast being spotted in the area. Kira had led a team to Kyoto and other bladers had been sent to other parts of Japan. This left Tyson's and Rei's group to stay in Tokyo. While Tyson's group had been spread out through the city Rei had decided to keep his group together.

"This is starting to get really boring. I wish she would just show up already," Tyson said to Rei as he sat down onto the side walk.

"Your wish is my command," A little girls voice was heard and Tyson stood up quickly. Serenity stood in the middle of the road in a light green dress looking innocently at everyone. Raising her hand a loud roar was heard and a black looking Dragoon flew in and landed behind her with a loud thud.

"Tyson you always were the impatient one," She said and began walking up to everybody. Tyson and Rei held there blades out and launched them fusing in the process. Chris, Jessica, Max, Hilary, Tala, Daichi and Kai followed in suit and fused as well. Kenny knew to get to a safe distance and ran to an abandoned car next to the sidewalk. Kai began to walk up to Tyson and Rei but was stopped when Tyson held his hand out telling him not to come further.

"Serenity, give up now. You know that you're no match for us," Serenity laughed lightly.

"That would have been true before but unlike you're powers mine was able to grow. I control the darkness and it grew every time I thought of how I was going to get back at all of you," Black Dragoon disappeared and Serenity was swallowed by a black light. When it vanished Serenity stood in fused form.

Her knee high purple dress was fluffed out with black lace and the black stone was stationed in the center of her chest. A sliver braid made its way down the center of her hair which was now longer. When she looked up again her one blue and one black eye gleamed with excitement. She laughed and began moving forward again. She stood directly in front of Tyson and placed her hand on the gem in the center of his chest.

"I can hear Dragoon call to me. It yearn s for Black Dragoon just like you yearn for me," She said and her eyes widen as Tyson placed his hand on hers and pulled it off with the same sparks going through them.

"The only reason why Dragoon would call for Black Dragoon would be so he could send him back to Pandora," Serenity ripped her hand from his and jumped back with an evil laughter. Looking behind Tyson she smiled in realization. "Are these the original Bladebreakers?"

"That's none of your concern," Rei shouted.

"None of my concern?" She said before disappearing. Everyone looked around for the girl to reappear. They heard Max shout slightly and everyone turned around.

"Max!" Rei screamed as Max was surrounded by black smoke and Serenity stood behind him.

"Let him go," Tyson hissed.

"Did you realize Tyson," She started placing her finger on Max's head and caressing it down his cheek. "That Max has the same abilities that I have both drawing our powers on water. With the right tweaking I can make him protégé,"

"Don't you dare touch him," Rei roared.

"Rei," Max said nervously. He felt a cold rush go through his body at her touch.

"I'm just going to borrow him for a while. I promise to bring him back after making a few improvements," She said before the two of them disappeared.

"Max!" Rei screamed once again and ran over to the spot that Max was just standing at. "Tyson," He said turning around and looking at his friends helplessly. Everyone looked at him with guilt. She was able to take him away so easily and none of them was able to stop them. Tyson looked back to Rei with a strong face and nodded.

"We'll get him back Rei I promise,"

**Dun, Dun, Dun. Serenity is still out there and now she has Maxi. What will the Bladebreakers do to save their friend?**

**Review kindly onegai**


	16. Ending the war

**So a couple of days ago I got my first flame in a different fic. It was about my grammar and even though that person is a totally nasty I just want to apologize about my grammar. I know it's far from perfect but I like writing stories for fun. **

**So I hope you can still enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Takao Aoki**

Rei finished lighting the incented candles around his room and blew out the match. The soft glow of the light illuminated the black circles under his eyes. It had been week, and there wasn't a single sign of Serenity or Max. Every time there was a call for a rouge beast Rei volunteered to go out but he was always met with disappointment.

He finally decided to go against Tyson. He was going to try and connect himself through Drigger and Dracial to Max. The blunette warned him it was too dangerous and he knew that it was as well but it was his fault. Tyson had told him to have them go with Kira but he was just too prideful to listen. He just wanted the team to be back together and now he lost the one he loved.

Sliding onto the bed in his old white Chinese shirt he sat in mediation with his legs crossed and arms on his knees. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He found himself floating into his and Drigger's meeting place. He walked through what looked like the deep jungle of Asia where the bamboo stalks reached higher than some buildings in the city. He pushed himself through until he came to a small clearing.

"Drigger!" He called out and a few seconds later the trees rustled and a man stepped out. He wore long black Chinese shirt and forest green pants and his dark green hair was wrapped in a black wrap. Standing in front of each other they looked almost exactly the same creating ying- yang colors between the two. Drigger's dark green eyes glared at Rei as circled him.

"I'm not taking you to Max," He stated coldly.

"Why not," Rei cried.

"It's too dangerous. He has been taken by a seer who is partnered with a sacred bit beast's cousin. She could be as powerful as Tyson if she really wanted to,"

"But she has Dracial too. Don't you want to save her?!" Rei asked. Without even saying anything Rei could see that Drigger was struggling not to find her, she was his soul mate like Max was his after all.

"We'll just look for a couple of seconds and if it begins to get bad we can get out. I just need to know and I know you need to know too," Rei pleaded with the tiger who sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Fine but only for a second, to make sure that there still ok," Digger stated and Rei smiled happiness. Drigger held his hands out and Rei took them both closing their eyes in the process.

"I ask you the keeper of Pandora to make a path between two minds," Drigger started. "Let us The sacred beast of earth Drigger and thy partner see into that who is the sacred beast of water," After a warm glow Rei was bombarded with dark coldness. Opening his eyes quickly he found himself standing on a small island with Drigger by his side. The dark rough sky's light up with lightning and thunder and Rei soon became drenched in the swarming waves of the endless ocean.

"Where are we?!" Rei yelled over the crashing sounds of the water.

"We're in Max and Dracial's meeting place!" Drigger shouted back. The tiger then inhaled deeply and roared as loud as he could. Rei couldn't see how anyone could hear that over the strong winds but a few seconds later a large amount of bubbles appeared in the water in front of them and a young woman quickly pushed her way through the water and calmly walked onto the beach. Although she just came from the ocean she looked completely dry, her long, wavy, violate hair blew wildly through the winds. A long purple halter dress covered her slender body that was covered in black tattoos of waved lines and her lilac colored eyes was full of fear and sadness.

"Dracial," Drigger called running up to her but she held her hand up to stop him.

"Why did you come here?" Her voice sung almost hypnotizing Rei. "You know of the danger that waits."

"We needed to know if you were alright," Rei said.

"Does it look like I'm alright," she yelled furiously her emotions changing as fast as the ocean can change its tides. Rei looked at the titanic like waves and shook his head no.

"Where is Max?" Rei asked.

"I do not know. That wrench came into out sacred place and separated us. I have been trying to find him ever since," She said before doubling over in pain.

"Dracial what is wrong," Drigger screamed holding onto the serpent. A few seconds later she looked back up and the two men gasped in shock. Her once vibrant lavender eyes had now become a dull black.

"What happened to your eyes?" Rei asked.

"Piece by piece I am being taken over by the shadows. I don't know what this girl has done but she has been filling Max's heart with darkness. And since I am a part of him I shall turn into darkness as well," She said sadly.

"That can't happen," Rei shouted as thunder crashed in the distance.

"Then find us before we can be found no longer. Once we have been changed long enough there will be no turning back," She cried. Rei walked over to the woman and placed his hand on her cheek.

"I promise that I will find and save you both." Rei said. Standing up Rei nodded to Drigger. Before leaving Drigger and Dracial embraced each other and kissed deeply before parting in breathless pants.

Rei closed his eyes and a few seconds later heard nothing but the buzzing sound of the heater in the corner of his room. Opening his eyes he found himself covered in sweat and the smell of the candles burning his eyes. Changing quickly into his uniform he walked out of his apartment and down the street of the still quarantined city to the Yajuu force.

Slamming the door opened of Tyson's office he found the younger man sitting on the window sill looking out into the darkness. Rei watched as Tyson turned around slowly, dry tear marks streaked down his face.

"Tyson," Rei whispered as he walked forward.

"I look like crap don't I," Tyson said. Rei laughed slightly.

"Not more than usual. What happen?"

"What didn't happen," the dragon avatar said. "We lost everyone for five years, we had to imprison a friend because she turned evil, my boyfriend set her free because he was jealous, the country is threatened to be destroyed and I got one of best friends captured by a psychopath. Oh yeah and now we can't even fight Serenity with full force because we had to send Chris and Jessica to Hokkaido because of even more rouge bit beasts and Lily is still stuck in New York because they can't clear the snow storm." Tyson said as tears began to well up in his eyes.

"We live a colorful life," Rei said and the two laughed. Walking over to the mini fridge Rei opened it and pulled out two beers. Tyson shook his head no and Rei placed them back in and pulled out a giant bottle of sake. Tyson nodded and Rei took a seat next to him. Talking a swig he made a sour face in the process and handed it to his friend. Tyson took a shot and looked at the glass.

"You've done this way too much haven't you," Rei joked but Tyson didn't answer, just took another sip.

"What did you need any way?" Tyson asked. Rei looked at Tyson sternly and took the bottle form his hands and placing it on the desk.

"I went to Max and Dracial's meeting place, I couldn't find Max but I met Dracial."

Tyson sighed.

"I thought you were going to do something like that. How was it?"

"Dark,"

"Has Dracial started changing?"

"Yes…you're a seer; you know what's going to happen next don't you?" Tyson nodded.

"She's going to use him against us. Water elementor's personalities have always put them at risk of changing sides quickly," He answered. "But you already knew that. That's what you wanted to ask me when we watched them train wasn't it?"

Flashback

Max stood next to a bucket full of cold water and pulled the water up and had it go flying to the dummy soaking it. Yamato cocked an eyebrow and was about to yell at the blond for the stupid move before the entire chest of the dummy collapsed into itself.

"What did you do Tate?" The teacher asked in amazement.

"I just sped up the water damage," Max said happily. Up in the stands Rei looked down in concern.

"Tyson you don't think…oof" He finished as Tyson slapped him on the back.

"He's fine Rei." He said not wanting to here Rei's complaint.

End flashback

"Yeah, he just seemed to like that power so much," Rei said lowering his head. Tyson looked back out the window.

"Hey Rei," He whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Look," He said nodding towards the distance. Rei cocked an eyebrow as he looked outside. He saw the ruff clouds beyond the city light up and then a few seconds later the low rumbling of thunder.

"What about it?"

"That storm should reach us by tomorrow morning. Serenity will use anything to her advantage. Including attacking when her element will be around her," Tyson answered.

"We need a plan," Rei said. Tyson turned back to the earth elementor with sharp eyes. Rei knew those eyes. They're the eyes he showed whenever he knew he had to do something he didn't want to do. "Tyson, what are you thinking?" Rei asked hesitantly.

"I'm thinking I'm going to have to break a promise that I made with myself,"

~The Next day~

Hilary's face showed exactly what she was thinking. She would rather be stuck in a small car with a hyped up Daichi than to be standing in this down pour at 8:00 in the morning. Daichi shivered as water dripped down his back.

"Kenny," Tyson said into the walkie-talkie.

"Yeah I'm here Tyson," Kenny answered from the Yajuu base.

"Has Dizzy picked up any signs yet?"

"Not yet."

Tyson sighed and looked around the high buildings pulling a back pack that he had on tighter. Kai took the opportunity to try and talk to Tyson again. He walked up to the younger man and watched the rain wash down his face.

"Tyson," Kai said gently placing his hand on his shoulder. Tyson shuddered in surprise and turned around.

"Yeah?" He asked almost in a whisper.

"Tyson what I did…it was stupid. I…"

Kai never got to finish before Tyson wrapped his arms around Kai's neck and leaped in for a kiss. A few moments later Tyson had let go and placed his hands on both side of Kai's cheeks.

"Kai I need to tell you something," Tyson said upsettingly.

"Anything,"

But before Tyson could say anything a loud laugh was heard behind them. Tyson didn't even need to turn around to know whose laugh that belonged to. It was the same laugh that he's heard since he was only 12 years old. Twisting around and looking up at the roof of the small convenient store was Max. He lazily sat on top with one leg swinging back and forth against the wall and his other one had his head resting on the knee.

The dark violate highlights in his blond hair had now turned a light black and his should be purple right eye was now blank and black than before. The gem on his chest was now a swirl of blacks and violates dueling for space.

"Max!" Rei shouted running next to Kai and Tyson. "You're alright!

" The blond haired man looked that them in confusion and then stood up his hair covering his eyes as he smiled a wild grin.

"Of course I'm alright," He stated holding his hand up. In his fingerless gloved hand a ball of water formed in his palm. "I'm better than alright."

Max threw the water towards the group and they all ran in different directions as it exploded. All of them fused with their bit beasts and looked back up.

"Max," Rei shouted again. "This isn't you,"

"Of course it's me. In fact this is the truest to myself I've ever been," he gleamed. Behind everyone they heard Tala shout and they turned around to see Ice crawl up his leg and stop at his thigh, behind him Serenity smiled in her fused form.

"Do you really think ice is going to stop someone whose element is just that?" Tala teased but when he placed his hand on the ice instead of it going away it just kept on crawling up his body. "What the hell?" He shouted until it covered the top of his head.

"Tala!" Hilary screamed and ran over to him. As soon as she touched the ice on the ground the same thing began to happen to her until her body was completely covered.

"I am the strongest of all elements of water. Do you really think that a mere child like yourself who just learned to control your powers could match up to me?" Serenity mocked.

"Well it's a good thing I've got nothing to do with ice!" Daichi yelled as he ran towards the woman.

"Daichi no!" Tyson screamed. Max quickly disappeared into a puddle of water he stood on and popped up in a puddle in front of a non moving and very confident Serenity, a small dagger made of ice in his hand. Daichi had such momentum that he couldn't stop and Max swiped at him but hit nothing but air. Looking up angrily Tyson held Daichi in his arms and soared in the sky. Looking back in front of him Max's eyes widen as he was thrown back with a tunnel of Fire.

"Don't kill him Kai!" Rei shouted angrily.

"I don't want to, I'm still just getting use to this thing," Kai yelled back.

Max pushed himself up weakly against the wall he slammed into. He looked up at the two of them and charged.

Behind them Tyson lowered Daichi to the ground.

"Stay here," Tyson demanded.

"But…" Tyson snapped his head back at Daichi and the red head shut his mouth quickly. Serenity and Tyson walked towards each other lightning lit up the sky.

"Are you ready to end this Tyson," Serenity taunted. "I'm going to make you wish you never killed me,"

"What did you do to Max," Tyson demanded. Serenity glared at the dragon fused man. He was ignoring her tease and she didn't like that.

"I opened his heart to his deepest desire and like a true water elementor he took it with stride," She said and in her hand she created a long sword out of water. Tyson followed suit creating one with wind. They ran at each other their swords hitting and creating sparks.

At the same time Rei and Kai blocked the wall of water that Max had just thrown at them. Rei hit the ground and a block of earth rose saving the two bladers. Rei waited there for a few seconds and jumped when he felt someone behind him. Turning he found Kai with a small dagger in his hand struggling to stabbed Rei with it.

"Kai what are you doing," the Neko asked.

"I don't know…I can't…control myself," he struggled. They both heard Max laugh and Rei lowered the wall of dirt.

"Do you know the percentage of water in your body?" he said holding his hand up towards Kai. "It's 70%. Most of it in your blood stream and I can control it all," he said throwing his hand over causing both Kai and Rei to slam into a building. Kai still couldn't move and looking over at Rei he could see he was having trouble to. Max walked over to them casually and bent down to Rei. He gently kissed Rei on the lips and then placed his hands onto Rei's chest.

"What?" Rei asked dizzily.

"Have you ever heard of dry drowning? It's when the lungs fill up with liquid when not actually being in water," Rei's face scrunched in pain as he felt his lungs fill with mucus. Suddenly Max stopped and looked down at his chest. He found a sharp metal object pierced through his chest and through the now cracked gem in the center. He turned in shock and found Daichi breathing heavily.

"You…freaking…monkey," he said trying to get up but stumbled back down and defused from Dracial. He fainted onto the ground the rain bounding off his body.

"Max," Rei said painfully and began getting up.

"Oh Kami did I kill him?" Daichi asked as he ran to them.

"No," Rei said, "the injuries you get when in fusion doesn't transfer when you go back to yourself. Rei stood up and limped over to Max. Placing the blonde's head into his lap he drew his finger down his face.

"Tyson," Kai said as he stood up from the debris. The three looked up and watch the fight continue. Finally Tyson and Serenity pulled back and their swords disappeared.

"This is taking forever," she groaned.

"For once we agree," Tyson said and Serenity looked at him skeptically.

"Tyson you don't have to do this it's too dangerous," Rei shouted and Kai looked at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Kai asked and Rei looked at the older man.

"Tyson thinks the only way to save everyone is to use his seer powers," Rei said and Kai tried to walk up to his boyfriend but crumbled in the process. Tyson closed his eyes and a blue light surrounded him. Smiling Serenity followed in suit with black. Suddenly her face turned into a frown as she watched Tyson hold his hand to the back pack he was wearing before and a black blade tore its way through.

"What is that?" She asked angrily.

"I know that my hold over the darkness isn't as strong as yours," Tyson stated. "But I learned that I can borrow from other blades…like Black Dranzer," a black light jumped from the blade and into the light around Tyson. "And from the darkness that you put into Dracial," He said as the black light from the blade next to Max slowly made its way to him. When he opened his eyes it was pure black the white edges gone and he smiled with his large canine teeth. Everything he wore that was not black had now turned the dark color and the blue gem became darker.

"Now we can fight," Tyson hissed with a darker voice under his own.

"What did he do?!" Kai demanded. Before he could say anything Tyson cocked his head and looked at Serenity almost surprised.

"Now that I have this power I can see the darkness in your heart. You can't be saved can you?" Serenity glared at Tyson angrily. "I don't know what happened in your life to make you like this but you won't have to deal with it any longer," He said and held a dark ball of energy in his hand. He threw it and Serenity tried to dodge it but the ball followed her causing her to scream in pain. As the energy shot through her the gem on her chest broke and she fell to the ground in her regular dress. She moaned as she sat up and gasped as she felt Tyson's shadow on top of her.

"You beat me once again," She pouted as her hand was slowly moving back towards Black Dragoon. She froze and grasped her throat. "Not…this…again…" She gasped.

"And this time I'm not stopping when you faint," He smiled his hand creating a fist in the air.

"Tyson stop!" Kai shouted. As the blood vessels in Serenities eyes popped blood began to pool around her eyes.

"I guess…I …win…" She cried out. "I've created…the monster that… you were meant to…be," Serenity laughed until she took her final breath and dropped to the ground. Tyson kicked her fallen body so she was facing upward looking into the rain with her eyes still open. Tyson turned around and looked at his three friends staring at him in shock. The all heard a girl scream and they saw that after Serenity lost Hilary and Tala were set free.

"Tyson what have you done," She yelled. Tyson looked at his hands and his black soulless eyes looked at them. Red tears dripped down his face as the darkness left his body and went back into Black Dranzer and Dracial. Tyson's eyes turned back to normal and Dragoon dropped to the ground as they de- fused and Tyson continued to look at his hands.

"I…killed…her…" He whispered before passing out on the road the rain washing away the bloody tears on his face.

**Yeah almost down with my second arc, so cool**

**Review kindly**


	17. To save a friend

**Disclaimer: Takao Akio**

The group of bladers sat in the hospital wing in there casual clothing. Kai stood up and punched the wall and blood began dripping down his wrist.

"Kai stop it," Hilary demanded. "There is no reason for you to act like this."

"No reason to act like this?" He demanded making everyone cringe but Rei who continued to stare down at the floor. "This is the perfect time to act like this…Yajuu soldiers all over Japan were killed while fighting rouge bit beasts, Max is stuck in his own little world and won't talk to anyone and Tyson is in a freaking coma. So tell me Hilary how am I supposed to act?" He yelled. Tala put his arm around Hilary's shoulder as she looked down in shame and gave Kai a death glare.

"Guy's calm down. Now is not the time to be fighting," Kenny said. Suddenly the door down the hall was slammed opened and Judy sprinted down the hall her husband following closely behind her. She passed the group without even glancing at them and ran into Max's room at the other end of the hall. Rei stood up as Mr. Tate stopped in front of the group.

"What happened?" He asked worryingly.

"We're not really sure…He was captured by Serenity and she did something to him…now he won't even look at us."

"What about Tyson?" He asked. Kai glared to the side and began walking down the hall. Daichi was going to follow but Hilary held him back and shook her head no. Mr. Tate got the message and walked into the room with Judy to see his son.

"This totally sucks!" Daichi shouted and kicked a garbage can on the side and then bounced up and down in pain holding his foot.

_______

Kai walked into the hospital room where Tyson laid sleeping. He wasn't hooked up to anything but a single IV line for nutrition. The doctors said there was nothing wrong with him but a few bumps and bruises; he just seemed to not want to wake up. He took a seat next to the pale looking blunette and brushed his fingers over his loose hair.

"Quietest he's ever been," Kai heard from behind him and jumped in seat. He regained his composure as he turned around and found Tyson's father standing at the door with a cup of coffee in his hand. He only met the man a couple of times at the beginning of his adventure with the Bladebreakers but he remembered the man well. He had strains of grey hair now and he had more wrinkles and his eyes more tired but all in all he really didn't change much.

Kai stood up so the older man could take the seat but he shook his head and walked to the other side of the bed.

"He needs you more than me," he laughed. "Please take the seat," He gestured and Kai sat back down. The two men sat and stood in silence except for the sound of Mr. Grangers sipping on his coffee.

"I'm really sorry about all of this," Kai finally had the nerve to say. "If I had…"

"There's nothing you could have done. He's like his mother that way; stubborn and determined. I remember when she passed away the doctors said she only had a few weeks but she proved them wrong. She lasted a whole year before finally moving on," the man laughed but Kai could see the tears welling up in his eyes. Tyson's father took Tyson's limp hand and held it firmly his sons paleness contrasting with Mr. Grangers own worn and tan hand. The man's phone rang and he looked at the caller.

"Do you need me to leave?" Kai asked.

"No it's Hiro. He probably just landed in Japan and needs me to pick him up," Mr. Granger placed Tyson's hand down and began walking to the door. Kai stood up and in the traditional Japanese goodbye he bowed. Mr. Granger bowed back slightly and smiled. "Take care of him for me will ya?"

"I will," Kai answered and sat back down when the door closed.

_______

A few hours later Mr. Tate had finally gotten his wife to fall asleep and he lifted her up and brought her to a place to rest. Rei snuck into the quiet room and Max's back was to him. On the other side Max stared at wall with blank blue eyes.

"Max?" Rei whispered placing his hand on Max's arm. The water elementor didn't respond to Rei's voice or touch and the older man's eyes widen at Max's cold body. "What did she do to you…this is so messed up," He said out loud and took a seat throwing his face into his hands. He looked back up sharply when he heard something fall to the ground and he looked to the floor where he found the purple blade of Dracial on the floor next to the bed stand. He picked it up curiously remembering that he placed it in the middle of the stand and should not have been able to move. Looking at the black and purple serpent in the middle of the blade he remembered what he promised the sacred water goddess.

He could hear her whisper now. "Then find us before we can be found no longer. Once we have been changed long enough there will be no turning back."

And he had told her that he promised that he would save them both. Placing Dracial back on the stand he took out Drigger and held the blade tightly.

"Please Drigger I need you to take us back to Dracial and Max's meeting place," he begged the tiger. He shut his eyes tightly to concentrate and he felt the familiar feeling of warmth and then the cold rush of the ocean. Opening his eyes he was once again on the same beach with Drigger standing next to him.

"The waves are not as bad as they were the last time," he stated scanning the ocean.

"I guess that's a good thing," Rei said and the two Neko's made their way down the beach. After what felt like forever Rei spotted something further along the beach. Squinting he realized that it was Max.

"Maxie!" he shouted with a smile as he ran towards his lover. When he got close enough his smile faded when he found the boy sitting cross legged in his old outfit of the green and yellow top and orange pants. He looked out into the ocean with blank eyes and didn't seem to realize Rei was there at all.

"Dracial," he heard Drigger call out calmly and he looked up to the see the serpent of the sea walk up to them. One eye was still black but the other had turned back to her original purple and she smiled sadly at the two.

"I found out what that wench did to him. She exploited his darkest desires and played illusions for him. He can't have the things he desires and the despair in his heart grew until he was like putty in his hands," she said. Rei looked down at Max and with anger written on his face he lifted the blond by the scruff of shirt.

"What are you doing?!" Drigger demanded.

"Something I should have done when he attacked me during the fight…knock some sense into him," he said as he threw back his arm and punch Max in the face. The blond was knocked to the ground and Dracial and Drigger cringed. Max laid flat on his back looking at the sky blankly but tear drops began to fall from his face. Rei walked back up to him and pulled him back up again.

"Max I love you so much," Rei started. "Oh Kami do I love you…but you can't go back to the way things were no matter how hard you try," Rei released Max slightly allowing him to stand on the sand. "For years Tyson, I and the rest of the world had tried to bring you back…tried to make it so everything would go back the way they were. When I realized that even after you were brought back to me that things still wouldn't be the same I pretended….I pretended that you were still gone so that everything that I preserved in my mind would stay the same, that you would still be the same Maxie from 5 years ago. But a certain captain reminded me that I can't do that," Rei said recalling the talk he had with Kai and looked back at Drigger and Dracial.

The two of them were holding each other and crystal tears fell from the goddess's face. Looking back at Max the blond was looking down but his eyes seemed clearer. Taking the boys face into his hands he closed his eyes and kissed the serpent's avatar. When he released the kiss he kept his eyes closed wanting to keep the memory with him.

"Rei?" he heard and when he opened his eyes Max was back in his green shirt with an orange star in the center and green pants and was looking around with a lost expression on his face. "Rei what's going on? What are you doing here?"

Max opened his mouth once again but was silenced by Rei's lips pressed against his own.

"Max!" The heard Dracial shout and they were both thrown to the ground the woman landing on top of them. "Thank the Keeper that your back," As soon as she let go Drigger walked up to them and helped them up.

"Maybe you should continue this conversation where you can really be together," Drigger suggested and with a snap Rei found himself back in the hospital room Max sitting in his bed in his hospital garment.

"Max," Rei went over to hug the younger man but with met with a punch to the face. Rei looked back up at Max in confusion holding his cheek.

"I might not remember everything but I remember that," he stated and he and Rei laughed out loud.

The door opened with a crack and Hilary popped her head in. "Rei what's all the noise….MAX!" Hilary ran into the room and jumped onto Max's bed. Tala, Kenny and Daichi soon followed and surrounded the blond in his bed.

"Max I am so sorry," Daichi cried. "I didn't mean to stab you."

A sweat drop appeared on Max's head as snot dripped down Daichi's nose and sniffed it back up.

"It's alright Daichi. To be honest I can't really remember much anyway," Max said waving his hands in front of him.

"What do you remember," Kenny asked. Max placed his chin in his hand and looked up thoughtfully.

"I remember Serenity taking me to this cave on the beach that we use to all practice at. She placed her hand on my forehead and said some weird stuff in a language I didn't understand and then nothing…I remember bits and pieces but it was like I was there but wasn't."

Rei placed his hands over Max's and smiled warmly. A knock was heard and everyone turned to see Kai at the door.

"Hey Max," He said quietly. Max nodded once with a smile but his wide eyes and his smile turned into a frown.

"Tyson," He whispered and he groaned as he held his head in his hands.

"Max," Rei said placing his hands on Max's shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"Tyson…I remember he came…He came before you and he tried to help me…" Max grabbed the sheets and ripped them off. He jumped off the bed grabbed Dracial and in his bare feet he ran out of the room leaving everyone to follow in surprise.

"Maxie?" He heard his mother call him from down the hall with his father.

"Mom", he cried. She ran to him and hugged him tightly his father wrapping his arms around both of them. "Mom where's Tyson's room," he asked pushing his parents of him gently.

"He's down the hall in 319," She said in uncertainty and Max ran off. He opened the door quickly were Tyson laid.

"Tyson," he said shaking the blunette with tears in his eyes. Kai with everyone behind him walked into the room after Max.

"Max what are you doing?!" Kai shouted and tried to pry Max from his sleeping boyfriend.

"You don't understand…" He cried pulling himself from Kai's grasp. He got away and turned to everyone. "He was there in my meeting place and…and…and."

Rei walked up to Max and placed his hand on Max's shoulder.

"Max look at me," He said and the blond looked up into Rei's eyes. "Just take a breath and tell us what happened," Rei told Max. He nodded and looked back at the sleeping Tyson.

"He came up behind me…"

Flashback

Max looked out at the ocean with dull eyes and he felt a shadow behind him. He looked behind him lazily and he watched as a 16 year old Tyson in his yellow shirt and red jacket with the backwards red and blue cap sit next to.

"Hey Max," Tyson said tiredly and Max smiled and looked back at the ocean. "I just came to say good bye…I know that Rei will be here soon to save you so I know I don't have to worry but just remember to keep your heart open to what he has to say…I'm really going to miss you guys," Tyson said as tears began welling up in his eyes. He placed his hand on Max's head and ruffed it up a bit. Behind him a man with sky stormy blue hair and golden eyes in a white Chinese outfit walked up to them and Tyson looked up.

"It is time to go. The keeper won't wait for long," the man said in a booming voice.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Sheesh Dragoon your more impatient with me sometimes," Tyson laughed and stood up. "Well good luck buddy," and in a flash of light Tyson disappeared.

End flashback

"The way he was talking…it's like he knew he wasn't coming back," Max finished and grabbed Tyson's arm and began shaking him again. "Please Tyson you need to wake up."

Kai looked at Max with wide eyes and then walked up to Tyson slowly. He placed his hand into Tyson's and as soon as he touched him Dranzer in his pocket, Dracial in Max's hand and Dragoon on the bed stand all lit up. He released Tyson's hand and the blades died down. Kai and Max stared at each other and looked at everyone else.

"What…was that?" Kenny asked. A cough was heard from Kenny's laptop and he opened it up to let Dizzy speak.

"There reacting to the seer part of Tyson. His bond with the Keeper," Dizzy stated.

"What the hell is this keeper thing I keep hearing about?" Max asked.

"The Keeper…" The group heard and turned around to see Mr. Granger with Hiro. "Is the Kami that guards the gate between our world and Pandora,"

"How do you know that?" Kai asked.

"He was put in charge of figuring out the legends of the bit beasts," Rei answered. "After Tyson, Kira, Lily and Serenity were sent to Pandora they described a woman who allowed them into the world of the bit beasts,"

"Legend has it that many people have gone into Pandora and never return; their bodies left here to sleep forever. The only way to save Tyson is to stop him from crossing into the world of Pandora" Mr. Granger said sternly.

"How do we know that he didn't already cross over," Tala asked.

"Because…when I said that the people who go to Pandora left their bodies to sleep forever, I meant they die," He whispered sadly.

"Why is he doing this?" Max cried. "Why would he want to leave us?"

"I don't know Max," Rei said.

"But we're going to rescue him aren't we?" Hilary asked tears streaming down her eyes.

"Of course we are," A voice said behind Mr. Granger. Moving aside Tyson's father gave room to Kira as he came into the room followed by a woman with long brown hair behind him.

"As much as I hate to say it we are going to have to work together to save him. Let's get started,"

**Omg I have no idea why but that was like the hardest chapter ever and I have no idea why. I just couldn't figure out where to end it and so about one more chapter to go and that ends the second ark.**

**Review kindly onegai.**


	18. Joining the Keeper

**Finally…let me tell you college finals don't let you do fan fictions when you want to. They should know better lol. So here's my next chapter enjoy**

**Declaimer: ****Takao Aoki**

Standing in the back of the Yajuu force base Kai, Rei, Max, Kira, and the girl Kai learned to be Lily stood in a circle

"Why can't I go?" Kai heard Daichi whine.

"We told you already Daichi," Hilary said in annoyance. "Only Kai, Rei and Max can go because they have a sacred bit beast making them the closest to Dragoon and the other two are going because there seers. How many times do we have to explain this to you?"

Kira in a grey long sleeved top with a black vest over it held his hand out to Kai and the two toned haired man looked at him skeptically.

"If you don't take my hand you're not getting to Pandora," Kira stated and Kai looked over to Lily dressed in a green skirt and t-shirt nodding her head.

"It's true," She said in choppy Japanese. "Unless you have been invited by the keeper you can't go unless you're connected with a seer."

Kai took Kira's hand with a 'Hmph' and grabbed Rei on the other side of him. There blades that they had placed in front of them had lit up and begun spinning on their own.

"Penrile!"

"Ra!"

"Dranzer!"

"Drigger!"

"Dracial!" All of them shouted and the bit beast flew from there blades and surrounded them and in a flash of light the bit beasts were gone and the 5 bladers were lying on the ground unconscious.

The first thing Kai noticed was the feeling of sand beneath him. Opening his eyes he found Dranzer in her human form looking down at him. His eyes widen and he sat up quickly in surprised.

"Are you ok Kai?" Dranzer asked. Rubbing the back of his head he nodded to the phoenix. Looking around the first thing he noticed was everyone was just getting up with their bit beasts by their sides. He had never met there bit beasts in human form but just by what they looked like he could tell who was who for the most part, the green haired man with the tail had to be Drigger and the purple haired woman by Max must be Dracial. Looking over at Kira an Arab looking man in old style Egyptian garb helped him up. Lily was already standing and talking to a blond haired woman. She was dressed how the Amazonian woman would have dressed with a lizard tail coming out from underneath her short green skirt.

The second thing that Kai realized is where he was.

"I've been here," He said in shock. The other four looked at him in doubt.

"How?" Lily asked.

"When Tyson and I fought in our last world cup finals together…during the battle our minds somehow came here,"

"I guess that makes sense," Kira said almost like he was talking to himself out loud than to the others. "A bit beast's harness's its power from the elements. If there strong enough they come to the gates of Pandora where all the elements combine as one. Your battle must have brought you here,"

"But wouldn't that make Kai a seer?" Max asked.

"I don't think so…" Lily answered. "He was with Tyson when it happened and he's partnered with one of the sacred four bit beasts. Combine those two with an extreme bey battle you must have opened a rift. And technically we aren't in Pandora yet we need to get to the gate before Tyson crosses over."

"With us walking were never going to catch up to him." Max complained. The bit beasts looked at each other and nodded. In a flash of warm light Dranzer, Ra, and Drigger changed into their beat form. Kai pulled Max onto Dranzer and Rei and Dracial lifted themselves onto Drigger's back leaving Kira, Lily and Penrile to fly on the back of the golden back of Ra.

Every looked in awe; watching the swirls and shooting stars in the sky. After a few minutes a bright light shone in the distance over the water and then disappeared.

"What was that?" Rei shouted to Kira and Lily pointing where the light was a moment ago.

"It's the rift that's created as a bit beast draws its power from this world," Kira yelled from the sky. The rest of the trip was ridden in silents as everyone scanned the sky for Tyson riding Dragoon's back. Max sighed and looked down and ahead. Squinting he noticed something shining in the distance.

"Hey what's that?" Max yelled.

Dracial looked up from Drigger to answer. "That's the gate to Pandora."

Dranzer and Ra landed onto the sand and turned back into their human forms followed by Drigger who changed after Rei and Dracial slid off. Walking forward they came up to the silver gates surrounded by a wall of rocks and boulders. They looked around for Tyson and Dragoon but the two were nowhere to be seen.

"We're too late," Max sulked plopping to the ground.

"No you are not," The group heard a booming voice. Everyone looked to see a young girl with long black hair in a white Greek like robe leaned against the rock wall.

"Keeper!" Lily smiled and walked up to the girl.

"That's the Keeper?" Max asked in disbelief.

"Max you know better than to judge a bit beast by their appearance," Rei stated.

"Oh she's not a bit beast," Kira's bit beast Ra said in an Egyptian accent. "Nor is she a human she's an ominous being that has always guarded the gate. She's even older and stronger than the sacred four themselves,"

Rei, Max and Kai looked over at their bit beasts. The three of them are supposed to be the most powerful bit beasts and now looking over at the small girl it was hard to believe there was someone even stronger.

"What did you mean that we weren't too late?" Kai asked harshly. The girl giggled and skipped up to the group.

"Tyson is so impatient," she giggled. "All the humans who come to me are. Whenever they want to escape there world they always feel the best place to go is here but I always tell them that they should really think it over. I told Tyson and Dragoon to go to the lake of memories so he can be sure that he wants to really come here. It would be a shame if he was to come to me before his time."

"What do you mean before his time?" Kai asked glaring at the young girl.

"Why silly when a seer dies they come to me to be reborn as a bit beast. I call for the ones that I feel are worthy and then I give them the knowledge to control all elements. When they die the pick which element is truly their own and they become the beast of that aspect."

"Then that means…" Rei said looking a Drigger.

"Yes," The bit beast of earth answered. "I use to be human." The three ex-Blade breakers looked at their bit beasts and saw them in a whole new light, to think that the beasts they controlled and made fight use to be flesh and blood like them. Kira already knowing this turned back to the Keeper.

"Where is the lake?" He asked. The spirit pointed over to the right and Kira nodded a thank you.

"Make sure you knock some sense into him. I already had to send one seer into Pandora I don't feel like opening the gate again."

The group started to walk in the direction the seer pointed to but Lily stopped for a moment.

"Keeper…please take care of Serenity. I know she didn't end up the way it was destined to be but she was still a little girl, and my friend."

"Of course," the girl smiled and Lily ran to catch up to the rest of the group.

As they walked towards the lake Kai moved next to Dranzer.

"So you really used to be human?" he asked. Dranzer smiled sadly like she was longing for an old memory.

"Yes Dragoon, Drigger and Dracial I were the very first seers. The world was split into four nations and the lands were covered in darkness. With the balance of nature in danger the Keeper gave the four of us an element to control and when we passed away she gave us immortality as a beast."

"It must be lonely though," Max said to Dracial. "To be in your own world until being summand by a human."

"It's not so bad. The thrill of battling and meeting new people, it's better than dying and being alone for eternity," Dracial said. The rest of the walk was in silence until they reached the lake. Kai looked around and spotted the light blue dragoon in human form. He was sitting with his arms around his knees at the edge of the lake. Everyone made their way to the dragoon who turned in surprise.

"How did you get here?" Dragoon asked but his question was answered once he saw Kira and Lily with their bit beasts behind the group.

"Dragoon what were you thinking?" Dranzer asked throwing herself onto Dragoon wrapping her arms around the surprised bit beast.

"Where's Tyson," Kai demanded. Dragoon glared at Kai and looked back at the lake.

"Is he in the lake?" Rei asked and with a sigh Dragoon nodded.

"The lake allows who ever swim's in it the memories they need to see to make their decision. I didn't want him to give up his life but what he did just ate at him and I had no choice but to come with him." Kai pulled of his vest and made his way to the lake.

"Wait you can't go in there!" Dranzer shouted. "You'll be swallowed by your own memories." She knew just as much as Kai that his memories were not something he wanted to relive.

"I don't have a choice."

"Then make sure you concentrate on Tyson only," Dracial said.

"Yes if you focus on him than you can break free of your own memories," Drigger finished. Kai nodded and dove into the lake finding it deeper than he thought it was going to be. Making his way down his vision began to get blurry and he saw a figure. Thinking it was Tyson he made his way over and his eyes widen when he realized it wasn't him but himself as a kid. The small child drifted in the water and looked at Kai with dead maroon eyes. Suddenly a hand came up behind the child and Voltaire appeared smiling. Kai remembered that was the day he was forced to live with his grandfather. Forgetting he was underwater Kai opened his mouth in surprise and backed up. He was amazed to find that he could breathe under water.

Remembering that the images weren't real he closed his eyes tightly and when he reopened them finding the image was gone. Nodding in determination he made his way further into the water to find his boyfriend. As he drifted on visions and memories appeared and disappeared before him but he kept moving on. He watched the visions of all the times he betrayed his friends, on the ice and at the world champions and then BEGA.

Finally towards the middle of the lake he finally spotted Tyson. He drifted in the middle of the water with his eyes closed. He laid facing up his hands and legs drifting to his sides. He looked so peaceful laying there but Kai knew that didn't always mean it was a good thing. Grabbing a hold of Tyson's hand he meant to drag Tyson out of the water but found himself getting pulled into Tyson's own memories.

He was standing in the middle of the park the sun setting behind him. In front of him he found two boys on a swing set and he instantly knew who they were, it was Tyson and Brooklyn. The small orange haired boy jumped off the swing and smiled sadly. The two boys waved to each other and Brooklyn ran off leaving Tyson to swing himself higher.

"It was my fault," Kai heard next to him. Turning it was Tyson dressed in his yellow and red t-shirt.

"Tyson," Kai said in surprised and Tyson walked up to his younger self who seemed to not be able to see them.

"I told Brooklyn to keep on beyblading and look what happened. He helps BEGA try and take over the world, turns my brother against me, and hurts you. It was my entire fault."

The two stood in silent's and heard Tyson's voice get called. They looked over to see Mr. Granger call for his son.

"Tyson it's time to go home!"

"Ok daddy I'm coming," the little boy called out and ran towards the young man. Next to his father Hiro stood with his hands on his hip.

"Tyson come on we always are always waiting for you," the older brother shouted.

"Na-uh I'm always on time you're always just too early," The little blader stuck out his tongue. Mr. Granger laughed at his two sons and took their hands leading them home.

"Even if you told Brooklyn to blade it's not like you could know what could have happened. And if you leave then you're leaving them," Kai said pointing to the three people hoping into the car. Tyson looked at Kai sadly and the background changed and the two of them stood were Tyson was killing Serenity his eyes black with darkness.

"You beat me once again," Serenity said staring at Tyson while her hand moved back towards black Dragoon slowly. She froze and grasped her throat. "Not…this…again…" She gasped.

"And this time I'm not stopping when you faint," Tyson smiled as his hand created a fist.

"I guess…I …win…" She cried out. "I've created…the monster that… you were meant to…be," Serenity laughed until she took her final breath and dropped to the ground. Tyson kicked her fallen body so she was facing upward looking into the rain with her eyes still open.

The Tyson next to Kai fell to his knees wrapping his hands around himself and shook. Kai continued to watch the event unfold until the memory ended with Tyson fainting and the two were surrounded by darkness. The place was silent except for Tyson's sniffles and Kai bent down in front of his lover.

"I…I couldn't stop myself…I'm…I'm evil. I killed someone," Tyson cried.

"This is no reason for you to have to through your life away you did what you had to do. You are the kindest and purist person I have ever known. Everyone who ever met you whether as an enemy or not falls in love with you."

Tyson looked up at Kai and sniffed back tears.

"The White Tigers, All Stars, The Majestic's, the Blitzkrieg Boys, Kane, Zeo, Garland, Brooklyn, Max, Rei, and especially me. We are just a few of the people that you saved through the years. You tried to save Serenity and she took your kindness and shoved it back in your face. No one will blame you for what you did," Kai shouted. "You saved me so many times Tyson and now it's my turn to save you."

Kai pulled Tyson in and kissed the surprised man on the lips. The background swirled as the two men's memories pulled together. Memories of them together flashed before their eyes. Kai almost drowning in the Russian tundra and Tyson being the first of the friends to hold out his hand to him, the time Kai came and helped Tyson get his confidence back when Gideon first started attacking them, their third champion battle being surrounded by the lights on the beach, and then when they kissed for the first time.

"You see you've done more good than harm and if you're gone then you can't save more people," Kai whispered placing his hand on Tyson's wet cheek.

* * *

Max sat along the water's edge and grabbed another stone and threw it into the lake watching it ripple against the water.

"So did you have any sisters or brothers?" He asked looking up at Dracial.

"I had a younger sister…Mai. Seriously Max this game of twenty questions is kind of tedious," Dracial sighed.

"I'm just trying to past the time. It's been almost an hour," the blond said and Rei placed his hand on his shoulder.

Dragoon and Dranzer stood together off on the side. Dranzer bit her nails and Dragoon stood unmoving waiting for the two boys to appear. Suddenly bubbles floated from the middle of the lake and both Kai and Tyson appeared from the water. They both gasped for air and Tyson held onto Kai tiredly as the Russian pulled them towards the shore. Dracial held her hand out and created waves to help push them forward. Kira, Ra, Lily and Penrile ran over to the group from one end and Dragoon and Dranzer ran to them from the other.

"Tyson!" Max shouted as Kai pulled the younger man onto the shore and the two of them coughed water from their lungs. Kai flipped over onto his back and began panting heavily and everyone looked at him like he lost his mind as he began laughing. He laughed so hard tears dripped from the corners of his eyes and on his hands and knees Tyson began laughing as well.

"Did we miss something?" Max asked smiling softly. When Tyson looked up at Max the blond fell to the ground and wrapped his arms around Tyson tears streaming down his face.

"Don't ever do that again you idiot. When you tried to save me what kind of message was that? 'I just came to say good bye' my ass," Max yelled.

"You think you can just leave us with Daichi. You're not getting out of it that easily buddy," Rei laughed.

"So you're coming back to us?" Lily asked with a pleading look in her eyes. Tyson looked over at Kai and Kai placed his hand in Tyson's hand.

"Yeah let's go home…I just have to do something first."

The group headed back to the gate where the keeper was now laying on her back on a huge boulder eating an apple.

"So what was your decision young seer," The girl asked sweetly throwing the apple onto the ground and wiping her hands on her dress.

"I guess I have no choice but to go back…they won't let me leave," Tyson stated. Dragoon placed his hand onto his partners shoulder and both Max and Kai both took one of Tyson's hands.

"That's good because you know the next world championships are about to start and it would be so boring without you there," The little girl laughed and Tyson sweat drop.

"I told you it wasn't my fault the guy tripped me!" Tyson yelled making the Keeper laugh harder. Rei and Lily began laughing and Kira smirked leaving Max and Kai confused.

"Wait what happened tell me," Max pleaded.

"Nothing," Tyson said glaring at Rei to keep his mouth shut.

"It's ok Max I'll tell you later," Rei smirked.

"Well it's time you were all off then," The Keeper said composing herself. She clapped her hands twice and Kai found himself in darkness like someone just turned off a light. Suddenly he experienced a jolt and he felt himself laying down on the ground. He sat up quickly and gasped for air. He saw Max, Rei, Kira, and Lily doing the same thing their eyes the size of pin pricks.

"Kai you're all right!" Hilary exclaimed hugging the older man.

"Tyson?" Kai whispered and stood up wobbling to his feet.

"You'll get use to it," lily said slowly getting onto her own feet with the help of Kenny. Judy, Tala, Daichi, and Hiro helped the rest up and Kai began moving towards the building. He ran into the structure and up the stairs to Tyson's room. Swinging the door open he found Tyson being squished in a bear hug between his father and grandfather. He reached his hand out to Kai with a look of desperation written on his face.

"Help…me," He cried out and Kai leaned against the wall with a smirk.

"Oh no this is your fault. Maybe this will teach you not to try and kill yourself every time you feel upset."

"Bastard," he managed to squeeze out before his grandfather pulled out his kendo stick and began striking him on the head.

"Grandpa stop, what are you doing?"

"It's my fault dog, I stopped with your training and you went all soft on me home boy," Gramps argued and hit Tyson again.

As Max, Rei and the group walked down the hall they heard Tyson call out for help and watched him run out of his room followed by grandpa. Hilary sighed and put her hands on her hips and Max began to giggle.

"Should we help him?" Lily asked never having the privilege of watching Tyson getting attacked by his family members.

"No he deserves this one," Hilary smiled evilly.

"Well I now that everything is starting to get back to normal I guess I should start packing," Rei stated. Max looked at him in uncertainty.

"You're leaving?" He asked.

"Yeah I have to start heading for China to get Mariah. Like the Keeper said the games are about to begin. We need to start practicing," he said with a smile and every one turned to watch Gramps continue to smack Tyson over the head.

^End Arc 2^

**So end of the Seer arc and considering how I ended it you can pretty much guess what the next arc is going to be.**

**So as I was writing this I gave myself an idea for another story but only if you guys let me know if it's a good idea. After I finish this entire story should I write a story about the Dragoon, Dranzer, Drigger, and Dracial becoming the first bit beasts? I can probably get a pretty good story out of it because as I was writing this chapter there story just kind of manifested in my head. Let me know.**

**Review kindly onegai xD**


	19. The Game Arc: They're Back

**Arc 3: The Game Arc**

**School finals are done and I have a whole summer to write fan fiction. Enjoy**

Kai pulled his convertible into the parking lot with Tala in the passenger seat. They got out and walked to the front entrance of the beyblade stadium where Hilary, Daichi, and Kenny were waiting for them.

"Haven't been here in a while," Tala stated looking up at the entrance.

"Brings back old memories," Hilary agreed. The door opened and some men in blue janitor uniforms walked out and passed the group.

"The regular Beyblade matches are starting up in a few days so the only people here right now will be the cleaning crew," Kenny said.

"Hmph," The captain mumbled in understanding and leaned against the wall. A green car pulled into the parking lot and parked. Max stepped out and walked over to the group.

"Sorry guys Rei's flight back to China was delayed. Are we ready for this?" The blond asked and the group walked inside. Once they entered the middle of the stadium they looked around.

"So where is he?" Daichi asked impatiently.

"Hello my friends," They all heard and turned around.

"Romero you're late," Kai said folding his arms over his chest.

"I do apologize but I had trouble getting away from the girls at the bar," he said happily and walked over to the group. Hilary sighed and looked over at Kai.

"Why are we asking a perv like Romero to help us?" she asked.

"Because he helped me once before and he's said he would help us," he said quickly and shook Romero's hand.

"So you would like to know how to play a fusion game huh, your brave to start so soon after your ordeal," he laughed. "Anyway the object of the game is to defeat the other team's king or in some cases queen by destroying the crystal on their chest. You can only have four members on the field and while three of you can play whatever position you want one of you must play the position of king."

"It almost sounds like chess," Kenny said in surprise.

"I call offense!" Daichi cheered and was hit on the head by Hilary who shushed him to be quiet.

"Yes well as I was saying," Romero coughed. "You can use any weapons or elements you have when you're in your fusion form including the elements around you. Before each game the field you play on will be picked at random so if you're lucky enough it will work to your advantage. While the object of the game is to destroy the King's crystal you can try and destroy other member's crystals and once they de-fuse you can't attack them or you will be disqualified got that?" Romero said looking specifically at the Daichi.

"Yeah, yeah can we get started now?" He asked impatiently and once Romero nodded Daichi fused with Strata Dragoon before anyone can blink. A few minutes later after everyone fused and Kenny took a seat with Hilary on the bleachers as Romero showed everyone where to stand.

"Now those who play offense have to take a stand in the middle facing the opposing team," he said. Kai and Daichi stood in the middle and behind them stood Max with his hands on his hips. Behind him Tala stood in the middle of a small white circle. "Now the King which is you Tala can defend yourself in any way you like just as long as you stay in that circle understand?" Romero shouted over to the Wolborg fused Tala who nodded in understanding.

"Are you guys sure we want to do this?" Hilary asked standing from the bench.

"Why wouldn't we?" Daichi questioned.

"Well if we do the regular Beyblade championships then it would almost be like we are the returning champions but if we do the fusion games we're going to be the rookies, staring all over again when most of the competitors have been playing for a few years already."

"I don't see the problem with that," Daichi said. "I joined the beyblade championships way after all of you and I won that year."

"That's because you had Tyson you little monkey!" Tala called out from his circle and Daichi stuck out his tongue at the red head.

"I say we go for it," Max said. "No one thought we could win when we first started all those years ago so I say we prove them wrong all over again."

"He's got a point Hil," Tala called out to his girlfriend. The brown haired girl sighed and sat back down.

"Are you ready for your first practice?" Romero asked and the four guys looked at each other and nodded. Romero nodded as well and whistled. Four gorgeous looking girls came out taking their places on the other side of the field and everyone looked at Romero.

"I didn't say that I went to the bar just to be around the ladies. These girls here aren't competing but they said they would give you a practice match if I take them out to dinner tonight." Romero boasted and everyone sighed before getting ready to begin.

*That night*

Kai half walked and half limped into the nice Italian restaurant. He looked around and found Tyson at a table looking at a menu and sipping on a glass of water. The two tone haired man pulled on his jacket to even it out and walked over to the table. Pulling out his chair Tyson looked up and smiled.

"How did practice go?" He asked and Kai Hmphed causing Tyson to laugh.

"Yeah I was a little soar the first time I played. It's tougher than it looks."

Kai rolled his eyes and when the waiter came over he ordered himself a glass a wine and dinner. He rubbed the back of his neck and tried to get the knots out. He must have got slammed onto the ground a million times and out of the seven games his team played they only won twice. How were they going to compete with the rest of the competitors?

"Kai you have that look on your face," Tyson said in concern. Kai looked at his boyfriend and cocked his eyebrow.

"What look?"

"The look you always get when you doubt yourself. I think you guys made the right chose to join the fusion games and this way I get to beat your butt again. I totally miss that," Tyson laughed. Kai smiled slightly and he sat in silents for the rest of the dinner listening to Tyson ramble on about past games.

*The Fusion games 3 weeks later*

"Welcome bladers of all Ages!" DJ Jazzman spoke into the mike and everyone waiting on line for sign ups looked over to the ref. "It's time to sign up for the fifth fusion championships!"He cried out causing everyone to cheer.

"Remember you can only sign up for Fusion if you can easily fuse with your bit beast within three seconds of your launch so those that are new to the games be ready to show the judges that you can do that!"

Kai waited against the wall and watched Max pace back and forth in anticipation.

"He's late how could he be late!" He cried out.

"Daichi will be here Max calm down," Kenny tried to reassure him.

"Hey guys," Tyson called out and got in line behind them. "Where's Daichi?"

"He's late what else is new," Hilary stated. Finally Daichi ran up to them and collapsed to the ground.

"What took you so long?" Max asked.

"Sorry, sorry my alarm clock didn't go off."

"Oh please you probably hit snooze like ten times," Tyson laughed and Tala held Daichi as the small teen tried to tackle Tyson. Kai glared as Kira walked up behind Tyson with Lily, Brooklyn and Hiro.

"Brooklyn, Hiro what are you guys doing here?" Hilary asked giving the two of them a hug.

"I've been part of the BBA Revolution for the past two years with Tyson, Kira, and Lily," Brooklyn stated.

"Oh no!" Max said slapping his head.

"What?" Kenny asked in worry.

"We've been so busy with getting ready we didn't even give ourselves a name."

"Ah dame he's right," Tala agreed.

"Well you guys might want to come up with one soon because your next," Lily said nodding to the front of the line.

"Next," A woman said and the group didn't move. Tyson sighed and said good luck as he pushed Max forward almost causing his friend to bang into the table. The group followed Max and when they looked back to Tyson for help another judge called them forward and Tyson gave them a thumbs up and his team walked over to the other table.

"Who's the official team captain," She said in a monotone voice and Kai moved in front of her.

"I am."

"I need the names of your primary players, substitute players and your bit beasts names and powers." She said and Kai told her all the information she need. A few minutes later she had the person standing behind her bring each of them behind a wall to show they could fuse within three seconds and she handed them each badges showing that they are allowed to participate.

"I just need the name of your team and you'll be all set to go," she said placing her pen on the page filled with other participating teams. Hilary, Daichi, Max, Tala and Kenny looked at each other and then they all looked at Kai for an answer.

"Sir your teams name please."

"The Blade Beakers," He stated his eyes bearing down at the judge who looked up at him in surprise but wrote down the name none the same. The group smiled at the nostalgia of the name and they took their badges and walked into the back of the arena. Looking around there were hundreds of people getting ready for the elimination rounds. A man with a head set on and a clip board stood on a chair and picked up a megaphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen the games are about to start. There will be two games at a time and when I call your team's name you go to either slot A or slot B. Only six teams will move on from the elimination games and move on to the next stage. First up are Teams Dancing Blades and Demolish in slot A and in Slot B will be teams Ran and Spirit X. Your fighting in about twenty minutes so be ready."

Max eyes widen when he heard Rei's team name of Spirit X being called and looked around for his boyfriend.

"Behind you," he heard and Max turned around and hugged the Chinese bladder.

"How was China," he asked.

"It was fine but man Mariah worked me like a dog," Rei laughed and Mariah came up behind him.

"Mariah!" Hilary yelled and the two girls hugged tightly.

"I wasn't that bad," Mariah responded to Rei's earlier statement in her pink top and white jean shorts. Mystel stood next to her and bowed slightly and Lee came up behind them.

"Lee!" Max said in surprise. "You're on their team?" He asked.

"Yeah, Mariah taught me everything when I got back to China and they said I was good enough to join."

"But what about Jessica and Chris," Kenny asked

"Chris is going to be our substitute and he's getting some water bottles and Jessica isn't participating this year. She's guarding."

"Guarding?"

"Yeah with this many bit beasts being unleashed and so many potential partners it's bound to bring one or two rouges every once and awhile. Jessica volunteered to be a guard this year but next year she'll probably participate."

"Time for the first matches so we need the first teams to the field and we need the Blade Breakers and the Dynamic Four on deck for slot A and Maggie's team and The Ghouls on deck for slot B." The man said and Max and Rei hugged good bye. Taking a seat in the crowed Max watched as Rei and Mariah took the front with Mystel behind them and Lee in the Kings circle. On the other side there was three guys and a girl as there queen.

"Welcome to another Fusion game I'm Brad Best."

"And I'm AJ Topper bringing you live footage of the games. The first elimination match is about to begin so sit back and get ready to watch people get their butts kicked."

DJ Jazzman stood in the middle of the stadium that split the two games that were about to begin in half and held his hand up. "Bladers at the ready," he cheered and the bladers had their blades out and ready to shoot.

"3, 2, 1 Let it rip!" everyone shouted and the first two games begun.

**I wanted to show the games but that will have to wait until the next chapter. There's a whole lot of teams and I can't describe everyone in there fusion form but I promise it will be soon.**

**Review kindly onegai **


	20. Bladebreakers vs Demolish

It was nearing the end of the elimination rounds and the Blade Breakers had their last opponent. The sat in one of the preparing rooms waiting for their turns

"Well at least Spirit X and BBA Revolution got through right?" Max said. "So even if we don't make it…"

"Don't talk like that you guys will get through this no problem," Kenny said as he tweaked Daichi's blade. "You just have to believe that you can do it." The group heard a knock on the door and it opened as Tyson peaked in.

"Knock knock," he said and he come in covered in sweat and a water bottle in his hands. "Man that battle was tiring. You guys ready for your elimination match because once your done with the rookies it's just going to get harder,"

"Tyson we are the rookies," Hilary grumbled.

"Really…I would have never guessed watching you out there," he laughed causing Max to grab him in a light chock hold. There was another knock on the door stopping everyone in what they were doing and a man came in.

"Bladebreakers your up in a few minutes against the Demolish," he said and left closing the door after him. Tyson frowned and looked back at his friends.

"You guys have to be careful ok. That team likes to fight dirty," he said.

"Well can't you just disqualify them," Hilary asked Tyson.

"I don't have the authority Hil sorry."

"You don't?" Kenny asked. "But your head of everything."

Tyson stared at him and began to laugh. "I'm not head of the games I wouldn't be allowed to play if I was. Rei and I came up with the idea and gave it to the higher ups of the BBA. Besides the Demolish hides there cheating real well so just play like you always have and you'll be fine."

The group nodded and said goodbye to Tyson and Kai held back as they left. He walked up to Tyson and the two of them kissed gently.

"Seriously Kai be careful they like going after the team captains."

Kai nodded and walked out as Tyson watched him with a frown.

A loud horn blew as DJ Jazzman took his place in the center of the field. The Bladebreakers stood on one side and looked over at the other team. They were all nasty looking guys who looked back at them smiling evilly. Kenny gulped and looked over to see how everyone else was handling the situation. They all looked nervous except for Max.

"Why do you look so calm," Kenny asked nervously.

"Lucks on our side look at the field."

Everyone looked and Tala laughed. The ground was rock and surrounded by a river of water. With Daichi taking care of the earth and Tala and Max using the water they couldn't have asked for a better battle ground.

"The final game will now commence!" DJ Jazzman shouted. "On this side we have the returning team who's always made it to the end of the elimination rounds and made it to the finals twice please welcome team Demolish!"

The crowed clapped, cheered, and many booed as the four members of the other team got into their positions.

"And on this side you know that you missed them, the team that everyone has been waiting for to return…the Bladebreakers!"

As Max, Tala, Kai, and Daichi came onto the field they were astonished by the loudness of the cheers they received. Up in the stands both Rei and Tyson moved through the seats and sat next to their old friend Mr. Dickinson.

"Hey Mr. D," Tyson said sitting next to him.

"Well hello there my boys how are you this fine even?" he chuckled.

"Great," Rei yelled over the cheering. "Is it just me or are there more people here then there were in the beginning of the elimination rounds!"

"When news got around that the name Bladebreakers is being used more people bought tickets. We are now completely sold out," The older man said.

"We?" Tyson asked glinting a suspicious smiled.

"It seems as a publicity stunt the board members of the BBA are letting me back as one of the top CEO's."

"That's great Mr. D," Rei said sincerely and the guys all looked down at the match.

Back on the field Tala took his spot in the Kings circle with Max in front of him and Kai and Daichi up in front. The teen standing in front of Kai had a green Mohawk and was Demolish's team captain. The kid laughed.

"So we get the Bladebreakers as our last opponent. My names Thrash and this here is Net," he said pointing to the blue haired kid next to him. "And back there is Carver and our King Dreads. Remember the names because they're the ones that are going to destroy you."

Kai just 'hmphed' causing Thrash to growl. Usually his threats scared his opponents but he could see the Bladebreakers were going to be a little different.

"Bladers ready!" DJ Jazzman yelled and all the bladers linked their beyblades to the launchers. Kai felt Dranzer pulsing under the palm of his hand eager to finish their last match of the elimination rounds.

"3, 2, 1 LET IT RIP!" And the bladers all released there blades. The first thing Kai noticed when he was done fusing was that all of their opponents where covered in spikes and the way they looked he could tell they all seem to be earth base. The second thing was that these guys meant business as they charged at him. With Dranzer's wings ripped from his back he dodged an attack from the green haired teen and flew up. Daichi created a wall of rocks as the other offender Net attacked him with throwing stars and tried again and again to get at the red head.

"Daichi be careful!" Max yelled. "I think there more into getting rid of you then winning!"

"What gave you that idea," Daichi yelled sarcastically and dove under his wall and under the ground. Net realizing that Daichi escaped him decided to charge after Max. The Dracial fused blader called forth water from the river and held it like a shield as Tala behind him took a deep breath and blew out freezing Max's safeguard and the opponent slammed into it and fell. Max laughed and caused the ice to turn back into water and washed the fallen teen away.

On the other side of the field Daichi tried to get to the King while completely underground but there defender stomped on the ground and Daichi was propelled into the sky. He yelled in surprised as he fell back to the ground and made Strata Dragoons wings come out of his back. He sneered and rubbed his finger under his nose and charged for the King but he was ready for him and created a shell out of metal surrounding himself causing Daichi to get thrown backwards.

Up in the stands Tyson cringed "Daichi still rushes into things way to quickly," he groaned.

"Yeah but he's got a couple of fans," Rei laughed and nodded further down the stands. Tyson followed Rei's gaze as he took a sip of soda and chocked on it.

"Is that Captain Yamato?" Tyson laughed. The teacher was standing up and cheering scaring the kids around him.

"Go Daichi go! Don't you dare let them beat you…destroy them!" The older man shouted and both Tyson and Rei doubled over in laughter.

Back in the game Max had called upon a trident the true weapon for a blader of water. He kept himself close to Tala as Net came at him again with a large spike using it as a sword. The two weapons hit each other causing sparks to fly.

"Tala!" Max shouted and Tala hit the ground causing the ground to ice over. Max was ready for it and jumped into the air but the other guy wasn't so lucky and slipped and fell onto his back. Net shouted in frustration as the entire stadium laughed at his defeat and Max walked up to him. The purple and black blader lifted his trident up ready to plunge it into the fallen man's chest but was stopped as his opponent's spike was thrust it into the middle of Max's chest causing him to De-fuse. Tyson and Rei moaned as the blond bent down to grab his beyblade and make his way off the field like he was suppose to when you could no longer fight.

Net grumbled as he got back up to his feet and frowned as the entire stadium booed him. As he watched Max make his way to the bench on the side he grinned with an idea. He took a step forward and slid on the ice once again and as he fell a spike released itself from his hand. Max screamed in pain as the spear rammed its way into the back of his shoulder and he fell to the ground. Rei and Tyson shot up from their seats and made their way down to the stadium. At the same time DJ jazzman blew the whistle and everyone stopped playing.

Tala the closes member of the team ran over to Max lifting him up slightly and placed his hand around the spike to try and stop the bleeding. Max shouted again at the pressure as the medics and the rest of his team ran over. Rei and Tyson jumped over the wall into field and Rei pushed everyone out of the way and grabbed a hold of his boyfriend. He looked over at the teen that hurt him and glared viciously.

"What I slipped?" He said with a shrug and a smile.

"I'll kill you!" Tyson shouted and was held back by Kai who gripped his arm tightly.

"Stop Tyson that's just what he wants," Kai said. Tyson looked up at him and pulled his arm away and went back to Max. After assessing Max the paramedics lifted him up onto the stretcher and began taking him away. Max reached out and grabbed a hold of Kai's arm and looked up.

"You…better… beat…there asses," He cringed. Kai nodded and Max was taken away with Rei at his side. Kai turned to the other team and smiled.

"You heard what he said right guys," He said with an evil looking smile.

"Of course…we beat there asses," Daichi stated cracking his knuckles. Tyson smiled and he, Hilary and Kenny got off the field as Tala, Daichi, and Kai huddled together. The whispered to each other and once they were done they got into positions and DJ Jazzman once again blew the whistle. Even before the other team could blink both Daichi and Kai flew forward. Attacking both the Thrash and Net with full force they made their way closer and closer to the King. Carver their opponent's defense decided to make a move and he ran towards Tala who smiled and created a shell of ice blocking the attack. Tala then created a small hole through the ice and threw an icicle through it landing right in the center of the guy's chest. Carver de-fused and with curses he walked off and sat on the bench.

Back with both Kai and Daichi they continued to push forward until Kai knocked Thrash off his feet and flew at the King who once again put up the metal shell. Kai held his hands out and fire protruded from his hands as he began to melt the steel. Daichi came up behind him and built a rock wall keeping Thrash and Net at bay.

"How…much…longer!" Daichi shouted.

"Not much…now!" Kai yelled back. While Kai jumped up Daichi dove grabbing the ground at their feet and created a hammer of stone. He began knocking on the shell where Kai weakened it and Kai kept shooting fire blocking all of their opponent's attacks.

"I'm in!" Daichi cheered and once again the two of them switch places. Kai created a sword and rammed it into the case and the entire stadium held their breath to see if it hit the Demolish king. The steel began to crack and disintegrate around the boy inside it who was sitting on his knees out of his de-fused form and his beyblade at his side.

The crowd went wild screaming Bladebreakers, Bladebreakers over and over again. Daichi jumped up and down as Hilary, Kenny and Tyson ran out. Tyson grabbed Daichi and lifted him into the air and spun him around.

"We now have our six teams that are moving on. The BBA revolution, Spirit X, the Angels, the Rangers, United Four, and last but least the Bladebreakers. Join us next week as we begin the preliminary rounds!" DJ Jazzman shouted into his microphone. Kai broke into a small smile as he defused and was pulled into a kiss by Tyson and attacked by the rest of his group for a giant hug where he suffocated in the middle.

After they left the stadium the first place they went to was the Hospital. Tyson knocked on Max's door and ran in pouncing on his best friend with a box in his hands.

"Careful Tyson it still hurts," Max laughed.

"You have got to stop putting yourself in the hospital Max," Tyson said grabbing the box and handing it to Max. "Here are some chocolates for one of the final six teams,"

"We won!" Max shouted sitting up further and scrunching in pain.

"Max you know you're supposed to be resting," Rei came in with the rest of the group behind him.

"Hey it's Tyson's fault," he said and Tyson gasped in fake pain.

"Yeah well I hate to be the bearer of bad news but we all know that Max won't be ready for next week," Kenny said.

"No I'll be fine really!" Max said causing Tyson to roll his eyes.

"You're just going to have to use your sub-si-tute," Tyson taunted. Everyone turned to see Hilary trying to sneak out of the room and Tala caught her by the neck of her dress and pulled her back in.

"I can't do this I can't fight like you guys can," she said.

"What about all those time you forced us to do things we didn't want to do!" Daichi yelled. "Tell her Tyson!"

"Sorry Daichi but this isn't my team you're going to have to work this out by yourself," He said sliding off Max's bed. "And I should probably get going. Have to practice if I want to beat you guys in the finals. See you all later."

Tyson gave Kai a kiss and as he walked passed Hilary he took her hand and gave it a small squeeze before leaving causing Hilary smiled sadly and say good bye. Rei also knew it was time for him to go so they could have their team discussion in private and after saying good bye to everyone and threatening Max to rest he left.

"Look Hil you can do this," Tala said. "Your stronger then you give yourself credit."

"But you guys all worked so hard together. You know all your strong points and weaknesses and I well…don't."

"So why don't you play queen?" Kenny suggested. "That way Tala can play defense and all you need to worry about is keeping yourself protected."

"That's not a bad idea," Max said popping a piece of chocolate in his mouth. Hilary looked at everyone and sighed.

"Fine but as soon as Max is better that's It." she said and grabbed a chocolate from Max's box. The rest of the team dove into the chocolates laughing and talking about the preparations for their next battle.

**Review kindly onegai**


	21. Trust and Bento boxes

**This chapter is kind of a filler but I hope you still enjoy it. I just wanted to bring back some humor and show the relationships.**

Max tossed another octopus sausage into a small blue box and placed the lid on top of it. With his one good arm he placed the container on top of six other ones. Rei came down the stairs and smiled through his frustration as he saw his boyfriend making yet another bento box.

"Max what are you doing?" The Chinese blader asked.

"Well I thought since everyone is going to be working so hard on the semi-finals that I should make them all a lunch. I want to feel somewhat needed." Max said rubbing his sore shoulder that was held up in a sling.

"That's great and all Max but you do know that there are only six people on your team."

Max laughed and closed up the last box. "I'm not just making it for my team I'm going to drop one of for Tyson and this one is for you," he said handing his lover the just recently done lunch. Rei took it and sighed.

"This is too much for someone as hurt as you are Max and you know that."

"I know but…" Max started and placed his good hand on top of the stack of bento boxes. "These bento boxes they make me feel more connected with everyone. The last Beyblading tournament split us all up and I don't want that to happen again so I thought maybe if I make everyone a lunch we would all still feel linked somehow and with it being five years for you and Tyson I really just want to…"

Rei chuckled cutting off Max's long winded speech. "Ok, Ok I get it but you really don't have to worry. I don't think after all these years we are going to lose touch that easily."

Max nodded quietly and Rei walked up to him and kissed Max on the forehead. Max looked up and Rei lowered his lips to Max's freckled nose and even lower to his lips. Closing their eyes the deepened their kiss and pressed their bodies together. Just as it began to get more physical there was a knock on the door and Max quickly broke away from Rei and ran to the door leaving the earth blader to look up to the ceiling and sigh deeply.

Rei packed his bento box in his bag and made his way to the door were Max was letting Kai into the apartment.

"Your time is impeccable as always," Rei greeted Kai.

"Always happy to please you Kon," Kai said leaning against the door and a smirk printed upon his face. Max looked between the two men and smiled. Rei walked over to Max and kissed him good bye and nodded to Kai before leaving to train with his team.

"You ready to go. Kenny grabbed us a spot in the park," Kai said. Max nodded and grabbed the bento boxes and placed it into a basket.

"I just want to drop a lunch off to Tyson. Where is he practicing?" Max asked.

"I don't know…probably the Yajuu base," Kai said as the two began to walk.

"He didn't tell you when he left this morning?" Max asked. Kai looked away and Max looked at him in confusion. "Kai what's wrong?"

"We haven't…" Kai started hesitantly and looked over at Max who continued to watch him. "We haven't been sleeping together."

"I'm sorry about your love life Kai but I don't understand what that has to do with not knowing where Tyson is."

"No I didn't mean sleeping together I mean we haven't even been sleeping in the same house. Ever since the whole situation with Serenity we still haven't worked everything out. He still doesn't trust me and I'm still upset that he kept secrets from us and probably still is." Kai said and turned to see that Max was no longer next to him but had stopped walking with him. "Max?" he asked.

"I think that was the longest thing you have ever said to me," Max said in awe. Kai rolled his eyes and continued walking and Max ran to catch up. "Look so what happened set you and Tyson back a little bit plenty of couples have falling outs before getting back together. I'm sure you'll be back to living together in no time."

Kai smiled slightly and the two bladers made their way into the Yajuu building. They walked up to Sakura the secretary at the desk and she pointed them to the gym that the BBA Revolution was practicing in. The two thanked her and made their way to the gym where they stood on the watching balcony and looked down where Lily, Kira, Brooklyn, and Tyson stood. They were all in fusion form Tyson fused with Dragoon, Kira dressed in Egyptian garb with a green gem in the center, Lily in Amazonian armor with a light grey gem and Brooklyn in a black Greek robe with red and gold head gear like Zeus himself has and a green gem on his chest.

Lily stood on the side and Brooklyn stood in battle position in the Kings circle drawn on the floor. Tyson and Kira stood in the center facing back to back with each other. Max placed the basket down and cupped his mouth to call out to Tyson but Kai stopped him.

"I want to see this," he said sternly.

"But I feel like we're cheating then. We're watching their moves."

Kai didn't answer but continued to watch what Tyson and Kira was doing. He frowned further as Kira bent back further and whispered something in Tyson's ear which caused the Dragon blader to laugh loudly and what Brooklyn said next didn't help Kai's mood at all.

"Are you guys done flirting I want to start?" Brooklyn shouted.

"Sheesh Brooklyn you sure got up on the wrong side of the bed!" Tyson shouted back. Brooklyn rolled his eyes and clapped his hands together and Kai and Max watched in surprise as dark clones of Brooklyn popped up everywhere.

"Ok," Brooklyn said and spread his legs slightly getting into battle position.

Brooklyn yelled out and the clones darted forward. Kira and Tyson wiped their heads in their direction and charged after them both in perfect harmony. They matched each other as they kicked once and then pushed forward both clones hitting the wall and disappearing in a cloud of smoke and Brooklyn made more to take their place. The real Brooklyn opened his mouth and a large ball of light appeared from his mouth. Rearing back he let it go with a roar and it blasted toward the two. Tyson and Kira perked at the sound and looked to see the blast and both dodged it by having both having wings rip from their back; Tyson with dragon scales and Kira with golden feathers almost as large as Dranzer's.

The blast hit the wall behind Tyson and Kira sizzling and leaving scorch marks.

"Don't kill us Brooklyn!" Tyson said.

"Sorry I guess I really did get off on the wrong side of the bed," he jeered. Tyson stuck out his tongue and didn't notice one of the clones coming up from behind him. It leapt into the air with its clawed hands out but was disintegrated by a large blast of fire. Tyson felt the heat and yelped before landing; a giant anime sweat drop sliding down his face.

"Concentrate!" Kira yelled and Tyson stood back up in fighting position. The two jumped next to each other and held their position. Three clones ran at them and Kira bent down in front of Tyson and shot fire from his hands. Instantly knowing what to do Tyson opened his palms and a wind tunnel appeared pushing the fire farther and higher disintegrating all the clones. Before Brooklyn even had time to create more Kira disappeared in a blink of an eye and re-appeared next to the dark elementor. Brooklyn though was ready for him and a black blade appeared from his hand and he stabbed Kira in the chest breaking the gem.

Kira de-fused and Brooklyn smiled.

"You're too predictable Kira," he laughed.

"Am I," Kira said calmly. Brooklyn's eyes widen in realization and looked back to where Tyson was supposed to be but the blader was gone. Tyson appeared before Brooklyn and the blader scrunched his eyes shut for the impact but he didn't feel it. Opening his eyes Tyson smirked and flicked his finger at Brooklyn's gem breaking it and Brooklyn de-fused.

"Well that was a fun work out," Lily said. "Now it's my turn."

"That will have to wait we seem to have visitors," Kira said nodding to the balcony. Lily looked up and frowned.

"Why does something interrupt us every time it's my turn to practice," Lily complained. Tyson smiled and began making his way to both Max and Kai. Max picked up the basket and quickly jogged down the stairs.

"Carful Max you don't want to hurt your other arm," Tyson laughed.

"I wanted to bring you a bento box for your lunch break," Max said happily handing him the box. When Tyson opened it his mouth dropped and drool dripped from his lips when he saw the food.

"Octopus sausage, rice and pork buns oh man max you're the best," Tyson cheered hugging his best friend. Tyson looked up as Kai walked down the stairs brooding as always. Tyson kissed him on the lips quickly as the rest of the BBA revolution came up.

"Oh that smells good, what is that?" Lily asked looking at the lunch.

"Hands off Lily it's mine go eat your own meal," Tyson said holding the lunch box to his chest protectively. The group laughed except for of course Kira and Kai. Kai placed his hand on Tyson's shoulder.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Yeah of course," Tyson said and the two walked on the other side of the gym from prying ears.

"What's up?"

"Are you free tonight," Kai said looking away from Tyson in embarrassment causing the younger man to laugh.

"Yes Kai I'm free. Would you like to go out for dinner or something?"

"Yeah…or something," Kai said quietly.

"What?" Tyson said missing what Kai said.

"Nothing, I'll pick you up around six ok."

"Ay ay captain," Tyson saluted and kissed Kai before running to the group. As soon as Kai and Max left Lily smiled and ran into the middle of the gym.

"Ok my turn let's go!" she cheered but just as Tyson got into position a voice over the loud speaker spoke.

"General Lily Morgenstern you have a call from the American embassy," The voice said. Lily fell to the ground anime style and Tyson laughed loudly.

"WHY!" Lily screamed as she got up, de-fused and walked out of the gym.

Kai and Max finally made it to the park where Tala and Daichi were beyblading. Max smiled at the nostalgia as the two blades collided.

"Wolborg, Novae Rog now!" Tala shouted sweat pouring down the side of his face.

"Get out of there Strata Dragoon!" Daichi shouted back but it was too late and the golden blade was incased in ice. "No!" he screamed.

Tala smiled and grabbed his returning blade. "Yep I still got it," Tala cheered.

"It was just luck just you watch next round I'll wipe the floor with you!" Daichi rebelled and slammed his blade into his launcher and got into battle position.

"That's enough," Kai said as he and Max got closer. Hilary who was sitting on the park bench with Kenny frowned.

"You're late," She said standing up and putting her hands on her hips.

"Sorry Hil I just wanted to drop of a lunch for Tyson," he said holding up the basket for all to see.

"Food!" Daichi called out happily but was held back by Tala.

"Not yet monkey first we need to practice some more," the red head said holding the cusp of Daichi's shirt. Daichi frowned but stopped struggling none the least.

"Ok let this over with," Hilary said clicking Crystal Dracial into her launcher. Everyone had fused except for Max who sat next to Kenny on the bench sighing in boredom. Hilary stood in the drawn circle on the grown shaking as Kai practice trying to get pass Daichi and to get to her.

"Hilary I don't understand why you're so nervous I mean you fought before," Tala said looking at his girlfriend behind him; his breath coming out in puffs of cold air even through the summer air.

"I know but this is different. I can't move from this small little circle and unlike rouge bit beast's their specifically coming after me."

"Look Hil you're safer fighting here then when you are fighting the rouges because well…you know they're not trying to kill you."

"Well Max didn't end up so lucky did he?" She said angrily.

"Incoming," Daichi yelled and both Tala and Hilary whipped their heads around as Kai was coming at them full force his blade straight out. Tala got into position to jump up and meet Kai but stopped himself. He smiled and stood still as Kai passed him his red wings brushing against Tala's face in the process. Hilary's eyes widen in shock realizing that as her boyfriend was going to do nothing as Kai charged her. She put her hands out and closed her eyes.

She did the most instinctual thing and pushed her power outward. When she opened her eyes she found that she had shielded herself with a crystal wall where Kai would have smacked right into it if it wasn't for the ice that held onto one of his legs preventing him from moving. Looking out towards Tala she saw his hand out that allowed ice to spread from his hand all the way to Kai. Swallowing the lump that formed in the back of her throat she let down the crystal wall by pushing her arms downwards and blinked a few times.

Kai tried to release his foot as his wings flapped to keep him in mid air and finally blasted the ice with fire and touched down to the ground gently and de-fused.

"Good just don't let the shield down after one of us protects you. Unlike me the other team isn't going to stop just like that," Kai said to Hilary and walked away toward the bench. Hilary de-fused and fell to the ground in a heap as Tala in his regular clothes walked up to her with a smirk on his face.

"You didn't think I would actually let Kai get you," Tala said.

"It crossed my mind," Hilary answered back.

"I wouldn't be a really good defender then or boyfriend."

Tala helped Hilary up and the two of them made their way to everyone else. Hilary smiled and got closer to Tala and began pushing her hand to his and Tala met her and grabbed her fingers.

"So do you feel any better about being the Queen," Kenny asked. Hilary looked at Tala.

"Yeah I think Tala helped me through my fears. I should have realized that I could protect myself just fine and I can trust you guys to protect me. Besides I can get use to being called Queen," she said happily.

"Yeah but that's only in the game. Outside of the stadium you're still just an old hag," Daichi laughed as he stuffed a pork bun in his mouth. Hilary punched him in the shoulder and Daichi began choking on the bun.

*That night*

Kai drove up to Tyson's apartment and picked him up. Tyson kissed him as soon as he shut the door.

"So we're we eating?" The blunette asked.

"I got us reservations at the Kotobuki hotel's restaurant."

"The Kotobuki?" Tyson asked in surprise. "But their restaurant is really expensive. It's even more exclusive then the hotel itself how did you do that on such short notice?"

Kai laughed as Tyson bounced off the walls in excitement.

"I pulled a few strings…ok a lot of strings but I thought it was worth it," Kai said and after a small while the two made it to the hotel. As they entered the restaurant Tyson was awe struck at the amazing atmosphere of soft candlelight's and live violin and cello music. The matradee welcomed the two at the door.

"Hiwatari table for two," Kai said and the woman walked them to a private table in a dark corner.

"Kai this…this is so amazing," Tyson said looking around the dining room. "Is it something special today that I don't remember…oh no is it your birthday, my birthday, our anniversary?" Tyson kept babbling on trying to figure out the occasion. Kai kept silent with his arms crossed and his eyes closed as Tyson rambled on. When he heard silent's he opened them and found Tyson staring at him anxiously.

"There's nothing special today I just thought it would be a nice night to go to the restaurant. I've been here plenty of times so it's just another night for me," Kai said. The waiter came and took their order of wine and Kai asked for one of the most expensive bottles. With what he wanted to discuss tonight he need Tyson to be happy, real happy.

The two talked about small things and ate their dinner. Tyson was drinking a whole lot which is exactly what Kai wanted. When they finished both Tyson and Kai both knew they were a little pass the alcohol level to drive. It was time for part two of Kai's plan.

"I guess I'll call a taxi to take us home," Tyson said taking a cell phone out of his pocket. Kai mentally slapped himself for not taking taxis into consideration.

"No!" Kai said quickly catching Tyson by surprise. "I mean…I'll get us a hotel room," he said re-composing himself. Tyson gave him a sly look but put his cell phone away.

"Sure if you can actually get us a room but with both blading tournaments I wouldn't be surprised if this place was booked," Tyson said. Kai smiled and walked to the lobby desk making sure Tyson couldn't hear him.

"I made a reservation under Hiwatari for the presidential suit," Kai said to the man behind the desk. The man typed something in the computer and gave Kai two keys. The two tone haired man walked back to Tyson handing one of the keys.

"Presidential suit?" Tyson said in disbelief. "Oh you totally reserved this you sly dog," Tyson laughed. As soon as they got into the hotel room once again Tyson gasped in shock, "This…is so…cool!"

Tyson ran into the bedroom and jumped onto it.

"You like?" Kai asked leaning against the door frame.

"Hell yeah, so who gets the bed and who gets the couch. I call the bedroom but if you really want it I'll rock paper scissor you for it," Tyson said getting on his knees and got ready to beat Kai in the game. Kai frowned slightly and walked up to Tyson and sat next to him on the king size bed.

"Why does one of us have to sleep on the couch?" Kai asked quietly. Tyson's smile went away and he looked away. Kai gripped his shoulder and pulled him to look at him. "Tyson?"

"Sorry…umm yeah I guess we can share the bed," Tyson said quietly. He yawned dramatically, plopped his head down on the pillow and laid on his side with his eyes shut. Tyson gasped as he was pushed onto his back with Kai holding his arms over his heads. Their lips were inches apart as they both stared at each other in silents.

"Tyson please I want things to be back the way they were before. Back to before there were rouge bit beasts and the only thing we fought over was you stealing my scarf," Kai said letting go off Tyson and sitting up. Tyson continued to lie on the bed and stare at the ceiling with tears threatening fall from his eyes.

"I can't."

"Why not!" Kai shouted with his eyes shut tightly.

"Because I'm tired of having you walk all over me. I thought after the whole incident with Serenity was over that I could put it behind me but even after five years of being apart the first thing you do was betray me again."

Kai could understand completely. He betrayed the Bladebreakers with Black Dranzer, he left Tyson with Daichi so he could fight him for the world champions, and then he sided with BEGA against the rest of the bladers. When he finally had a chance to start over again he screws it up by letting out a demon child.

"I don't know what to tell you Tyson. I could sit here and tell you that I would never do it again but I can't see the future. Not everyone is perfect like you."

Kai could here Tyson laughing but didn't want to look over at him.

"I'm far from perfect. I think I was the biggest self centered brat when we first met," Tyson said.

"What do you mean you were…"Kai said and felt Tyson kick him lightly. Kai smiled and pulled Tyson up so they were sitting together.

"No matter how hard I try I just can't get over you," Tyson sighed.

"So you'll give me another shot. I know I'm the last person to be asking for a second chance but…"

Kai was cut off by Tyson as the blunette pulled him in for a deep kiss. They both quickly tore off their clothing and Kai pushed Tyson down on the bed. The kissed and felt and moved as one showing each other how much they truly loved each other. They pulled apart exhausted and laid together under the thin sheets and fell asleep.

That morning Tyson woke up with a yawn and looked over to see the time on the clock. His eyes widen and jumped out of bed taking the sheets with him. Kai woke up from the sudden coolness he looked over to see Tyson putting back on his clothes.

"Where are you going?" Kai asked. Tyson turned around as he was pulling up his jeans and fell as he got caught up in them. Kai cringed at the loud thud and low groan. Tyson's head popped back up and pulled himself up.

"I'm late for practice. Kira is going to chew me up and spit me out if I don't get there soon."

"Can you believe that soon we're going to be blading against each other again. It's going to be an epic battle," Kai said quietly and Tyson looked at him and smiled crawling up onto the bed.

"Aww you do care," Tyson said giving him a kiss. Kai rolled his eyes and slapped Tyson with the pillow before both of them got up and got ready for their team practices.

**Next chapter starts the semi finals**

**Review kindly onegai**


	22. First character Profile

**So this semester of college wanted to make me strangle myself. I had so many writing assignments that I had to just forget about writing for myself which of course included forgetting that I even had a fanfiction account. **

**I then realized that with the large amount of characters and elements I added that this story must make it very hard to keep tabs on anything so I have decided to create this profile page. It has all the important info on the characters both from original from the Beyblade franchise and my characters. So please feel to have this with you and I promise the next chapter will be up shortly.**

ORIGINAL BEYBLADE CHARACTERS

1)Tyson:

Element: Wind, Seer

Fusion(first seen chapter 7):

Clothes- A tight dark blue Chinese outfit down to his legs (like Rei's outfit season 1) and black pants.

Accessories- Black arm guards with white claws over his knuckles and fingers. A gold chain around his forehead and his hair is hung in a loose braid intertwined with the rest of the chain. Dark blue boots goes up to his knees and he can produce scaled dragon wings from his back. Sharp teeth.

Eyes- One brown and one gold

Gem-sky blue

Casual: A long light blue jeans and a red short sleeved shirt over a blue long sleeved shirt. No hat

Dragoon: He has long light blue hair that is braided down to his lower back and tied into a ribbon on the bottom and has gold reptile like eyes. He wears a white Chinese outfit with dark blue gemmed buttons going down the side and dark blue pants under that.

2) Kai:

Element: Fire

Fusion (First seen chapter 11):

Clothes- A red traditional Indian man's tunic shirt with golden ringlets decorating the cuffs and neck. Black leather pants.

Accessories- red boots that laced up to his knees. A small part of his hair behind his pierced ear is wrapped in gold yarn down to his shoulder and is tied off with a gold loop. Dranzer's wings.

Eyes- One violate red eye and one pure blood red

Gem-Red

Casual: black jeans and a purple muscle shirt with a black vest over it. And of course his famous blue fins face paint.

Dranzer: She has shoulder length red hair with a gold tiara on top and red eyes. She wears Arabian clothing used for belly dance. Its bright red pants and a belly top with gold circlets decorating the entire outfit. A red see through shawl covers her body and hair.

3) Rei:

Element: Earth

Fusion (first seen chapter 7):

Clothes-A white Chinese shirt (like season 3) with green vines and white pants.

Accessories-His hair is wrapped in a green ribbon and claws protrude from his fingers. Gold Chinese slippers.

Eyes- One green and one gold

Gem-Gold

Casual: A green Chinese top (like season 3) with a gold tiger design

Drigger: Has dark green hair wrapped in a black wrap and dark green eyes. He wears a long black Chinese shirt and forest green pants with a tail coming from his back side.

4) Max:

Element: Water

Fusion (First seen chapter 15):

Clothes- Tight black top and black leather pants

Accessories- Dark purple gloves that went up to his elbows, knee high dark purple boots. Purple highlights in his hair

Eyes- One Purple and one blue

Gem- Dark purple

Casual: A green shirt with an orange star in the center and green pants.

Dracial: Has long, wavy, violate hair and lilac eyes. She wears a long purple halter dress and she is covered in black tattoos of waved lines.

5) Daichi:

Element: Rock

Fusion (First seen chapter 15):

Clothes- A white shirt hidden under golden shoulder guards and a golden chest plate.

Accessories- His hair has a white streak in the center like Strata Dragoon has. Gold boots.

Eyes- One green one golden Yellow

Gem- Amber with red swirl

Casual: blue shirt with a red strip going across it and blue jeans.

Strata Dragoon: Not seen yet

6) Tala:

Element: Ice

Fusion (First seen chapter 15):

Clothes- Long sleeved white shirt with ice crystals on the cuffs and white pants.

Accessories- Gold crest on the head with a green stone in the middle. White fur around his neck.

Eyes:-One blue and one yellow with a red pupil.

Gem- Clear blue

Casual: A black shirt that is tucked under a white over shirt with a white pair of white pants.

Wolborg: Not seen yet

7) Hilary:

Element: Crystal

Fusion (First seen chapter 9):

Clothes- A pink kimono that goes up to her thigh.

Accessories- Diamond earrings and pink open toed sandals that wind up her legs to her knees. Her hair is half up and twisted into a braid.

Eyes- One brown and one light pink that is almost white

Gem- Light green

Casual: A pink knee length dress with black thigh highs. Her long hair is pulled into a low ponytail.

Crystal Dracial: A light green haired girl with a light pink kimono dress on decorated with darker green flowers.

8) Kenny:

Element: Unknown

Fusion: Doesn't have one.

Casual: light forest Green button up top with a brown tie. Brown pants and brown dress shoes.

Dizzy: Has shoulder length wavy pink hair and a pink Goth and Lolita outfit (seen as a hologram)

9) Brooklyn:

Fusion (First seen chapter 21):

Clothes- Black Greek robe

Accessories- Red and gold head gear

Eyes- One dark green eye and one bright green

Gem-Green

Casual: Not seen yet

Zeus: Not seen yet

10) Hiro:

Element: Electricity

Fusion: Not seen yet

Casual: denim button down shirt and jeans

11) Judy and Tyler Tate

Look: They both look pretty much the same but Judy's hair is in a bob and they both have grey in their hair

12) Mr. Dickenson

Look: Older and has a cane from his leg he hurt.

MY CHARATERS

13) Serenity Colt:

Element: Water, Seer

Looks- Long waist length silver hair and blue eyes

Fusion (First seen in chapter 15):

Clothes- Knee length purple dress with black lace under it

Accessories- A black chocker with a diamond in the middle. Her hair is longer and tied into a braid.

Eyes-One blue and one black

Gem- Black

Casual- Spring blue dress.

Black Dragoon:

Beast form- A Black version of Dragoon

Human form- Not seen yet

14) Kira Yagami:

Element: Fire, Seer

Looks: Neck length turquoise hair and red eyes

Fusion (First seen chapter 14):

Clothes- White Egyptian garb

Accessories- Green gemmed decorated breastplate. Gold plated feathered wings

Eyes- One red one and one gold one

Gem- Green

Casual: Tight fitted brown jacket over a black top and black pants.

Ra:

Beast form- golden bird that looked like it was made of real solid gold.

Human form- Arab looking man with black hair and gold eyes. He wears an old style Egyptian garb.

15) Lily Morgenstern:

Element: Earth, Seer

Looks: Long shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes

Fusion (First seen in chapter 21)

Clothes- Green and gold plated Amazonian armor

Accessories- Ruby necklace and earrings. Her hair is twisted up in a bun in grey metal throughout.

Eyes-One blue eye and one brown

Gem- Grey

Casual: Green camouflage top and loose forest green Capri's.

Penrile:

Beast form- A giant dark green lizard

Human form- Blond hair and browned eyed tall woman. She wears gold plated armor and green skirt with a lizard tail coming out from under it.

16) Chris Stork:

Element: Electricity

Look: blond braided shoulder length hair and blue eyes

Fusion:

Clothes- Black Greek armor with a golden lightning bolt across his chest

Accessories- Greek helmet

Eyes- One blue and one green

Gem- Gold

Casual: A light blue button up shirt that has its first few buttons undone and a dark blue tie hanging around the color loosely with dark denim jeans.

Reimod:

Beat form- A small black pit bull looking dog with golden lightning bolts on its side. Can grow in size.

Human form- Not seen yet

17) Jessica Ryan

Element: Ice

Look: Red shoulder length hair and blue eyes

Fusion (First seen chapter 3):

Clothes- A short white lacy dress that goes to her knees

Accessories- Her hair clipped up by a white feather. Ice wings on her back

Eyes- One blue and one red

Gem- Red

Casual: Low cut purple top with a picture of a black heart and a black knee length skirt

Chirpen:

Beast form- An enormous white canary. Icicles hang from its wings and a red gem sit on its chest.

Human form- Not seen yet

18) Elisa Nasagi

Look: Long black hair in a braid that lays over her shoulder and black eyes

Fusion (First seen chapter 9)

Clothes- A black bikini made of vines

Accessories- A black choker and black studded earrings. Black vines run up and down her legs and arms and a pair of black knee high boots

Eyes-One black and one green

Gem-Green (Not on the outfit but on her actual chest)

Casual: Dark violate sun dress

Vinper:

Beast form: A giant viper snake covered in black vines

Human form: Not seen yet

18) The Keeper:

Looks: A young girl with long black hair in a white Greek like robe.

Who she is: The greatest being of Pandora. Created the first bit beasts and guards the gates of Pandora.

19) Hideki:

Looks: Black hair and closed eyes so there colors can't be seen (Like Brock in Pokémon). Very spooky aura

Who he is: A Yajuu lieutenant who is head of the Japanese Yajuu base when Tyson, Brooklyn, and Rei are away.

Fusion: Not seen yet

20) Amanda:

Looks: long blond hair styled into braided pig tails and purple eyes

Who she is: A private in the Yajuu force

Fusion: Not seen yet

21) Sakura:

Looks like: Black hair and green eyes.

Who she is: The receptionist who works at the desk in the lobby of the Yajuu force

Fusion: Not seen yet

**As more characters and more info are added I will make another profile page because some characters in this that don't seem really important might become important later on *hint, hint, wink, wink***

**I also like to add that just because I added "Not seen yet" doesn't mean it will be seen in just mean that there is a chance it will be seen. I might not show it because it might not work into the story but if you would like to know when I finish and you want to know I can give it to you separately. **

**Promise to update soon xD**

**Review kindly onegai…umm or not because…well there's nothing really to review…so yeah**


	23. Secrets

**Wow ok this chapter gave me some real trouble and I apologize. I began writing it one way and it ended up not working and then I tried it a different way and then that didn't work either but I think I got it all back on track…hopefully.**

**So I know a lot of people are big Kai fan's and they want more Tyka moments and more of it will come but like I said in the beginning my story is focused more on a plot then romance. **

**Also my favorite character is not Kai like most American girls but Tyson which is actually the favorite character of most Japanese fans (go figure lol) Which is why my story focuses on him rather than Kai so I apologize for those Kai fans (hides under couch) **

**So yeah forgive me for the lateness and here's chapter 23:**

The crowd roared as DJ Jazzman walked into the middle of the arena.

"Welcome all to the Beyblade finals of the century. Not since the BEGA games have we had such a turnout like this!" DJ Jazzman shouted. The crowd cheered even louder and inside the tunnel the Bladebreaker's looked out to the cheering. Hilary rubbed her hands together in nervousness and Tala gripped her hand giving one of his sly smiles.

"First we have the Angels!"

Five girls walked out waving and running out onto the field.

"Next, the Rangers!"

Six guys ran on the field all wearing different sold color t-shirt.

"Spirit X!"

Rei, Mariah, Lee, Mystel, and Chris ran onto the field and the Bladebreaker's cheered them on.

"The United Four!"

Four kids came out two of them girls and two guys.

"The long awaited Bladebreaker's!"

The crowd went nuts as Kai, Tala, Daichi, Hilary, Kenny, and Max with his arm up in a sling walked into the ring and stood next to the United Four.

"And our final team, last year's Fusion world champion the BBA Revolution!"

Tyson, Kira, Lily, and Brooklyn walked out onto the field. Tyson smiled and waved his arms to the screaming audience. He was just soaking up all the attention and eating it up and Kai just had to laugh.

"And let's hope this year Tyson keeps the stadium in one piece," DJ Jazzman laughed.

"The guy tripped me!" Tyson yelled under the loud laughter of the arena. Kira rolled his eyes next to the blunette and Lily doubled over in laughter as Tyson's face turned red.

"We randomly selected out of a bag who will be the first to teams to participate and they will be The Angles versus the Bladebreaker's!" DJ Jazzman said into the mike. After a few more speeches the teams dispatched from the arena and prepared for their battles.

Tyson ran up to his old team alongside Rei.

"You guys ready for this?" Tyson asked.

"Yeah because now that you're in the finals there's no holding back," Rei added.

"I think we're good to go," Tala said placing his hand on Hilary's shoulder. Hilary smiled weakly but nodded that she was as ready as ever. Max stood next to Rei and leaned over to Tyson.

"So what exactly did you do to the stadium last time? You didn't tell me when we saw the Keeper."

Rei automatically began laughing and the group looked at Tyson in anticipation.

"Tell us Tyson!" Daichi yelled excitedly.

"I told you already Max the guy tripped me as I was shooting a wind storm and it blew down half a wall."

"Really?" Hilary asked in awe. Rei snorted.

"Yeah right you wish that's what happen," the Neko-jinn said.

"What happened, what happened?" Daichi bounced up and down.

"He sneezed," Rei said right before bursting into laughter. Tyson looked at mortified. "He sneezed and blew down half the wall. The other guys were so afraid that they forfeited."

The rest of the group (Except for Kai of course) laughed. They joked around until it was time for the Bladebreaker's to go against their opponent. Tyson, Rei and the injured Max said their goodbyes as the rest of the group made their way to the stadium.

As Kai made his way to the arena he frowned. He loved Tyson so much and he would do anything for him but he was really looking forward to beating the pants off him and having the feel of victory again. For a while he thought he was really strong but if Tyson blow down a stadium with a sneeze did the Bladebreaker's really have a chance.

Kai took his place next to Daichi in the middle of the arena. Daichi looked at Kai with a worried glance; with the area covered in plants and thick bamboo they were definitely at a disadvantage. On the other side four girls took their place. They all seemed nice enough until Hilary looked at the girl across from Kai.

Hilary gasped. "Guys that's Elisa!" Hilary warned to the rest of her team. Elisa smiled at the sound of her name.

"I'm glad you remembered me because this time I'm going to have the pleasure of crushing you," Elisa threatened. Hilary gulped and Tala looked over to her.

"Don't worry Hil we got your back."

"You better," Hilary called out with a smile and looked at Elisa. "I don't think I can deal with her drama again." Elisa glared at her as DJ Jazzman came over.

"Are all the bladers ready?" Everyone nodded. "Are you all ready?" he asked again pointing out to the crowed. Tyson cheered along with Rei but Max began to bite his finger nails in anticipation and nerves.

Everyone began counting down together. "3, 2, 1 LET IT RIP!"

DJ Jazzman ran out of the way and everyone fused. When they finished Daichi's jaw dropped. Every girl was covered in vines and plant like clothing similar to Elisa's black vined bikini.

"We are so screwed," Daichi cried. He was pushed out of the way by Kai as a vine popped out from under the red head and tried to grab him.

"Watch out!" Kai yelled.

"Sorry," Daichi answered back and dodged another vine. Kai shot a flam towards one of the girls who used a wall of vines to block it. Kai growled and thought for a second. He closed his eyes and cupped his hands in front of him. The girl lowered her vines and charged at the closed eyed Kai. The fire user opened his two different red shaded eyes and in his hands a small fire began.

The girl stopped and put up her wall of vines. This time though Kai's golden fire turned blue and grew into a giant flame. He shot it out and instead of the vines protecting her it burned into ashes. Before she could get away the fire swallowed her up her gem in the middle cracking. She defused and with a glare at the team captain she stalked off.

Daichi wasn't fairing as well. He gripped the ground and pulled up as much rocks as he could muster creating a small shell of rock. It was just time as heard a bunch of small explosions hitting the rock. He waited thinking he was safe not noticing small plants growing from behind his feet.

Kai turned as he heard Daichi scream from under the boulder. He ran to him but was stopped by more plants. A light came from under the rocks and when the rock disappeared Daichi laid on the ground unconscious.

"Daichi!" Hilary yelled. She stopped at the edge of the circle wanting to run to her fallen comrade quickly but if any part of her body left the circle she would be disqualified and they would lose.

Up in the stands Rei, Tyson and Max held their breath as the referees stopped the match to remove Daichi from the field. Tyson placed his hand on Max's arm and gave the blond a reassuring smile. The two didn't need to converse and Tyson got up and walked out of the stadium.

"Don't worry Maxie," Rei said. "Tyson will go check on him and call us with the good news." Max nodded and looked back to the field.

Back on the field everyone got back in position. Kai gritted his teeth as he stood across from Elisa who blew him a kiss. DJ Jazzman blew the whistle and they were off. Out of vines Elisa created a sword as Kai's produced his own sword from flames. The two came at each other and their swords clashed. Kai tried to make her flames set on fire but she moved to swiftly for the plants to catch. She was much better then Kai expected her to be.

Kai stumbled a bit and Elisa took the opportunity to strike. She raised her sword but before bringing it down she slipped and fell. Kai looked in confusion but looked down to see her path covered in ice. He looked behind him where Tala gave him a thumbs up. Kai rolled his eyes and turned around at the sound of Elisa getting up.

"I'll take care of her Kai just go for the queen!" Tala yelled. Kai nodded and with a flap of his wings he lifted himself from the ground and made his way towards the queen and her defender. Elisa struggled to get up and growled as she stared at the red head with hate in her eyes. She slammed the ground causing the ground to rumble. Tala looked down with wide eyes as vines came up from the dirt gripping Tala's waist, wrists, and ankles. He struggled to get up but he was pulled downwards and got slammed to the ground.

"Tala!" Hilary shrieked. Elisa walked up to Tala as he tried to get untangled from the roped plants.

"Aw did I hurt the little princesses' pet, my bad." Elisa was about to destroy Tala's Gem when she felt something cold slice against her chest. She placed her hand up and felt blood drip down her cheek. She looked behind her where a sharp light green crystal stuck from the ground. She looked back at Hilary who was breathing heavily with her hand up.

"Let him go!" Hilary shouted. Elisa laughed. She walked past Tala who continued to struggle and in front of Hilary.

"You want to dance let's dance!" Elisa shouted and vines came from her hands. Hilary put up a barrier and the vines bounced off them helplessly. Elisa shouted and created a sword and ran towards the brunette. Hilary gasped and tried to think of what to do looking around. She looked at Tala on the ground and then back at Elisa. She slammed her hand on the ground and a bath of flat crystal appeared. Elisa couldn't stop in time and she slid on the crystals. She fell heavily on her behind and yelped in pain. Hilary looked at her with determination and slammed on the ground again. Elisa waited for something to happen but when nothing did she began to stand up.

"All out of juice princess," Elisa laughed. She slowly stalked towards Hilary her hair now disheveled and coming out of her bun. Hilary backed up slowly and Elisa rose up her vine sword and was about to kill the queen and end the game but gasp when she found she couldn't move. She looked up at her arms and found them frozen. "WHAT!" she shouted and looked behind her. Tala sat up straight with his hand up. On the ground her vines were cut by crystals sticking up from the ground.

"How…when," Elisa asked in astonishment.

"When you thought I was out of juice I really just created crystals to get him out…princess."Hilary teased. Elisa screamed and tried to break free.

"Get her Hil," Tala shouted. Hilary looked at the green gem and squirmed. She still didn't like the idea of actually having to stab someone. She created a small dagger with a crystal and touched Elisa's gem slightly.

"Bitch!" Elisa screamed and Hilary glared at her and pushed down slightly. The gem cracked and Elisa defused and the ice melted letting Elisa fall to the ground. She slammed on the ground and yelled. Hilary and Tala looked across the field where The Angles defender was lying on the ground unconscious and Kai held the arm of their queen up high as she defused.

"How the hell did he do that?" Tala said in amazement. Their captain took down two of their opponents by himself when the two of them had trouble with just one.

"And the Bladebreaker's won the game!" DJ Jazzman shouted from the side of the area. Everyone shouted in astonishment and Kenny ran out to the field and grabbed Hilary into a massive huge along with Tala. When Kai came over shock took over his body as the other three hugged him.

"I can't believe we won!" Max shouted standing from his seat and ran down the stairs with Rei right behind him.

"You won!" Max shouted once again as he jumped on top of his team. The group laughed and cheered and Tala lifted Hilary on top of his shoulders. As they celebrated Rei walked over to Elisa who continued to sit on the ground.

"Hey," he said to the girl. She looked over her shoulder to the neko.

"Has one of the almighty Yajuu force leaders come to grace me with his presence?" Elisa scoffed. Rei helped the black haired girl to her feet with a frown.

"Are you ok?" Rei asked. Elisa pulled herself from Rei's touch.

"Why do you care?" She yelled and began walking away.

"Remember Elisa there will always be a home waiting for you back at the base."

"Why, so you could do lock me up like you did with Serenity?"

"What…no why would you say that!"

"Because before you locked Serenity away and she was my commanding officer she told me the real reason why Bivolt is so bent on getting their hands on a Seer. Reason's Tyson and the other Seers wouldn't want me babbling to the world."

"What are you talking about everyone knows why Bivolt wants a Seer. For power and…"

Elisa cut him off with a laugh. "You really think that Voltaire Hiwatari would go to such lengths to kidnap someone as important as a Seer unless there was more to it than just some power over the Beyblading world did you. Or that Tyson would take the time to hire someone like Boris Balkov to spy on them unless they were a threat."

Rei looked at her in astonishment. "How do you know about Boris? No one knows about that except..."

"Yes except for you, Brooklyn, and Tyson. Serenity told me many things that no one was supposed to know about things that made her end up the way she did."

"That has nothing to do with Bivolt…" Rei growled.

"Oh yeah then maybe the next time you talk to Tyson you should ask him what Bivolt is doing in South America."

"South America?"

"Oh you mean he didn't tell you and here I thought he told you everything," Elisa smirked and walked away. Rei looked back at the group and searched for Tyson's face but realized that he was with Daichi back in the infirmary.

"Well that ends the first battle of the semifinals and now it's on for round two." DJ Jazzman shouted. "Next up are Spirit X and United Four."

Rei was slammed backwards by a blast of water. Maria in a pink dress and cat fur ran up besides the Neko.

"Rei focus!" She yelled helping him up. He growled and the two of them ran forward. They were really having trouble with Mystel already being taken out of the game by a sneak attack. He cheered from the sidelines with Chris but things were not looking good.

Rei couldn't seem to concentrate. Elisa had gotten into his head and now he was getting worried. Kira, Lily, Serenity, and Tyson. They were chosen to be the Seers to protect the world by the Keeper. But darkness had taken over Serenity's heart and no one knew why…but maybe the other three Seers did.

Once again Rei was right in the middle of an attack. He was pushed out of the way and Mariah took the full force of the water attack. She defused and turned to Rei in anger.

"Rei what are you doing!" She yelled and she got up and went to the side lines. Rei growled again and looked up at the blader he was against. The guy was in a blue uniform with two giant water guns on his arms. He looked at the other members of the team. One of them kept pounding at Lee and that left Rei with two bladers to get through to get to the king. He jumped up and went after his opponent dodging the water guns. He twisted in the air above the other guys head.

As he was in the air he looked over at the stands. Everyone was cheering for him, Max, Hilary, Tala, Kenny, and Kai (Well he smiled). Next to Kai was Daichi with his head bandaged up and next to him was Tyson. He screamed for Rei to go for it like he always did. Tyson was his friend and he knew everything Tyson did because Tyson was just horrible at keeping secrets.

But that was the thing. Tyson WAS horrible at keeping secrets but not anymore. The 21 year old was head of the Yajuu force and kept many secrets…like that Bivolt has been doing things in South America. That's when he spotted Elisa again smiling in her seat.

He didn't notice the shadow coming up from behind him as everyone yelled for him to watch out. He looked back but it was too late.

The water came straight at him and he had no way of stopping it while in midair. The water pressure was too much and he went flying backwards hitting the wall. His head slumped forward and blood dripped from the side of his face. He looked up as the guy was on top of him and was stabbed through the gem on his chest. He defused just in time to look over and see Lee get punched in the chest by the other team member and defuse himself.

Rei punched the ground in defeat as DJ Jazzman ran onto the field.

"There you have it folks. United Four are moving on to the next round but who will join them? Will it be The Rangers or the ever popular BBA Revolution? Come back tomorrow to find out!"

~The Dojo~

The Dojo that was destroyed by Elisa's and Hilary's last battle was newly built and comfortably furnished for all the guests that now sat around the long floor table. Grandpa walked in with a tray of tea and sat it down on the table. Everyone around the table stared at it but didn't touch the tea.

"Yo did someone die in here?" Grandpa asked. Tyson rolled his eyes and reached over and grabbed a cup. Once he did the rest followed silently blowing and sipping there tea.

"I'm sorry. I lost the game," Lee said looking down at his cup. Mariah looked to her brother.

"It wasn't you Lee…it was Rei," Mariah said pointing across the table at the Neko. Max widened his eyes.

"Don't blame Rei. You guess lost it happens to everyone," he said to her angrily.

"His head wasn't even in the game. He could have easily dodged the attack I had to save him from and that turn in the air was sloppy," Mariah shouted. The two began to argue but stopped as Rei slammed his hand on the table. Everyone looked at Rei in shock knowing him to be the one who always kept his cool.

Without a word he got up and left the room. Hilary got up to go after him but Max stopped her with a shake of his head.

Later that night Rei walked on the wooded panels surrounding the dojo. He found Tyson sitting against one of the beams staring up at the stars; Dragoon spinning next to him quietly. He looked up and smiled as Rei took a seat next to him.

"Where's Kai?" Rei asked.

"Shower," Tyson said back. He looked at Rei and arched an eyebrow. "I know Mariah was harsh but she was right about one thing, you did look really distracted out there. Is there something bothering you because you know you can tell me anything buddy," Tyson said giving Rei one of his big cheesy smiles. Rei took a deep breath.

"Why did you really hire Boris to spy on Bivolt?" Rei said quickly. Tyson looked at him like he grew another head.

"Umm I would think you know why."

"Humor me," Rei said back.

"Well…you, Brooklyn and I thought it would be a good idea to have someone on the inside of Bivolt. They kept on trying to kidnap a Seer or making their own with lab experiments remember," Tyson said with a smile and knocked on Rei's head.

"Ok then tell me what they're doing in South America."

"What are you talking about," Tyson asked his eyes becoming sharp like an animal being cornered.

"I…" Rei started thinking of away to say this without getting Tyson angry. "I just came across some evidence that Bivolt might be in South America for some reason and that you have been sending Boris to spy on them over there without telling me or Brooklyn."

"Well your wrong!" Tyson shouted and his Beyblade next to him spun faster and hit the wall of the dojo cracking the wood. Rei stared at the blade as it stopped spinning. Tyson got up and picked it up. Rei looked at the back of the blunette.

"Sorry," Tyson said and took a deep breath to gain back some control. "Look I told you everything that you needed to know. Besides you know that Bivolt only works in Europe and Asia I mean why would they be all the way in South America?" Tyson looked back at him with a smile. But Rei knew that smile; it was the one he put on in front of the camera when he had to show that everything was alright when it wasn't. The one he put up when he lied. He never thought Tyson would have to give him one of those smiles.

"Can you at least tell me the reason why Serenity became so filled with darkness? And don't tell me you don't know because I know you do." Rei said.

"She couldn't handle being a Seer. There was nothing that could have been done." And with that Tyson walked away leaving Rei to be more suspicious than ever. What both of them didn't know was a certain blader listening in to their conversation on the other side of the paper wall.

Water dripped on the floor forming a small puddle around Kai's feet. The tall blader stood with wide eyes as he heard Tyson's and Rei's little discussion. His body visibly shook as he gripped the towel around his waist tighter, his abs clenched as he took shallow breathes. So Tyson and Rei were keeping more secrets and not just secrets about the Seers but about Bivolt.

He walked down the hall as Hilary slid one of the Dojo's doors open from the den. She looked over and blushed deeply as her half naked captain walked towards her. She covered her eyes and squirmed.

"I…I mean…I swear I didn't see anything…I mean I saw but…" She didn't get to finish her stammer as Kai walked past her like she wasn't there his bangs hiding his eyes. "Kai?" She asked as he opened the door to the room he was using while staying in the Dojo and closed it.

Kai slid his body against the door and melted onto the floor. Why out of all the things that Tyson was still keeping from him did it have to be Bivolt…his grandfather? His eyes stared at nothing with blank soulless eyes.

"Kai!" he heard Tyson say from the other side of the door. His boyfriend knocked on the door quietly. Kai blinked and his eyes went back to normal. He stood up and walked to his bed quickly where his pajamas were folded neatly.

"What," he said loud enough for Tyson to hear him. The door slid open just enough for Tyson to slip in and closed it behind him. Tyson stood against the entrance of the room with his hands behind his back and a small seductive smile across his lips. Kai didn't even look at the younger man as he slipped his PJ bottom's on under his towel and then discarded the wet cloth on the floor.

Tyson walked up behind Kai and slipped his arms around Kai's bare stomach. Tyson's rested his head against Kai's shoulder blades; his bangs hiding his eyes.

"Kai I'm having a bad night…do you want to make me feel better?" Tyson said with a playful smile and kissed Kai's back lightly. Kai shifted his gaze to the side but then shrugged Tyson off his back.

"Sorry Tyson I can't tonight," He said putting a plain black t-shirt on. Tyson looked at him with a pout.

"But…"

"No buts Tyson I'm tired and I have a busy day tomorrow and so do you," Kai said still unable to look at his loved one. Tyson frowned.

"Can we at least sleep together? I promise no funny business just sleep. Scouts honor," Tyson teased putting up his hands up.

"That would be like sleeping with the enemy," Kai said trying to hide his disappointment.

Tyson laughed. "I guess you're right…ok well good night Kai. I'll see you in the morning," Tyson said and walked to the door sliding it open. He looked back at Kai with a frown but was just met with the captain's back. Tyson left closing the door behind him.

But Tyson didn't see Kai the next morning. He searched the entire Dojo for the duel haired blader. He asked everyone if they had seen him.

"I think I saw him go out for a morning run dog." Grandpa finally said holding eggs and sausage in a pan. "K-man seemed focused, didn't even see me when he passed me on the way out. Very uncool man you dig."

Tyson sighed. "Yeah Grandpa I dig."

Kai zoomed down the highway along the ocean in his convertible. The sun was well in the sky now as he drove with no destination, he just wanted to get away for a little bit and sort out his head. Looking at the clock he saw that it was 12:30 in the afternoon meaning the fusion competition was well under way. He was missing Tyson's fight with the Rangers but he didn't have to watch to know who was going to win. He pulled into the beaches parking lot and walked out to the sand. Families frolicked near the water's edge some even having there bit beast out to play with. He still couldn't get use to the idea of having the monsters out while no one bladed but the smiles on the people's faces reassured him that it really was ok.

"Having fun?" He heard behind him and turned around startled. His eyes widen as he looked atop of a bolder with a young girl with black hair in a white bikini on top of it.

"You're…you're the Keeper," Kai said.

"Wow nothing gets past you," she giggled and slid down and looped her hands around Kai's arm. She smiled and looked up at him with shinning gold eyes. "Want to walk with me?" the Keeper asked but she already began to pull Kai along the beach before he could answer and anyway how could he say no to one of the most powerful being in the world.

"What are you doing here?" Kai asked as they walked.

"I like to visit places on this plane of reality sometimes. None of the other ones have such lovely beaches."

Kai's eyes widen as he was dragged along. The Keeper gasped with a smile and let go of Kai's arm and ran to the ocean. She splashed into the water and began playing with the waves.

"Ah come join me Avatar of Dranzer," The black haired girl sang.

"No thank you."

"You came to the beach yet you did not intend to get wet. You are a most intriguing human."

"I just needed to get away and clear my head," Kai said taking a seat in the sand. The Keeper stopped playing and walked over to Kai and sat down next to him. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"I can feel that the fusion match has just ended. My Seers have won of course but you already knew that."

"Of course, Tyson always makes it to the finals," Kai said looking towards the water.

"But this does not please you?" The Keeper asked. Kai hmphed and the Keeper sat in silence. Finally Kai spoke.

"I recently found out that Tyson is still keeping many secrets from me, secrets that I should know about."

Kai looked aver to her and his eyes widen as she licked at a 3 scoop ice cream cone. He looked around for where she had gotten it from and when he looked back at her she handed him his own chocolate ice cream. He took it hesitantly. "I was told that ice cream makes everyone feel better."

Kai smiled and licked at it letting the cool chocolate make its way down his throat.

"So what kind of secrets should Tyson have told you about?" she asked. Kai didn't know if he should tell her being that they just met but he felt a deep connection with the child.

"There's this man that made my life a living hell. Tyson knows how much I hate him yet I just learned that Tyson, Rei and Brooklyn are working with him to spy on my grandfathers company."

"Ah yes Mr. Balkov…that man is a creep in deed but he has his uses."

"What? You mean even you knew," Kai said in anger.

"Of course…I know everything about everyone. No secrets with me" The Keeper boasted.

"Yeah everyone seems to have secrets these days," Kai said taking another bite of his ice cream.

"Would you like me to tell you a secret? One even Tyson doesn't know about," The Keeper said turning onto her knees looking straight into Kai's eyes. Kai nodded slowly. "I actually have no idea how Bit beasts got into your world."

"What!" Kai yelled. The Keeper sat back and wrapped her arms around her knees; her ice cream beginning to drip down her wrist. "But how? You should know everything."

"Why thank you," The Keeper laughed sadly. "But that is not completely true. I received a prophecy a long time ago saying that beasts will someday rain upon this world. That was why I took it upon myself to guard the gates to keep that from happening as long as possible."

"Well how did that work out for you," Kai shouted angrily. Anger also filled the Keepers face. She stood up sizing the Russian blader.

"Remember who you are speaking to," she said her gold eyes becoming darker. Kai backed down slightly but held his gaze. A few seconds past in silence. "And I have no idea how they got out they just did and I need your help with it."

"Why don't you just ask one of the Seers?" Kai asked.

"They have…other things that they must attend to. I don't want to bother them with this."

"Great more secrets"

"Yes Kai more secrets, they can't be help." The Keeper said her eyes dying back down to their normal color.

"What do you need help with?" Kai asked

"Well I still have to make sure your right for the job. Make it to the finals and then I will find you and let you know."

"What but wait," Kai said with a blink but as soon as his eyes opened the girl was gone. He looked around but there was no one there and his chocolate ice cream had vanished from his hand with no trace that he ever had it to begin with. His cell phone rang and taking it out of his pocket he saw that it was Hilary.

"Hello."

"Kai where are you. We are going up against the United Four in 3 hours get your butt over here!" The Brunette screamed. Kai smiled into the phone.

"I'll be there in two."

**Oooooo what is the mysterious help that the Keeper need from Kai and who will win the Fusion champion games? **

**I also apologize if my action parts suck I'm working on them but there hard to write.**

**Review kindly onegai xD**


	24. Changing the Game

**Sorry for the long awaited chapter but I made it extra-long and this will be the last chapter of this arc.**

**Oh and a lot of my original characters are back so if you forgot them ****remember** to look up the character profile I put up 2 chapters ago.

**So I will leave you to it. **

Kai stood at the end of the tunnel that led into the stadium. Behind him Daichi, Tala, and Hilary stood determine for the fight that would either deny or directly lead to the finals. Kai took a deep breath and turned to the group. Kenny came up to them with a touch pad in his hands.

"Are you guys ready?" Kenny asked.

"Just show us what you got," Kai answered back.

"You're going against the United four. Three of the four members have water abilities so this is going to hinder you a lot Kai.

"What about the fourth member," Hilary asked.

"That's the worst part. One of their offence team members uses wind."

"We never went across a wind user have we."

Tala answered Hilary with a shake of his head.

"So?" Daichi said. "We'll take her out like we did with all the rest of them."

"Daichi wind is one of the strongest elements. They can put out fire, move water and crumble earth. Not only that but the blader we're up against is so strong she barely even uses her powers sticking with her weapon of chose; the short sword."

Kenny tapped his touch pad and held it out. It showed a picture of a dark skinned girl with short black hair.

"Her name is Asari, she's Nigerian, 19 years old and even though this is her first National tournament she never lost a fusion battle…ever."

"Crap. Even Tyson's lost a couple of battles," Tala sighed.

"That's because Tyson gets cocky. This girl looks like she's always in control," Kai said taking the tablet and looking into the blue piercing eyes of the picture. He could tell those eyes meant business. There was a wisdom behind them that said that she knew what she was always doing.

"Do you have a plan?" Kenny asked. Kai looked up to see everyone staring at him. He thought for a moment and smiled.

"You know Kai you look creepy when you smile," Daichi shivered and Hilary hit him over the head.

"So what's the plan," Tala smiled back.

"Remember when we were in Bivolt and we wanted to sneak something from the kitchen when Boris was on watch." Kai said.

"Yeah?" Tala said back.

"We're going to make a few adjustments to that."

Max walked down the steps and finally spotted both Tyson and Rei with their teams sitting further down.

"Hey buddy," Tyson cheered as Max made his way past Brooklyn and Kira and took a seat in between Tyson and Rei. Rei gave him a small kiss and placed his arm around the blond.

"I see your arms out of the sling," Tyson said as he took a fistful of popcorn from a large bucket and stuffed his mouth happily. Max laughed.

"Yeah just a couple of more days and if the Bladebreakers make it to the finally I can play,"

"Oh they'll win Max don't worry," Maria said happily from the other side of Rei.

"I don't know Maria," Chris said next to her. "Asari is in this fight and she took Lee out pretty easily."

"Shut up Chris!" Maria shouted back angrily and Chris shrugged.

"Yeah Asari is a tough opponent but knowing Kai and Kenny they'll come up with a great strategy." Tyson said

Just then the lights on the over head screen that was showing advertisement went blank and DJ Jazzman's face appeared as he walked onto the field.

"Bladers are you ready for another amazing battle," He cheered and the crowed went crazy. "This will be the last battle to determine who makes it to the finals and will go up against the BBA Revolution. On this side we have the United Four."

Two guys and two girls walked into the stadium smiling and ready to fight.

"And on this side I know you love them The Blade Breakers!" One again the crowed went nuts as Kenny, Hilary, Tala, Daichi, and Kai walked into the stadium. They all took their positions and DJ Jazzman left the arena.

"Bladers are you ready…"he asked. Everyone nodded. "3, 2, 1 LET IT RIPE!"

Once everyone fused Kai looked at Asari. She was beautiful in a short red dress with red, black, and gold colored butterfly wings coming from her back. Seeing her up in the stand when she fought was nothing compared to seeing her up close. But now wasn't the time to be admiring her magnificence. He looked back with a nodded and Hilary nodded back creating a solid wall of crystal. Tala jumped forward next to Daichi leaving there defense completely open.

"What are they doing?" Tyson wondered out loud.

"I don't know," Max answered back. Kira glared in suspicion.

Kai made his red wings appear from his back and flew forward straight towards Asari. She was ready for the quick attack and quickly held her hand out forming a small sword in her hands out of air. Kai held out his hands forming two daggers out of fire. He held them in an x as she sliced downwards at him and he held her sword in place. She tried to bring the sword down but he held it steady.

"Is this all the famous Wind user can do?" He teased. She glared at him.

"Your petty attempts to break my concentration will not work on me Russian," She said in a Nigerian accent.

"My apologies," Kai said. "I didn't want to break your concentration, far from it. I want you to show me everything you have."

"Fire has no chance with wind. I'm giving you a fair chance by not using it."

Kai growled and pulled his swords away and making them melt into fire balls which he threw at Asari. She flew upwards and away from it and Kai chased.

At the same time both Tala and Daichi charged. As they ran forward they took turns creating walls behind them at different angles; Daichi making high walls of rock and Tala of ice. As they came near the other offence member who took Rei down before, created a large water gun. He sprayed it in their direction but Daichi quickly grew yellow scaled wings from his back and grabbed Tala lifting him the air. When he got over the opponent he dropped Tala.

"Novae Rog," Tala shouted as he fell, his hands out. The man braced himself as he was incased in ice. Daichi landed next to Tala and with a nodded the two looked at the defense member left. Knowing he was out numbered he looked to the sky.

"Asari!" He shouted. Asari turned and saw the predicament they were in. She was so focused on Kai that she didn't notice what was happening. She began her descent to help her team member out but Kai blew and fire wrapped around her. She turned in anger and made her sword vanish.

"Fine…you want wind. I'll give you wind," she said wrapping her hands together her one blue eye and one pink eye both turning white. As she whipped her hands outwards Kai's fire was blown out and Kai went flying. He was finally able to right himself out just as Asari went after Tala and Daichi. Daichi saw this and with a gasp he created bolder over him, Tala and Asari's own team member. The girl stopped short knowing that if she destroyed it she would also be destroying her team member.

Turning around she looked straight at Hilary and charged for her flying downward in rapped speeds. Hilary gasped and using her hands she made a tower of crystal shoot out from her shield towards Asari. The Nigerian dodged it but was hit in the back by a fire bomb. She turned around angrily to retaliate against Kia but he was nowhere to be seen. She turned just as Hilary attacked again, the crystal shredding a part of Asari's wings. The blader went down and landed gracefully to her feet. Putting her ruined wings away she took out her swords and realized she was surrounded by ice and rock walls. She dodged another attack of fire but when she looked around she could not find where it was coming from. She began to run looking behind all the walls of ice and rock but every time she thought she saw the blue and grey haired captain she missed.

"That is it. I've had enough of your childish games," she yelled. Once again she threw open her arms and took a wall down only to growl that there was one right after it. Again and again she would destroy the walls until she finally knocked the last one down where Kai stood in front of Hilary.

"I do not want to hurt you so move out of the way," she threatened.

"Make me," Kai said back.

"Why are you so eager to make me use the element that you know you cannot stand against?"

"Because I need to know what it's going to feel like when I go up against Tyson in the finals," Kai said with a hint of a smile.

"Fine then," she said and held her hands out for the last blow when suddenly the horn blew. She looked to the side startled.

"And the Bladebreakers win!" DJ Jazzman shouted.

"What?" Asari said in shock and looked back at Kai and Hilary.

"We knew we couldn't defeat you directly," Kai said. "You're too strong but I knew that if I kept your concentration on me…then the rest of my team members would do the job. Turning around she saw Daichi and Tala high fiving each other next to her fallen queen. She looked back at Kai and nodded her head.

"You found my weakness. You are a true strategist and I wish you luck in the finals."

Kai nodded back and watched her defuse and walk from the stadium. A few hours later the group came out of there changing room and was swamped with reporters.

"So how does it feel to be in the finals?"

"Are you guys up to fighting old team mates?"

"Do you think being part of the Yajuu force is helping or hurting your chances of winning?"

The group tried to squeeze their way through; well all of them except for Daichi. He stood proud smiling cheesy like in front of the camera. Hilary grabbed him by the cuff of his neck and dragged him along. Kai followed the group to the van in the back of the arena. He looked over and saw Asari going into her own van with her team members.

"Kai hurry up!" Hilary said.

"Go on ahead I'll grab a cab," Kai said and before anyone could tell him otherwise Kai ran over to the United Four. "Asari!" Kai called out.

"Yes?" she said turning the Bladebreakers captain.

"I just wanted to apologize that I used that way to win."

"The great Hiwatari is apologizing?" Asari laughed. "You are very different from what rumors say you are."

Kai arched an eyebrow.

"Yes even small villages in Nigeria have heard of you, the silent but deadly warrior. It might not have been the way you wanted to win but you lead your team to victory. It was my own fault I did not see it before it was too late."

"Yea well I haven't heard of how to actually beat someone who uses wind element," Kai said.

Asari smiled. "Oh you're trickery continues Hiwatari. If you want to know the weakness of wind you should just ask."

"What is the weakness of wind?" Kai said his face set to his stone face he was always known for.

"See that wasn't so hard," Asari giggled. "The elements that work the best are light and darkness but your team does not have these elements, am I correct?"

Kai looked away knowing full well there was no one on his team that had that kind of ability.

"But not all hope is lost. Fire destroys earth but… earth can also extinguish the flame with enough force can it not." Asari said.

Kai nodded.

"I'm sorry I cannot be more help. I must go and again good luck Tyson's team will not be so easy to trick."

Asari bowed slightly and got in the van.

The Bladebreakers, Spirit X, and the BBA Revolution sat around a large table in a hibachi restaurant. They all drank sake and clapped as the chef pulled off tricks in the flames in front of them.

"Ok so you guys have to tell me how you pulled that tactic off," Lee said.

"Well," Tala started. "Kai and I use to do this thing to bother Boris. We would steal snacks from the kitchen but the problem was that Boris was always watching. So we would take turns distracting him running behind walls and crawling through air vents calling him names while one of us got to the kitchen."

The group laughed and Tyson nudged Kai in the arm.

"So you weren't using the walls as shields," Rei said. "You were just trying to get her annoyed."

"Yep," Kenny smiled.

"Clever," Brooklyn said. "But you're going to have to do better than that to beat us in the finals."

"Oh yeah we aren't going to fall for anything like that," Lily smiled slyly.

Hilary stood up with a drink in her hand. "Well I won't need to bother with it because I can happily say that Max will be taking my place. Here's to Max's recovery."

Everyone lifted there glasses

"Kampai!" they all cheered and Max blushed. Rei kissed Max not caring for the whistles and jives from some of the other people around the table. Kai wrapped his arm around Tyson's shoulders causing his boyfriend to snuggle in closer. Tyson turned to him as everyone was busy eating and talking.

"I'm sorry about last night," Tyson said quietly. Kai looked at him questioningly.

"About what?" he asked. Tyson sat there in silence and Kai felt him suddenly shake. Looking down he notice Tyson was silently laughing.

"I was kind of hoping you would just say apology accepted because in actuality I have no idea what I did."

Kai suddenly remembered last night; Tyson coming into his room and then shrugging him off because he overheard him and Rei talking about Boris. Tyson still had no idea why Kai would have been acting like that.

"There's nothing to apologize for Tyson I was just in a bad mood. I was nervous about the game but of course I had nothing to be worried about," Kai said. Tyson's lips turned upwards to a smile.

"Oh ok that makes me feel better," Tyson sighed deeply. Kai ruffled Tyson's hair slightly and looked up. He saw movement in the corner of his eye and when he looked up he saw a girl with brown hair in a white dress over by the bathrooms; The Gatekeeper.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Kai said. He got up and walked into the men's bathroom. No one was in there but the girl who sat on the counter next to one of the sinks.

"Good evening avatar of Dranzer," she said happily. Kai hmphed with a nod and stood across from her.

"I won the match," Kai said folding his arms across his chest.

"Yes you did congratulations."

"So are you going to tell me this secret mission you want me on?"

"It's not just for you. It will be your team through the Yajuu defense force. I need you to go to Antarctica."

"Antarctica!" Kai shouted his eyes wide.

"Yes…where it all began…This was where the first portal opened and where Doriton was released. I need to know how."

"Why can't you go?" Kai asked.

"Oh I'm going with you," The Gatekeeper said. "But it's the South Pole. Just like any Bit beast magnets affect me and what magnets are as strong as the natural ones created by the north and south poles."

"The Yajuu force will never let us go. Tyson will…"

"Tyson won't know. After the games are done and everything dies down I'll have my person on the inside write up a fake document. Tyson will think you're just going on some mission in Hokkaido since you class is at level three. That requires on-sight training.

"You have this all figured out don't you."

"Down to the letter. I hate being left in the dark and now I can finally understand why after all these years. Will you help me Kai?"

The girl looked straight into his eyes, no smiles, no jokes, just a young looking girl who wanted to understand what went wrong.

"Yes…I'll help you but I can't promise you that anyone else will go."

"I'll be taking care of everything. Don't you worry?"

Kai closed his eyes and sighed. "Fine but don't say I didn't…"

Kai opened his eyes and the girl was gone.

Tyson plopped his head onto his pillow with a groan.

"Ugg, I think I drank too much," he mumbled. Kai came into the bedroom and watched Tyson turn over to face the ceiling.

"You really need to stop drinking so much Tyson," Kai said sitting next to the blunette and taking off his shirt.

"Yeah well maybe you should stop being such a wet blanket," Tyson laughed and then groaned rubbing his head. Kai leaned down and kissed Tyson on the lips and when he pulled away Tyson was looking up at him with hazy eyes.

"Now this I missed," Tyson said pulling Kai back in. Kai lowered his arms and pulled Tyson's shirt up parting there kisses just long enough to slip the tee over Tyson's face and then brought their lips back together. Kai pulled off the rubber band that held Tyson's hair running his hands through his silky locks and in return Tyson wrapped his arms around Kai's neck deepening the kiss. The pulled away again taking deep breathes.

"You know Kai we should get some sleep…" Tyson said as Kai began kissing and sucking on Tyson's neck. "We have a…big battle tomorrow…and like you…said yesterday this is like sleeping with the…enemy…"

"Tyson," Kai said lifting his head up and staring into Tyson's chocolate brown ones. "Shut up."

"Yes captain," Tyson laughed tiredly and brought Kai's head back to himself for a kiss. Suddenly Kai felt Tyson's body go limp in his hands. Kai looked down and drool slid down Tyson's mouth with a light snore.

"What?" Kai said dropping Tyson's head which thudded to the pillow. "Hey, Granger wake up." Tyson gave a louder snore and turned over slightly. Kai shook him "Tyson you idiot." Kai sighed and got up putting the blanket over his lovers body. He walked down the hall and into the bathroom closing the door behind him; followed by the sound of a cold shower.

The next morning Max walked into the kitchen humming a song. He grabbed a pot of coffee of the counter and poured it in a mug. He turned around and jumped. Kai sat across from him silently sipping on his own coffee his hair a mess and black circles under his eyes.

"Kai…what happened to you?" Max asked taking a seat across from his captain. Before he could say anything Tyson ran into the kitchen.

"I'm so late. Kira is going to kill me," Tyson said quickly. As he rummaged around a cabinet Kai watched him silently. A tear drop formed on Max's head as he watched Kai stare daggers into Tyson's back. Tyson grabbed a meal bar from the cabinet and turned around.

"I'll see you guys at the stadium. I would say good luck but you know," Tyson laughed. Kai said nothing and took another sip as Tyson kissed him on the head. Max watched Tyson quickly closed the door behind him as he left and turned back to Kai.

"That was you taking the shower at two o'clock in the morning wasn't it," Max said. Kai didn't say anything but took another sip of coffee. Max tried to hold in his laughter but couldn't help it. Kai glared at the blond as he laughed hysterically.

"What happen? Did you get into a fight or something?"

"He fell asleep," Kai mumbled. Max stared at him for a few seconds and laughed again.

"Right in the middle? Oh Kami I am so sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Rei said as he and Hilary and Tala came in.

"Nothing," Kai said staring at Max.

"Right nothing," Max said back fearing for his life. A few moments Daichi and Kenny joined the group and they sat around the table eating breakfast.

"So how are we going to win the finals," Kenny asked. Once again Kai realized that everyone's eyes were on him. He felt a head ache coming on. Not the way to start the morning of the finals.

"Well we have to think of it this way," Kenny chimed in taking the attention to him. "We have earth, water, fire, and ice and they have earth, fire, wind, and darkness which means, we match up with them with at least two elements. Wind we have seen but we haven't actually been able to beat it and then there darkness which none of us has have gone against.

"Well Kai and I saw it," Max said. "When we saw them practicing Brooklyn had made clones of himself and giant blasts of light from his mouth."

"Well he won't be allowed to use clones because you're only allowed to have four members on the field and that includes clones," Kenny said.

"Ugg this is so complicated," Daichi whined. "Can't we just go out there and kick but like we usually do."

"This isn't just a regular game Daichi. It's the finals," Hilary said.

"No, Daichi's right." Kai said.

The group turned their captain like he grew another head.

"I…I am?" Daichi said in surprise.

"Kai you don't think you need at least a small plan?" Rei asked.

"Why? Except for our last game when have we ever made big plans?"

"Kai's right," Max agreed his eyes widening in realization. "We've never really had big plans we just fought with what felt right."

"We'll just fight them one on one like we always have," Tala added.

"Then I get Tyson!" Daichi yelled standing on the chair. Both Hilary and Rei pulled him down on either side and he stumbled to his seat. While the group got pumped for the match Kai sighed and leaned back on his chair. This was it.

"AJ Topper here with Brad Best and we are about ready to start the finals of the Fifth fusion games. I can hardly believe that it's almost over."

"Oh yeah and I don't think we've had a more exciting game since it first started those five years ago," Brad Best said.

"It brings back some good memories that's for sure," AJ Topper said back. "Never did we think we would get to see the Blade Breakers fight again especially against the BBA Revolution."

"Oh yeah that is for sure. We'll now throw it over to DJ Jazzman."

"We are about to get under way for the finals," DJ Jazzman called out. Everyone was already set on their side of the field. Tyson and Kira as offence, Lily as defense and Brooklyn as there king. On the other side Kai and Daichi stood at the offence with Max back as their defense and Tala now there king again. Hilary sat on the bench with Kenny cheering them on and just happy to be out of the game and back as the cheerleader.

"You ready Kai," Tyson yelled out to his boyfriend. Kai said nothing back but shifted his legs apart and reached towards his blade and rip cord. Tyson smiled understanding the gesture.

"Everyone ready," DJ Jazzman called out. The crowd cheered uncontrollably. In the mob of people sat friends who have come to see the match from Rei, Spirit X, and other teams to Mr. Dickenson, Gramps and Hiro.

"3, 2, 1, Let it Rip!" DJ Jazzman yelled and ran out of the rocky arena. Before another word could be uttered everyone had fused and was off. Daichi dodged an attack of fire that Kira had thrown and Kai took out his swords and was matching each of Tyson's own sword blows.

"I'm not going to hold back Kai," Tyson said swiping his sword.

"I'm not telling to," Kai said back. He jumped back and blew fire from his hand. Tyson took a deep breath and caused the fire to go out before it could even reach him. He and Kai then took out there wings and flew upwards.

Daichi on the other hand was having trouble keeping Kira from getting closer and closer to Tala. Kira threw another fire ball and Daichi's eyes widen.

"Daichi duck!" Daichi heard behind him and ducked to the ground. He felt droplets of water and then Kira yell slightly. Daichi looked back up and almost laughed seeing the turquoise haired man drenched in water. Daichi looked over to see Max's hands up from the water he shot.

"Tala!" Max yelled and Tala threw his hands up. Ice came from his fingers and began to freeze the water on Kira's body. Kira growled and tried to throw another fire ball but his hands were too drenched. He took a deep breath and fire erupted from his throat and melted the ice. Gold wings erupted from his back and he took off with Daichi right behind him with his own yellow scaled wings.

Max watched Daichi chase the fire user and then looked back across the field where Lily stood waving her hand hello in her Amazonian garb. Max waved back awkwardly and Lily smiled. She slammed her hands to the ground and the earth trembled. Max lost his balance and fell to the ground. Lily laughed as Max rubbed his butt in pain. He got up and slammed his own hands to the ground. The earth shook once again and Lily looked down in confusion and then went flying from a water geyser. Max hmphed and went back to looking up in the sky.

Tyson and Kai were still in the middle of fighting with their swords. One would begin to get the upper hand but the other would come back and turn the tides. They felt like they did all those years ago when they battled, that adrenalin rush that came when no one knew who was going to win.

"Ready to give up yet," Tyson laughed.

"You really think that's going to happen," Kai sneered back.

"No but it was worth a shot," Tyson said and took another swing. He brought it down with such an amount of force with the wind behind him that he brought both of them down to the ground. The crowd cheered as the two got up and continued their fight. There was no competition that this game was one of the best in a long time.

Tyson did a back flip to give him some distance and Kai took a few steps back. They both breathed heavily composing in their mind what to do next. With a nod the two of them new that in the next few minutes one of them would be the victor. They ran at each other but Tyson abruptly stopped short and looked to the sky with wide eyes. Kai stopped and tried to see what Tyson was looking at.

Suddenly the lights around the stadium went flashing red and the sounds of sirens went off. The crowed looked around in surprise and fear as they tried to figure out what was happening.

A computerized woman's voice went out over the loud speakers. "Attention, attention, there was been a rouge bit beast sighting in the vicinity. Please vacate in an orderly fashion," the voice said and then repeated.

Jessica appeared over the stadium in her fusion form of iced wings and white laced dress. She landed in between Tyson and Kai.

"What is it," Tyson said all happiness gone from his voice. Kira landed next to him and Daichi next to Kai.

"There is a rouge bit beast outside of the stadium and its partner can't be found," Jessica said.

"Are you kidding me?" Daichi yelled stomping on the ground. "Why now?"

"We told you already," Kira spoke up. "Sometimes huge bey battles attract rouge bit beasts."

Suddenly the stadium shuddered and people screamed as the fell while trying to exit the stadium. Rei and other members of the Yajuu force helped people to the exits directing them were to go. Rei looked down to the ground where black smoke appeared from the door ways. Suddenly he felt weak and he fell to the ground his legs unable to support him any longer.

"Rei," Maria said running over to him.

"Stop," Rei said stopping Maria in her tracks. "It's the bit beast…its darkness…tell…Tyson," Rei manage to get out before falling unconscious. People began to fall all around her as the smoke touched them. She backed up as it began to advance on her. Making a full sprint she ran down to the stadium and yelled from the railing that overlooked the arena.

"Tyson it's a dark bit beast," she said. "Everyone's collapsing from the smoke coming from it."

The group looked up and saw the smoke coming down the steps people falling as it passes them. Everyone in the arena ran to Kai and Tyson including Hilary and Kenny.

Maria looked down where the smoke grabbed at her legs and she dropped to the ground with a thud.

"Brooklyn!" Kira shouted and Brooklyn nodded. As the smoke came down the arena Brooklyn held his hands up his eyes turning bright green. The smoke ran up to him but stopped and billowed at Brooklyn's feet.

"So where's the bit beast?" Max asked looking around the stadium.

"This is the bit beast," Jessica answered. "Outside of the stadium this smoke made up its body forming some sort of demon body. I didn't know it could turn into this."

"How about less talking and more action, I can't hold it forever," Brooklyn said sweat forming on his face.

A walky-talky went off on Jessica's side and she held it up.

"This is Amanda. We have a few dark bladers out here applying pressure but that means it's all coming to you," Amanda's voice said.

Tyson took the walky-talky from Jessica's hands.

"What? This thing is huge and you're sending the whole thing in here," he yelled.

"I'm sorry sir we didn't mean to but it was heading for the city. We are still searching for its partner."

"Well hurry up," Tyson complained. He handed the walky-talky back to Jessica and looked at Kira and Lily who nodded back. He looked back at Kai.

"Sorry about this but I'm going to have to take a rain check on our fight," he said.

"I kind of figured," Kai sighed.

"How are you going to beat it?" Kenny asked.

"With the two elements that can defeat it the easiest," Tyson said closing his eyes and so did Kira and Lily. When they opened there eyes Tyson and Lily's eyes were white and Kira's was black.

"Light and Darkness of course," Tala said.

"What should we do?" Max asked.

"Stand back," Brooklyn said pushing forward. All the black smoke was forming together and upwards making a body of a monster, his head covered with horns and scales appeared. It laughed manically.

"You think that you can defeat me. I am older than all of you combined. I am Salan the father of darkness and you will give me all your energy," It spoke it a deep voice.

Kira walked next to Brooklyn and held his arms up as well. Walking around both he and Brooklyn began to contain the black smoke that made up the beasts body. The bit beast reached down covering Kira in blackness. It began to laugh but stopped. His hand began to lift as Kira pushed upwards.

"What!" It bellowed. Tyson and Lily also lifted their hands and swords appeared while light enveloped there bodies. Tyson took to the sky and was face to face with the beast. It tried to lift its hand up but Kira grabbed onto it and wouldn't let go. Lily planted her sword on her ground; drawing light from the sword she threw the light to the bit beast. It wrapped around its hand and turned into a chain of light. With its other arm it tried to swat her away but Tyson cut at it stopping its arm in its tracks.

Creating another sword Lily did the same thing to its other wrist chaining the beast to where it was.

"Now what?" Hilary asked. Tyson flew to the ground.

"Now we wait for the team to find the person Salan is controlling," Tyson said tiredly.

"This is not possible," Salan roared. "She said that you would be weakened that I could defeat you easily."

Kai's eyes widen. The word she again. He remembered the Chester cat saying that when he was trapped in his dream of desire.

Flashback

Chains shot out and gripped Kai around the arms and chest pulling him down to the ground. "Stupid human, she was right in telling me you would be the easiest target."

Kai struggled to get up,

"She?" He asked gasping for a breath. But he fell down before he could get an answer.

End Flashback

"Who said you could defeat us easily," Kira said. Salan roared again smoke pouring from its mouth but Brooklyn held his hand up and the smoke was forced back into it.

"He asked you a question," Brooklyn said. Salan looked at the two and tried to escape from its chains but it could not get out. He finally gave up.

"The one who gave me to my partner…the one who told me that I can eat you all."

"Yes," Tyson edged. Before Salan could say anything it choked and began to vanish. The chains thudded to the ground and Salan disappeared completely.

"We found the partner and knocked him out. We are taking him to the hospital now," Amanda's voice said over the walky-talky that Jessica held.

"Good job," Jessica said and looked at Tyson. "I'm going to get back up and medical." She flapped her wings leaving the stadium. Tyson, Kira, Lily, and Brooklyn defused and Lily collapsed to her knees.

"I'm so beat," She cried. Tyson stretched his arms up and yawn while looking around the stadium; luckily the building came out pretty unscathed except for the people lying along the ground.

"Rei," Max yelled defusing himself and jumped over the railing into the bleachers. "Rei where are you?" Max yelled searching for Chinese man.

"Does this mean the match is cancelled?" Daichi complained. The group looked at him with angry glares and he shrunk down in silence.

Still searching for Rei Max saw the blader lying on the ground in front of the exit door. He ran over to him and placed his unconscious lover on his lap. He looked down to the rest of the group where Tyson was checking Maria's pulse. Tyson looked up at him.

"There fine Max, just sleeping from loss of energy," Tyson yelled out. Max nodded choking back tears and kissed Rei on the cheek.

*A week later*

Classes for the Yajuu force had continued like nothing had ever happened. For now the finals were being drawn as a tie but Kai knew that between him and Tyson they would eventually get there rematch, he would make sure of it. Currently Captain Yamato was in the middle of lecturing the class about group formations but Kai wasn't hearing a word of it. He was tapping his pencil against the table and kept looking up at the clock. This was the last classroom lecture that they would be getting before being thrown into on-sight cases and Kai knew what his first mission was going to be.

"Well that's it for this class," Captain Yamato said. "It was a pleasure teaching all of you and I hope that you will take what I taught you and put it to good use when you're out on the field," he said. The room was silent as they stared as there teacher in shock that he would say something so nice to them. He looked back at them and growled. "Well what are you waiting for you maggots now go out there and find out who your new superior is."

Everyone jumped from their seats and ran to the doors. Kai stood up slowly and watched Daichi run down the stairs to talk to Captain Yamato. Kai shook his head with a hmph and walked down with Max, Hilary, Kenny and Tala. Outside of the classroom everyone was checking out a large board on the wall showing their team and who will be there captain.

"So how are these things decided?" Hilary asked.

"Some members of the board and Captain Yamato put together all our test scores and abilities and decide who would work together the best with which captain," Kenny said.

"How do you know all that?" Tala asked.

"I just had to look it up," Kenny shrugged. Hilary was jumping up and down trying to see over the massive group of people.

"Does that mean we could be split up?" Max asked in worry. Kai didn't think of that, he just assumed that they would be together when he went to Antarctica.

"Oh I give up. I can't see anything," Hilary said.

"So did you see where we are?" Daichi asked coming up behind them.

"No we can't get through," Max sighed.

"Leave that to me," Daichi said getting on all fours and crawling through everyone's legs. They waited a few minutes and the red head squeezed his way back.

"Well!" Max asked. Daichi stood up and brushed himself off.

"I have good news and bad news," Daichi said. "We are all on the same team." He said. Hilary jumped in happiness and gave Tala a giant hug.

"The bad news," Kai said impatiently.

"Umm well our captain…it's…"

Kai groaned as he and his team waited for their captain to enter the conference room. Out of all the people who could have been in charge of him it had to be this guy. The door open and Hideki Ito walked into the room. A chill ran down Kai's spine.

"Good morning," Hideki said taking a seat at the end of a table and holding a couple of files. He smiled with thin lined eyes. "I will be your captain, giving you missions and helping you along the way." He slid the files across the table so everyone had one. Kai couldn't understand how anyone could think that they would be a good match with Hideki.

Kai opened his and frowned at the words; team 12, City: Honbetsu, Hokkaido region.

"Well this doesn't sound so bad," Hilary said.

"Yes well actually this is what the reports says we are going and where everyone thinks we are heading to but I have another assignment for you," Hideki stated.

"You're the informant?" Kai said in surprise.

"Informant?" Max asked.

"You sound surprise Hiwatari-san," Hideki smiled eerily.

"I just can't see you working for the gatekeeper."

"Gatekeeper?" max asked again. "Can we just back up and start over. When did you talk to the gatekeeper?"

"When are we going to Antarctica?" Kai asked ignoring Max's question.

"Antarctica?" Everyone shouted.

"Can you all stop repeating everything I say like a question," Kai shouted.

"Anyway," Hideki continued. "We are leaving first thing in the morning at the airport. There the gatekeeper will meet us and we will help her figure out how the bit beast restoration started. That is all I had to say for today's meeting."

Hideki stood up with a smile and left the room as quietly as he did when he first came in. The group looked back at Kai.

"So you going to explained what that was all about," Tala said. Kai got up taking his file with him.

"I have a lot of explaining to do. Let's head back to my mansion and I'll explain it there," Kai said. The rest of his team got up and followed him out of the room.

~South America~

Boris walks through the quiet hall way, his black mask supported on his face. He enters a door at the end of the hallway where a man hidden by a shadow sat at a desk.

"You rang," The purple haired man asked.

"Ah Boris your just in time," the man spoke his voice barely a whisper and masked by deep breathing into an oxygen tank. "I was disappointed in what happened during the finals."

"I had nothing to do with that. It was one of your men who moved to quickly. I…"

Boris was cut short when the man slammed his fist on the desk. "You were supposed to be in charge of the operations in Japan. It was lucky they were able to defeat Salan so easily. Remind those brats that we need at least one of the Seers alive if not two for insurance," the man chocked on a few shallow breathes. Boris waited for him to compose himself.

"What would you like to do now?" Boris asked.

"I was informed that it is about that time that the first year recruits will be going on there first field mission including the higher-ups that are training them."

"That is correct," Boris said.

"Good that will leave there base more open. The time of awakening is near," The man rasped. "Begin the first stage of our plan…oh and one other thing."

"Yes," Boris said turning to leave the office.

"Don't come back unless you can bring me Black Dranzer and a Seer personally."

Boris didn't say anything but when he turned around his blank face into a frown and left the room and the shadowed man behind.

^End Arc 3^

**Ugg this was a difficult chapter to write. This did not turn out the way I wanted it to and if it felt rushed that is why. I kind of lost inspiration for this arc and I kind of just wanted to finish it up so I could get to the big one that is up next. But of course I had to finish this one. I hope it was an ok ending and will read the next one because I will be putting all my effort into it.**

**Review kindly onegai xD**


	25. Fusion Arc: The Alpha Base

**Omg do your eyes deceive you? Did I actually update a little over a week, yes I did. So enjoy because I don't know if I will be able to keep up this pace. I'm just on a role this week. **

**Also want to say that I want to thank everyone and there reviews. I will try to take some of them in consideration but just re-reminding all the Kai fans out there that you got to remember that while Kai is a HUGE part of this story it is about everyone one and what they're going through so please don't get disappointed if there isn't enough of his character. But you will be happy to know this chapter has a lot of him.**

Arc 4: The Fusion arc

"Kai I don't want you to gooooo," Tyson whined holding on to his boyfriend. The group was ready to board the small private jet and the only thing keeping them from leaving was Tyson gripping onto Kai.

"Tyson there only going to Hokkaido," Rei sighed. He walked from his spot next to Max and gripped the back of the blunetts shirt pulling him away.

"I'll bring them all back in one piece," Hideki smiled and made his way onto the plane. Kenny walked up to Tyson and pulled out his blade.

"Thanks for giving me back Dizzy," he said holding up his purple and green blade that now had a bit chip of a ghostly looking blue woman in the center.

"No problem chief. She copied enough of herself into the base's computer that you can have her back. It's the least I could do," Tyson said back. The two friends hugged and Kenny made his way to the jet.

"Bye Tyson bye Rei," Hilary called out as the plane's engine roared to life. Kai grabbed Tysons shoulders and leaned down giving him a passionate kiss on the lips. Max and Rei hugged with a kiss and parted and everyone got onto the plan. They looked out through the window and waved as they moved away from Tyson and Rei who stood on the pavement their hair being whipped back and forth by the wind.

Once up in the air Daichi was gripping onto his seat his face a mixture of white and green. Hilary and Tala sat across from him facing the back of the plane and looked at Daichi in concern.

"Are you ok man," Tala asked. Hilary smacked her head.

"I forgot he doesn't do airplanes," she said and turned to get the stewardess.

"Can I help you miss," a young girl in a stewardess uniform asked.

"The gatekeeper!" Max said in shock.

"Hello Avatar of Dracial, Avatar of Crystal Dracial," the gatekeeper spoke in her blue flight attendant uniform.

"You're…you're…the gatekeeper?" Hilary asked never having the chance to meet her. Tala, Kenny, and Daichi stared at her in shock. The gatekeeper clapped her hands and her uniform turned into a Yajuu uniform with a heavy winter jacket over it and ear muffs.

"In the flesh," she said and took a seat next to the empty chair next to Hideki. "I am so grateful that you can accompany me to Antarctica."

"Yeah about that…" Kenny started. "What do you want us to do exactly? I mean as you said the magnets are so strong so really there's nothing none of can do."

"I don't need you guys there to fight," the gatekeeper smiled. "I just need people to accompany me and besides my seers and a few other people who don't have time I don't trust anyone. All I want to do is stop off at the small Yajuu lab set up down there and check out where the portal opened. With some luck I might be able to figure out what actually happened."

"So all we need to do is hang out and do nothing?" Daichi asked. "I can do that."

"That's what I like to hear," she said back. She stuffed her hands in one of her pockets and pulled out a deck of cards. "Anyone care for a game of poker?" the gatekeeper asked shuffling the cards.

Kai who had not said anything through the entire conversation decided to turn over and take a nap. He didn't think all he was going to do was baby sit the gatekeeper but at the same time he also was curious to know how this all happened. He took a quick peek over at Hideki he cringed as the man smiled at him. Even if the gatekeeper saw something in him he wasn't willing to trust him just yet. There was something that man was hiding he just knew it and he was going to find out what.

As the plane got closer to the Antarctic the gatekeeper began to get antsy. She kept making small things appear and disappear in her hands and after their small layover in Australia and being back in the air the girl was having trouble doing her little magic tricks.

"I guess this is it," she said sadly. "I feel sick, tired, no more powers, and I'm cold. We must be near Antarctica." Kai looked down were all he could see was a dark Ocean with bits of ice.

"Ladies and gentlemen," The captain said over the loud speaker "We are getting ready for our decent. If you look out the windows we will be passing over the Alpha base."

"Oh wow," Kenny said looking through the window. "I thought you said this was just a small lab."

Kai looked and his eyes widen. Down below was one of the biggest bases he had ever seen, even rivaling Bivolt itself. He could definitely get lost here with one wrong turn.

"Why is it so big?" Hilary asked.

"This is the very first Yajuu base," Hideki answered. "It used to just be a small environmental facility but after the first portal opened it was expanded to hold all the information from every single Yajuu base in the world."

"Why would they put such important information here?"

"It's one of our most secure buildings in the world. Great natural defenses with bad weather, hard to find the place, and of course no bit beasts."

"That's smart," Max said as the plane landed on the ground. All bundled in their jackets the group made it off the jet with the gatekeeper catching a piggy back ride on Kai's back (much to his discomfort). The doors of the facility opened and two people bundled in jackets with their hoods up and there face covered in masks to keep them warm appeared.

"Lieutenant Hideki," A woman's voice said through one of the masks. "It is nice to see you again sir,"

"Yes it's nice to see you too doctor," he said back. The woman held her hand out gesturing them to follow her into the building. The person next to her ran to the plane to grab some suitcases. They followed the doctor to the door and she typed in a key code and the door opened. Once inside the woman unzipped her jacket and pulled down her mask. It was a young woman with dark green hair and purple eyes.

"You can take off your jackets now," She said and now that they were out of the snowy wind the distinct Swedish accent could be made out in her voice. "I am Doctor Graber," she introduced. She held her hand out and Kai took it with a firm shake.

"I'm Hiwatari Kai, this is Hilary, Tala, Max, Kenny, Daichi, and…" Kai looked at the gatekeeper as she stripped off her jacket. She looked up at him and giggled.

"Oh my name is Alice, Alice Milonas," she said.

"Ah that is Greek no?"

"Yes it is," the gatekeeper said impressively and she and the doctor walked down the hall. The group began to follow when the doors to the outside opened and the person who got the bags came in. He put the bags down, unzipped his jacket and pulled down his mask revealing…

"Tyson?" Max asked in shock. Kai turned around and his eyes widen.

"Ah no," the man laughed. "But I get that a lot. My name is Ishida Yūji," he said rubbing the back of head with embarrassment. He really did look like Tyson but with cropped black hair.

"Ishida," Dr. Graber called. "Bring the luggage to the sleeping quarters."

"Yes doctor," Yūji said picking up the suitcases. "It was nice meeting you all," he said and left down a different hall.

A little bit later and down enough hallways to make Kai's head spin the group was lead into a giant library filled with books and folders. Sparkles surrounded Kenny's head and almost floated into the room.

"Books," Daichi groaned.

"Yes, every report filled out every request ever made was faxed over here for storage after every event," Dr. Graber said.

"No offence," Tala started. "But I kind of agree with Daichi on this one. You guys don't have something a little more you know…high-tech?"

"Of course we do. We are one of the most high-tech facilities on the planet…"

Tala and Daichi gave a sigh of relief.

"…when it comes to everything else," the doctor finished. "This is the safest way to keep the information. We don't need hackers to come in here and steal all this information.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Max asked pulling a book from the shelf and opening it. "This all goes by the dates the files were created so any information that we are looking for will be scattered throughout this room."

"Correct. We have computers down on the other side of the library. We scan the files into the computer so it knows exactly where everything is. You just need to type in the word you are looking for and it will point you to the files you need," the doctor said.

She took them to the other side of the library passing other scientists and officers along the way busy filing and researching. Kenny sat himself down in front of one of the dozen of computers and typed in the word Doriton. Kenny sighed.

"3,456,230 hits," he said sadly at the list of where each file and book on the subject was.

"If that upsets you, you might not want to type First portal," Dr. Graber said.

A few hours later and in a mountain of papers, books, and files the group was getting frustrated. Although he didn't want to admit it Kai was getting annoyed and was hungry. Hideki had left with doctor Graber before the first file even opened and they were told to continue until he told them to stop.

He did have to say he was surprised that the gatekeeper was researching in the corner so quietly. She seemed like the person that would just have everyone else do it. She looked up feeling Kai's eyes on her and smiled. Getting up she made her way to the table he was at and sat across from him.

"Anything that will give me my answers young avatar?" she asked.

"Just a lot of information of where Doriton was last seen and different strategies to defeating him," Kai said crossing his arms.

"Yes all the information on the portal I'm getting is how they think it works…they're all completely wrong though," she said with a smile.

"So…Alice Milonas?" Kai asked with curiosity.

"Well…that is the name of this body," she said. Kai didn't say anything but leaned forward showing he was going to need more information. "I don't have a human body. I guess you can say I am the spirit of Pandora. I acquired this body during ancient Greece and I have been using it ever since."

"You took someone's body?" Daichi said loudly walking up on their conversation with a stake of books. People began to look up from their research and stare.

"She died first," she said in a low voice with a horrified face. "Did you really think I would take a living soul?"

Daichi took a seat next to Kai and slumped over. Kai went back to reading but couldn't concentrate with the constant sounds of Daichi's stomach growling.

"I'm so hungry," the red head grumbled.

"The avatar of Strata Dragoon has a point," the gatekeeper said.

"Hideki hasn't come back yet," Kai said flipping a page.

"Yes but Hideki works for me and I am hungry. I have to say this is one thing I despise of human bodies. This is what I have to do when I'm done."

"Ewww," Daichi said. "I didn't need to know that."

"Well let's get some food," the gatekeeper said getting up. She got Kenny, Hilary, and Tala who was scattered through the library and they made their way to the cafeteria. After getting lost only twice they found the giant room and got food. Kai grabbed a sandwich and an apple and tried to find an open table.

His eyes caught who he thought once again was Tyson but ended up being Yūji eating by himself. He made his way over there and stood across from him. Yūji looked up; his mouth full of food.

"You mind if me and my team sit here with you."

"No of course not," Yūji said swallowing his food. Kai sat down and began to eat. "So how is your first day at Port Frozen?"

Kai arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"Oh it's the name we dubbed this place…home sweet home," Yūji laughed.

"Mind if I ask what you do here? You look a little young to be working here" Kai asked,

"Oh yeah my mom and dad work here so I had to move in with them. I just turn 18 to so have to go where the parents go. Me and the other kids help out around the base…at least when we're not in class," Yūji laughed.

The two sat in silence until everyone else made their way to the table. Max began chatting it up with Yūji right away. They laughed and already started making inside jokes, ones that made Kai wish he picked a different table. Hilary yawned slightly.

"We've been reading for hours and that was right after a plane ride. I think it's time to hit the beds," Tala stated.

"I agree," Kenny said.

"You guys go ahead. I'm going to research some more," the gatekeeper said and got up and left. After getting directions from were there rooms would be from Yūji; Max, Tala, Hilary, Daichi and Kenny went to their rooms.

"You're not joining your friends?" Yūji asked.

"Does it look like I'm joining my friends," Kai asked.

"Well sorry. I didn't mean to bother you Mr. Sourpuss," Yuko said getting up from the table.

"What did you call me," Kai demanded.

"You heard me…a sourpuss," Yūji said his voice beginning to falter at the glare that Kai was giving him. "Look I'm sorry ok. I'm going to go now I promised my friends I would have a beybattle with them."

"A beybattle? Here?" Kai asked.

"Well yeah. We do have lives here you know."

"But the poles…"

"Keep us from fusion and from using our element abilities but a good old fashion beybattle is still all the rage down here even if the rest of the world got over it," Yūji said.

"I haven't," Kai said.

"Care to join?" Yūji asked and although Kai wanted to jump for joy of an ordinary beybattle he leaned back on his chair crossing his arms and hmphed. "I'll take that as a yes," Yūji laughed.

~In America~

Lily Morgenstern had finally broken away from sighing documents and ordering people around and now she could do the one thing she always loved to do; jog.

She slipped into her jogging shorts and grey t-shirt that read Yajuu across the chest and made her jog through central park. Soon the hustle and bustle of New York City was lost to her with her music in her ears and nothing but trees and flowers surrounding her. Lily stopped over at a water fountain and took a couple of sips stretching her leg behind her in the process. She stopped in mid-sip and turned around quickly.

Lily felt someone watching and she surveillance the area with a glare but no one was in sight. She continued her jog slowly and a few moments later she felt it again. She turned around panting and stared at nothing. She wasn't going to have someone follow her and she threw her hand to the ground. Feeling the pulses of the earth she could sense someone hiding behind a tree.

"I know your there," she said standing up. A man in a black trench coat walked out from behind the tree with a smile; his eyes hidden under the shadow of the leaves, "Can I help you?" Lily asked politely. The man didn't say anything but pulled a gun out of his jacket and with wide eyes Lily put up her fists ready to fight for her life.

~Antarctica~

Kai followed Yūji down a few corridors to a giant metal door. On the other side he could hear the clashing of blades and people cheering. Before Yūji even opened the door he felt the heat radiating from his blade and the adrenaline pumping through his veins. Yūji opened the door and there were two teenagers battling it out in the center of the huge metal gym. There weren't many people just about a dozen teens hanging out on the bleachers surrounding the room either watching the match or talking to each other.

"Yūji over here," A boy with purple hair beckoned from the bleachers on the other side of the room.

"Hey guys," Yūji said when they got to his friends. "This is Kai Hiwa…"

"Oh my goodness your Kai Hiwatari-Sama," A girl with pink hair said next to Yūji's other friend.

"Yeah this is Ling," Yūji introduced with a sigh.

"I've been your biggest fan ever since you became the captain of the Bladebreakers. I know all your stats and I have every magazine that you're in…"

"Calm down Ling," the purple haired teen said rolling his eyes. "Sorry about her she's a little nuts. I'm Carter," he said holding his hands up to shake. Kai took it and shook it once.

"Well it's not her fault," Yūji laughed. "We all go a little nuts stuck in a place like this. What else is she going to do but read those magazines over and over again?"

"Ahh beybattle of course," Carter answered holding up his red blade.

"Oh you're on," Yūji said taking out his own blue and white beyblade. Carter got up and Yūji and Carter walked over to the middle where the other teens had just finished up there battle. Kai could feel eyes on the back of his head and turned to see Ling staring at him with hearts in her eyes. Looking up the bleachers though he could see the other kids were watching him to and whispering.

"3, 2, 1, Let it Rip!" Yūji and Carter shouted and there blades left there rip cord.

"Go Andrea!" Carter shouted.

"No way you're winning this time Carter. Take him down Drasule," Yūji shouted back. "Wind whip!"

Yūji's blade was surrounded by wind and spun around Carters blade in a circle leaving visible whips of wind.

"Not this time," Carter yelled and his blade jumped up and out of the circle, "Flame thrower."

Under the blade fire began to appear and mixed with the wind that was being left around the area and was being lifted to the ceiling.

"Thanks for the extra boost of power," Yūji laughed. "Now Drasule," Yūji's blade lit up blue and out came a white serpent with blue eyes and two horns. It swallowed the wind and fire and it became a mixed ball in its mouth. "Gust taker," Yūji shouted and Drasule spat the ball out. It hit Carter's blade and it was thrown backwards past its owner hitting the wall and stopping.

"What? You didn't tell me you perfected the Gust taker!" Carter shouted in annoyance as Yūji summoned his blade back to himself.

"Why would I tell you that before I beat you with it? That makes me the king of Port Frozen…again."

"I want a rematch," Carter called.

"I think Hiwatari-sama should go against him," Ling said sweetly.

"Yeah," a boy called out. A chime of yeah's and whistles paraded around the room. Kai looked straight at Yūji who shrugged his shoulders.

"Well if you're up for a beating Hiwatari I guess we can give it a go," Yūji teased. Kai got up from his spot and moved his way to the center, grabbed his blade and hooked it to his launcher. His S-fusion blade shined in the reflective light.

"Whenever you're ready," Kai stated. Carter stood in the center.

"3, 2, 1, Let it Rip!" Carter shouted. Kai and Yūji pulled their blades and they hit each other in the air creating sparks before falling to the ground.

"Dranzer!" Kai shouted his blade gaining extra speed towards Yūji's own blade. Yūji wasn't an idiot though and had his blade dodge Dranzer's attack over and over again.

"Spiral Fireball," Kai shouted. As soon as Kai said this Yūji stopped Drasule with a smile and Kai suddenly realized what he was about to do. Yūji's Gust Taker was going to take the fire and use it against Kai. He made Dranzer move slightly so the fire just barely missed Drasule.

"Now you're catching on," Yūji smiled. "Breeze Obliterate." The blade was encircled in wind and went straight for Dranzer. Kai wasn't going to back down against the challenge and he went straight in as well. The two hit each other but with the extra force of the wind Dranzer didn't stand a chance and was thrown backwards.

"Oh come on that can't be all the great Kai Hiwatari has. Maybe all those years sleeping made you lose your edge," Yūji teased. Kai growled but he knew what Yūji was doing; he was baiting him. Kai had to calm down firstly getting Dranzer back up. Closing his eyes he got Dranzer to spin faster righting herself up and back to spinning stably. Next he had to come up with an idea, fast. He opened his eyes and got Dranzer ready for the final attack.

"Dranzer Spiral Fireball!" he called out once again.

"Your stalker victim is an idiot," Carter whispered to Ling.

"No he's not. Hiwatari-sama always knows what he is doing," she said. "Go Hiwatari-sama!" she yelled loudly in Carters ear.

Yūji laughed. "Gust Taker," he shouted and this time Kai didn't take it back. Drasule appeared from its blade and opened its mouth. It absorbed the wind and the fire and pulled its mouth back to fire back.

"Spiral Fireball!" Kai shouted again and Dranzer fired more flames. Yūji didn't understand what was going on but he would take it on. Drasule took in the fire and the ball in its mouth grew larger. "Another one Dranzer," Kai yelled and more fire was added. Soon Drasule was staring to strain from the amount of fire in its mouth.

"What the…" Yūji started before Drasule fell to the ground; the ball of fire and wind exploded in its mouth. Everyone looked away as the fire spun outward. When they looked back Dranzer was still spinning strong and Drasule was down for the count.

Ling jumped up high "Way to go Hiwatari-sama!" Ling ran over and gripped the Russian into a massive hug. Kai cringed at the touch but from experience in the past he knew if he just staid still she would just let go soon.

"Looks like we have a new king of Port Frozen huh," Carter laughed pasting Yūji as he picked up his blade. Yūji stood up and stuck out his tongue at Carter. He walked over to Kai and held out his hand.

"That was an awesome match. It actually gave me a challenge," Yūji smiled giving out his hand for a hand shake. Kai hesitated for a second before taking it and giving a quick hand shake. He let go quickly and Yūji walked over to a group of friends with Carter and Ling following. Kai looked down at his hand that he just used to shake and gave a few quick squeezes. In that momentary connection he felt something that he hadn't felt in a long time but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Kai looked at the clock and saw what time it was. It was late and after no sleep he knew he should be heading off to bed because tomorrow he was going to go visit the site where the first portal opened. He didn't even bother to say goodbye and left to find his room, once again getting lost in the process. He found his way back at the library where he found the gatekeeper fast asleep at one of the tables with a book open. He walked over to her and she opened her eyes at the feeling of someone near her.

"What?" she said tiredly.

"I think it's time for you to sleep," Kai said closing the book in front of her.

"I do not require sleep," she said back.

"You might not but your body does. One of the many perks of being human," Kai said and gently lifted the small girl bridal style. She locked her arms around his neck and he made his way to the bedrooms not noticing a shadow of someone watching him.

When he finally found the sleep quarters he opened the gatekeeper's bedroom to find a small room with a window, bed, desk and chair and the whole room to be lit by a lamp in the corner. He wasn't looking forward to his bedroom that was for sure. Putting her down he lifted the blanket over her and shut the bedroom door only to turn around and find Tala standing across from him with a toothbrush and toothpaste in his hands.

"Who knew that all it took to melt Kai's heart was a little girl," the red head teased. Kai hmphed and walked away but that didn't stop Tala from following him.

"I heard you had a beyblade match and won," Tala continued.

"News travels fast," Kai retorted.

"Yeah well I guess there not much else to do here…I'm glad you still got it in you."

Kai stopped and looked at Tala to see if the other Russian was just teasing but Tala just stared back. It wasn't every day that his oldest friend and rival said something nice to him.

"Yeah…I am too," He said undecidedly. The two said goodnight and Kai made his way to his bedroom which ended up being just as small and basic as the gatekeepers. As he slept a storm swept over the facility. Wind, snow, and hail clanged to his small window as he tried to keep his eyes shut.

He knew he should be use to living in this kind of weather, but there was something ominous about this storm, like something else was coming and he just couldn't put his figure on it. If only he knew of the shadow that had followed him to his room then maybe he could have had a fair warning.

~Japan~

Tyson was at his desk his face flat on the surface groaning over paperwork. Rei was sitting on the other side filling out his own papers ignoring the blunette's noises. The phone rang on the desk.

"I'm not here," Tyson muffled into the desk. With the roll of his eyes Rei picked up the phone.

"Granger-san's office, Kon speaking," Rei said into the receiver. Tyson looked up as he heard muffling on the other side and Rei's face went from neutral to wide eye in three seconds flat. "Yes I understand. I'll let him know right away," Rei said quietly and put down the phone.

"Rei?" Tyson asked.

"That was the Yajuu force in New York…Lily was attacked…she… she didn't make it."

**Yep and that's how I am ending it. Cliff hangers all around, I just have so much to give.**

**Review Kindly Onegai **


	26. All Came Crumbling Down

**I just want to thank everyone for their reviews. They really inspired me and so here is another chapter in just a couple of weeks (Go me)**

**So I was asked if I can summarize the arcs but I am absolutely horrible at summarizing things and keeping them vague so I really can't do it. It literally took me a couple of hours just to write the summery for the story and keep it from ruining anything. If you would like me to try and summarize something or explain anything please let me know and I can send you a private message. I'm really sorry about that.**

**And thank you Sylvia F. I didn't notice my grammar mistakes with your and you're. Now I will look out for them and I will hopefully catch them. **

Kai woke up to the sound of his alarm going off on his cell phone. He stretched over and turned it off and got ready for the day. It was only eight in the morning but people were already hustling and bustling back and forth through the hall ways. With his soap and toothpaste Kai made his way to the public bathrooms where he was met with a long line waiting to do the same thing he wanted to do.

"Uhh forget this," Kai sighed and turned around to come face to face with Yūji.

"Hi," the younger man said already dressed in a black top and jacket. "Should have gotten up earlier."

"Well what time did you wake up," Kai said as he began to walk back to his room.

"About ten minutes ago. My room has a bathroom." Yūji answered. Kai turned around in surprised and Yūji laughed. "Come on you can you use mine."

Kai followed the black haired teen down a second hallway where more people were getting ready for their day. Yūji put in his key for his room and Kai was surprised to not be met by a small bare room but a nice size house. Kai and Yūji took off their shoes and proceeded into the home.

"Why do you…"

"Have an actual house. Well people who live and work here get actual homes. You got stuck with a guess room," Yuki laughed as he closed the door behind him. "Mom, dad a friend of mine is using the bathroom!" Yūji called out.

Kai could see into the kitchen where a black haired man and women; both with glasses looked up from books they were reading and a small breakfast of bread and jelly.

"Sure honey," Yūji's mother yelled. Kai walked into the small bathroom and got ready. Coming out he heard music coming from the room next door. Looking into the room Yūji was in there combing his hair singing along to the song. Kai was surprised to see posters on the walls of old beyblade teams; the White Tigers, Blitzkrieg Boys, The Majestics, and of course the original Bladebreakers, one that was so old Daichi wasn't even in it. Kai looked up at the poster with nostalgia as the picture had him standing on the side with his arms crossed and Tyson in the front smiling wildly.

"No fusion teams?" Kai asked quietly and Yūji jumped in surprise.

"Ha yeah like I said fusion isn't really that big here. I've only seen one game when I was 14."

"Yeah," Kai said continuing to look around the room. When Yūji finished he yelled a good bye to his parents and he pulled Kai down the hall. Kai looked at his hand that was being lead and felt a warmth run up his arm. It was that feeling again and every time he thought about it he would see a younger version of Tyson in his head.

"Kai!" Yūji yelled right in Kai's face. Kai blinked quickly.

"Wha…"

"I asked if you were hungry. They're going to announce the morning news in the cafeteria," Yūji said his face dangerously close to his own. Kai walked past Yūji and with a shrug the teen followed.

When Kai got to the giant dining hall his team was already there including the gatekeeper and Hideki. While Yūji made his way to his friends Carter and Ling, Kai went to his own. After another half an hour of eating the room became filled with scientists and officers including Yūji's parents. The noise was starting to get to Kai and he was just about to get up and leave but Doctor Graber got up on a table and the room became quiet. She looked at them sternly with a folder in her hand.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen…now usually the mornings are filled with good spirits as we make fun of…typo errors and mistakes made on the field that we have to store." the doctor said. The room was filled with laughs and jives having the Bladebreakers group believe this is a usual morning.

"Sadly I am going to have to say that today is not one of those days," she said and the room fell silent. "I was given the news that at 700 hours eastern time…Major Lily Morgenstern was attacked and murdered in New York City."

A man shouted in anger and a woman cried out. No one could believe that Lily was gone including the Bladebreakers. Kai stared around the room in shock. He spotted Yūji as he and his father held his mother in a heavy hug as she cried.

"Major Morgenstern was one of our closest friends visiting as many times as possible, giving us the most funding and of course purposely trying to make her documents as interesting as possible so we can have something to talk about in the mornings…she will be missed greatly and we will be having a memorial service tomorrow evening…That is it for now and I will need everyone to get back to work as soon as your able, thank you," the doctor finished and got off the table wiping tears from her eyes.

"She was such a nice person," Hilary said trying to stop the tears from her own eyes. Max looked next to himself and saw the gatekeeper stare at nothing with wide eyes.

"Gate…I mean Alice…are you ok?" Max asked.

"I…I didn't know…I didn't feel it…I need to go," the small girl cried and got up running out of the room. Max stood up to go after her but Hideki stopped him.

"Let her grieve. To the gatekeeper the Seers are like her children," he said. Max took a last look at the fleeting black haired girl but let her go. Kai on the other hand saw Yūji walk out with his parents and silently followed them.

"Wait," he called out once they were in the hallway. Yūji turned around and smiled lightly. "I was wondering if…if we can talk?" Kai asked. He knew this wasn't like him and he could understand why Yūji was staring at him like he grew another head.

"Umm," Yūji said looking back at his parents. His father gave him a quick nod and he turned back to Kai. "Yeah sure."

~South America~

The shadowed man sat in the dark breathing slowly. A woman came in with a cart of silverware and trays of food. Just as she entered the phone rang and the man lifted it up.

"This better be important, I'm about to enjoy my dinner," he said as the woman placed a lobster dinner in front of him and began pouring him wine. "Antarctica?" he said in surprised. "They are there now…this could not have been more perfect…What should you do with them you say," the man laughed at the question and contemplated the answer, "Dispose of them…in fact why not take advantage of the situation and dispose of all of them, get rid of the whole facility…are you having trouble understanding the words that are coming out of my mouth, do whatever you want blow it up, start a fire, leave all the windows open for all I care just get rid of anything and everything that could link us to what we are about to do doctor," he said slamming the phone down and started breathing heavily.

"Are you all right sir?" the woman asked.

"Fine just let me eat in piece."

The woman bowed and took the cart out as the man laughed maniacally.

~Antarctica~

"She was like a mentor to me," Yūji said as he and Kai sat in an alcove in the hallway. "She was the first Seer I met and while the others where great she came to visit all the time…she liked to come surprise us in the middle of class and tell us things that we miss out on while stuck here ," Yūji smiled as he remembered all the times she opened the door interrupting the small classroom.

"I only got to meet her a couple of times but she seemed nice enough to me," Kai shrugged. He was still trying to figure out why he did this. He was no good at people's emotions.

"Nice! She was the one who taught me how to blade. She was the one who took me to that fusion match I told you about and she would always listen to my problems."

"Sounds fun."

"But it wasn't all fun and games though. When we got the file on Serenity we all took it pretty hard. We didn't want to believe it but Lily she came over and explained it to us as best as she could," Yūji said and burst into tears. Kai jumped back and looked around. He pulled his hands up to put on Yūji's shoulders but brought them back down.

Yūji on the other hand had other plans. The younger man pulled Kai in tightly and shook into his shoulder.

"Yūji," Kai said sadly pulling the kid up. Yūji looked up at him and before Kai could do anything the teen had his lips upon his. Kai's eyes widen and his hands went straight to Yūji's shoulders. Before he could do anything a loud clang was heard down the hall way. Yūji pulled away and they looked over where Max stood with a tray of food spilt at his feet.

"I…I'm sorry…I must have gone the wrong way," the blond said. He reached down and picked everything back up on his tray and ran back the other direction. Kai didn't know what to do. Yūji wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Sorry. Got a little over emotional," he said.

"You think," Kai said angrily finally processing the situation. He got up and walked after Max realizing he had no idea where the blond had gone.

Max was actually just down the other hallway knocking on a door. It opened slightly and a tear eyed gatekeeper let him in.

"What is this for," She said seeing the toast and orange juice in Max's hand.

"I thought you might want some food. It always makes me feel better," he said as they both took a seat on her bed. He sat across from her Indian style and she looked at him.

"It looks like you might need some as well avatar of Dracial," she said handing him a piece of toast. He took and took a small bite.

"Needs some mayonnaise," he said sadly.

Kai and Hideki bundled up into their jackets and winter accessories ready to brace the icy winds to ground zero; the first portal. While the news of Lily's death had everyone upset they knew they still had to get what they came for done.

"Hilary walked over to Kai and fixed his scarf.

"Just be careful out there ok," she told him. He nodded and walked over to the door where Hideki waited for him.

"Where's the gatekeeper?" Kenny asked.

"I'm here," she yelled running down the hallway putting on a jacket. Kai looked behind her and didn't know if he should be upset or relieved that Max was nowhere to be seen.

"Are you all sure you will not join us?" The girl asked.

"I'm good in here, "Daichi said and for once Hilary agreed.

"We thought that it would be better if we kept looking through the library. No reason to have so many people out there," Hilary said. "But are you ok to be going out there?"

"Yes I am fine. It was not that she passed away that had me upset it's just that I didn't know and I won't be there to send her off. As soon as we get out of here though I will visit her and make sure she is making herself comfortable," the gatekeeper said and walked up to the two men accompanying her.

"So who's your guide," Tala asked.

"I am."

The group turned to see Yūji making his way down the hall. If Kai wasn't already so pale he would have visibly turned white.

"My parents need some more samples of the gate anyway so I'll be taking you with me," he said. He passed Kai without saying a word and opened the door. The wind took the opportunity to shove its way into the building and Hilary had to hold her skirt down and even with her heavy stockings it still felt like she was standing in frozen water.

Yūji closed the door shut behind him after letting the other three ahead of him. The door shut with a beep and a small green blinking light on the handle let Yūji know it was locked and secure. He got onto a snowmobile with the gatekeeper behind him while Hideki held his hand out for Kai to take. The Russian looked at him where he swore Hideki was smile behind his scarf. He took it anyway and the four was off.

Back in the building the others made their way to the library not noticing the green light on the door had now turned red. Up in the security room where multiple security cameras watched the building inside and out a shadow of a woman smiled and began typing away on a computer.

~America~

Tyson shifted uncomfortably on the couch in the Morgenstern's home. He hated being at funerals and it was even worse when after the funeral they all went back to the home; he never knew what to do. Rei walked over to him and sat down next to Tyson.

"How are her parents?" Rei asked.

"Pretty well I think for losing their daughter so suddenly."

"I can't believe this happened. I always thought that if any of us was going to go that it would be by a bit beast not a gun."

"Well at least she made sure to take him with her. That man deserved to die," Tyson said taking a gulp of wine.

"Whoa partner," Rei said taking the glass from Tyson. "That's like you're forth glass." Tyson looked away for a few minutes.

"I can't get in touch with the gatekeeper…I wouldn't be having such a hard time with this if the gatekeeper at least told me that Lily's ok," the blunette said.

"Kira can't get in touch with her either?" Rei asked and Tyson shook his head.

"This just doesn't make sense. We can't get in contact with the keeper, we found out the man who shot Lily was a gun for hire which means someone wanted her dead and there are more upper level bit beasts attacking than ever before. Why and why now?" The blunette asked.

"I don't know Tyson. We've been keeping everything wrapped up pretty well for the past 5 years. Maybe it's all just finally breaking apart."

Tyson leaned back and rubbed his eyes with his hands.

"Ugg I just want everything to go back the way it was," he whined.

"Me too buddy, me too."

~Antarctica~

Max flipped another page in the book as Kenny, Hilary, Tala and Daichi walked up to him with their own books.

"You didn't come to see everyone off," Hilary said to Max.

"Yeah I thought I get a head start on some more research. Look I found one written by Mr. Granger," Max said holding a book that read "The secrets unveiled: the portal" by Tatsuya Granger.

"Does it say anything useful?" Tala asked flipping through his own book.

"Nothing yet," Max said and the group fell into a silence. Max looked back up "Hey umm what do you think of Yūji?"

The group looked up at him in surprise.

"I guess he's alright," Hilary said. "I mean he seemed nice enough when we had dinner with him."

"I think he's just a Tyson wannabe," Daichi said.

"No you're a Tyson wannabe. Yūji just happens to look like him." Tala said and Daichi snorted.

"Do you think Kai likes him…I mean really likes him?" Max asked.

"Are you kidding me? Kai only has eyes for Tyson you know that," Hilary said loudly. A man at the next table over shushed her and she looked down sheepishly.

"I can see Kai and Yūji together," Kenny said quietly not looking up from his book.

"What!" everyone shouted and got shushes from everyone else in the room.

"What are you talking about Chief," Hilary said. "Tyson and Kai are mean t to be together. They're like soul mates."

"I never said that I don't think they weren't meant to be together but that was 5 years ago. Our destinies were altered."

"You're still confusing me," Daichi said. Kenny sighed and put his book down.

"You have to think of it this way. 5 years ago Kai, Tala, and Rei were 17 years old, Daichi was 12 and the rest of us were 16. Even though physically we have all grown up we can't change the fact that mentally we are a little behind from everyone else."

"Hey are you calling me stupide," Daichi argued.

"No I'm saying that even though you're 17 you still act like you're 12. Yūji is like Tyson before this all happened, when all Tyson did was goof off." Kenny said.

Max burst into tears.

"Max?" Hilary said rubbing his back. "What's wrong? You know that this will never actually happen…"

"I saw Kai kissing Yūji," Max cried.

"What?" Hilary yelled standing up. The rest of the room turned to tell them to be quiet once again but the lights shut off, the sound of the heaters died down and a metal door slammed down over the only exists. Red lights lit the room in a glow and everyone looked around.

"A black out?" Tala said.

"Why aren't the backup generators kicking in," A woman's voice said. "What's going on," another man cried out.

"Wow they're all really freeing out," Max said sniffling.

"Well we have 6 generators and for all of them to go out all together without another one turning on is a little unsettling," A teen said coming up behind them. "Oh sorry I'm Carter and this is Ling," he said nodding to a girl who came up next to him looking around nervously. She squinted in the dark to see who Carter was talking to and her eyes widen.

"You guys are the Blademmmm," she said as Carter clapped his hand over his mouth.

"Not time to have one of your freak outs Ling. Time to find a way out," he said and Ling nodded and walked away.

"What's happening," Kenny said.

"I'm not sure. If there was something wrong with the power grid then as I said there are 6 other backups and the doors only close if there's a security breach but a black out and a security protocol shouldn't happen at the same time."

"So we just stay and wait for someone to bust us out?" Daichi asked.

"Well unfortunately if no one lets us out of this room in at least 12 hours then we would run out of air. Of course that's if we don't freeze to death first," Carter said.

"I don't want to die," Daichi cried out.

"Got it," Ling said from the other side of the room. She held a cover for one of the vents in her hands and some of the other scientists were already getting out through the hole.

"Let's go," Carter said.

Yūji stopped the snowmobile in front of an electric fence and Hideki stopped behind him. Kai pulled his scarf away from his mouth and stared at the vast nothingness around him.

The fence hummed slightly at the sound of the electric current going through it. Yūji pressed a password into a number pad and a door opened with a buzz. Once on the other side the gatekeeper ran to the middle of the white field and kneeled on the ice.

"I don't see anything," Kai said.

"Portals are temporary. That's why you never see them in the city," Hideki answered. "What I always wanted to know is how a portal opened up here in the first place. It should be impossible."

"Because this is not a natural made portal," the gatekeeper said.

"What?" Yūji said calmly walking up to her. "How do you know that?"

"You see these striations," she said pointing to a zigzagging line going around in a circle. "Natural ones make a smoother and spiral pattern. Someone ripped opened a portal here. I still don't know how though."

"So someone came all the way out here in the middle of nowhere and for some reason decided to start the bit beast restoration." Yūji said.

"Yes…someone who must have been working for the environmental facility must have come out here and done an experiment that went terribly wrong," she said.

"Or right," Kai said. "What happened if this is what they wanted?"

"Who would be stupid enough to do that," Yūji said. Kai glared at him and began to walk away. He still didn't want to deal with what happened earlier that day.

"Are there people who work here now that worked here before hand," the gatekeeper asked.

"A few," Yūji said "Why?"

"What if they're still here?" she said.

"We should go investigate." Hideki said heading back to the snowmobiles.

"Wait, do you here that?" Yūji said. The group stood in silence hearing nothing but the wind howling.

"I don't hear anything," Kai said.

"Exactly…the fence has been turned off," Yūji said. The rest listen closely and realized that the low hum was now gone all together. "We really need to head back now," he said in a hurried voice and the four made their way back to the base not knowing what they were going to get themselves into.

~Japan~

Sakura sat at the secretary desk in the lobby, her black hair pulled into a low bun to keep it out of her eyes. She was busily filling out papers and placing them in their envelopes. The door opened to the base and Sakura smiled.

"Ah Hello Amanda," the secretary welcomed the blond haired girl.

"Good morning Miss Sakura. It is a lovely day today isn't it," the young girl said. Sakura nodded and went back to work. When Amanda hadn't moved to go up to the elevators Sakura looked up again.

"Can I help you with something private?" Sakura asked.

"Well Major Granger has asked me to check up on the bit beasts in section zero but because he's in America I couldn't get a pass. Can I have a temporary one…please," Amanda said sweetly.

"I'm sorry Amanda but you know the rules, no pass or authorization, no entry." Sakura said and went back to work. Amanda sighed with her eyes closed.

"I wish I didn't have to do this," she said and Amanda looked back up.

"Excuse me?" she said but her eyes widen and her green eyes hazed over. Amanda's purple eyes were mixed with red and her pupils were now slits like a reptile. She liked her lips greedily and the sound of hissing welled up in the back of her throat.

"Now Sakura, you want to give me the pass don't you?" she asked sweetly.

"Of course I do," Sakura said. She got up from her seat and took a key from around her neck. Opening a small safe behind the desk she grabbed a key card and handed it to Amanda.

"Thank you, that was very kind of you," She said spinning the card in her hand.

"You're welcome," Sakura said in a dream like voice.

"Now I'm going but none of this happened ok. I was never here," Amanda said and Sakura nodded happily. Amanda went to the elevator where two guards stood. Her eyes changed once again.

"You boys are sleepy," she said and the two men fell to the floor and began snoring. She slid the card through the slot and went down the elevator. Once down there she smiled at the walls covered in glass cases with bit beast's chips in them. All the most dangerous bit beasts were caught and kept here out of harm's way. She walked up to the Bit Beast Salan she sighed.

"Father of Darkness my ass. I spent all that time freeing you and you get beaten in less than three minutes," she laughed and moved on pass Doriton and Black Dragoon. Amanda walked straight to the bit beast she came for; Black Dranzer.

"Come to mama," she said gripping Black Dranzer gently from the glass case.

"Put her down Amanda, I already called for back too so don't try any funny business," the girl heard a man say from behind her. She turned around slowly where Chris stood; his blade out in its launcher pointing straight at her.

"How did you know," she said.

"You shouldn't have left sleeping guards on the floor."

"I'll remember that for next time."

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"Why am I doing this, well let's think for a moment. I have been here since the beginning. Even longer than you and you get moved up to Lieutenant Rei's squad and I'm still stuck kissing ass. Every year I signed up to be on Major Granger's team and every year I get turned down."

"That's because you a psychopath. Good thing they all saw that earlier."

"Shut up," she said angrily. She moved her hand to get her blade but Chris got into position with his own. The air conditioning kicked in at that moment and Chris jumped in surprised looking up at the vent. This gave Amanda her chance. She jumped towards him and pushed Chris to the ground. With a grunt his head hit the ground hard, blood pooled around the back of his skull. She pulled his face so he was looking directly in her eyes and with a smile her eyes changed and Chris's blue ones dulled. She sat up on top of Chris's hips and pushed her pig tails back.

"Whew that was a close one," she said. She placed Black Dranzer in her pocket. "Ok Chris you are going to get me out of here. I mean we are both American aren't we. We have to stick together you and me.

"I'm Canadian," he said with a loose smile staring at the ceiling with his dull eyes.

"Whatever," she said with a roll of her eyes.

Jessica and a few other soldiers surrounded the elevator.

"I don't understand," Sakura said next to Jessica. "I didn't even see anyone come in so how did they get down there."

"I don't know," the red haired girl said sternly. The elevator beeped and began to come up. "Get ready," she said and the soldiers held up their blades. The elevator doors opened and Chris stood there in his fusion form; A black Greek armor with a golden lightning bolt across his chest and a Greek helmet covered his face hiding his eyes under the silver.

"Chris?" Sakura said. "Was someone down there?"

"Something is wrong," Jessica stated. "Get back!" she yelled just as Chris held out his hand and lighting struck outwards from his hands. Some of the soldiers got hit and fell to the ground instantly. Sakura and Jessica ran down the hallway and were thrown forward when another attack of lighting hit. The two girls ducked behind Sakura's desk in the lobby.

"What the hell," Sakura cursed.

"That idiot is under some sort of control or something," Jessica said. Just then Amanda came strolling in from down the hall they just came from. Jessica watched in in surprise.

"Amanda watch out Chris is on a rampage!" Sakura shouted. Amanda looked over at them and then Chris came walking into the room. Amanda looked at him and then looked back at them giving them a salute as she left the building. Sakura looked in horror as Amanda left and was pushed down by Jessica as Chris raised his hand to attack again.

"It was Amanda?" Sakura asked with wide eyes.

"It looks like it. At least we know why you don't remember her walking in and why Chris is doing this. She hypnotized you and him."

"So you're going to have to defeat him now?"

"I'll try," Jessica said with a sigh.

"What does that mean?"

"I've never actually beaten Chris in a battle before," Jessica said connecting her blade to her launcher.

"What?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"Wish me luck," Jessica said dully. She took a deep breath and stood up. "Let it Rip!"

**So there you have it more cliff hangers and this will probably keep happening until the story really starts to get underway so I apologize for that but I find that it's like keeping you hostage. If I do it like this and that you will have to keep coming back for more o_O**

**Review kindly Onegai **


	27. Reunions

**I just want to clarify on the kiss that happened on the last chapter. Do not worry this will not be turning into a he cheats she cheats story with the emo angst and crying. Everything in this story has a meaning that is either significantly important or helps move the story forward. It will be coming back later and was not just put in there to make you all hate** **Yūji or me.**

**Now that that is settled let us continue:**

~Antarctica~

The snowmobiles where pulled up to the base just as snow began to fall down from the sky. Kai pulled down his mask and looked up at the grey clouds.

"It looks like a storm is moving in," Kai said and Hideki looked up at where the Russian was looking.

"Let's get inside," Yūji stated and walked over to the door. He punched in the code and looked at it in confusion. He put it in again and again.

"What's wrong," Hideki shouted over the rising wind.

"Umm…nothing," Yūji said and pulled on the door handle but it wouldn't budge. He grabbed it with both hands and began to pull it growling at the same time. He put a foot against the wall and pulled on it comically.

"I don't think it's working," the gatekeeper said.

"Yeah I can see that," Yūji said rubbing the back of his head trying to figure out what was going on. "The door should open once I put the code in. The only time it goes out is when there's a breach."

"Do you think there was one," Hideki said walking up next to the teen. Kai watched in silent curiosity as the gatekeeper grabbed a metal barrel that was leaning against the wall. She struggled to push it over to a small window that was high up near the roof. She climbed up on it and peered inside.

"The lights are all off," she said.

"What?" Yūji said and pulled the gatekeeper off the barrel to look inside.

"Hey," she yelled.

"Shush," he retorted. She backed up with anger next to Kai.

"If I had my powers I would have made him a mouse," she pouted.

"You could have also gotten us inside," Kai said and walked over to the doors. He began to feel around the sides and then jiggled the door handle.

"Do any of you have a hair pin of something sharp?" he asked. The gatekeeper began to fiddle with her hair while her tongue stuck out from the side of her mouth in concentration. She smiled as she handed a bobby pin to him but frowned as he bent the two parts apart and realized she won't be getting it back. He fiddled with it into the lock.

"You know how to actually do that?" Yūji said his face right next to Kai's looking at the lock intently. Kai stopped for a second and gave Yūji a glare hinting for the teen to back up from his personal space. Kai knew all too well how to shimmy locks; practicing it many times in Bivolt to get out of locked rooms from disobeying Boris's orders.

Kai heard a snap and pulled the door open with both hands. The door opened with a squeal.

"The alarms have been disabled as well," Yūji said seriously as they entered the building.

"Where is everyone?" the gatekeeper said.

"Well if this door was locked then the individual doors are locked too. They are probably either stuck in their labs or went to the cafeteria where protocol tells us to go if a breach happens," Yūji answered.

"We should probably find Doctor Graber," Hideki said taking out his blade and hooking it to his launcher. Kai and Yūji followed in suit. Yūji looked over at the gatekeeper in question.

"Where's your blade?"

"Umm…ano… I left it in my room?" she said innocently.

"You left your blade…in your room," Yuki said glaring at the girl. She walked past him and next to Kai.

"Why didn't you make yourself a blade," Kai whispered.

"Why would I think I would need one? I didn't know that something like this was going to happen," she whispered back. Kai hmphed and turned to look at the back of Hideki's head. His captain turned his head as he felt Kai's glare.

"Can I help you with something Hiwatari-san?" Hideki asked.

"No," Kai said and walked faster so he past his captain.

Hilary groaned as the group continued to crawl through the vents. A while back the shaft had split into two. Most of the people who were with them went to the left that would get them to the cafeteria and safety. The Bladebreakers led by Ling and Carter went to the right. Carter wanted to get to the security room and find out what was going on and of course Max and Daichi had to volunteer to help. She, Tala, and Kenny weren't going to just let them go off by themselves, besides this was their job, they were Yajuu soldiers and they had to protect the base. The problem Hilary was having was all the cobwebs that were getting in her hair.

"How much longer?" she complained.

"Not much," Carter said. Max shivered slightly.

"It's getting really cold," he said.

"No electricity, no heat," Carter replied, "but don't worry the sooner we get things back up and running the sooner it will get warm. Suddenly the vents began to groan.

"Umm what was that," Daichi said nervously.

"Maybe the vents are getting weak under our weight?" Ling said.

"No listen," Kenny said. The group was silent as the sounds of scratching and growling made its way closer through the vents.

"What is that," Hilary said with wide eyes.

"A Polar bear," Daichi screamed. The group looked at him with an 'Are you serious look' and a sweat drop formed on Daichi's head.

"It's probably a rat or something," Tala said.

The growling got closer and Hilary tried to peek through the darkness behind them. Suddenly two red eyes appeared and Hilary screamed.

Kai and the group looked up at the vent at the sound of a scream.

"What was that?" the gatekeeper said hesitantly. The sounds of thuds were heard and suddenly the vents on top of them began to collapsed over Yūji. Kai just barely was able to get to him and tackled Yūji to the ground before the metal fell to the floor. Kai opened his eyes as Yūji lied underneath him groaning and scratched up but otherwise unharmed. Kai blushed slightly and sat up quickly.

"Are you ok?" he asked looking away from the teen. Yūji sat up as well rubbing his arm.

"Yeah I think so."

"Kai," the Russian heard and turned around. The Bladebreakers, Carter, and Ling were all crumbled on the ground on top of each other with Hilary and Ling on top.

"Hilary," Kai said and walked over to help Hilary up. The rest stood up all bruised but fine none the least.

"What was the scream for," the gatekeeper asked.

"There…there was a bit beast in the vent," Carter said his eyes wide in surprise.

"What," the gatekeeper said. "That's impossible."

"I've never seen a bit beast in person before…it was so scary and disgusting…like a rat," Ling said shaking in fear.

"Mom and dad," Yūji said and the group turned to him.

"Yūji your parents aren't apart of this are they?" Carter asked.

"Wait what are you guys talking about?" Max asked.

"Yūji's parents have been doing experiments on the core of the artificial metal alloy that beyblade's were made of 7 years ago." (1)

"They figured that if they can take the magnetic composition out of the metal and surround the blader with it they can reverse the effects of the magnetic pull," Yūji finished. "It's never been successful though."

"It looks like someone finished it," Tala said. The sounds of scratching and growling made its way through the vents once again and the group looked up.

"We need to find the security room and get everything running again. Also from there we can see what room the blader is in and stop them," Carter said. Yūji nodded his head in agreement.

"You go on ahead. I need to find my parents and make sure they are alright," Yūji said and began to walk away.

"You can't go off on your own," Carter shouted.

"My parents didn't purposely do this which means that someone took it from them and I need to make sure that they are ok," Yūji shouted and ran down the hall quickly. Carter was about to go after him but Kai held him back.

"I'll watch him. Just make sure you stop all of this," Kai said. He looked at Hideki to make sure he wasn't going to have a problem with it. The captain gave him the go ahead with a nod.

"I'm going to," Max said. Kai looked at Max and held his breath. They still hadn't talked about what happened and Kai needed to make sure that Max knew that what he saw wasn't what really happened.

"I'll go too. I know the way," Ling said.

"Fine just stick together," Hideki said. The group split up once again and made their way to their destinations.

~Japan~

Jessica dodged another lightning bolt and crashed to the floor. Chris had always beaten her in practice matches but now that he wasn't holding back she knew she didn't stand a chance, at least not by herself. Sakura peered from behind the desk slowly.

"Jessica is there anything I can do to help," the secretary asked.

"Not now," Jessica yelled as she arched her frozen bow and arrow back and launched it at Chris. He created a long spear from his hand and easily knocked the arrow before it hit him. Jessica didn't hesitate for a second though and slammed her hand on the ground allowing ice to wrap around Chris's legs. He looked down and Jessica shot another arrow just as Chris looked back up. It knocked his helmet off and it fell to the floor. Jessica huffed and Sakura gasped. Chris looked at the two of them with dull eyes as blood ran down the back of his head and dripped down his collar bone.

"He's been hurt," Sakura said.

"That idiot," Jessica whispered to herself. She knew she was in trouble now. Being in fusion form it wasn't just her and Chris fighting but also her Chirpen and his Reimod and with Chris being hurt Reimod will fight like hell to protect its partner. She asked Chirpen to lend her all her strength because they were going to need it.

"Don't hurt him too much," Sakura called out and Jessica nodded once holding her hand out to the side. A sword made of ice appeared from her hand, she just had to get it close enough to break the crystal. Chris made his spear disappear and his sword took its place. He charged Jessica and the red head was ready for him. He brought the blade up over his head and was about to swing downward when he suddenly stopped short and was pulled backwards.

"Need some help princess," Jessica heard and turned to the doors where Elisa stood in her fusion form. A vine led from her hand down to Chris's leg where it wrapped itself around up to his knee and pulled him back. Chris looked at the vine and gripped it. Electricity bolted from his hand up the vine and Elisa had to let go before frying her arm off. She jumped out of the way next to Jessica.

"Elisa what are you doing here," Jessica said angrily.

"I came here to help and this is the thanks I get," the black haired girl said.

"After what you did you shouldn't even set foot in this building."

"Funny. Kon said I was welcomed here any time. Any way I think we should stop your boyfriend here before we get into petty arguments don't you think," Elisa said.

"He is not my boyfriend," Jessica said and looked at Chris getting up. He stared at the two girls with no emotion and held his sword up again ready to strike.

"Look we can take him down easily if you just work with me. I'll distract him just end the fusion," Elisa said and before Jessica had any time to retort Elisa has already run straight at Chris. She created a whip in her hand and jumped up flipping in mid-air over Chris's head so she was directly behind him. She landed gracefully and coiled the whip around Chris's legs pulling him again.

This time he was ready for it and with a twist he cut the vine before Elisa had time to pull it back. He took a step forward and held his hand out to shoot electricity. It sizzled in his hand and he before he could shoot it his breath came out in a puff of cold air. He turned around sharply and Jessica was right behind him; a small dagger made of ice in her hand.

She stabbed him in the chest and Chris defused. Once the light was gone he opened his eyes and the light shone back in them.

"What," he said weakly. He held the back of his head and when he pulled his hand away he saw the blood smeared on his hand. "That's…my blood," he said before fainting. Jessica grabbed him and she was brought to her knees and she held his head in her arms. She defused as both Sakura and Elisa walked up to them.

"Chris," Sakura said and took a handkerchief from her pocket and pressed it to Chris's head.

"Pretty boy here will be fine," Elisa said.

"Thanks…I guess," Jessica said and Elisa smirked. The doors burst opened as more soldiers showed up and held there blades up directly at Elisa. The girl put her hands up and defused back into her purple summer dress. She placed her blade lightly on the floor and stood back up.

"I have information that the higher ups are going to want to here. It has to do with what just happened," she said to Jessica. Jessica looked up at her and nodded.

~Antarctica~

Kai and Max silently walked behind Ling as she navigated through the dark halls. Kai looked over and saw Max shift his eyes uncomfortably. The Russian couldn't take it anymore.

"What did you think you see," Kai said causing the American blader to jump.

"I told you I didn't see anything…"

"Cut the crap Tate what you saw wasn't what you thought it was."

"Well then what was it," Max said stopping in his tracks. Kai stopped and turned and so did Ling.

"He kissed me. It was a misunderstanding and nothing happened. Nothing is going to come of it and you should know better than to think that I would cheat on Tyson."

"Well we all know that you've struggled in doing the right thing in the past don't we," Max shouted breathing heavily. He looked away and down to the floor as Kai stared at him with wide eyes. "Sorry…" Max said. "I shouldn't have said that."

"I know that I've messed up in the past before but this isn't the same thing as leaving the team or siding with the wrong people and you should know that," Kai said quietly.

"I know…but when I saw you and Yūji I just freaked. It's still just really hard to let everything that happen sink in. I still wake up thinking Rei's next to me in Tyson's Dojo and that you're down the hall with Tyson. When I saw you I just thought it really is all different."

"It is all different Max. We won't ever be able to go back to the way it was before but we have to just keeping moving forward and right now that means stopping whoever is doing this now."

Max nodded in agreement and he walked over to Kai and held his hand out. Kai took it with no hesitation and when they let go he put his hand on Max's shoulder for reassurance. Their moment ended when Ling gasped.

"Guys," she whimpered. They looked at her as she stared past them with wide eyes and pointed her finger. They turned around slowly and saw down the hall a giant rat like bit beast with black armor on its arms and tail. There were spikes coming out of the armor on its tail and drool hung from its teeth as it opened its mouth and roared.

"Run!" Max shouted. The three bladers turned and ran down the hall. Kai felt heat behind his back and looked behind him. Fire from the bit beast mouth flew down the hallway. He turned around and instinctually put his hands up to absorb it but when he didn't feel his powers he remembered horrified that he couldn't use them. Max grabbed him and pulled him down and they fell to the floor with Ling as fire whipped past them. They looked up and heard the sounds of the bit beast running towards them. They stood up quickly and ran again.

"Over here!" the group heard and they saw Yūji holding a door open. They ran through the door and Yūji slammed it shut. Breathing heavily the group waited for the sounds of the bit beast. Through the small window on the door they saw the hair on the back of the creature walk by slowly. Ling whimpered and Yūji held her closely. Finally after what seems like hours the bit beast moved on. Max let go of the breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"You guys followed me? Are you nuts?" Yūji said angrily.

"You're the one who left by yourself with a bit beast hunting us down," Max said back. Yūji glared at Max and walked off. Ling's eyes widen when she saw two people lying on the ground where Yūji was walking to.

"Your parents," Ling cried.

"Their fine, someone knocked them out and stole the magnet," Yūji said looking to the side of the room where a glass cabinet was broken and hanging open.

"So it wasn't your parents who did this," Ling said happily.

"I told you," Yūji said back.

"That's great so can we get out of here now," Max said looking through the door window. He looked down at the door handle. "How did you get this thing open anyway, I thought all the doors were locked?"

"I watched Kai shimmy the front door open, so I took the edge of my beyblade and did the same thing. It was surprising easy," Yūji said smiling proudly. Kai rolled his eyes and moved his way next to Max and peered through the window. He also saw that the coast was clear.

"If we're going to go we should go now," he said.

At the same time the other group had made it to the security door. Tala, who learned the same tricks as Kai growing up got the door open with one of Hilary's hair pins easily. Pushing the door open the room was empty of all life. A bunch of security camera's filled the room and Carter sat down in front of the one computer. He began to type away on the computer and got the camera's to turn on one by one. He soon began to become frustrated.

"Whoever did this lock us out of the computer. I can't get anything outside of this room running," he said angrily and Kenny came over and began to type and bypass the locks.

Hilary and the Daichi looked at the cameras. Most of it them held empty rooms and some had trapped scientist, the cafeteria though was full of people huddling together waiting for help.

"Hey look its Kai and Max," Daichi said pointing at one of the TV's. Kai was looking through the door window with Max while Yūji and Ling sat next to Yūji's unconscious parents.

Carter got up and pressed a button next to the TV.

"Hey guys," he said and the four people on the screen looked up at the screen.

"They can hear you," Hilary said happily.

"Carter you got in," Yūji said.

"Yeah," Carter said back. "But I've been locked out of the system. Your friend is trying to bypass it but I don't know how long it will take," he said indicating Kenny by the computer.

"Can you guys see all the halls?" Max asked.

"Most…why?" Carter asked,

"Can you see the bit beast? We need to know where it is so we can get out of here," he said. The group looked through all of the cameras.

"Oh I see it," the gatekeeper said. "Oh it's Tessomi," she said.

"How do you know that?" Carter asked.

"Ahhh," the gatekeeper said sweat beating down her face.

"You mean Tesso," Hilary said quickly with a laugh, "Yeah it's an old Japanese folklore of a rat demon."

Carter looked at the two girls skeptically.

"Ah yeah sorry Tesso. My Japanese still isn't that great," the gatekeeper said.

"Hey guys does she look familiar to you?" Kenny asked looking at one of the top TV screens. A woman was walking down a hallway with long black hair and a white lab coat.

"No," Daichi said.

"Oh that's Doctor Kawano. She must have gotten locked out when the power went off," Carter said. "We should let her know about the bit beast," he was about to pressed the button to let the doctor know when Hilary gasped.

"Kenny it's that woman from the world championships. Remember when Tyson was fighting King and she used that laser thingy," she said.

"You're right," Kenny said. Hilary hit the button to the room Kai and Max was in.

"Guys that creepy woman from the championship with Zero is here...Doctor K,"

"Her again?" Max groaned.

"Wait but Doctor Kawano isn't like that. She's really quiet and nice," Carter said.

"How long has she been working here?" Kenny asked.

"I don't know…before my family got here," he said.

"I bet this is all her doing. I can't believe she was here this whole time and we didn't know," Max said through the TV.

"Look," the gatekeeper said "Around her arm."

Around the doctors arm was a metal band with a green light blinking.

"That's the magnet that we were talking about," Carter said.

"That small thing is letting her control the bit beast?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah it makes a field that surrounds your body and if you keep the blade spinning near you it will surround that too," he said and the group looked at the screen where a small black blade followed the doctor's step.

Yūji stood up and made his way to the broken glass in the corner of the room.

"Yūji what are you doing?" Carter said through the speaker. Kai and Max turned around as Yūji pulled something out from under the wreck.

"She left the other proto type. We have to fight fire with fire…literally," Yūji said and threw the band to Kai. The Russian caught it and looked at it skeptically.

"You want me to fight?" Kai said looking at it.

"Why not? I don't know how to even bring Drasule out so it's either you or Max."

Kai and Max looked at each other.

"You should do it Kai, we both know that you're the strongest," Max said. Kai unhooked the band and clicked it around his upper arm.

"Press the button," Yūji said and Kai tapped it. It made a whirling sound and a light on the side light up red. "It still doesn't work," Yūji said in disappointment. "How did she get it to work?"

"Kai," Kenny's voice said over the loudspeaker. "Can you hold the band up to the camera? Maybe I can get it to work."

Grabbing a chair Kai stood up on it and held the band to the camera.

"Look my parents haven't been able to get this to work I don't think your friend can do it," Yūji stated.

"You don't know the Chief like we do," Max said defending his friend.

Kenny had Kai open up the band and after about twenty minutes Kai placed it back on his wrist and turned it on. It whirled up and the small light turned green.

"You did it Kenny," Max said happily.

"How did you do that?" Ling asked in surprised.

"It was pretty much finished. It just needed some tweaking," Kenny stated.

"Ok we are going to head out," Kai said. "Try and get the power running again."

"Got it," Kenny said. Kai took his blade and launcher and connected it.

"Let It Rip!" he shouted and launched Dranzer. "Fusion," he yelled out and he was embraced in a warm light when it died down he was in fusion form back in the red l Indian tunic and black leather pants.

Yūji stared at him with impressed eyes.

"Wow you look so cool," Ling gushed.

"You sure do," Yūji said walking up to Kai and touching the golden yarn in Kai's hair. Max coughed loudly and Yūji dropped the hair piece.

"First let's get your parents to the cafeteria and then we can work out the rest from there," Kai said. Max and Kai both took and arm of Yūji's mother and Ling and Yūji took his father. Checking to see the coast was clear they made their way down the hall to the rest of the people in the building.

Ling stopped for a second and turned her head down the hall they just came down.

"Do you guys hear that?" She asked. They stood silently in the dark at the soft sounds of clawing.

"It found us," Max said. Kai took Dr. Ishida's hand off his shoulder and walked towards the noise. He produced a small flame from his hand but it still wasn't enough to see all the way down. He crept further down the hall and the rest of the group waited in silence.

Suddenly the light's all turned on blinding them all. When they looked back up at the end of the hallway was a giant rat staring at them all; drool running down its mouth. It roared loudly and charged at them. Kai threw his hands up and produced a ball of fire throwing it at the bit beast. The rat ran right into it and was blown backwards slamming into a wall and then falling to the ground.

"Get out of here," Kai shouted and the group continued their way down the cafeteria as fast as they could. Kai watched them run and when he turned back the rat was already up and jumped at him. It dug its yellow teeth into Kai's neck and the two tone hair man screamed in pain.

He made a dagger appear from a flame and plowed it into its neck. The bit beat let go of Kai and Kai jumped back doing a back flip in the processes. He gripped his neck and fell to his knees. Blood came out from under his hand and he growled in frustration. The rat clawed the dagger out of itself and was ready to go after Kai again.

"Stop!" he heard a woman cry out and the rat stopped. Kai watched as Doctor K walked past her bit beast, the blade spinning next to her legs. In her hands Kai could just make out a large rock under her arms. "Ah Kai how nice to see you. I see you got the second prototype working," she said with a smirk.

"Why are you doing this," Kai demanded.

"I was told to get rid of you and your team; you've been causing enough trouble as it is we don't need you interfering in the future."

"We haven't done anything to you," Kai yelled.

"Please, because of the Bladebreakers no one would hire me. I spent two years stuck in this frozen tundra watching bacteria grow in ice. Suddenly I get a package with the bit beast stone in it and a message that said that I was the only one who could decipher it and to do as it instructed. I worked on it any chance I got and while the translating was easy enough it was the getting it to work in this magnetic field. After that it was a piece of cake."

"Wait, are you saying…"

"Ah the boy is getting it. One of my co-workers had a ten year old son. I just had to pay him 8 dollars to carry the stone out in the snow for me. Once there I placed my magnetic device on top of the stone and Doriton came out and stole the boy's body. They hijacked a helicopter and…well you know the rest."

"This was all your fault," Kai shouted.

"Oh boo hoo cry me a river. You got to take a nap for a couple of years and I got stuck being a lackey for developing the technology I already created. We both lost but now I'm making my comeback."

Kai growled and tried to get back up but the rat bit beast put its paw on Kai's chest and pushed him back down.

"Don't take this personal but I have to kill you now. Don't worry I'll tell your boyfriend that you died bravely."

The bit beast opened its mouth and fire began to form in the back of its throat. Kai got ready for the pain but it never came. He heard doctor K yell and her bit beast disappeared.

"Kai," the Russian heard and turned to see Yūji. The teen had taken his beyblade and knocked the doctor's out from under her magnetic field nullifying the bit beast. Yūji ran to Kai's side and helped him up.

"Are you ok," he asked.

"I'm fine, thanks," Kai said straightening himself up. Doctor K ran towards her blade to bring her bit beast back out but Kai threw fire in between the two of them. She clenched her teeth as she backed up from the heat.

"Sorry to disappoint doctor but it looks like you're the only one who lost," Kai said.

"Wind whip!" Yūji shouted and he knocked doctor K's blade down all together. Kai walked up to her and held his hand out. She tried to back away but found her back to the wall. With anger written on her face she gave the stone to Kai. She then took off the device on her arm and threw it against the wall having it shatter into two pieces and Kai smiled.

~Japan~

Jessica watched Elisa through the two way mirror. The blader on the other side sat at a table drumming her fingers in boredom. A door opened and Jessica stood with a salute as Rei and Tyson came in.

"Hey Jess," Rei said.

"Major…lieutenant," she said back.

"I just spoke with Sakura at the hospital. She said Chris is going to be ok," Tyson said.

"I didn't ask," Jessica said looking back through the window. Tyson snorted a laugh and Rei smiled. "Elisa has something important to tell you," she said. Tyson nodded and he and Rei walked in.

Elisa smiled and sat back. "So the home boys have grace me with their presents."

"Look we just got off the red eye flight so let's just get to the point," Tyson yawned and took a seat across from the girl.

"Sure," she said leaning closer to the blunette. "I know what Bivolt is trying to do."

**Gonna have to brush up on your V-force if you don't remember this. Bladers made their blades out of the material after discovering it I think around episode 5 or so.**

**Another chapter down and the mysteries just keep coming. I can't wait to begin clarifying everything but you know you got to build them up before knocking them down.**

**As always,**

**Review kindly Onegai.**


	28. Pictures Speak a Thousand Words

**So I wanted to get this chapter out last week but it was being difficult and to me it still feels rushed. I'm saying sorry now because this is definitely not one of my better chapters. It doesn't have action in it but it has some important information that you're going to need to know for the next chapters. So bear with me and I promise after this chapter it will get better because after this everything comes together. **

~Antarctica~

Max sighed deeply as he waited with everyone else in the large cafeteria. He stood up and waved as Hilary, Tala, Daichi, the gatekeeper and Hideki walked into the room.

"Guys over here!" he called out. Hilary and the gatekeeper ran over happily.

"Max, Ling," Hilary said approaching the two and the gatekeeper gather.

"Where's Kai?" Tala asked.

"He's fighting Doctor K and her bit beast and Yūji ran back out after handing his parents to a medical doctor. I haven't seen them since then," he explained.

"Where's Carter and the Chief," Ling asked.

"They stayed behind to get everything running again and to call for help," Hideki explained. The doors opened loudly and everyone looked up to see doctor K being led into the room by Kai who was now defused with Yūji behind his heels.

"Yūji," Ling yelled and ran up them.

"What is going on here?" Dr. Graber said coming over to the group.

"Ah doctor how are you this fine evening?" Hideki asked as the woman approached.

"The better question is what are you doing with doctor Kawano?"

"Her name isn't doctor Kawano it's just doctor K," Kai said. "And she's the reason all this happened. She was going to destroy the base and steal the rock." He said handing the rock over to Graber. Before she could take a hold of it the gatekeeper grabbed it.

"Let me see that," she said. She looked at it deeply. "Yes this is where Doriton came from," the gatekeeper said and handed it to doctor Graber.

"How can you tell," the woman asked and the gate keeper laughed awkwardly.

"Lucky guess?"

"Doctor K is the one who brought Doriton into our world and started this whole thing," Kai said getting the doctors interest of the girl.

"Is this true?" Doctor Graber questioned looking at the black haired woman.

"What if it is? I'm a geniuses and I did the impossible." The woman said.

"Doctor K you are under arrest for treason, mass murder and the illegal summoning of a bit beast," Hideki said. He took handcuffs from his back pocket and handcuffed the doctor. She growled angrily.

"Unhand me. If anyone should be put in jail it should be you," she yelled at Hideki. "I'll make sure to tell your daddy you said hi," she laughed as a few guards led her away. Hideki frowned and walked the other way and the gatekeeper bringing her hand to her mouth in worry watched him.

"What did that mean?" Max asked. "Who's his father?"

"It doesn't matter," Kai said and looked over at Yūji.

The younger blader smiled "Well you got anything to say to me Kai," Yūji teased.

"Yeah," Kai said getting closer to Yūji brought his hand back and punched him in the face.

"Kai!" Hilary shouted.

"What are you doing?" Max yelled grabbing onto the Russians arm.

"I told you to run. Why did you come back?" he said angrily to the fallen teen. Ling bent down and pulled out a handkerchief and pressed it to Yūji's cheek.

"A thank you was what I was looking for," Yūji said with a glare. "I wasn't going to just leave you there to fight by yourself and it was a good thing to because if I hadn't of come…"

"That wasn't the point. Kami you're worse than Tyson," he said.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Yūji smiled. Kai's eyes widen and faltered on a comeback. He 'hmphed' and walked away in the direction of Hideki. He couldn't understand why the kid kept getting under his skin. No one could do what he does except for Tyson…dammit Tyson, he forgot now that they were going to have to bring doctor K back he's going to know that they weren't in Hokkaido and that he lied.

He found Hideki in the corner thanking a woman for a cup of water that she was handing out. She offered Kai one but he past her with no interest and continued to the captain. He needed something to take his mind off of everything.

"Ah Hiwatari-san," Hideki smiled when he noticed Kai. "Care for some water. The savior of the base should at least get that."

"No I'm fine…I want to know what you've been hiding from me," Kai said. Hideki frowned once again. He slowly lifted his hand and placed it on his forehead.

"Today just isn't my day is it," he laughed silently. "I know you never trusted me but then again out of everyone you and Valkov-san have good reasons to feel that way."

Kai looked at him in confusion, "Why, what does Tala and I have to do with anything?" Kai said his hands clenched in fists.

"Me nothing…my father though…"

"Who's your father?"

Hideki sighed "Boris Balkov."

~South America~

As Boris walked down the hallway he stopped and sneezed loudly. He reached into his pocket for a handkerchief but stopped as one was handed to him.

"I hope you're not getting a cold Balkov-san," Amanda said with a smile. Boris took the tissue with a glare and blew his nose. He knocked on the door that led to the man in charge.

"Ah Boris come in," Boris heard and opened the door. "I hope you have good news for me," the shadow man said. Boris nodded to Amanda to walk up to the desk. She stopped in front and pulled a blade from her pocket and placed it on the desk. A thin hand covered in scars and burns lifted up the blade and the light revealed Black Dranzer. "Good, very good, is there a seer to go with it?"

"Not yet," Boris said "But…" he added quickly, "We are already in the middle of a plan to get one of them."

"I hope this doesn't end like your last attempt," the man said.

"I am sorry about that," Amanda said with a bow "I didn't know Salan would get out of control like that."

"And what about Morgenstern?"

"She was another unforeseen accident. I just hired the man to hurt her so it would get Granger-san and Kon-san out of the base. I didn't know that it would end this way."

"That was two mistakes in one week Ms. Ishler. How do you American's put it…strike three and you're out?" he threatened the girl. She nodded and bowed slightly before walking out. Boris bowed as well and followed her. When they closed the door Boris sighed deeply.

"You know…now would be the perfect time for you to get out before it begins to get rough," Boris said.

"I don't know what you're talking about old man," Amanda smiled, "This is exactly what I wanted." She laughed and walked away with a flip of one of her pig tails leaving Boris by himself. He growled slightly and took a picture out of his pocket. It was an old and crumbled picture of him and a black haired Japanese woman holding a baby boy with purple hair. He outlined the picture of the woman with his finger and trailed down to the baby. He placed back in his pocket and walked off.

~Antarctica~

Kai held a cleaner version of the same picture of Boris, the Japanese woman and the baby.

"That's me, my mother, and…Boris," Hideki said "Before my mother took me from Russia to Japan to get away from that vicious man."

"You…you look nothing like him though," Kai said handing the picture back.

"Yes thankfully I took most of my mother's looks. I just had to take my mother's last name and dye my hair black" Hideki said twirling his hair. "After Boris took a position in Bivolt my mother tried to stop him but he thought it was the only way to support us. She took me away and I haven't seen him since."

"Is the reason why Boris is working for the Yajuu force is because of you?"

Hideki looked at him in surprised

"How do you know about Boris working for us?"

"I overheard a conversation between Rei and Tyson. Do you know why Boris is in South America?" Kai questioned.

"No…I don't." Hideki said looking away. "I don't have clearness to know about operations like that and I don't really bother to care." The two men stood in silence.

"I'm sorry that I didn't…you know…trust you," Kai said. Hideki smiled.

"It's understandable. I've been told I give off the same vibe as him. I was surprised that Tyson even tried to find me but he told me that he made a deal with Boris that he would keep me safe if he worked for him. I was kind of in and out of jail before Tyson recruited me."

"Yeah…Tyson seems to always have something up his sleeve doesn't he?"

Max walked over to the two bladers and smiled. "Hey guys Kenny just got back. He and Carter got everything running and a plane is already on its way to pick us up." Mas said looking back and forth between the two men. "Did I miss something?"

"No," Kai said looking at Hideki. The other man smiled lightly that Kai was keeping his secret and they walked back to the rest of the group.

A few hours later the rescue plane landed next to the base and some Yajuu soldiers walked out with equipment. Doctor Graber met them at the entrance.

"We got a transmission that the base was under attack," one of them said.

"You're little to late gentlemen. Everything has already been taken care off," she said and some of the guards led doctor K out of the building. The soldiers looked at them in surprised but took her to the plane.

"Got any more room for us?" Kenny asked the soldiers once he walked out in his winter coat.

"I think we can squeeze in a little bit more for our fellow soldiers," the man said "As long as I get an autograph from you guys," he added in with a laugh. Everyone laughed and about a half an hour later they all had their luggage they made their way to the plane.

"Wait," the group heard and turned around. Yūji ran towards the plane in a winter coat and a suitcase in his arms. Behind him doctor Graber was also packed and making her way to the plane.

"What's going on?" Max asked.

"We're coming with," Yūji smiled.

"What!" Hilary, Max, and Daichi yelled.

"Are you and doctor Graber going to deliver the report?" Hideki shouted over the plane's engine.

"Yeah, doctor Graber has got the reports and I'm going to assist."

"I'm confused," Hilary stated.

"After any major event someone has to brief the higher-ups. Doctor Graber is the most qualified," Hideki stated.

"And of course I'm not go anywhere without my intern," the doctor said coming up the group. "Did your parents give you the go ahead?" she asked Yūji.

"Yep, and right now they are so focused on those magnetic bands I don't even think they will noticed I'm gone," Yūji laughed.

"Yūji wait up," Yūji heard and turned around just in time for Ling to throw herself at him in a giant hug; snow flying everywhere. "I'm going to miss you so much," she said into the embrace.

"I'm only going to be gone for a few days Ling," Yūji sighed. Carter came up behind her and sighed.

"Yeah but when do any of us get to leave for a couple of days," Carter said. Yūji let go of Ling and walked up to Carter. Carter held his hand out for a shake and Yūji took it. The black haired teen let go and grabbed carter into a hug. "You be safe ok," Carter said tightening the hug.

"Yes mom," Yūji laughed and then sighed happily. He let go and followed everyone onto the plane waving goodbye to his friends.

Kai took a seat on the plane and the gatekeeper took a seat next to the brooding Russian with a smiled.

"This is going to be fun," she said. Kai rolled his eyes as Yūji came over and sat across from him.

"This is going to be fun," he said happily and Kai slapped himself on the head causing the gatekeeper to laugh and Yūji to look at the two of them in confusion.

~Japan~

Tyson and Rei sat at Tyson's desk in silence. Finally Tyson ruffled his head in frustration and yelled out.

"Why does everything come back to ruling the beyblade world," he growled.

"Well this time the beyblade world is the entire world Tyson," Rei said. "There intertwined now."

"It has to be Voltaire right? I mean last I heard he was still running Bivolt."

"Yeah but even though we've had run in's with Bivolt I haven't heard any news about Voltaire. It's almost like Bivolt is running its self."

"Well we know that's impossible…I just wish Elisa knew who it was."

Flashback

"Look we just got off the red eye flight so let's just get to the point," Tyson yawned and took a seat across from Elisa.

"Sure," she said leaning closer to the blunette. "I know what Bivolt is trying to do."

"We all know what Bivolt is trying to do," Rei stated taking a seat as well. "Take over beyblading."

"Yes but I know how they are going to do it."

"Like they always do, force people to blade for them and capture strong bit beasts," Tyson said.

"Not this time," Elisa smiled. "They have a plan this time using Black Dranzer and a seer."

Rei and Tyson looked at each other in surprise.

"And you know this how," Rei questioned.

"Serenity told me."

"Told you what?" Tyson asked glaring at the girl across from him. Elisa leaned back on her chair and sighed. "What did Serenity tell you?"

"Before she…changed one of Bivolt's lackeys came to her one day when we were blading. They took us to one of their hideouts in the city. We couldn't see their leader, he stayed in the shadows the whole time but we could tell he was sick."

"Well yeah he works for Bivolt what do you expect," Tyson said.

"Not mentally sick idiot I mean physically sick…like dying," Elisa growled. "He had this plan to permanently open a portal to Pandora and have a seer force the gatekeeper to give him immortality and have him rule the world."

"But Serenity wouldn't do it would she." Rei said softly. Elisa stared at the table; tears threatening to fall.

"No," she sniffed. "No. She told him that no matter who the seer is that Bivolt would ask they would never do that to the keeper, that there is a bond between them and the gatekeeper that can't be undone no matter what."

"They should have known that" Tyson said. "One of the reasons why a seer is picked is because no matter how bad they might get they will never break that vow to her."

"Yeah…and even though Serenity said no the thought of all that power went to her head, she still kept the oath and still wouldn't do anything to the gatekeeper but…"

"She kept it bottled up inside and turned her heart black," Tyson finished.

"Yeah…"

End Flashback

"Now Bivolt has Black Dranzer again," Rei said.

"And that stupid mind serum which means they can force us to make the gatekeeper do whatever they want," Tyson said "It's only down to me and Kira…Rei…I'm kind of scared."

Rei looked at Tyson with wide eyes. It was a rare thing to hear the blunette show any signs of weakness let alone admit to it. He put his hand on his friends shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Look Tyson I promise there is nothing to be afraid of. You have always gotten through everything that has been thrown at you. Being trapped on that island, going against your friends at the championships, crazy scientists…Daichi." Rei smiled at Tyson's laugh. "We will beat them. For once let us protect you ok."

Tyson nodded with a smile "Can we get something to eat first, I'm starving."

"Yeah buddy let's get something to eat." Rei laughed.

The plane landed in the airport in Tokyo and everyone shuffled off the plane. Yūji stretched and shaved his winter jacket off in the spring weather.

"It feels so nice not seeing snow again," Doctor Graber said behind him.

"It's been so long," he said happily. Doctor K was taken off the plane and she sneered at the group as they placed her in a big black van. The soldiers saluted the group and everyone but Hideki awkwardly saluted back. As doctor Graber and Yūji put their stuff in another car the group got together around the gatekeeper.

"Well it is time I go back home," she said and with a snap she changed back into her white garment.

"Wow so pretty," Hilary said in awe. The gatekeeper smiled and wrapped Hilary in a hug.

"Thank you all so much for helping find out how this all began, I would have never guessed a mortal was able to start all of this."

"We'll miss you," Max said giving the gatekeeper a hug.

"Don't worry I will always be watching…all of you," she said. "I hope everything works out but I must go now and make sure my seer has made herself comfortable," she smiled and in the blink of an eye she was gone. Everyone walked over to the car and Yūji did a double take.

"Where is Milonas-chan?" Yūji asked.

"She had some business to do," Tala said and got in the car. Kai had thanked Tala for that one because Yūji was looking directly at Kai and he didn't have an answer.

"Here Yūji-san," Hideki said taking a bag from another soldier. "This will be your official uniform. You need to where it when you accompany doctor Graber."

Yūji took it with a wide smile and everyone piled into the car.

When they walked into the lobby of the Yajuu forced their mouths dropped to the floor.

"What…what happened?" Max asked with a gasp. The large hall was a wreck with burns and electric scorches all over the walls and ceiling. Lights where out and puddles of water covered parts of the floor. Maintenance was already trying to clean it up and they spotted Sakura behind a temporary desk taking a call.

"Sakura what happened," Hilary asked when the receptionist put the phone down.

"Oh we had a little incident. I'm not really supposed to talk about it but just know that no one was badly injured.

"Tyson!" Kai said and Max's eyes widen.

"Rei?" the blond asked harshly.

"They weren't here they were in New York City for Major Morgenstern's funeral."

Max calmed down a bit and let out a deep breath.

"Thank Kami," Hilary said putting her hand over her chest.

"Are they here now?" Kenny asked and Sakura nodded.

"They are taking a lunch break across the street," she said pointing to the café.

Kai turned around and walked out without so much as a thank you and Max followed. Yūji was about to follow but Tala held him back.

"Not this time kid," Tala said sternly.

Kai entered the café and the hostess came up and welcomed him. He spotted his boyfriend and Rei and walked past her. Max apologized with a bow and followed. Tyson looked up from his coffee and smiled brightly.

"Kai you're back!" he said happily standing up and grabbing Kai tightly. Kai grabbed him around the waist pulling him in closer. Tyson realized how tightly Kai was holding on to him and arched an eyebrow. "Kai are you ok?" he asked. Kai didn't think he would miss Tyson this much. It wasn't that he was in Antarctica without him that was fine; it was having someone who was exactly like him and not being with the real thing that got to him.

"I think he missed you Tyson," Rei laughed as Max took a seat on his lap and kissed him. Kai looked up and glared at the neko with hatred.

"Well you know Rei they were in dark Antarctica. Staying there to long can make anyone miserable," Tyson said darkly. Max's eyes widen and he laughed awkwardly.

"Ha ha you knew about that," he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well the thing is since we are the main branch we get document copies of everything that happens," Rei said.

"Oops." Max laughed along with Tyson. The blunette looked down at his watched and sighed.

"Speaking of the Antarctica incident…" Tyson started. Rei looked at his own watched.

"Oh we are going to be late if we don't start moving," Rei said. He took one last bite of his sandwich and Max stood up allowing Rei to get out of his seat. The four made their way back to the base where the group was still waiting for them except for Yūji and Dr. Graber.

"Tyson, Rei," Hilary said happily giving the two of them a big hug. The elevator dinged and opened letting Jessica and Chris with a bandaged head out.

"Hey guys," Chris said with a smile.

"What happened to you?" Kenny asked in surprise.

"I had some trouble guarding the base," Chris said.

"We leave for Ant…I mean Hokkaido… yeah we leave for Hokkaido for just a few days and we miss a battle," Daichi stumbled.

"They already know," Max said.

"You…you do?" Hilary said with a big sweat drop running down her face.

"What happened?" Hideki asked.

"It's kind of classified information, sorry," Rei said and Hideki nodded in understanding. Tala was about to press further when he was interrupted.

"Ready," the group heard behind them and they turned around. Kai's eyes widen and everyone watch Yūji walk into the lobby in his new Yajuu uniform, If anyone doubted that he looked like Tyson before their minds where quickly changed.

"Whoa mini Granger," Chris laughed. Jessica hit him in the shoulder and Chris cringed.

"Just be happy you're hurt or I would have hit you harder," Jessica threatened. Tyson put his hands on his hips and studied Yūji up and down.

"He looks nothing like me," Tyson gestured. Everyone looked back and forth between the two look a likes.

"Ty you're kidding me," Rei said. "He looks exactly like you when you were younger…just more mature."

Tyson gasp throwing his hand to his chest dramatically.

"Rei I take offence to that. I was very mature at that age," Tyson said. The group burst out laughing and Daichi fell and banged his fist on the floor from laughing to hard. Tyson's eye twitched at the red head's reaction. "I get the point monkey boy you can get up."

Daichi got up quickly. "I am not a monkey boy!" he yelled and the two began to fight back and forth.

"Do they always do this," Yūji asked.

"Unfortunately," Max and Kenny sighed at the same time.

"Sorry to interrupt your lively discussions sir but the briefing," Hideki said to Tyson as the blunette was prying Daichi from his hair.

"I'm coming," he said fixing his hair back holding his chin up. He walked up to Kai and kissed him on the lips. Kai kissed him back and looked to the side where Yūji was watching the two with interest. He pulled Tyson from the kiss suddenly having a feeling of anxiety. Tyson smiled not noticing the stare and he, Rei, Hideki and Yūji walked to the elevator. Once the doors closed Chris smiled.

"So who's up for the arcade?"

"You just got out of the hospital idiot," Jessica said.

"So…are you suddenly caring for my wellbeing?" Chris teased. Jessica's face went red and everyone looked away as Jessica beat Chris down.

The higher ups of the Yajuu base sat around a large glass table each with a pile of files in front of them. Tyson and Rei sat next to each other with Captain Yamato next to them. Yūji took a seat next to doctor Graber which happened to be right across from Tyson and the two looked at each other almost like a mirror. Hideki took a seat with some other of the higher ups and they all opened the folder.

"Ok Doctor Graber we'll start with your report and get it out of the way. I know you're probably dying to catch some sleep," Tyson said. Doctor Graber smiled and shuffled through some files. She leaned over to Yūji.

"Ok Yūji when I ask you for a file please hand it to me," she said while standing up and he nodded ready to assist. "Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. If you read the reports you know of the breach we just had at the Alpha base," doctor Graber started.

"Yes the breach was one of your own staff was it not?" A woman with a strict voice asked. Doctor Graber held her hand towards Yūji and he handed her a file. She opened it up to see a file and picture of doctor K.

"Yes unfortunately doctor K aka doctor Kawano our head researcher on Antarctic environment stability was the mole."

"And how can you have someone on your staff be a mole," A man asked. "Do you not do background checks in one of the most important facilities in the world."

"We did do a background check and doctor Kaw…doctor K had worked there even before we set up the base and her background was clean. Also…"

"How could you miss something like a background of working for Dr. Zagart, Doctor B, and Gideon," another man said.

"Umm…" Doctor Graber started and Yūji handed her another file. She flipped it open to see the names that were just mentioned and who they were.

"I'm wondering if you are even fit to run this facility anymore," the man continued. Yūji was about to stand up and shout at the man but Tyson cleared his throat. The room looked at him as he sat back on his seat playing with a pencil in his hand.

"I thought this meeting was to find out what is going on and what to do to stop it not to interrogate one of our greatest scientists. Besides I'm pretty sure it's general Kon's job to deal with hiring and firing people. Isn't that right general Kon," Tyson said.

"That is correct general Granger," the neko-jin responded back both smiling like they were sharing an inside joke.

"Anyone else care to comment or can we continue?" Tyson asked. The room was silent except for a few coughs and a little chuckle from captain Yamato as he took a sip of coffee, "Great…so as you were saying doctor."

"Yes well…I acquired the rock that doctor K had in her possession and on the plane ride here tried to decipher some of them and only got a few sentences but there was one sentence in particular that I was able to translate that seemed very important," she said and took another file Yūji handed to her. Everyone opened their own files and she read it out loud.

"The day that two worlds can become one, is on the day that sun becomes enveloped by night."

"What does that mean?" Tyson asked reading more of the file.

"Well whatever is going to happen will happen when the sun becomes…night?" Rei began to say with confidence and then slowly realized it made no sense.

"Again what does it mean," Tyson sighed. The room was silence as they read the files. Yūji was also trying to think of the answer and his eyes widen when he realized what it could be.

"Umm," he said raising his hand. Tyson looked up and snickered.

"Are you raising your hand?" he laughed.

"Oh umm well I think I know what it means," he said and everyone waited for the answer.

"And…" Tyson continued.

"Oh well maybe it's talking about a total eclipse?" he asked.

"Oh that could be it," Hideki said. "If I remember correctly I think there is one coming up soon."

"Dizzy bring up the information on when and where the next total eclipse will be," Rei said. A large TV screen behind Tyson booted up and a map of the world appeared.

"I know it's only been a few days since I gave the real Dizzy to the chief but I miss her already," Tyson said and Rei rolled his eyes.

"Ok so it looks like most of the America's are going to be covered by an eclipse next week. But it doesn't really help narrow it down much," Rei said.

Tyson's eyes widen when he look at the map. He turned around slowly.

"I can narrow it down a little further," he said in almost a whisper.

"Tyson?" Rei said.

"It's in South America,"

Suddenly Rei remembered the conversation that he had with Elisa. How she told him that Tyson had sent Boris to South America but when he asked Tyson about it all he did was deny it.

"How do you know that," someone asked.

"Oh umm," Tyson started "Well it kind of makes sense if you think about it." He said rubbing the back of his head with a laugh.

"No it doesn't," Yūji said.

"I have to agree with him there," Rei said giving Tyson a glare. He was going to fish this out of Tyson as hard as he could.

"Ok well where did Doriton show up?" Tyson asked. Yūji looked at him in confusion.

"Antarctica," he said hesitantly.

"And Rei where did the seers meet for the first time," he continued.

"Australia," Rei said.

"And the continents that all the seers are from,"

"Asia, Europe, Africa and…North America…" Rei said finally getting what Tyson was getting at.

"So all that's left is…"

"South America," Rei said in understanding.

"That can just be a coincidence," doctor Graber said.

"Yeah some coincidence," Tysons said.

"But why?" Hideki asked.

"I'm not sure but I feel it has something to do with connecting the world together," Tyson said.

"South America is still a pretty big continent," doctor Graber said.

"I guess we should start fanning out. When this meeting is done I'll get in contact with the Yajuu forces in South America and have them get started," Tyson said writing it down in a small notebook. "Ok next agenda."

An hour later the meeting let out and Tyson waved good bye and walked to his office with Rei.

"So are you really going to call the forces in South America?" Rei asked. "Because I think you know exactly where Bivolt is."

"Oh Rei not this again," Tyson said holding his head for a head ache that was coming on. Look I'm going to call South America and have them spread the word. I'll see you later. Maybe we'll go hang out with everyone for old time sake," Tyson said and he left Rei standing in the hallway.

"How are we supposed to keep you safe if you won't tell us anything," Rei said to himself. As Tyson made his way to his office his personal secretary handed him his mail and he entered his office. He sat at his desk and picked up the phone. A few minutes later someone picked up on the other line.

"Hey Kira its Tyson…" he started as he ripped opened an envelope. "Yeah so remember what I told you what Elisa said" Tyson said skimming the letter and tossing it "…yeah…well" he picked up another piece of mail which was a thin package. He slid it opened "I think it's going to start soon…" He pulled out a white sheet and he started at it with wide eyes. "Kira…I'll call you back."

Tyson placed the phone down slowly while still staring at the sheet. He could hear Kira call his name on the phone but he placed it back on the receiver ending the connection. Tyson coved his mouth with his hand as tears began to fall from his eyes. He crumpled the paper and tossed it into the trash can.

"Kai."

The music of the club pumped loudly, people swayed back and forth pushing up against each other; glitter, make up and sweat mixing together. Hilary in a short red dress and Tala in a tight shirt grinded into each other alongside Max who had his arms looped around Rei's neck. At the bar on the side of the club Tyson sat in a dark blue top that had slits cut down the sleeves. He shot down another lemon drop and sighed. Kai sat down next to him in just a plain black t-shirt. He ordered himself a beer and looked at Tyson.

"Another one," Tyson said and the bartender poured another shot for the blunette. Kai watched him and hmphed.

"What is it now," Tyson said in annoyance.

"Tyson you know this really isn't my scene," Kai said. Tyson didn't look at his boyfriend but glared at the wall behind the bar.

"So why don't you go somewhere else," Tyson said talking another gulp of his shot glass. "I'm sure _Yūji_ is free." Tyson said with venom in his voice.

Kai looked at Tyson in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Kai asked. Tyson didn't answer him and just held his hand up for the bartender to come back. Kai didn't know what changed from when he saw Tyson that afternoon till now but he wasn't going to deal with the blader's mood swings. He was tired and out of his element especially with everyone knocking into him.

"Fine then," Kai hissed with anger and got up from the bar. He tossed a few yen onto the counter just as the bartender placed his beer in front of him and walked away. Max and Rei made their way over passing their ex-captain.

"Hey Kai," Max said out of breath. Kai ignored him and walked out of the club.

"What's up his butt?" Max asked.

"When is something not up his butt Max," Rei shouted over the music and the two laughed. They took a seat next to Tyson and ordered drinks. Max looked over at Tyson with a smile but stop short as he watched tears fall from his face.

"Tyson?" Max asked placing his hand on Tyson's back. Tyson sniffed and straighten himself up, wiping away his tears.

"Oh sorry," he said and got up paying for his drinks. "I'm fine I'm just going to head home." and Max watched as Tyson left the bar in worry.

Tyson stumbled into his apartment and closed the door behind him. He walked over to his kitchen and raided the fridge for a bottle of water; he was so going to regret drinking so much at the bar. He sat on his couch and looked up at the ceiling listening the sounds of cars and people chatting in the city below his building.

He was suddenly hit with this feeling of claustrophobia. He never had this feeling before, of his heart breaking and he just knew he had to get out of here, out of the city, out of the country. He picked up his phone and dialed.

"Hey dad, I was wondering if you needed any help on your excavation."

Back at Tyson's office the lights were off and the room was silent. The door opened and the janitor came in with music blasting from his ear buds. He hummed along and lifted the small trash can dumping it in his own large bag. He didn't notice a few of the papers missing the bag and walked out of the room. One of the papers was the one Tyson was looking at before. It had flipped over revealing a large black and white picture, a security camera picture of Kai and Yūji sitting together on an alcove holding each other tightly and kissing.

**Yeah sorry about Tyson's OOC. I always try to model my characters after their TV/manga counterparts but when Tyson never sad it makes it difficult to write it. I had to keep watching the episode when everyone left him in the third season *poor Tyson***

**So now the balls really going to start rolling so get ready for beybattles, conspiracies, tragedies and hopefully epicness. **

**Review kindly onegai. **


	29. Letting the Domino's Fall in Place

**Wow look at this it must be some record for me of getting these chapters out, pretty sad right? I can't believe how far into the story I am because I feel like it was only yesterday that I started it. Well just wanted to say that. Enjoy.**

Rei walked into the Yajuu base with a large cup of coffee in his hands and sunglasses over his eyes. Sakura waved him a good morning and he grumbled a hello. He officially had the worse hang over of his life. When he made it up to his office he sat down and turned on his computer and drank down the rest of his hot drink.

His secretary walked in and opened up the windows letting the light stream in. He hissed at the light and the secretary looked at him confusion. She sighed.

"Stayed up a little too late last night general Kon," she asked.

"Just read me the memo's Miss Takahashi and maybe poor me another cup of coffee," he added politely. The woman pulled out a small tablet and began to read off it.

"This afternoon you have a small appearance at a local middle school on how to take care of your bit beast and blade, at 5:00 you have an interview with channel 12 news on how to spot someone under the control of a rouge bit beast, and at 7:30 you have to be down at the National Diet Building for a brief meeting with the minister of defense…"

Rei's eyes perked up "A meeting with the minister of defense, I thought Tyson was doing that?"

His secretary looked at her tablet and scrolled down "Oh yes I received a message this morning from his own secretary that he will be away until further notice so all further Japanese Yajuu functions have been given to you."

A vein popped on Rei's forehead and he shouted Tyson's name loudly. He stormed down to the other side of the building reaching Tyson's office.

"Good morning General Kon," Tyson's secretary said standing up with a bow.

"Where is he," Rei yelled.

"General Granger isn't in right now he…"

Rei passed her and opened Tyson's office door and looked around the empty room. His eyes stopped when he noticed on the shelf Tyson's old baseball cap was gone from its spot. Tyson never moved that hat anymore unless he really needed the comfort. The last time he wore it was the first fusion games. He was about to close the door when he saw the papers on the floor. He squinted at it and made his way over to them and picked it up. His eyes widen as he looked at the picture of Kai and Yuji kissing and his mouth dropped in horror.

"What the hell."

Daichi sat at the kitchen table at the Granger dojo chugging down a bowl of cereal. Grandpa came in and Daichi glared at him.

"You can glare all you want little dude you are going back to school next month," he said grabbing his own cereal.

"Why do I have to go? No one else is going back."

"No one else is living under this groovy roof so I don't have to make them do anything, you dig."

"No I don't dig," Daichi shouted. Sparks flew back and forth between the two spirited residents but it was broken as the doorbell rang. Grandpa went to get it and Daichi continued to vacuum down his food.

Kai, Tala, Hilary, Max, and Kenny followed Grandpa into the kitchen and Daichi swallowed down his orange juice.

"Guys grandpa is making me go back to school," Daichi shouted.

"So," Hilary said.

"So…I don't want to," Daichi pouted.

"You should go back to school Daichi. I'm taking college courses online," Kenny said.

"Yeah but…you're you so you don't count," Daichi counter argued. Everyone looked at him with blank expressions and Daichi looked away. The doorbell rang once again and continued to be rung impatiently and grandpa went to get it.

"Come on we are going to be late for practice," Max said. "I heard captain Yamato is going to be watching," he teased and Daichi smiled and got up.

"Where is he. Where's Tyson there is no way he's leaving all this work on me," they all heard down the hall.

"Calm down dude," grandpa said.

"Rei?" Max said recognizing the voice. Rei came into the kitchen and spotted Kai.

"You…you…self-righteous bastard. After everything you told me about loving him doing everything in your power…" Rei said getting into Kai's face.

"Rei what are you talking about?" Hilary asked. Tala grabbed Rei's arm keeping the two men apart.

"I'm talking about this," he said producing the photo. Kai looked at it and then looked back at Rei. Hilary ripped the photo from Rei's hands and stared at it.

"What, Kai kissed Yuji?" Hilary shouted as Daichi bounced up and down behind her trying to see it.

"I told you guys I saw them kissing," Max said.

"Yeah but telling us and actually seeing it…" Kenny started looking at the photo.

"Max you knew about this," Rei said.

"Well…" Max started awkwardly.

"It's none of your business Kon," Kai said sternly.

"None of my business? It is when I found this in Tyson's office and he has gone missing leaving me to deal with the country AGAIN," Rei shouted back.

"Look this is all a big misunderstanding. I'm sure if we just call Tyson we can sort it out," Max said.

"What part of he's missing did you not understand."

"Oh whoa slow down there my man. The home boy isn't missing," grandpas stated. "He's out in Peru getting his shoveling on with his dad."

Rei's face fell "Oh thank kami. I thought he was going to do something stupid. Where are they?"

"South America I think," grandpa said rubbing his chin in thought.

Rei stated at him and slapped himself in the head "Why can't he ever listen to me for once," Rei said walking out of the kitchen and took out a cell phone. The group followed after him except Kai who turned to look at grandpa.

"What's up K-man?" Gramps asked.

"You're not mad at me?" Kai asked the elder.

"Oh no my man. I know you all too well to know you wouldn't do something to my home boy and when you're ready to explain then I'm here for ya."

Kai smiled slightly and went after the group. He caught them just as Rei snapped his cell phone shut.

"There is no cell phone single out by the sight. We are going to have to wait for someone out there to get to a cell tower and call us. They have to call us for an update tomorrow anyway," Rei stated. He looked at Kai and the Russian stared back.

"You're really not going to explain."

"Do I really have to," Kai said back. The look on Rei's face was a 'yes'. Kai rolled his eyes. "Yuji kissed me I pulled him away as soon as it happened," Kai said.

"It's true Rei I saw it," Max said defending the Russian.

"He was upset about Morgenstern and he got a little out of hand," Kai finished.

"I need a coffee," Rei sighed.

~South America~

Tyson got off the jeep dressed in a light blue t-shirt and cargo capris. He spotted his dad digging and ran over holding his hat to his head.

"Dad," he shouted and the older Granger turned with a smile.

"What a surprise," his dad said getting up and hugging his son. "So what brings you here to grace us with your presences?"

"I've been having a rough couple of days. Thought I help out on the dig. I've always wanted to see the Machu Picchu site," (1) Tyson said. Suddenly Tyson's hat was turned and the visor pushed down into his face. Tyson growled but smiled when he saw who did it.

"Hiro!" Tyson said happily and they hugged. "I thought you were still in Taiwan with Brooklyn."

"He was busy so I've been down here for a visit and I'm still acting as a Yajuu soldier by helping to patrol the site every once in a while."

"Looks like we are going to have some long needed family bonding huh," their dad said crushing the two into a hug.

"Dad!" The both shouted simultaneously.

A few hours later as the three of them were digging and laughing not noticing that up on a hill a person in a hooded cape was watching them with binoculars. They raised a walky-talky to their mouth.

"This is echo 1 to base," a boy's voice came from under the hood. "I have spotted a seer. I repeat I spotted a seer."

Sitting in a tiny restaurant in the middle of a small town Boris sat in front of the walky-talky and heard the report. He went to reach for it but Amanda who sat next to him grabbed it first.

"We will be their shortly," she said happily and got up. Boris growled under his breath. This wasn't supposed to happen. One of those damn seers was being stupid and he had a feeling he knew which one it was.

~Japan~

In the Yajuu gym Kai in fusion form held his hands out shooting a fire ball between his fingers. Across from him Tala took a deep breath and blew out freezing the fire in its tracks. He didn't wait for Kai to get another opening and he created a sword made of ice in his hands. He ran towards the other Russian using the speed only Wolborg could provide. Kai wasn't ready for the speed and Tala came up in front of him and sliced downwards. The sword hit him in the chest and he defused in a light.

Tala glared at his friend who now sat on the floor and turned around not even helping his friend up.

"Can I please get a challenge here, I know what about Kenny," Tala said.

"Me? But I can't even fuse," Kenny pointed out.

"You would still be an improvement over this one," he said pointing back to Kai. Daichi laughed and Hilary took the water bottle she was holding and poured it over the boys head.

"Hey come on Tala give him a break," Max said.

"I don't think the enemy would give us a break just because we are having some love trouble," Tala said.

"He's right," Kenny agreed.

"I think maybe we should take a small break." Hideki said not really paying attention and just writing something on a clip board. Kai stood up and picked up Dranzer. He dusted the blade off slightly and put it in his pants pocket before walking back over to the bench. He sat apart from the group at the edge of the bench and placed a towel around his neck.

He knew he was off but he couldn't stop thinking about what he was going to do with Tyson. Now that he understood why Tyson was acting like he was last night he felt like a complete ass. He wanted to hop on a plane right now and go after Tyson but he wanted to plan out what he was going to say to the blunette before he got there and have the whole thing blow up in his face.

He felt something cold on his head and he quickly came back to this senses. He looked up to see Max holding a water bottle to his head.

"I thought you might need some," The blond said taking a seat next to Kai. Kai took it without a word and gulped it down.

"You should just tell him how you feel," Max said. Kai looked at Max in confusion. When Max didn't go further on Kai rolled his eyes.

"What are you talking about Max," he said.

"I can see that you're trying to figure out what to say to Tyson. You don't need a whole planned out confession just tell him what happened kind of like how you told me…only nicer…and maybe with some chocolates." Max smiled.

"Should I go now or should I wait," Kai asked slumping his shoulders. Max looked at him surprise.

"Are you actually asking me for advice?" Max asked in shock.

"Don't push it," Kai said and Max laughed.

"I don't know. Rei said that we can get in contact with the excavation group tomorrow. Maybe tell them to relay the message and see what happens from there."

"I guess," Kai said.

Up on the balcony both Rei and captain Yamato looked down at the group.

"They've gotten better in a short amount of time," Yamato pointed out.

"Yeah they have," Rei said leaning on the railing.

"Are you going to send them down to South America?" Yamato asked.

"I don't know. Officially they are still part of the blue team and if something does happens to Tyson you know the board will send the blue team to rescue him with the other teams, at the same time though their emotions might get in the way. You saw what just happened with Kai and that's only because he and Tyson are having relationship troubles."

"What about you…you're going to go to right? Will your emotions get in the way?" The captain asked.

"It doesn't matter; I would have to go either way. I would also have to bring Hideki since he is their leading captain. Will you be alright to take over then?" Rei asked.

"I think I can manage the media," he laughed causing Rei to smile. "Can I ask you a question though?" he continued. Rei looked at him. "Why would Granger go there if he knows what will happen?"

"I think he knows this would happen one way or another. He already lost Lily and Serenity and with the whole thing with Kai…I just don't think he could deal with it if they took Kira."

"I remember the first time I met you guys I thought you were nuts but I saw something in you and Tyson that made me trust you and so I blindly followed you to Australia. It's been 5 years; I put on a few pounds and lost some hair but that feeling never went away. Tyson might not be doing the best thing but I will follow you two to the end," Yamato and Rei stared at him like he was mad man.

"You are insane Yamato," Rei laughed. Behind him a door opened and Yuji took peaked into the gym. Rei glared at him.

"Hi," the teen said walking further and up to Rei. Rei knew the whole kiss was a mistake but that didn't stop him from being mad. He lifted his arm and punched Yuji in the cheek. The teen went flying backward and the group down in the gym looked up at the sound of him hitting the ground.

"Rei," Max shouted. He got up and ran up the stairs with everyone following him.

"Oww," Yuji cried out. "What is with you guys and hitting me in the face, is it a Japanese thing or do only the Bladebreakers do it,"

"Rei," Max said again getting up and holding Rei's arm. Next to him captain Yamato just leaned against the railing holding back a laugh.

"This is all your fault," the Chinese blader shouted.

"He didn't know Rei," Hilary cried.

"Didn't know what?" Yuji asked as Tala and Kenny helped the teen up.

"That a picture was taken of you and Kai smooching," Daichi said.

"What…I'm so sorry," he said looking at Kai. "I didn't know…I was just…"

"Who cares if you didn't know. Tyson's in South America now because of you!" Rei shouted.

"What," Yuji said "Why would he could to South America. Isn't that were the eclipse is going to be?"

"What eclipse?" Max asked.

"The one that is needed to open up the portal to Pandora permanently," Yuji said.

"What," Max and Kai shouted.

"Rei why didn't you tell us," Max shouted.

"I…I wasn't allowed to," Rei said his body finally loosening up "It was top secret and was only for a need to know basis. We found out that the leader of Bivolt is trying to open up the portal to Pandora so he can force the Keeper to make him immortal. All he needed was an eclipse and a seer who would tell the Gatekeeper what to do."

"But still why would Major Granger go there?" Yuji asked.

"Tyson never thinks rationally when he's upset. He probably figured he would go there and wipe all of Bivolt out," Rei shouted slamming his fist on the railing. The room trembled under the earth user's emotions and Max rubbed Rei's shoulder to calm him down.

"So we just need to go to South America and back him up," Daichi said.

"We can't," Hideki said. "Not until we are given orders too. If Tyson isn't in mortal danger there is no reason to send us and waste Japan's resources. At most they can ask some of South American Yajuu soldiers to go out there and check on him."

"I'm really sorry I didn't know that I would cause so many problems for you," Yuji said almost beginning to cry. Rei closed his eyes and sighed.

"No I'm the one who should be sorry, I shouldn't have let my frustration get to me like that," Rei said and then looked at his watch. "I have to go. I have a news interview to go to," he said. He bowed deeply to Yuji still feeling bad for what he did and after kissing Max goodbye he and Yamato left.

Yuji turned to Kai and bowed himself "I really am so sorry for what happened. The both of you are my idols and to mess up your relationship I don't think I could forgive myself."

Kai rolled his eyes "Whatever…I'm going," he said and left the gym. Hilary walked over to Yuji and placed her hand on his back.

"It's ok this is all fixable. You'll have your time to explain this all to Tyson and everything will be all happy again," she said.

~South America~

It has been an entire day and Tyson was exhausted. He had just spent the entire day in the hot sun trying to find old beyblade artifacts and when the sun went down everyone who was working the dig sat around a giant fire pit roasting hotdogs and smores, local anthropologists told old Peru stories of ghosts and their ancestors, and everyone sang.

The blader opened the opening to his tent and plopped himself down on the cot. He heard the tent open again and a shadow loomed over him blocking the only light from the oil lamp next to him. He opened his eyes slowly and sighed.

"What," he asked and turned over. The shadow was Hiro who came in taking the cot across from Tyson.

"So you want to tell me the reason why you really came all the way over here?" Hiro asked.

"No." Tyson said.

"Can you at least tell me that it isn't anything life threatening?"

"It's nothing life threatening," Tyson said. Suddenly Hiro heard sniffling and watched as Tyson tried to cover up his crying with his arm over his eyes. Hiro got up and sat on the side of Tyson's cot.

"Tyson," Hiro said putting his hand on his brother's leg. "Come on tell me what's up. I promise I won't…"

"Kai cheated on me," Tyson said cutting off Hiro's comfort.

"What?" Hiro said standing up from the cot "I'm going to kill that little bug. I knew he was no good. You waited five years for him and he goes and cheats on you with…who did he cheat on you with?" Hiro said looking back at his younger brother.

"This kid that everyone says look like me. Kai met him at the Alpha base in Antarctica."

"That makes it even worse," Hiro seethed. Tyson laughed.

"Yeah I guess," he responded sitting up.

"And what did he say to you when you found out. "Shut up Tyson it's none of your business," or "After all the suffering I've been through I deserve it," Hiro said imitating Kai's voice with his arms crossed and his head up. A sweat drop appeared on Tyson's head.

"Actually I haven't talked to him about it yet."

"What," Hiro said unfolding his arms and taking a seat next to Tyson again "why not?"

"I found out with a picture someone sent me and I kind of got a little mad…I didn't want to talk to him and I kind of just up and left."

"Who sent you the picture?"

"I don't know…it didn't say."

"So some suspicious anonymous person sent you a suspicious picture and you didn't ask Kai about it?" Hiro asked,

"But…" Tyson started looking up at Hiro but then looked away "no I didn't…your right I should have asked."

"Oh I didn't say that. You know I've never liked yours and Kai's relationship," Hiro said and took Tyson's head pulling it so his little brother's head was resting on his shoulder. "But he makes you happy and Kami knows you deserve some happiness in your life. You waited five years for him to come back…for all of us to come back."

"Yeah I know…thanks Hiro," Tyson said with a smile. The two brothers hugged and Tyson laid back down. Hiro lowered the light in the lamp and got into his own cot.

"Night Tyson."

"Good night Hiro," Tyson responded back. He knew what he was going to have to do tomorrow and he would call the Japanese base to talk about what happened with Kai.

The next day was hotter than the day before but Tyson continued to dig. He just needed his mind off everything right now before he was to get a lift into town and discuss what happened with Kai. He felt something cool on the back off his neck and he looked up from his hole where Hiro dropped a water flask down to the blunette. Tyson thanked him and took a sip as Hiro slid into the giant hole with him.

"Feeling better? Hiro asked and Tyson smiled.

"Yeah thanks. It's so hot," the younger Granger complained "maybe I can let dragoon out and get some wind out here."

"Yeah and kick up a dust storm while you're at it. Everyone will hate you," Hiro laughed along with Tyson. Suddenly the two men heard yelling coming from outside the hill. "Tyson I just said not to bring out Dragoon."

"I…I didn't," Tyson yelled back. The sound of gun shots ricocheted through the entire camp site. Tyson and Hiro scrambled out of the hole and took out their blades ready for a fight.

"Hiro, Tyson," the brothers heard their father call to them and they turned as he ran up to them followed by a few other workers.

"What's going on," Tyson asked.

"I don't know. I was talking to one of the guards on the walk-talky and it just went out right before I heard the first shot."

"Just stay behind us dad," Hiro said.

"Yes daddy you should stay behind them," Everyone heard and turned to see a group of people dressed in black with a read B on their shoulder.

"Amanda," Tyson growled recognizing the girl who spoke.

"Good morning General Granger how are you this fine day," she said happily.

"It was fine up until a few seconds ago."

"Oh really…I thought the picture my boss sent you would upset you. I thought I come and cheer you up a bit."

"You sent it," Tyson shouted.

"I told you not to trust a suspicious picture," Hiro said.

"Oh it was a real picture. We just took it from the security camera. Sorry general but your boyfriends a dirty cheat," she laughed. Tyson got angry and held his arms out in front of him and his wrists together. He waited a few seconds and his eyes widen.

"Surprise," Amanda shouted. "Magnetic field is up and so your powers are down. Luckily doctor K gave us the instructions on how to make this fancy little gizmo here. I can still work my tricks," she said holding a metal band on her arm. She snapped her fingers and a few Yajuu soldiers appeared from the woods their eyes hazed over from being hypnotized by the American.

"What are you going to do Amanda," Tyson asked angrily.

"Oh I'm not going to do anything. They on the other hand are going to kill themselves," she laughed. All the soldiers raised their guns, knives, and blades at themselves and shot themselves in the head or sliced their necks. They fell to the ground and some of the workers screamed. All the Bivolt members raised their own guns and blades stopping everyone from running away.

"No one move," Tyson shouted for everyone to freeze.

"Listen to him," Amanda said. "But general you need to come with us."

Hiro placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "He isn't going anywhere," Hiro shouted.

"I'll kill myself better helping Voltaire get immortality," Tyson sneered.

Amanda laughed took her own gun out of the holster and pointed at Tyson.

"This was your fault," she said and pulled the trigger. The sound of the gun went off and Tyson waited for the pain with closed eyes…the feeling of water splashed across his face but there was no pain. He opened them and felt Hiro's hand leave his shoulder. He turned his head as his brother fell to the ground in a heap next to him.

"Hiro," his father shouted running forward and falling to his knees. He rolled his son's body over placing his hand on Hiro's chest as blood pooled out from under his shirt. Hiro gagged struggling to breath.

"Hiro," Tyson shouted on top of his lungs his face covered in his brother's blood. He went to aid his brother was held back by his arms. He turned around to punch who was holding him and was met with Boris.

"Stop it Tyson," the man said and Tyson looked over at Amanda who was holding the gun towards his father. If he went for them she would have shot his dad as well.

"Boris so nice of you to join the party," she said "hand him over."

Instead of listening Boris tucked his hand under his jacket and grabbed his own gun. He pointed it at Amanda.

"You're really going to shoot me. You know just killing me won't do anything. You'll never get out of the country before more Bivolt soldiers get him." Amanda laughed.

"No killing you won't do anything but…" he said turning the gun to Tyson's head. "Killing him will put a kink in your plans. I don't think you will be able to get Kira here in time for the eclipse."

Tyson smiled. "Do it Boris," he whispered. Boris cocked the gun and Amanda hissed under her breath but then she smiled.

"Do that and we kill your son," she said. The gun in Boris's hand faltered.

"Oh please you didn't think we knew you were a double agent. Hand the seer over now or we kill Hideki-san."

Tyson didn't wait. He grabbed the gun from Boris's limp hand and held it at his head.

"Do that and I will personally kill every single person you hold dear," Amanda said. "I already killed Hiro and I'll kill your dad. Then I'll got to Japan and work my way down the list starting with the Monkey Daichi and end it with Kai," she spat quickly before Tyson could pull the trigger. He stopped and looked back at his dad who was now holding a silent Hiro in his arms tears streaming down his eyes. His father looked up at him his own body now covered in blood from holding his son and keeping pressure on the wound.

Tyson placed the safety back on the gun and lowered it. Everyone around him kept dying. His mother, soldiers, Serenity, Lily, his brother. He wouldn't have more people die because of him. He let the gun drop to the ground.

"Can I at least say good bye?" he asked tears welling up from his eyes. Amanda rolled her eyes.

"Yeah sure just make it quick."

Tyson ran to his father and dropped to the ground where he placed his forehead onto his brothers and cried.

"I'm so sorry Hiro," he sniffed. "I am so sorry. I can't do anything right."

"Tyson please don't go." His father said grabbing the back of his son's neck and bringing him in tighter. "Don't let them take you." He cried trying to hold back his own tears. Tyson looked up and smiled softly as tears mixed with Hiro's blood on his face.

"Goodbye dad. I love you," he said and kissed his father on the cheek. He got up slowly one foot at a time but his father gripped his wrist trying to keep him there desperately. Tyson pulled his father's hand off and passed Boris. He gave him a smile in understanding. The man did his job and Tyson promised that Hideki would stay protected. If Boris went any further Tyson would be breaking his own promise.

"Let's go," he said and one of the hooded goon's following Amanda took handcuffs and clicked it around Tyson's writs. They then placed a ban on Tyson's arm and took dragoon out of the bladers pocket throwing the blade to the ground.

"The band is a magnetic field that keeps you from doing anything, so don't try," Amanda said and they led Tyson into the jungle.

~Japan~

Rei was sitting in his office when he got the call. He ran his way to the security room. The same room where he found out that Tyson was first taken from Bivolt. When he got their Judy, doctor Graber, Emily and Hideki was already there.

"They have him don't they?" Rei asked and Judy nodded. "Put the transmission up," Rei said.

"Hello?" A man with a Spanish accent said in a Yajuu force uniform.

"We got you," Rei said to the screen. "What happened?"

"It is bad General. We have seven casualties, five of them critical. We have ten dead soldiers and three scientists some of them self-inflicted."

"Amanda," Rei growled.

"We already have troops from all over South America, the United States, and Canada making their way over," The solider said. "We also have reports that General Kingston will be flying in from Taiwan and General Yagami will be flying in his troops from Europe…"

Rei's eyes widen at the mention of Kira's name.

"No do not let Kira into the country. They are after the seers. We do not need more there," Rei said.

The soldier nodded.

"There is one other thing General," he said.

"Oh how can it get any worse," Rei said.

"We don't have a clear location of where their base is but bit beasts that are known to be affiliated with Bivolt have been spotted over one of the city of Aguas Calientes," he said. Rei thanked him and turned it off.

"The eclipse starts in two days. Keep team purple and red in Tokyo but have everyone else prepare to leave for Peru as soon as possible. You know the drill" Rei said to Emily and she nodded back.

Rei walked out of the building followed by Hideki and the two doctors.

"Doctor Tate, doctor Graber I need you to get those blades and magnetic cancellers as soon as possible," he said and the women nodded.

"Hideki I'm going to need you with me. This mission is too big for just me to handle. I need you to help me lead," he said and Hideki saluted and left. The loud speaker crackled through the hall way as a red light went off. Emily's voice was heard throughout the building.

"This is a code red. All teams prepare for emergency flight to South America..."

The Bladebreakers where in the cafeteria when they heard Emily.

"Team Blue, Yellow, and Green are on point and are to head to the airship bay immediate. This is not a drill," Emily said and repeated. The cafeteria was in an uproar as everyone got up to where they needed to go.

As soon as Kai heard South America he knew exactly what this was for. As he and the rest of the group made it to the air ships he spotted Hideki with a clip board in his hands assigning people where to go. Kai walked up to him and Hideki smiled.

"I'm going," Kai said.

"Well…" Hideki started.

"No if ands or buts. I am going. I don't care if you think I am too attached or not ready or any other lame excuse I am getting on that plane," he said pointing to one of the planes.

"That plane isn't for you Hiwatari-san. That plane is," Hideki said pointing to a large plane where Kai spotted Jessica and Chris getting on. "I was going to say before you interrupted that you are still all on team blue, you were never taken off so even if I didn't want you to go I wouldn't have any say in it."

Kai looked at his captain and then back at the plane. Max stifled a laugh behind Kai and with a 'hmph' Kai got on his plane. It was a military style plane with seat only against the wall so everyone was staring directly across from one another and Kai took a seat next to Jessica where they both sat exactly the same with their eyes closed and their arms crossed.

"This seat taken," Kai heard and opened his eyes to see Yuji pointing to the chair next to him.

"What are you doing here?" Max asked sitting across from Kai.

"I'm helping doctor Graber with the magnets cancellers. We've been working on all night. She got the more comfortable plane with General Kon and your mom but I opted for this plane," he told the water user.

"This is going to going to be a fun ride," Tala said with sarcasm. He looked next to him and looked at Daichi in disgust as the younger red head already looked like he was going to puke. "Crap," he cried. "Sit across from Hilary," he told him.

"Taken," the group heard as Elisa came on the plane in a uniform and sat across from Hilary. Hilary looked at her in horror. "Don't look so happy to see me princess," the black haired girl laugh.

"Why are you here," Hilary said taking her blade out to take out the earth user.

"They let me back in after I helped saved the base," she said. Hilary glared at the girl until Chris smiled and got her attention.

"Yeah it's true, she helped. I guess it's alright to tell what happened now huh?" he asked looking at Jessica.

"I guess," she said and as the planes filled with more soldiers and ran down the runway everyone exchanged the information they knew.

~South America~

Tyson was brought into the office of the man running everything. He growled as Amanda pushed him closer.

"Voltaire," Tyson hissed.

"How nice to see you again Tyson," the man said gasping for breath. Tyson looked at the shadowed man strangely.

"You…You're not Voltaire." He said.

"No but it was a good guess," the man laughed. "I started out working with him but in the end it just didn't work out. I had him…disposed of."

"Then who are you?" Tyson asked.

"Ah that hurts my feelings Granger-kun and after all that time we spent of me chasing you and your friends as kids," he said.

Tyson glared at the man as he laughed.

"You're plan isn't going to work. I am not going to betray the gatekeeper."

"No you won't. Not unless I have you doing everything I say under Black Dranzer. First we must sever her bound with her previous partner," he said and a soldier brought someone in. Tyson sighed.

"Wyatt…of course," Tyson said. Amanda took out her gun and handed it to Wyatt.

"Kill yourself," she said and Wyatt held the gun to his head.

"No," Tyson shouted but the bullet went off and Wyatt fell to the floor. Tyson breathed in and out heavily and look back at the shadowed man. "I will never bind myself with Black Dranzer. I am Dragoon's partner now and always."

"Oh but Black Dranzer will suit you so much nicer. I've paired so many partners with the right bit beast before and now it's your turn. " he laughed. He looked at Amanda "Bring him to the medical ward," he said and suddenly it all clicked for Tyson. Meeting this man before, being chased by him, making people partner with bit beast, being so hurt.

"Gideon. You're Gideon. How did you survive," he shouted as he was pulled out of the office. "But you died…you have to stop Gideon. Black Dranzer isn't like a cyber-bit beast. You won't be able to control us. STOP!" he shouted as the doors shut leaving the man to continue laughing.

**Well love this chapter or hate for some reason this has been one of my favorites in a long time…probably because I'm anticipating on what I'm going to write next. I can't wait to write the next one so expect one soon.**

**Review kindly Onegai.**


End file.
